In the Course of Time
by Izzaliza
Summary: WIP While Hermione works on a project and takes a nasty fall sending her back almost 20 years ago. How will Severus help Hermione fit in in this new time. Sparks fly when Sirus starts to like this new girl who no one knows about. SSHG -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

First installment of this hope you like it enjoy

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in her favorite place of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the library. She had loved the library since the first day she had come there. It was Hermiones 7th year attending Hogwarts her last and final year and then Finaly she would be out in the real world.

This year was tougher than any other year at Hogwarts she had loads of homework to finish. She had a 2-foot page essay due in Advanced Potions for Professor Snape due at the end of the week. The day was Monday and she was determined to get a head start on her project. The category had been on anything they would like to choose as long as it was Potions compliant. She had chosen the _Corso del Tempo_ a potion which spoken in English meant course of time,CDT for short. She had been fascinated with time travel ever since the beginning of third year when she had received a time tuner. It had aged her approximately half a year. She was in muggle years 17 in the wizarding world, however, She would be 18 very soon.

Sitting in the library reading different books on the CDT potion she came across a theory she had never heard before.

"_It is believed by some wizards that time travel to the past here by affects the present, therefore if a wizard or witch were to go back in time he or she would have already affected the original time line therefore disturbing nothing in present day time. This theory is highly discredited by many witches and wizards, however. It is uncertain if a witch or wizard had ever gone back in time longer than an hour or two. If said person where to go back years (which had never been done) he or she may or may not have any affect on the present time line."_

_Eliza J. Wirthworthy_

Jotting down the facts of this theory she thought interesting she continued on.

At around half past 8 she realized that curfew was coming up on her dangerously fast. Packing up the books she needed and the notes she had token. She left the library, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Miss Granger I was unaware that rules did not apply to you?" said a deep velvety voice behind her. Stopping in her tracks she turned to see the very professor she had been working for this afternoon, Snape.

"Professor Snape, sir, I do not believe curfew is time yet" Hermione said hoping that she was correct in thinking this. At that moment however luck was not with her as the clock struck nine signaling it was curfew.

Smirking Snape spoke, "10 points from Gryffindor and I will see you in detention Saturday morning Miss Granger."

"Sir…. It's not even one past nine!"

"Shall we make it two Saturdays?"

"I will see you Saturday, sir," Hermione replied hoping her professor would let her go back to her common room now.

"I suggest Miss Granger you go to your common room this instant," he said striding off down the corridor.

Hermione headed down the corridor once again never expecting that she wouldn't make it back to her common room.

* * *

Severus Snape walked awake from Hermione Granger heading in the direction of his own private chambers. He was half way there when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Coming from the direction he had just left.

Running back down towards the corridor he had just come threw Severus ran to see what had happened, along with half the other teachers near by. Severus was the first to arrive and what he saw made his blood run cold.

There lying in a heap at the bottom of the staircase was Hermione Granger's book bag her books scattered everywhere, but there was no Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were opening, the last thing she had remembered was falling down the stairs after the staircases had moved. She had hit her head hard upon fallening and now had a pounding headache. "Whathappened?" she said in a slur of mumbles. Standing up all the blood rushed to her head causing her to have to sit down once more. She looked around trying to gather her things and continue to Gryffindor tower or to the hospital wing.

Her things were nowhere to be found. Trying to focus her eyes again on the place she had landed and around her seeing if she had missed her books and book bag. Having gotten her eyes focus she was correct in her thoughts her things were gone, including her wand.

Panicking she stood up this time on sturdy legs. She saw a boy rushing down the stairs towards her. Something about him was oddly familiar.

"I saw you fall are you alright?" He asked then noticing her robes he sneered. "Gryffindor eh? Never mind then,"

What was so familiarly about this boy? Suddenly it hit her. Black oily hair deep black eyes tall and in Slytherin robes. She was staring at a young Snape!

"You…." She said right before falling into his arms after having fainted.

* * *

Hope you like my first installment of this new book Please Review! And keep on

reading! I know it started out bad but it's gonna get better! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 4 reviews already and all good I feel great:) Thank you all for the reviews well here is the second one. ENJOY (short or long? What do you all prefer?)

* * *

Hermiones eyes started to open as she awoke. Looking around the room she saw it was pitch black. She could only make out blurs and some shapes. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. She had remembered falling and then…………. Snape! 

Jumping to her feet Hermione looked around for some source of light. She hoped with all her might it had been a dream. Hearing voices coming from outside what she took to be a door, Hermione tried to listen in on the conversation.

"The girl has…..asleep ……5 hours. She …. brought in …….. 9"

"Do you ….who she is?"

"She was in Gryffindor robes but I….. never seen her"

"Really? And who found….child?"

"Severus Snape ….. he said she looked terrified …. fainted."

"Who is……." "You think……."

Hermione could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation and guessed that it was Dumbledore speaking with someone. Hermione decided to get back in the bed before the tow people discussing came into the room.

Just in the nick of time. Just as she had gotten under the covers the door flew open and in came Dumbledore and what Hermione could only guess to be a young Madame Pompfry (Sp?)

As they came in the candles flickered to life and Hermione had a clear view of the hospital wing.

"Miss ……? I am glad to see you are awake," Dumbledore said coming across the room to sit by her bed.

"Granger, Hermione Granger"

"Ah, well then Miss Granger could you please explain how you came to be in Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked at Madame Pompfry (You know who I am talking about ignore the misspelling) "Pompfry would you please leave us for a moment," Dumbledore said.

Madame Pompfry nodded her head and proceeded out into her office grumbling all the way.

"Now then Miss Granger how did you come to be here?"

"I…" Hermione paused not sure if she should tell the headmaster of course she trusted him but he might want to change the future or know more about the future. No Hermione couldn't let that happen she would have to get back home on her own. Making the only choice she could she decided to lie to the kind old Headmaster sitting in front of her….. "I am new to this school you see… erm… my father works with the ministry and got access to the school… uh.. you see he was in Gryffindor ad wanted me to be in it to. I-I was just looking around the castle when I fainted…. from…. uh… exhaustion. Hermione never was very good at lying and was sure that lie was horrible but it appeared the headmaster believed her.

"Miss Granger you know it is very late in the year you will have to work harder than others to keep up with school. And as for Gryffindor you have to be sorted into a proper house first."

Hermione nodded

She knew she couldn't let the hat put her I Gryffindor this time because she knew to many people in there already. If this was 20 years ago it meant Harry's parents, Sirius, Remus, and the traitor Peter would all be in that house. Slytherin was out of the matter because Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and other future death eaters were in that house. It could only be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She was a shoe in for Ravenclaw and she truly did not like the idea of being in Hufflepuff.

"_Accido Sorting Hat" _Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand and then the Sorting Hat was in front of him. "Now Miss Granger just put this on your head don't worry my dear."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. She could hear the hats voice inside her head and knew it to could hear her think.

"You have smarts yes I see and bravery it's all here in your head ah a muggleborn I see no Slytherin would not do. What about Gryffindor then? No? I see well Hufflepuff just won't do. Better be…….."

RAVENCLAW!

The hats shouts were heard all threw the hospital wing bouncing off the walls and back into her ears,

"Looks like your father will be sorry then," Dumbledore said chuckling.

Hermione smiled back at him wondering when she would see the older version of him again.

* * *

Hermione had spent the remainder of the night in the hospital wing and in the morning was shown to her common room by the head girl, _something she missed greatly was herself being head girl_. Hermione now set on her bed staring at the ceiling.

She had no money, no clothes except that of her Ravenclaw robes, no friends, no family, no books, and even no wand!

How was she going to function with no clothes and wand? She could at least keep her robes on but with no wand she could not properly clean them and she could not attend classes!

It was a Tuesday and everyone else was in his or her classes. Dumbledore had given her the rest of the week to get organized and settled and that would also give him plenty of time to notify the teachers of her. She knew Minerva McGonagall would be a teacher here now. She had always been Hermiones mentor maybe she could ask for help from her?

Having her thoughts interrupted by the growl from her stomach she glanced out her window. Judging from the sun it was about noon and time for lunch. Getting off her bed she headed down the stairs and towards the great hall.

* * *

Hermione entered the hall and was not sure where to sit. She had been sitting all her school years at Gryffindor table, and now had to eat at Ravenclaw, it was going to be hard not to go and sit at Gryffindor every day.

All heads turned when she walked in. No one knew who she was or where she had come from. She had expected some heads to turn, but the entire Great hall was staring at her now just a few.

She took a seat towards the end of the Ravenclaw table sitting alone. She was staring at the table suddenly self-conscious about so many people looking at her. She felt one person's eyes on the back of her head, turning her eyes locked with Snapes. Turning her head back she continued to stare at the table.

Dumbledore rose from his hair and walked towards the podium all heads turned towards him.

"Students attention please! As some of you may have noticed we have a new Ravenclaw student her name is Miss Hermione Granger. She will start attending classes on Monday morning. I except you all to treat her with respect and kindness!"

Dumbledore sat back down, once again all the attention was on Hermione.

* * *

Lunch ended to the thanks of Hermione Granger the whole great hale had been whispering about her and looking at her. She had barely eaten any food at all. She didn't want to think about what it would be like once she got back up to her room and her three roommates bombarded her with questions. She had told Dumbledore she had a father in the ministry, but Hermione did not like lying. She would tell the truth about who her parents really were and what she was and if Dumbledore was to ask she would say he had misheard her.

Hermione headed out threw the Great Hall doors only to be stopped by a young man standing in front of her.

"Hello Hermione," he said extending his hand.

"Hello," she replied. Something about him was familiar in a distance sort of way. He was tall with shaggy black hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Sirius Black"

"Oh hello Sirius," Yes this could only be a younger Sirius and Hermione knew he had been a bit of an arrogant git in his day. She had better stay away from him and the rest of the Marauders.

"So your new here then, would you like me to show you around the castle?"

"No thanks," judging from the hurt look on the face of Sirius she had just bruised his ego or hurt his feelings her bet was the first.

"Good day Sirius," she said heading away from him and towards the library she had some research to do if she ever wanted to get home.

* * *

The worst thing Hermione Granger could have done was to turn Sirius offer down. Now he was even more interested in her.

"Hey Padfoot back so soon?" asked James Potter from across the table.

"Yeah.." was his reply puzzling over what had just happened he sat down.

The others went on eating and chatting while Sirius Black made a vow to find out about that girl, Hermione Granger. She was unlike the others who would jump at the chance to date him. She had said no and Sirius did so love a challenge.

* * *

Lol well here it is the second installation not much of Severus Snape but he will be in the next one a whole lot! Oh btw Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters all this is due to the creative writing of J.K Rowling. OK had to get that out of the way I forgot to do that on the first one anyway The next one should be up by tomorrow oh and if you haven't noticed I prefer to write at night so my stories will be up the next day usually unless you're a night owl like me. Thanks for the feed back on the first one. KEEP READING AND REWIEVING THANKS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay then I am back :) Thank my teachers for no homework today! Now then people have been telling me I need a beta…….. :cough: what is that:cough: I have heard that term a lot but I was never sure what it was some help please? - . -

Anyway on with the story sorry about the misspellings or punctuation errors. Until I find out what a beta is (yes MadAnge can be it if I find out what it is) you will have to just try and figure the words out heh…. Okay STORY!

* * *

Hermione was now sitting in the library spreading out paper and varies books she thought she would need. She had all the books the library could offer on the CDT potion, sadly it was a very new potion in this decade and there were only 3 books on it: "_Time Travel Potions,_" "_Corso del Tempo and the Potion Masters words," _and "_Eliza J. Wirthworthy_s _theory of CDT's_"

Hermione had been sitting in the library for over 3 hours, nothing in the books were proving useful, and the bell for classes to end was about to chime and soon nosey people would be asking her questions.

Hermione was still engulfed in her research as the library began to fill with students, and some future professors.

"I thought you were in Gryffindor?" said a cold voice from behind her.

"I thought I was too but the hat put me in Ravenclaw," she replied not turning around.

"Explain the robes then," the voice said

"Uncle" she stated simply lying again.

"Oh," there was a silence for a few moments before the voice spoke again. "What are you researching?"

"CDT's if you must know," she said getting irritated with the voice.

"Snivilus leave the girl alone she doesn't need your putrid breath breathing down her neck," came yet another voice.

"Black! Only ideas come up with horrid comments like that. Was that really the best you could do? Try this hmm… take yourself I could say this… Black you look like you just got out of a tornado no to lame how about….. hmm…. At least I have breath unlike you all you have is odor!" Snape replied.

"Why you….."

Hermione saw she was never going to get any research done if there was to be a duel in the library. Shutting her book she arose from her chair ignoring both Snape and Sirius. She got as far as the door before Sirius reached her.

"Hermione where are you going this lovely afternoon?" he asked flashing her a smile that would have made any girl faint. _Any girl who didn't know he would end up being her best friends Godfather that is_, she thought to herself.

"I am on my way back to the common room"

"Allow me to walk you there."

Hermione didn't want to interact with anyone she would know in the future for fear of disrupting the timeline. But it seemed Sirius Black wanted to interact with her.

"No thank you Sirius I believe I know the way." Hermione walked away and headed towards the second floor on which the Ravenclaw dorms where located. (Any idea where Ravenclaws common room/ dorms really are located? Oh and I put the Library on the first floor)

She did not know that a certain young Slytherin was following her.

Reaching the stairs she stepped on and stared to walk up just as she was about to get off the stairs onto the landing the stairs started to shake. She took several steps backwards and grasped the railings tight.

The stairs were moving again she remembered the last time they had…. she had fallen.

This time however she was not falling and the stairs were taking her up and up. She was still unaware that she was not the only one on the stairs.

3rd floor 4th floor 5th floor 6th floor 7th floor…… there was nothing past the seventh floor, yet the stairs continued to go up and up. Hermione worried for a moment that she might hit her head on the ceiling if the stairs were to go up much further.

"Granger!" said a voice behind her.

She turned instantly letting go of the rails for a moment only to grasp them even tighter as the stairs stopped on a…. a landing?

"Where are we?" she voice aloud.

"How should I know? I didn't think it went past 7 flights," Snape replied.

This place had never shown up on the Marauders map she figured it was sort of the same as the room of requirements.

"Are you getting off? Or are you going to stand here and gawk at the scenery?"

Hermione looked back at Snape with an unpleased frown and stepped off the stairs on to the landing. Closely followed by Snape.

There was a single door on this landing directly in front of them. She was hesitant to open it but did not have to think to long as a boy's hand gripped the handle and pulled it open.

"In," he stated simply.

Hermione truly did not want to go into the room first but her famous Gryffindor courage told her to go in and so she did followed by Snape.

They both let out gasps at what they saw. It was an ordinary room with a couch, a fireplace, and a small desk. But that is not what Severus and Hermione had gasped at. Also in the room sat a wall covered in books and a station for a potions creator along with all the ingredients needed.

Hermione wondered if this room was exactly like the room of requirements and tested her theory when she thought of another room, but it stayed the same and so this room had always been like this. But it was perfect for them both but how was this possible?

If Hermione's eyes hadn't run back to the wall of books she might have wondered this more but at the sight of all the books her heart leapt and she started at a fast pace towards the wall covered in books.

Snape on the other hand headed towards the potion station.

The hours flew and both were content upon their own things that neither spoke but enjoyed the company of another person in the room and the thing he or she was occupied in.

It might have continued that way if Snape had not dropped the wrong ingredient into his cauldron. Hermione was still focused on her book and did not see the panicked look on the face of Snape or the fizzling cauldron until…..

BOOM!

Hermione jumped to high in her seat she swore her bottom left the couch. She jerked her head around to see what had caused the explosion.

A black face full with sooth was scowling at a blown up cauldron. Seeing the scowl and the face it belonged to sent her into hysterical laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Snape asked his voice cold and full of anger.

"Your…. your face!" Hermione got out threw the laughter.

"Indeed," he replied frowning at the girl.

Hermione finally getting a hold of herself stood up and walked towards the still frowning boy.

"Let me help you," she said extracting her wand and pointing it at the mess on the station then his face. Uttering a quick cleaning spell both were clean in a matter of mere moments.

"Thank you," he said showing in his tone he was not sincere.

Hermione was still grinning when she tried to strike up a conversation.

"What were you trying to make?"

"A potion"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What potion?"

"Nothing special"

Seeing this was not the way to go Hermione changed the subject and tried again.

"What was up with that boy? The one named Sirius?" She of course already knew what was between the two of them but thought that maybe she could at least get Snape to talk.

"He is arrogant, rude, snotty, filthy, pompous, egotistical, and of course a Gryffindor! All of my least favorite qualities."

"I see he did come on a bit strong," Hermione knew the good kind man Sirius would turn out to be but in this time Sirius was all those things and she couldn't deny the truth.

"I advise you to stay away from him."

"I have no friends here at the moment and at least he was trying even if friends wasn't what he had in mind."

There was a long pause before Hermione spoke again.

"Why did you follow me from the library?"

"Well I was trying to talk to you in the library then Black interrupted me and I wasn't done speaking yet"

"Oh" Hermione really didn't know what else to say to that

An even longer pause

"Snape could you show me around he castle?" Why on earth did she say that? Maybe it was because he had no friends and she was like him at the moment friendless. But still to have asked him to show her around the castle? What on earth was she thinking? But still she wanted to spend some time with him even if she didn't at the same time for fear of interfering with the time line. But she had asked the question now all she needed was a response.

"My name is Severus not _Snape _and yes I guess I could find some time to show you around."

"Thank you…. Severus… Oh and call me Hermione" She smiled at _Severus _it was odd calling him by his first name but it suited him somehow.

* * *

They were walking all around the school just talking some and showing Hermione the "new school"

After awhile they abandoned the school tour and just talked and talked about classes, potions, and other things.

"Are you getting hungry Severus?" Hermione asked looked at the time it was almost 7 and time to eat.

"No…." he said looking at the floor.

"I am a little bit but I don't want to leave you all alone here," Hermione realized Severus didn't want to be alone again at the Slytherin table like he had been for so many years. And she herself didn't want to be alone again among the whispers of the people and the staring eyes as it had been at lunch.

"Severus I have an idea follow me." Hermione headed towards the Great Hall with Severus following close behind her.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

He didn't have time to react as Hermione grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the Ravenclaw table. All eyes were on the strange pair.

"No! I will not sit with the Ravenclaws." Hermione dropped his hand groaning loudly causing several heads to turn.

Hermione walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down all the Slytherins were scowling and Severus was left staring at her mouth open from the Ravenclaw table.

Severus walked over and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking confused."

"Eating dinner with a friend"

* * *

Sirius Black had gone back to his common room after he had seen Snivilus and Hermione walking around the school talking.

How could she blow him off for _him_?

He knew he wanted the girl to be his because she refused to be his.

But then she had been with Snape! Talking and laughing with him!

It was too much for Sirius to take and so he thought of a way to embarrass Snivilus and then he remembered the spell James and him had created in the summer of their fifth year. James had been going threw some phase were he wanted to learn to _tango_ with Lilly. So they had invented a sort of lesser version of the Imperius curse. It could manipulate anyone to do what the spell intended to tango and a bit of a salsa at the end, which had been his idea. The spell was not an unforgivable curse and they could not be charged with anything. The person still was aware of what he or she were doing just couldn't stop it unlike the Imperius curse where he or she was not aware.

And so it was planned tonight at dinner it would be dinner and a "_show_"

* * *

Hermione sat next to Severus at the Slytherin table unaware of the plotting at the Gryffindor table.

They sat eating and talking and ignoring the stares and whispers around them. Hermione knew Severus had to be uncomfortable as she was. She had just stood up at the same time as he did.

"Let's go then," she said starting to walk towards the door. Suddenly she heard someone mutter something and a blue streak of light hit Severus in the chest.

Music started to play from nowhere. A tango?

Then she felt Severus hand in her own and his arm slink around her back. And then it started.

The tango!

(Image if you will Severus Snape doing this it makes for a much better image and is so funny it deserves two exclamation points! A stranger sight you shall never see!)

His feet started moving pulling Hermione along. His right arm outstretched holding her left arm erect. The grip around her waist became tighter as he moved pulling her with him.

At first she staggered and stumbled then she had no choice but to go along with it putting her hand on his shoulder.

One step Two steps Three steps right. Switch hands. One step two steps left. Four steps right. 2 left.

Over and over they danced waiting for the music to stop Hermione wished the spell would wear off him.

"I can't stop!" he yelled. Causing several people in hearing distance to laugh.

Two steps right and then he twirled her out and pulled her back in and then the same motion with the other hand. She twirled back into him and he dipped her.

The dance went on and on and finally the music died down only to turn into the end of a salsa.

Severus let go of her twirling her away as he ran for a vase grabbed a flower and put it between his teeth and jumped on a table. "OHLAY!"

The room burst out laughing as the music stopped one voice heard over the others.

"What a lovely dancer you are Snivilus!" Sirius called from the Gryffindor table.

He was lucky that the teachers had had a meeting during that dinner leaving them alone in the Great Hall or else Sirius would have had detention for a week but as it was he was free and off the hook leaving Severus embarrassed.

"Black you'll pay I swear!" Severus screamed his face red as he ran from the Great Hall followed by Hermione. They laughter did not stop for a long time after that.

* * *

:( Poor Snapy! Well then I didn't want to do that to him but imagine the actor who plays him only younger doing a Tango then screaming OHLAY! With a flower between his teeth! Imagine that! Lol KEEP READING AND REVIEW THANKS! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sigh :( I was reading and I saw the time I have an hour to get this up before my deadline is over so I have to stop reading now and start writing. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS:) I am very happy that people are actually reading them! Before I start writing I have a question for you good little readers! How many of you do what I do (skip to the bottom of the chapter and read the last few lines then start it up and read to get to that point)? Anyone? Just curious!

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione screamed chasing after Severus who was striding up the stairs in a fast pace. He wouldn't turn and kept walking straight heading for an unknown destination.

* * *

Severus rounded the corner stopping on the stairs.

It had been exactly 2 hours since Hermione and him had been in the room together he wondered how often the stairs went up and down. Every one-hour? Every two hours? Who knew? He wanted to test his theory. _Not to mention plot revenge against Black,_ he thought to himself.

The stairs lurched upwards and kept going. His theory had been proven correct now to get Black! He knew he should have waited for his friend….. his only friend… Hermione. But he wanted sometime to be alone to rant and rave in peace before the girl came to try and calm him down…. Or at least that's what he thought she would do. What he _hoped _she would do….

* * *

Severus rounded the corner Hermione following him about 10 feet back. She rounded the corner and didn't see him anywhere.

She heard something moving overhead and looked up. Sure enough the stairs were rising again to the little room, no doubt with Severus on them.

She sighed and sat down. She would just have to wait for them to come back down and then wait again for them to rise.

(brain dead………) (Brain wave!)

While Hermione sat on the platform waiting for the stairs to come back down she had a sudden thought. She had been meaning to find Professor McGonagall and confront her about her "financial" problems at home.

Lies lies and more lies! Hermione didn't want to lie to her mentor of seven years but she was not sure how Professor McGonagall would react if she walked in and said "Hello Professor I'm Hermione Granger I come from the future!" She would be sent straight to St. Mungos if she said that.

Her best bet was to get help with her finances and after a while of interacting with Professor McGonagall she might tell her, but only if she were sure that her mentor wouldn't want to interfere with the time line or think she was a raving loon….

Her first priority was helping Severus at the moment because of the way Sirius had treated him. If she didn't know what a wonderful person he would turn out to be she might just jinx him all the way to Tim Buck Two!

* * *

But sadly she had no idea when the stairs would be coming down maybe in an hour? Yes that seemed reasonable she would check back in an hour. Until then she set off to find Professor McGonagall.

Two floors and 10 classrooms later Hermione found McGonagall and confronted her.

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss… I believe you're the new student? Granger is it?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Well Miss Ganger is there something I can help you with?"

"Well… You see Professor I am having some erm… financial difficulties with getting supplies and what not for classes. I was wondering if there might be some way you could help me?"

"Certainly Miss Granger I can help you!" the kind woman stated with a smile.

"Oh thank you Professor!" Hermione was missing her schoolbooks very much even if the library offered the same books it just wasn't the same.

"Hmm… Let me see come by my office tomorrow morning before breakfast and I will get you set."

"Yes, thank you" Hermione smiled at the older woman. She couldn't wait to get back to her Professor McGonagall in the future…. Err.. present? Her present their future or….

* * *

She gave up trying to figure it out as she headed back towards the stairs. It had only taken her 30 minutes 25 to find her Professor and 5 to talk with her. By the time she got back it would be around 48 minutes and time would most likely be up, after all she had to count the time she had spent waiting and wondering if she should go looking for McGonagall.

(Sorry about the time going so fast one hour in and only like a half a page but I want to get to the good part :) )

Hermione got to the stairs just in time. As she headed up and up she wondered what she would find waiting for her in the little room.

* * *

Severus Snape was an evil genius! He had thought up a plan and was working on it.

What was the one think Sirius Black was know for? His _good_ looks and his appeal to the women of Hogwarts. Severus wondered briefly if everyone in Hogwarts needed glasses but dismissed the idea to get back to work on his potion.

No he wasn't going to change Sirius appearance or anything like that. No Severus wanted people to recognize him.

Severus wanted to scare Sirius for life. And the best was he could think of was putting a very very Strong love potion into his drink. The love potion wasn't just a typical love potion Severus had designed it special to last for a very long time and only on a particular group of girls, _Slytherin _girls.

Severus knew Sirius would never forgive himself if he had been snogging a Slytherin girl. And so Snape was creating the potion that would make all Sirius _dreams_ come true, or rather nightmares.

The potion was specialized so that as soon as it was drunk it would take effect. Sirius would walk over to the Slytherin table and snog every girl there for 5 minutes then move on to the next. The girls got what they wanted and Sverus got what he wanted revenge.

The potion was complete. Severus bottled the potion and labeled it as "_Revenge_." True it was naasty, cruel, and evil but…like he said before he was an _EVIL_ genius.

Just in case something happened to the potion Severus went to work creating another one of the same degree. You could never be to prepared he told himself as he was about to add the part which would only make it for Slytherin girls, as the door creaked open, a sign which meant two things. One the door hadn't been used in ages and two Hermione was here.

* * *

Severus scooped up the potion into a vial completely forgetting to add the last part. Setting the vial on the table he walked towards the couch.

"Severus I am sorry about what happened at dinner but its curfew you know we should leave here it is nine." Hermione said thinking about the last time she had been out at curfew with Severus Snape the last time she had been home….in the right year.

"One the stairs are gone most likely leaving us stuck for another hour and two who cares about the curfew when your happy plotting revenge."

Hermione giggled inwards about how different the boy who sat in front of her was from the man she knew him as. Had she been home she would have been in detention but here and now she was sitting on a couch with Severus Snape laughing inwardly.

"You know Severus you're an excellent dancer," she said laughing a little.

Severus gave her a small smile and went back over towards the potion station.

"Not to bad yourself.." he muttered.

"Severus what are you planning on doing to Sirius?"

"My plan is to scare him for……" Hermione interrupted Severus suddenly

"Your potion it's going to…." The last word was lost as glass shattered on the floor and pink and red smoke filled the room and the minds of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.

* * *

Coughing violently Hermione shooed away the last bits of smoke using her hand as a fan.

Then suddenly she saw the boy….. no man across the room smiling at her with a pink blush to his cheeks.

(WARNING: if you have Laughaphobeia the next part is not for you)

Severus saw the beauty across the room she was breath taking and smiling at _him_. He blushed smiling back a girl smiling at him he was on cloud 9.

Hermione stared at him smiling

He stared back smiling

She took a step forwards causing him to blush

She saw him blushing and blushed

"Hermione you look like a tree standing in the sun your bushy hair like the dead leaves swinging from the branchs!"

She smiled at him and took another step forward.

"Severus darling you look like a great dark mountain in the grass your great nose like a lend protruding outwards!"

Another step forward

"Let me count the ways your mind can count my many flaws!"

They were together at last right in front of each other each staring into the others eyes.

Severus leaned down and Hermione leaned up and they kissed. Pulling away Hermione was caught with a fit of giggles and Severus with a violent cough.

* * *

Severus would later on never admit that the reason the potion had such a weak affect on them was because there was already a mutual attraction.

* * *

They stared at each other reciting poetry and mindless dribble to each other for 3 hours.

Then Severus talked.

"Hermione I love the way your eyes sparkle when your intent upon finding something out. Just like that day in the library"

"And I love the way you can look mad but really be laughingbehind your eyes. I noticed it when I first met you."

Severus again closed the distance between them only this time embracing her. She hugged him back leaning her head on his chest while he laid his head upon hers.

Both were unaware that the potion had worn off 3 minutes before.

* * *

Cough I think this chappy was...eh.. sorry! I had a horrible day today and I have 3 tests tomorrow I have been studying all the while and this was written in a rush. Its five pages of eh...ness :( I will do better tomorrow because it's Friday! And I can write a really good and long one! Yay! I promise I'll do better! Grins keep on reading and reviews THANKS! I am tempted not to post this at all and rewrite it….. but here is something for you to read while I sleep ;)

Preview for next time...

"Severus Snape I will never forgive you!"

Why had he done that? Hurt her like that he would be lucky if she ever talked to him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all sorry about the last chapter I had planned on deleting it before I went to bed but the computer was being hogged -.- and I fell asleep but here's the next one THANKS! And I got more reviews! Yay! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Hermione woke up in someone arms, but whose? She had no recollection of falling asleep in someone's arms. The last thing she remembered was telling Severus that the potion was going to fall.

She wriggled and pulled to get out of the persons embrace. She couldn't see his face clearly because of his hair but from what she could tell…….

The other body stirred and let her go. His head jerked up with his eyes wide and Hermiones eyes locked onto Severus Snapes eyes.

She scrambled off him and he stood from the couch.

"What happened?" he asked his voice cold

"I don't know the last thing I remember was the potion falling and then….."

Severus groaned, "The potion was a _love_ potion"

"A love potion?"

"Yes"

"So what happened after we were effected?" Hermione was fearful for the answer but needed to know.

"I do not know I never finished the potion I didn't add two parts of it one being the memory charm."

"Oh…" Hermione would never know what happened between the two last night. Had they kissed? Declared vows of love? What?

"Hermione lets not dwell on whatever the potion made us do lets get down to breakfast and forget the whole mess… we won't ever know."

Hermione remembered that she was suppose to meet Professor McGonagall before breakfast for help with her "financial" problems. There was no clock in the room and she couldn't tell the time.

"What time do you think it is?" she asked voicing her concern to Severus after all she didn't want to be late for her meeting.

"Possibly…. I believe it is still early in the day. I have classes soon and I have never been late I do not think I would even sleep late for a few moments so yes… defiantly before breakfast."

Hermione sighed inwardly _same old Snape_ she thought _no he isn't the same is he……_

"Hermione if I may I suggest you change your clothes or at least use a cleaning spell on them."

"Oh…." Hermione hadn't bothered to look at her appearance since she had gotten up. Looking down she saw her clothes were very wrinkled and had a few stains of what appeared to be red and pink potion… _wonder where that's from_ she thought rolling her eyes.

Hermione took out her wand and performed a few cleaning spells on her outfit, Severus did the same, then she continued to smooth it out before leaving the room. She only hoped the stairs would be there.

Hermione left followed closely by Severus

The stairs were indeed there

They both climbed on to them and waited until they were all the way to the platform to get off the stairs.

"I shall see you in breakfast?" Severus asked breaking the silence

"Yes I just have to see McGonagall first then I will be along soon."

He gave a curt nod and turned the opposite way down the hall towards the Main Hall

Hermione continued up the steps one by one heading towards McGonagall's office until she thought of an idea.

She doubted if anyone noticed but this was here third day here and she had not received any mail. She was shot with inspiration and adverted her path towards the owlery

She chose a small owl and scribbled something on a piece of parchment she had had in her robes.

Tying it to the owls leg she gave instructions "Okay give this to me in the Great Hall in 20 minutes" The owl cocked its head to the side as if not understanding why and then hooted in agreement.

Hermione smiled stroking the owl on the head

She left the owlery and continued, again, to McGonagalls office.

KNOCK

"Come in!" yelled an aged voice threw the door.

"Hello Professor I have come to talk with you about my err…. problem."

"Yes, yes Miss Granger I have made a list of everything you will need and have gotten all the costs now I will give you the money and you may buy the things this Saturday in Hogsmead along with…..? With who have you become acquainted with?"

"Severus Snape"

"Snape? Really I always saw him as a loner…. Very well Mr. Snape will accompany you this Saturday at noon to buy your supplies before you begin classes Monday. Understood?"

"Yes Professor"

"Very Well Miss Granger here is your list and money" McGonagall handed Hermione a long list and a bag of money, "I except yourself and Severus not to stay to long in Hogsmead be back by dinner."

"Yes Professor," Hermione repeated filling like an eleven year old again.

"Alright that is all you may go and attend breakfast now"

Hermione nodded and headed out the door just before she closed it she heard McGonagall talking to herself for a moment

"Severus? Who would have thought?"

Hermione smiled to herself and hurried to breakfast.

(mmmmm….. cereal!)

When Hermione walked into breakfast she saw a sight she could not believe.

There sat Severus smirking widely

Dumbledore looked rather amused

The other teachers looked appalled and some were even trying to stop it

The Slytherin boys looked mad and some had their moths hanging open a bit

The Gryffindor girls looked repulsed

Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked furious

Three boys looked rather confused, mad, and very upset

And then one boy in particular looked drunk, Sirius….

Sirius Black sat snogging each Slytherin girl for 5 minutes and moving on. Leaving the girls with a dazed sort of expression.

James Potter was pulling with all his might on Sirius pleading with him to stop but he didn't.

Remus looked horrified

Peter looked confused

Hermione walked calmly over to the Slytherin table and sat beside the smirking Severus.

"Do you like my revenge?" he whispered in her ear

"Yes…" She truly did actually se thought _this_ Sirius deserved it but still it made her sat to know this boy would some day die

Hermione ignored the foolishness all around her once she saw a small owl fly into the room carrying a letter.

The bird landed in her hands and she untied the letter

Stroking the birds' feathers and giving him a bite of her toast she began to open the letter while the bird flew off.

"Who is that from?" Severus asked still smirking at his revenge.

"My parents," she lied reading the letter

"Oh?"

"Yes"

"What do they say?"

Hermione had truly written the letter and had changed the handwriting with a simple spell but she had kept the words in her mother's kindly nature and the type of thing she would truly write to her only daughter.

Hermione handed Severus the letter and began to finish her breakfast

_Dear Hermione,_

I hope you are well. Please write to your father and I we are so worried when you are at that school of yours. I can't wait till I see you again. Please again write back to us. Your Grandmother is having a nasty time in the hospital but with a little medicine and rest she will be back to normal in no time don't worry. Have you made any new friends? I hope you have. The wizarding world is so different from our world you know and I worry constantly.

_Love,_

_Mom_

Severus reread the last sentence a few more times then handed it back to Hermione.

"Your muggle born?" he asked standing and heading to the doors

She followed him knowing he wanted her to

"Yes what are you?"

"Half-blood"

"Oh"

"So your are muggle born?"

"Yes Severus I told you that"

"But I thought you said you were smart?"

"I am?"

"Your muggle born though….."

"Are you telling me just because I am muggle born I can't be smart!"

"Yes! All muggle borns are just…."

"Just what!"

"Are just filthy little Mudblood!"

Hermione was used to being called that from Malfoy but hearing it said to her by Severus… her friend broke her heart.

Hermione reacted so fast she didn't even realized what happened

Severus clutched his cheek where Hermione had just slapped him and looked at her

Slapping her back

Hermione blinked twice at Severus and then fled down the hall towards the Ravenclaw dorms screaming as she went, "Severus Snape I will never forgive you!"

Severus stood there a moment or two after Hermione had gone he hadn't meant to hurt her but he was Severus Snape and a … death eater….he couldn't associate with muggle borns.

But she had been his friend…. Severus sighed loudly. Why had he done that? Hurt her like that he would be lucky if she ever talked to him again. Stupid pride he thought scowling at himself.

Without another thought he headed after her, he just hoped he could find her.

Hehe there we go! The next one I might get another one out tonight and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Review and keep reading please! THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was to busy :( But YAY! I am here to update now! Okay so here is the next chappy!

* * *

Dumbledore was walking threw the hall watching as the students went on their merry way. Yes he was used to taking long walks around the school to see what all his students were up to.

That's why it surprised him to see Hermione Granger running down the hall in tears. What surprised him more was a sad looking Severus Snape coming around the same corner a few moments later looking for someone or for her.

He still thought it was extraordinary that the young Ravenclaw had befriends the Slytherin Snape. He watched them pass with a sad looking smile on his face.

* * *

Hermione ran heading back to her common room once she neared it she rethought her decision to go to her dorm room. It was Wednesday and she had not slept in her room once the whole time she had been there….. What would the other girls thing? No she didn't want to face them… not now anyways.

Thinking about her crying in the school bathroom in first year she decided to head there and hope that a troll didn't decide to come in this year… and this time there would be no Harry or Ron to save her.

Hermione reached a bathroom going into the stall

Luckily for her there was no one else in the bathroom

She pulled out her wand transforming the toilet into a comfortable chair

She sat down and did something she normally did when she was feeling sad. She made a list of the reasons why she was sad and the reasons to be happy.

Severus had slapped her and called her something only Draco Malfoy had ever called her. She had learned to take it from him and would never get upset when he called her a mudblood. But coming from Severus it hurt worse because they had been something of friends.

Severus Snape was her only friend or had been up until now. That was a reason to be sad. She knew in the future they would never continue their friendship.

Harry and Ron were both gone and probably worrying about where she had disappeared too.

Sirius wouldn't leave her alone

She hadn't even started classes yet

She had no friends now

Reasons to be happy?

Hermione couldn't think of a signal reason to be glad about. Hadn't she fallen threw a worm whole of some sort gotten trapped back in time and was stuck here until she figured out a way to get home.

No there was nothing to be happy about.

Hermione stood breathing out a loud sigh and left the bathroom stall

She thought the time was most likely around 9ish or so

What to do until lunch? The library she thought heading there as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione had researched and researched but still had not found much more on the Corso del Tempo potion, only another passage from the same woman, Eliza J. Wirthworthy

Was she the only one to ever write about that blasted potion?

Hermione still wasn't sure why she even felt researching this potion was necessary the stairs had taken her back to this time not the potion. But still she did find Eliza's theories fascinating.

The most recent one she had found had read:

_Nothing more is known on this mysterious potion, Corso del Tempo but there are some interesting theories on time travel I have collected over the years. Note that some believe that one is transported threw time by a time turner. Of course this object will only take you as far back as three days. Long period time travel is of course by the following. The Dark Arts, a worm whole, or fate. The Dark Arts have a few spells that will take you back far in time to tamper with the time line of course this had not been proven to work and may result in very bad outcomes to the caster of the spell. A worm whole is what most muggles associate time travel with, a slit in time that is connected to one particular time. My personal reasoning is that it is…_

"Halo Hermione!" cried a voice close to her ear

Startled Hermione dropped the book she had been reading.

Turning around she saw a tall boy, Sirius.

"Hello Sirius"

The spell had apparently worn off long ago so that Sirius could go to classes and to of course bother Hermione

"Why aren't you down in the Great Hall now?"

"Why should I be?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow

Sirius chuckled nudging her in the head, "Hermione it _is _noon and time for lunch."

"Oh"

"Care to accompany me?"

Hermione was about to say no when she spotted a dark figure lurking in the background.

"Why yes Sirius I would _love_ to go with you," Hermione said stressing the word love.

Sirius eyes brightened as he held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Hermione glanced back towards the figure and nodded taking Sirius out stretched arm.

Severus would not like this not at all and judging from the figure he already knew.

As Hermione and Sirius left the library together leaving Severus to sulk a loan passage went unread in a book on a table.

_My personal reasoning is that it is fate. I believe that the fates have a way of working to make a persons life for the best. If you somehow are back in time for a long period of time and have gone back quite sometime I believe it is fate. Fate in the way I believe is that there is something or someone back there you were meant to be with or to help. I have said in my other books and I shall say it again. "Fate is all about love"_

_Eliza J.Wirthworthy_

* * *

Hermione knew she shouldn't be with Sirius now letting him lead her over to the Gryffindor tables to sit with his friends. She knew it might damage the time line. She knew she shouldn't.

But she did she could not and would not sit with Severus now not ever! And of course she didn't want to sit by herself at the Ravenclaw table. So she sat with Sirius and his mates.

"Oi! Sirius what do you got there?" James Potter asked as they approached.

Sirius grinned and answered, "I got us a new mate to sit here you know Hermione Granger"

"Hello Hermione I'm Lily welcome to the group it's good to have another girl," said a red hair green-eyed girl with a kind smile. Before she had even said her name Hermione knew it was Harry's mother the eyes had given it away not to mention she was sitting next to James.

"Hello Lily" she replied trying to match the girls exuberance

"I'm Remus," said a boy on the other side of James

"I'm Peter," squeaked a boy on the other side of Sirius

"Oh.. well hello Remus…. Peter.."

Hermione sat down rethinking her decision to sit with them when Sirius claimed it necessary to place an arm around her waist.

Hermione didn't say anything but let him leave his arm around her. Seeing she was not rejecting his arm Sirius pulled her a bit tighter.

* * *

He hadn't been able to find her and then he had had classes and then it was lunch he had found her. With Sirius Black! Of all the people! He had to find her with Black!

Now he sat at the Slytherin table all alone watching as Black placed his arm around Hermione pulling her closer. He would have given anything to take back what he had said. She didn't know he was a death eater it wasn't her fault she hadn't understood when he had reacted to her.

Darn it! Why did that have to happen! Why couldn't he have just not been a death eater! or never have said those things to her! Honestly sometimes he believed he should have been put in Hufflepuff for all the fool things he did!

He had suddenly lost his appetite

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus left all the while ignoring the arm around her.

"HERMIONE?" yelled Sirius Black trying to get her attention

"Yes?" she answered annoyed with Sirius.

"I called your name 5 times…. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

"No… I don't think I do sorry I just don't feel to well I think I am going to go lay down."

Hermione stood unhooking herself from Sirius grasp

"Oh.. I'm sorry feel better" Sirius said looking disappointed

There was a chorus of yeses from his friends as Hermione exited the Great Hall suddenly losing her appetite.

* * *

"_Eliza! I love you can't you understand?" _

"_I will never love you never! Understand that!"_

"_Eliza! You loved me once what has happened to you?"_

"_I grew up I changed William! I changed!"_

"_Eliza!"  
_

"_William I love him! Not you!"_

_Silence_

"_Eliza I told you once never to trust him!"_

"_William I love him and he loves me!"_

"_Not if I can help it Eliza!" _

"_William!"_

* * *

Hermione awoke from a dream in her dorm room the sun was still out but she knew she had missed dinner.

She wasn't sure what

* * *

that dream had to do wit anything she had guess that Eliza was the author of the book she had been reading…. the one she never finished.

Shooting up from her bed Hermione hurried to the library determined to find the book once more and finish the end of it.

* * *

Hermione had found the book again now she reread the last part of the passage over and over again. Love? She asked herself what has love got to do with it?

* * *

Severus Snape headed up to the library after having gone to dinner. Hermione had not been there and he knew only two other places she would be, her room or the library. He couldn't get into her room so he tried the library.

He stalked threw the shadows looking at her as she sat brow furrowed staring at a book

He wanted to approach her but was afraid to

Gathering all the courage he had he stepped forward

"Hermi….aaa!"

Hermiones head spun around to see Severus clutching his left arm.

Hermione stood quickly and rushed over to him all thoughts of the fight forgotten.

"Severus?"

"I have to go" he growled threw clenched teeth

Hermione nodded though Severus knew she couldn't understand why he was doing this she knew nothing of him being a death eater. Or so he thought

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus ran out of the library door Hermione knew she was not going to be able to sleep so she sat back down at the library table in hopes he would return and come to her._

* * *

_

_A woman in black stood looking down at a gravestone everything was blurry and it was hard to see tears poured down the woman's face a few falling on the gravestone._

"_I am sorry my love"_

"_Eliza!"_

"_I am sorry my love" the woman repeated over and over again staring bleary eyes at the gravestone._

"_Eliza he is gone come now we must go home"_

"_I am sorry my love" the woman said once more turning back to the man._

"_William why?"_

"_Eliza… it was…"_

"_Why William!" The woman screamed falling to the ground in a pile of tears shaking and sobbing._

"_Eliza…. I did not it was.."_

_The woman looked up into the mans eyes_

"_William…." She turned back to the gravestone "I am sorry my love"_

* * *

Hermione shook herself from her dream

She hadn't meant to fall asleep waiting for Severus but apparently she had and she had had another haunting dream of…. Eliza?

She had so many questions but for now she needed to see what time it was and if Severus had returned.

She saw the candles had all gone down to a flicker

She had fallen asleep in the library and she knew it was not after curfew and dark

Hearing a rustle behind her she spun

"Hermione…" whispered Severus before he fell onto the ground blood dripping from a large gash in his side.

"Severus!"

* * *

"_And so my love I will always be with you, always love you, never leave you, I love you more then you will ever know. Please never forget those words Eliza. Never forget my love for you. Never forget our love for each other. Eliza I love you." _

"_And I you Orion" _

* * *

Hahaha! Kinda a cliffhanger here! The last part was Eliza and her love! Orion! YAY! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! If you haven't noticed I don't write unless I get at least 3 reviews! So you all better review me please! THANKS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya all! Okay I got my chocolate my Rootbeer and my keyboard now it is time to write! AND! If you all wanted a chapter yesterday I only got like… 2 reviews on my story so I didn't post one (that sounded bitter) but! Today I have around 5 or 6 not sure so this chapter is for them! I think there are only a few of you who are constant reviewers and I know there are a lot who aren't reviewing …. You know who you are! I want reviews ;) Please! THANKS!

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione screamed

Severus lay on the ground crumpled into a ball blood pouring everywhere

"Severus!" Hermione didn't even realize she was crying as she shook Severus franticly trying to wake him up.

Hermione was distraught trying to wake him crying and screaming at the top of her lungs

"Severus!"

Running feet could be heard coming towards them closer and closer

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Filch all came running into the library throwing open the doors and coming towards them

Dumbledore reached them first

"Miss Granger?" he said looking at the crying and screaming girl then he saw what she was looking at

With one steeping motion Dumbledore reached down and picked Severus up, with remarkable strength for a man of his age (130! As of this time!)

Dumbledore turned and left the library taking with him the ghostly pale Severus. Leaving behind a crying girl who had stopped screaming at this point and two dazed adults.

"Miss Granger will you please come with me?" McGonagall asked placing a hand on Hermiones shoulder. Hermione was crying to hard to respond. She had never seen anyone in worst condition not even Harry. The only thing she could think was "I'm sorry my love."

It was true Severus wasn't her _love _in that sense but she did care for him as a friend a great deal. Even after he had called her a mudblood and slapped her. She knew he had been about to apologize when he was called and that was enough for her.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione just hoped he would be all right. In the back of her mind she knew he couldn't die for he was the feared potions master in the future and he couldn't die. If Hermione had been thinking clearly she might have drawn up on that thought but this was too much for her. Seeing Severus fall to the ground blood pouring was like seeing Harry or Ron die.

Was she really comparing Severus to Harry or Ron? It was true they had only been friends a short amount of time, and not the best of, but Hermione felt like she could tell him anything and everything and she knew he would be there for her, even if they did get into fights. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were friends?

"Miss Granger?"

Please be okay Severus please be okay.

"Filch can you carry Miss Granger to the hospital wing? I am not strong enough to do so."

Filch scowled but picked up the still crying girl who was lost in thought

As they all left heading towards the hospital wing McGonagall couldn't understand the depths of Severus and Hermiones friendship. The girl had only been here for a little over three days. How could two so different people form a bond that fast?

* * *

"_Love is a strange thing it starts out as friendship and blossoms into so much more. It starts out with the little things and then builds and builds relying on each other, trusting each other. And then there are those special few who can fall in love with out knowing it in only a matter of days. A special friendship so deep no one understands. Love is a mysterious feeling. Love is all around us and deep within us." _

_Eliza J. Wirthworthy_

* * *

Filch sat the crying girl on the bed in the hospital wing far away from the other bed occupying her friend Severus as McGonagall had ordered him to do. If he had had it his way he would have had her sent straight to detention for being out after curfew. Thumbscrews! That's what they needed! Darn Ministry workers saying it were too cruel!

* * *

Dumbledore ran with Severus up to the hospital wing getting Poppy as soon as he put Severus in the white hospital bed. His blood was already starting to stain the sheets a deep crimson color as he called for Poppy.

"Poppy come quick!"

Madam Pomfrey bustled from out of her office still clad in her nurses uniform, even though it was 2 am.

"Yes Headmaster? What do you need….." Her eyes went wide as she saw the body of Severus Snape

"What happened!" She screamed running forward to assess the damage

"I do not know at this time Poppy," the headmaster said in a calm voice, even through he was feeling an enormous stress considering one of his students looked like he was dead.

"He will need a blood replenishing potion I sealed his wound as best I can for now. But I must know what happened if any dark magic was involved."

"You will have to wait until he wakes up or ask Miss Granger"

"Miss Granger?"

"She found him"

"Oh but…." The opening of the hospital doors cut off the rest of Madam Pomfreys sentence.

Filch walked in grumbling about thumbscrews or some such nonsense, carrying Hermione followed by an anxious looking Minerva.

"Filch put her far away from Mr. Snape," McGonagall said gesturing towards a bed at the far end of the wing.

Pomfrey bustled around the room tending to Snape while the others waited for her to stop to speak.

* * *

After about an hour of Pomfrey tending to Snape and giving Hermione a sleeping draught it was time for the adults to speak.

"Pomfrey what is wrong with the boy?" Minerva asked looking at the ever paling Severus.

"He has been hit with a curses far to numerous to name most were of the dark arts."

Minerva gasped but it didn't shock the headmaster.

"Will he live?" he asked looking over the boy

"There is a strong possibility he will not make it threw the night," Pomfrey stated

"And what about the girl?" Minerva asked looking down to the other end of the wing to the sleeping Hermione

"She will be fine"

"I mean how will Hermione take the news of Severus'…. death if it comes to that"

Dumbledore had heard enough and gave the women a sharp look then exited the hospital wing. If there was one thing he didn't want it was talk of death in his school

* * *

"_Orion I said yes"_

"_Eliza I love you! You love me! Why!"_

"_William is…. I can't stay here… with you"_

"_Eliza do you love him?"_

_Silence_

"_Eliza?"_

"_I… it is best if I get away from you…. you can continue your life and I mine"_

"_Best for who Eliza!"_

"_You!" _

"_Why!"_

"_I am marrying William!"_

"_Eliza"_

"_Orion!" _

"_But I thought…"_

"_I must go back coming here and going there is to much"_

"_Eliza I will come with you and stay there please!"_

"_You don't belong there and I don't belong here"_

"_Leave me then" the man whispered turning away from the woman _

"_I won't be returning" _

_With a swish of robes the woman turned and left the room leaving Orion behind _

* * *

Thursday passed and Severus still did not wake there was no improvement in his condition. Hermione was awake now and spent every free moment sitting by him willing him to wake but he never did…. would he ever?

* * *

"_Eliza!" _

"_Orion you can't be here not now"_

"_I told you I would come back with you please trust that I won't leave you"_

"_Orion you don't belong here"_

"_I belong with you"_

"_Orion you are dead here… to me"_

"_Eliza I am here and alive please do not do this to me… to us"_

"_I can't! We don't belong together please!"_

* * *

Friday passed without Severus waking up and there still was no improvement. Hermione cried herself to sleep that night hoping he would awake in the morning

* * *

"_Messing with time can and will bring pain" _

_Eliza J. Wirthworthy_

* * *

Saturday came the day they were supposed to go to Hogsmead.

Hermione had refused to go without Severus.

McGonagall had went and gotten her things for her placing them beside her in the hospital wing.

* * *

"_Love and friendship is the one thing that can help a person through the most difficult times. It is something to live for something to fight for." _

_Eliza J. Wirthworthy_

* * *

Sunday came…..

"Hermione…." It was a whispering of her name that caused Hermione to rouse from her light sleep. Having fallen asleep in the hospital wing.

Hermione lifted her head from the bed and saw something she hadn't expected

"Severus! You're awake!"

* * *

Dumbledore watched from the doorway as Severus made a miraculous awakening. Other would wonder why he had come out of something most would not have. But of course Dumbledore knew the answer to this question. Severus Snape had something worth living for, something worth fighting for.

* * *

Yay! He woke up okay MEMO: Eliza parts are not in order of her life they jump around and change from the beginning to end to middle to beginning. So do not let that confuse you in Eliza's part it jumps!

KEEP READING AND REVIEW ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! (I am a beggar now!) THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it! PLEASE! REVIEW THANKS!

* * *

"Severus! You're awake!"

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the room to see where he was

"The hospital wing," said Dumbledore strolling in

"I see," said Severus

"Mr. Snape would you care to tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice

"I…No sir"

"Severus…"

"No sir"

"Very well…"

Dumbledore left the room briefly returning with Madame Pomfrey

The short time period with which Dumbledore was gone Hermione shot Severus a quizzical look silently asking him why he had refused to answer. He only shook his head as Dumbledore returned.

"I see you decided to join us Severus, dear!" Madame Pomfrey cooed

"Yes," was Severus short and tart answer

"Well you have been asleep some time now it is Sunday"

"I see"

"I will get you checked up again and then if you wish you can go I dare say Miss Granger will be pleased to see you out of the hospital wing. She has barely left that seat in three days."

Hermione blushed trying to shield it with her hair but unluckily Dumbledore noticed and chuckled quietly making Hermione blush even more. Severus only stared at her.

"Well… I.." she began at a loss for words and decided on silence.

"Well then everything seems to be in order her but if you feel the slightest bit sick come here at once!" Madame Pomfrey said strictly

"Yes," Severus replied getting up on wobbly legs

"Hermione please help Severus get back to his house," Dumbledore said smiling at the young girl

"Yes sir," Hermione said taking Severus arm in hers allowing him to lean upon her for support

Severus and Hermione walked out into the hall leaving the adults to talk of what exactly had happened to Severus a mystery that would never be solved for them.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked trying to solve her own questions

"Not now," he told her, "head to the room I will tell you there"

Hermione nodded and they headed towards there own special room

* * *

The hour was approaching and the stairs would soon rise every hour on the hour they took the steep climb to the mysterious room.

Severus and Hermione got onto the stair just as they began to rise

Not one of them spoke until they were seated on the comfortable couch in their mysterious room

"Hermione…. Last time we spoke I was going to… apologize for what I said"

"It is alright I know that you believe that muggle borns are lesser than you…."

"It's just that…"

"I understand"

"When I was going to apologize you remember I yelled out…."

"Yes"

"You seemed to know why?"

"Yes…"

"But how?"

"I may be muggle born but I'm not stupid I know you are a…. a death eater"

Severus took in a sharp breath

"I… so what if I am!" he said resorting back to his rude mood

"Severus I know you have you reasons….I trust you"

Severus paused and stared at Hermione for a long while why did she trust him? He thought wondering why she was so loyal to him

"Severus will you tell me what happened after you left me… I won't tell anyone trust me"

"I do trust you," Severus said surprising both Hermione and himself

"Thank you Severus," Hermione smiled and waited for the answer she wanted

"After I left you…. I"

"Go on," she urged hoping he wouldn't stop

* * *

"_What is this place Eliza?"_

"_I don't know Orion"_

"_An empty room?"_

"_It appears so"_

"_Why did those stair bring us here?"_

"_Orion I don't know"_

"_Eliza! We can meet here! So know one will start to wonder why you are here and then gone and the here again._

"_Orion that's perfect!"_

"_It's a bit dusty a few spells will fix that and of course we need your potion equipment up here in case someone stumbles upon us and reports you being back" _

"_And your books, Orion, I know how you love them"_

"_A few couches and other things" _

"_Yes! Oh Orion I am so grateful to those stairs"_

_Her laughter filled the room as Orion hugged and spun her around_

* * *

"Go on," Hermione repeated

"You see… the dark lord who I serve…" Hermione scowled and Severus looked away

"Well he… that is to say. He was not happy when I arrived. It had been reported by a fellow Slytherin that I had been associating with a muggle born…."

Hermione gasped

"Well… I told my lord that I only found out that you were a muggle born that day… he asked for me to …"

Severus stopped abruptly and stood

"Hermione I can't ever see you not now not after what he ordered me to do I can't... I can't…do that"

"What does he want you to do?" Hermione asked afraid of the answer. She knew Voldemort had been evil during the first war and of course she knew the evil he had done in her own time period. But that was after Harry had defeated him once and he had… for lack of a better word been humbled some but now… he had no one standing against him and Hermione feared the worst for the answer.

"He wants me to bring the girl to him"

"You mean me?" Hermione croaked her throat suddenly going dry

"I had planned on doing it to… and then. I can't"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well… I will tell my lord and master that I ended my friendship with you and that you were to upset at me to come near me hence not giving me a chance to capture and take you to him."

"You will get punished….."

"Or I could take you and have you be killed," Severus said in a sarcastic voice, "I think I will survive the punishment."

"No," Hermione said her Gryffindor courage building as she went and of course her Ravenclaw smarts screamed for her to shut her mouth and sit down, however, she ignored then. "No you will take me to your master and I will…. escape on my own…perhaps and then we will both be safe."

"No!" Severus yelled his cry echoing off the walls "You will be killed I can't let anything happen to you… my only friend…" he said hanging his head

"Severus," Hermione said taking a timid step forward, "I can use a portkey or something I don't want anything to happen to you… my friend"

"But what if…"

"No it will be okay"

Severus did not agree but also didn't want another trip to the hospital wing and seeing her stubbornness he shook his head in agreement

"What will he think once you have escaped and tell no one?"

"That I am to afraid to suffer the Dark Lords revenge!" Hermione said stressing the last three words

"I don't really think I have a choice in the matter," Severus said smirking

"That you don't"

* * *

"_Who are you?" _

"_I… I am Eliza where am I?" _

"_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," replied the tall boy_

"_I know that but who are you? I have never seen you in my tear before"_

"_I am the prefect of course and how can you not know me!"_

"_But… you robes say Ravenclaw the only prefects there are girls?"_

"_What are you talking about? And I know a lot of the Gryffindors and have never seen you before"  
_

"_I … I don't know how I got here in the dungeons I mean… I was sitting at my desk studying and then I saw something on the floor I bent down t pick it up and now I'm …. here.."_

"_Well I'm sorry I don't really know who played the prank o you then.. by the way my name is Orion"_

"_Orion could you please take me to Headmaster Dippet?" _

"_Dippet? I have never head of any such professor the Headmaster is of course Headmaster Ionaire" _

"_Ionaire… but that name hasn't been used for over a 100 years?"_

"_Well the date is 1759"_

* * *

Next chappy! will be out sooner or later!

Well here is some more on Eliza I have to stop now sorry I will pick up in maybe two days…. Internet crashed and now I'm going to post at the works computer so got to go now Thanks! REVIEWS! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all thanks for reviewing me especially the ones who always do:) Now some have been saying they don't like Eliza while other say they love her. SHE IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! If you have been skipping her parts… then you will be a little confused when Hermione comes face to face with Eliza and she WILL! OK that's my memo! YAY!

* * *

"Hermione I can't let you go up against Voldemort without anyone with you," Severus did not want Hermione to be in danger she was after all his…. only friend.

"Severus you could be called at anytime please lets not argue anymore but face the fact I will do this and lets get me prepared for this," Hermione said knowing she had to do this or Severus could die.

"Fine… but how?"

"We will need a portkey, and…. what else?"

"An invisibility cloak or better yet my invisibility cloak"

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Hermione didn't think that Severus Snape owned one… although that would explain how he always caught students out of bed.

"I can make the portkey with a few simple spells, " Hermione pulled out her wand (btw her wand was never gone Hermione just had forgotten that it was in a different pocket of her robes…. Heh forgot to explain that it was just she was so upset she couldn't find it cleared up now!) intending on making a portkey.

"Hermione portkeys takes at least a day to be fully ready and of course it would take a miracle for my master not to know about me being let out of the hospital already." As Severus spoke he got a look of pain in his eyes and whispered harshly, "It is time for us to leave."

Hermione cast the spells quickly on one of her shoes and hoped she would be dead in twenty-four hours.

"What now?" Hermione asked afraid of the answer

"I will get my invisibility cloak and meet you in the great hall it is nearly noon so the school will get suspicious if we both are gone."

"I doubt anyone but Sirius will notice"

"Black may ruin our plan but hopefully all will go well and you will be safe."

"I hope so," Hermione said letting the concern flood her voice

"I know so," Severus said and left the room

"The hour is approaching and the stairs are… ah here they are," Severus said stepping on to the stairs. Hermione followed suit.

"I will meet you soon Hermione," Severus said heading towards the Slytherin common room

_

* * *

_

_The most scared anyone could ever be would be when they were endangering a loved one like the way I did, it cost that loved one his life. Precious love and loved friend never let them go._

_Eliza J. Withworthy _

* * *

Hermione stood under the stairs near the front doors as the other in the school ate their lunch in peace unaware of what was going to happen to her. As Hermione stood there she heard feet approaching turning she expected to see Severus coming towards her, but instead she saw a Slytherin wand pointed at her chest.

"Don't make a move," he said tossing his platinum hair to the side.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked trying not to see the resemblance in the eyes of Lucius Malfoy to that of his son Draco Malfoy.

"_He _requires you not _I_," by he Hermione knew he meant Voldemort and her blood ran cold

"Come filthy mudblood don't just stand there like a ….."

His words were cut off as Severus came towards them

"Lucius I was under the impression I was to bring the girl not you. You wouldn't want him to know you have been disobeying him would you?"

"Merely keeping an eye on her my friend she is all yours. Our master wants us now,"

"Yes," Severus reached out a hand and took hold of Hermiones arm pulling her forward roughly, "Come girl!" he said as Luscious cast a binding spell on Hermione and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said a cold and evil voice, "I see the spell has finally worn off."

Hermione apparently had some sort of silencing charm on her seeing as she could not speak.

"I see wench that you have been associating yourself with the noble kind the better half of the world."

Hermione if she had been able to speak would have said something mean and nasty to this evil person but seeing as how she couldn't speak.

"Severus!" he called looking out into the enormous crowd of followers

Severus stepped forward, "Yes master?" he asked staring into the eyes of the evil man and he bowed and kissed his feet.

"Since you are so fond of the wench you may have the pleasure of _enjoying_ her first." Hermione did not like the way the word "enjoy" was stressed or the evil grin the villain wore.

"Yes master," Severus said standing

Severus walked towards Hermione taking her shoulder roughly and pulling her up. Pushing her towards a room and shoving her threw the door.

* * *

"_Eliza I will always protect you," Orion said looking down at Eliza's bleeding body_

* * *

Severus took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione removing the silencing spell.

"Hermione I think we got ourselves into something bigger than we expected," Severus said silencing the walls around him.

"Yes.."

"They want me to… well.. torcher you in a way that they like to do to young women and those who are female like to do to young men…"

"I understand…"

"Yes but after me there will be others…"

"I.. understand Severus," Hermione said just above a whisper

Severus stepped forward as Hermione threw her arms around him crying into his shirt

"I…. didn't…. think…it…. would…. be…like…this!" she said between sobs

"I won't let them hurt you Hermione we are getting you out of here now."

"But you…"

"They won't do as much to me as they would to you. I am not a muggle born"

Hermione sniffed looking down at the ground, "I wanted to help you not hurt you"

"I know and you tried that all you can do now.. do you have you apperation license?"

"Yes…but what if hey have spells to keep me in"

"They may or they might not you must try"

Hermione took a step back from Severus letting go of his shoulders and stood there staring at him

"Come back safe," she whispered locking eyes with him, "I will be in the room."

Hermione didn't know what she was doing her Gryffindor courage getting the better of her as she stepped forwards and threw her arms once more around Severus neck only this time not crying but pressing her lips against his.

She pulled back so quickly he did not have time to respond, "Be safe," she said as she apperated luckily the spells were not up.

* * *

"_I know Eliza! And you don't belong here go or prepare to be hurt!" Said the cold voice of Eliza's best friend or so she thought she had been…._

* * *

Severus felt her lips against his before he could respond she pulled away and whispered a "be safe" and left. Leaving behind a dazed Severus.

Knowing that he couldn't think of her kiss now and had to focus on calling for help "for the prisoner had escaped"

He undid the silencing spells around the room pulled off his otter robe revealing black pants and a black shirt. (weekend not in school uniform) He pulled off his shirt and undid the top button of his pants. He had about 12 buttons on his shirt and 3 on his pants.

"Master!" he screamed felling ill at the idea of lying to his master. He knew then that he should have never joined it had put Hermione in danger and he did not want her of all people in danger.

The door of the room burst open with Lucius and Voldemort coming in.

"Where is the wench?" Voldemort bellowed

"She apparated!" Severus yelled

"WHAT!" Voldemort said back looking furious

"Master it was not my fault," Snape said falling to the ground to kiss his feet

"Yes… yes.. Severus.. not your fault the wench can not go far I advise you to stay away from that girl. She knows of us now and will tell the world. And let the world come! I am all-powerful! No one will defeat Lord Voldemort!"

Severus nodded vigorously and stood slipping his shirt and robes back on buttoning the proper buttons.

"You all must go back to that school and soon we will meet again!" Voldemort yelled as he disaperated.

Severus was surprised and scared that his master had not punished him and he dreaed there next meeting. As Severus left going to Hogwarts he wondered if Hermione would be waiting and if she would comment on the kiss…he would of course never comment on that.

* * *

There she was sitting on the couch reading her book so intend that she didn't hear him come in. He wondered how long it would have to be before she would spot him but as he thought this she closed her book and laid it down.

"Your back?" she asked not looking him in the eyes

"Yes.. I didn't get punished for my.. for your escape.." he said looking at her face hoping to catch her eyes.

"Severus about… earlier," she began looking him in the eyes.

"Yes Hermione?" he said in as gentle a voice that he could

"I… that is to say.. I didn't have any right to.. that," she stuttered out shaking her head the whole time her eyes going back to the floor.

"Yes I thought it was something like that. Of course it was," he said keeping the hurt out of his tone for a moment or two he ha thought that Hermione Granger had… _liked him. _But of course she had just been scared and it was… a goodbye kiss or something of that sort.

"Well then thanks for understanding Severus," she said looking into his eyes

"Yes, well I... I have to go," he said turning hoping the stairs hadn't gone down yet. She wore a look of confusion on her face but let him go not bothering to ask any questions.

* * *

It was late now almost 10 and past curfew Severus hadn't realized how long they had been at the meeting now he stood on the stairs going downward. He was lucky they had been there he didn't think he could be in the same room with Hermione anymore. Not now at least.

As Severus made his way towards the Slytherin common room he heard a noise behind him. He chose to ignore it until he got to the dungeons and heard distinct footsteps behind him. Turning he had expected to see a professor or someone like Hermione but he came face to face with the last person he expected.

A wand was pushed to his chest and he didn't make a sound

"What have you done with her!" he snarled pushing the wand harder at Severus.

"Nothing now if you will _kindly _remove your wand and yourself from my presence I would like to go"

"I don't care what you want I want to know where Hermione is!"

"As I see you don't care what you want why should I care about what you want?" he replied smirking at the person

"I will tare you limb from limb if I have to! You and her along with some others disappeared at lunch and never came back. I want to know what you did to her now!"

"I did nothing to her now kindly remove your wand from my throat or else."

"Or else? I am the one with the wand!" he yelled pushing Severus back a step with his wand.

* * *

Hermione was left alone in the room she wanted to go after Severus but couldn't because the stairs were already down.

I wonder…. She thought getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Looking down she saw it was a far way down to the ground floor but…if she cast a few spells here and there she could be able to jump off and land unharmed on the stairs below.

Deciding she wanted to talk to Severus before going to bed she cast the spells and stepped off the ledge. She only hoped it worked.

7th floor 6th floor 5th floor 4th floor 3rd floor 2nd floor and… she had done it she landed on the stairs with a light plop. All her cushioning spells had worked.

She headed in the direction of the dungeons hoping to catch him before he got to his common room.

She rounded the corner that lead down to the dungeons and headed that way. She soon heard voices from down the hall. Straining her ears she could faintly hear two people both male…one Severus and the other….

Hermione sped up her walk and soon came upon the two boys.

"Or else? I am the one with the wand!"

"Exspelearmus!" she yelled making Sirius wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

Sirius blinked looking at his hand then back at her, "Hermione your okay I had thought he.."

Hermione cut off the last of his words, "How dare you! Don't touch him! You wretched! You! You!" Hermione couldn't think of anything to call him as she stood glaring at him.

"Sirius Black don't come near me again!" she yelled hoping he would take that as his cue to go.

Severus stood there smirking at Sirius. Sirius stood there mouth hanging open a bit and staring.

Finally seeming to snap out of his trance Sirius shut his mouth and left the dungeons.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked regaining her calm demeanor.

"Yes, Hermione I must go now those." He said coldness filling his voice shocking both himself and Hermione.

"I see" Hermione said matching his cold demeanor. Hermione turned and fled the dungeons heading back to her room.

* * *

Hermione awoke remembering the events of the night before and the coldness with which she had left Severus. She got up and dressed realizing that it was indeed Monday and her first day of classes.

She hurried and finished getting dressed gathering her new books and headed to breakfast hoping to see a warm Severus and not the cold one she had ran into last night.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she noticed that the students had a loud buzz of conversation going around. Thinking how odd this was for the morning and especially odd for a Monday morning she wondered what was going on.

She took a seat at Ravenclaw table and waited for Severus come into breakfast.

Hermione didn't have to wait long as she saw the doors open and Severus walk in wearing his uniform under his customary black robe. Hermione stood from her table walking over to the Slytherin table taking a seat next to Severus.

"Hello," he said coldly

"Good morning Severus," she said cheerfully

Severus looked at her oddly then went back to filling his plate

They sat in silence for a long time until Severus spoke

"Did you hear about the excitement?" he asked eyes on his plate voice as cold as ever

"No but I noticed the talking going on what is it that's going on?"

"Well you see every time the headmasters of the past have thought that the children of Hogwarts were in a sad state or lacking in their grades they have arranged an event to bring us out of our sadness. Well it seems that Dumbledore thinking we are all lacking in our grades or need a bit of fun."

"Oh! You mean the Quad-house event?" she asked remembering something she had read in Hogwarts a History

"Yes the QHE"

At that moment Dumbledore rose and headed to the podium all eyes on him and the talking suddenly stopping

"SILENCE!" he yelled making sure no one spoke, even though it was obvious no one would speak and he had everyone's attention.

"I am guessing there had been a leak and you all know what I am about to say but for those of you who do not know I will say it now!"

Hermione waited as Dumbledore paused

"Recent events have occurred that are tragic and horrible. As I know most of you are aware we have the budding of a Dark Lord in our mists"

Many shuddered and some smirked namely some of the Slytherins

"It has come to the attention of this Headmaster that he has killed some…and tortured many. He and his followers, the Death Eaters."

It seemed that Dumbledore locked eyes with Severus as he said this and Hermione wondered if he already knew.

"I am worried that you all may be feeling the stress of this and your work is suffering. To take our minds off of these events in the outside world I have arranged to have the QHE this year. The QHE is an event wear all the houses participate. Four students from each house will be chosen and compete in events much like the Tri-Wizard Tournament but not as dangerous though there will be danger."

Many students looked around a little frightened by his words

"The way we will chose is by the sorting hat he will chose the four people from each house. Now if all students would please return to there house tables."

Dumbledore and the rest of the room stared at Hermione.

She stood and practically ran to her seat. Sitting down blushing a deep crimson.

"Thank you, now then the sorting hat will be placed on each table and chose the four who will play in this event."

Dumbledore walked away taking the sorting hat from McGonagalls hands and walking to the nearest table.

He sat the hat in the middle of the Gryffindor table and waited for it to respond

"Hmm… Having the QHE are we? Well then the four best let me see oh dear dear me so many good and noble to I must chose you, you, you. It better be…."

The hat paused after his dramatic rhyme

"JAMES POTTER!" it yelled jumping up and down. The table cheered as James beamed and waved loving the attention.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" it yelled and the table cheered again as all the girls screeched. Sirius stood and took a dramatic bow blowing kisses and waving his hands in the air.

"LILY EVANS!" Lily smiled and blushed a pink color as she stood and sat down quickly

"REMUS LUPIN!" Remus looked up and then at the hat. He stood and sat not looking at anyone as his friends patted him on the back.

Hermione knew Remus didn't think he deserved this honor because of his "furry problem"

Dumbledore took the hat and moved onto the Hufflepuff table calling out four names. Alice Erwin a girl in 6th year, Ben Manson a boy in 7th year, Gregory Tidds a 6th year boy, and a scared looking first year girl Jena Flates. The Hufflepuff table all looked curiously at the young girl.

"Congratulations you four" Dumbledore said as he moved on to the Ravenclaw table.

The hat sat and looked around at them all then screamed four names.

"Anna Tabory!"

"William Bolum!"

"Aiden Erwin!"

"Hermione Granger!"

There were many gasps at her name and some looked mad at "the new girl" getting the honor. All called from their table were 7th years Aiden looked proudly at his younger sister and then smiled at the others from his table who had gotten the honor.

Dumbledore smiled and looked at Hermione for the briefest second but long enough for Hermione to see the curiosity in his eyes.

Moving on to the Slytherin table he sat the hat down

"Narcissac Black!"

"Lucius Malfoy!"

"Bellitrix Black!"

"Severus Snape!"

Hermione smiled at Severus as the hat continued

"The most Slytherin these four. Good luck to all and all to luck!" it yelled and disappeared in a bright flash leaving everyone else cheering.

"Classes are canceled till further notice!" Dumbledore yelled as the student's cheered all except Hermione. No homework she thought… how horrible.

* * *

Well no class for her next chapter will be the first event lol I thought this would be nice with all the excitement about HPGF. So I did this and now I am going to add Eliza parts for the Eliza fans Snape and Hermione got a good 10 pages! And now Eliza… uhh… Barely any Eliza sorry but I don't want to reveal anything else about her until Her and Hermione meet up :) REVIEW! THANKS! (this was suppose to be out yesterday but my disc broke sorry) THANKS FOR THE WAIT! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here is the next one! Enjoy Reviews please! THANKS!

* * *

"Severus! Why are you still hanging out with that mudblood! And why is she still hanging out with you?" Lucius Malfoy asked from across the table where he sat from Severus

Severus had forgotten that it was dangerous for them to be seen together as had Hermione. They were so used to sitting together that she had sat down with him without even thinking. Now it was up to him to come up with a plausible lie.

"Because Lucius she has no recollection of last night we can try again," he whispered back smirking

* * *

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus discussing something. Then it hit her she had sat down with him by habit and then Lucius had seen along with the other death eaters. Hopefully Severus would come up with a good lie

Hermione put her attention back on Dumbledore as he continued telling about the first trial.

"The first trial will take place tomorrow at noon. You will have the rest of today and half of tomorrow morning to prepare for this. The rest of you left behind will have a free day and how ever long it take them to get back."

At the words "get back" everyone looked at each other wondering where the players would be going.

"Yes, yes get back is what I said. The first trial will take place in… I can't tell you were it will take place but I will tell you what creatures you will be up against."

Hermione didn't like the look on Dumbledores face as he continued.

"The creatures you may in counter range from giants to pixies. There will be giants, trolls, dragons, vampires, pixies, wolfs, werewolves, and all other sources of creatures."

There were many gasps and even some screams from around the great hall.

"Do not worry children! Each team will have their wand and a portkey incase something tries to kill them and they cannot escape. But if your team uses a portkey then your team will be out of the events."

Hermione thought that this sounded even worse then the tri-wizard-tournament.

"Now then the teams will be one player from each house. To see how well you all can work together! Two teams will reach the top of the mountain. Yes you will be hiking up a snow-covered mountain to the top. One more thing those of you who can apperate will not be able to there is a barrier were you will be."

Hermione liked this less and less as Dumbledore went on.

"The teams are as followed: Team 1 Aiden Erwin Ravenclaw, Alice Erwin Hufflepuff, Lucius Malfoy Slytherin, and James Potter Gryffindor. Team 2 Narcissus Black Slytherin, Remus Lupin Gryffindor, Anna Tabory Ravenclaw, and Gregory Tidds Hufflepuff. Team 3 Bellitrix Black Slytherin, William Bolum Ravenclaw, Lily Evans Gryffindor, and Ben Manson Hufflepuff. Team 4 Sirius Black Gryffindor, Jena Flates Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger Ravenclaw, and Severus Snape Slytherin."

Hermione was trilled that she and Severus were together but knew that with Sirius there things would be complicated.

"Enjoy the rest of your day off or your day researching!" Dumbledore finished and left the podium.

Breakfast was over and everyone got up chattering and left.

* * *

As Hermione left the great hall she grabbed together her three teammates.

"Sirius! Come over here please!" she called grabbing his arm.

"Severus!" she yelled pulling him over by Sirius.

"Oh Jena!" she grabbed the little first year and gathered her team around her.

"Okay then this is our team if we win then we will go to the next round. We will need to research the creatures Dumbledore told us about. Can we meet in the library say in… 10 minutes?" Hermione knew she was being bossy but she wanted to win.

"Yes," replied Sirius.

Jena shook her head in a yes.

Severus nodded briefly before leaving.

"He will be a fine one to work with," Sirius said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Ten minutes team," Hermione said as she headed to her dorm to gather her quills and paper.

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

"Okay then I have my paper and quills is everyone ready to begin research?" Hermione sat her things on the table and waited for one of them to respond.

"What sort of research? The creatures… the place… or strategy?" asked Jena

"All three," replied Hermione, "Now then Severus Sirius you two will research the creatures in the hopes you two will learn to get along." Hermione knew that house rivalry was all around them but the biggest one was Slytherin and Gryffindor and of course Sirius and Severus had their own rivalry

Severus scowled

Sirius frowned

"Get two it then," Hermione said smirking at the boys.

"Now then Jena, you and I will come up with what we will need to bring, a guess at where we are going, and another guess at how long we will be gone."

Jena nodded and her and Hermione set out on their research.

"Well we get our wands so we can conjure items but we better bring clothes. Extra shirts pants and heavy and light coats," Jena said in a quiet voice.

"Yes thats good Jena," replied Hermione smiling warmly

* * *

Sirius refused to talk to him.

Severus refused to talk to him.

"Well Black I will let you research werewolves we know how you love them." A snide remark wasn't talking.

Sirius looked very mad at that comment and made one of his own, "Yes well Snivilus I will let you research the trolls since you must be related to have that nose."

Severus blood was boiling at that and o course just being in the same room with _him_.

Sirius blood was boiling at his first comment and of course being in the room with _him_.

Severus knew he shouldn't do this considering he was going to be stuck with Black for however long this challenge took but he didn't care as he took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Sirius.

Sirius saw him drawing his wand and reached for his own but just a second to late.

"Expelliarmus!" (To lazy to see if that's spelled right you know what I mean so there) A female voice yelled as both Sirius and Severus wands were taken from their hands.

"I will be keeping these until the day is done get back to work now," Hermione said turning the corner wands in hand.

But sadly that didn't stop them as they hurled onto each other kicking punching and whatever else they could do.

Hermione promptly gave up around the 3rd time this had happened in only 10 minutes.

* * *

The day progressed in research with nothing much happening except a few more fights between Severus and Sirius. It was a miracle they actually got their work done. If Hermione hadn't strapped them to a chair and enchanted their quills to take notes on what they said they wouldn't ever have gotten the information.

Hermione and Jena had gotten everything they thought they would need and given lists to the boys. Severus and Sirius had managed to finish researching the creatures and gave Hermione all their notes. Here and there would be a few comments directed at each other from what they had said to one another that the quill had written.

All that remained was the next day to get the house elves to make a basket of food. Hermione hated to have the house elves work but they were the only ones who could get the food for the team.

As Hermione lay staring up at the ceiling hoping that her team was sleeping and waiting for herself to sleep she wondered if they all would be safe. She had three 18 year olds and an 11 year old on her team. She hoped that everything would go all right she hoped to talk more with Severus about their own problem with Lucius and Voldemort. She hoped that Sirius and Severus would get along. She hoped… as Hermione thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke late into the day a glance at her clock told her it was 11:45 and she had only 15 minutes to get dressed, ready, and down to the great hall.

Hermione ran around her room gathering her clothes and throwing them onto herself. She was gland that she had packed last night. As she hurriedly brushed her teeth she remembered that she had to go to the kitchens and get food packed.

Glancing at the clock again she saw it was 11:55

She ran out of her room after grabbing her wand and backpack. She ran threw the common room. She ran threw the halls. She ran past the great hall. She ran all the way to the kitchen. By the time she got there she was breathing hard and couldn't talk.

"Good morning," said a voice she didn't want to hear from behind her.

"Good morning Sirius," she gasped.

"I got the food already I have been up for hours lets hurry to the great hall shall we?" he asked smiling and offering his arm.

Hermione needing something to lean on took his arm and they headed to the Great Hall.

Somehow they made it with a minute to spare.

Severus and Jena joined them as they walked up to Dumbledore the rest of the school watching.

* * *

"Hello players! I hope you do well! Now then here is a portkey to get you there and back squeeze it to get back and you're out of the race. Be safe and sound now then squeeze the key and off you go." Dumbledores twinkling eyes sparked more as he looked at them.

He handed a portkey to Hermione, Lucius, Remus, and William.

Hermione held the portkey out for her team to touch. When all hands were on it she squeezed it. A sensation behind her navel let Hermione know she was going somewhere.

* * *

As the team landed on the hard ground with a thud Hermione wondered where they were.

"Here we are," said Sirius stating the obvious.

"Well of course we are Black," replied Severus.

"Boys! Stop it this instant don't you dare say one more rude thing to each other or to anyone else," Hermione practically yelled being fed up with them.

They both quieted down each thinking two separate things.

_I can't get her as my girl here once she sees how Snape really is_, thought Sirius.

_At least I can get her to see how Black really is and she won't want to go near him thought I doubt she wants to anyway_, thought Severus.

* * *

As they went threw the forest heading to where they thought they saw a mountain it started to snow.

Harder and harder it snowed.

"W,we hav,ve to get s,shelter," Jena shattered out.

"I can't see a thing!" Sirius yelled.

"I can't feel my toes or the ground," Hermione yelled.

Severus was quiet

"Severus?" Hermione asked concerned about him.

"I think I see a cave in the distance to the right," he replied.

"Jena take my hand can you see it?" Hermione asked feeling around for the little girl.

"Yes, I have it." Jena replied taking Hermiones hand.

Hermione in turn took Severus arm.

Sirius took Jenas other hand and the four set out towards the cave.

* * *

Luckily it was a cave and nothing else was in it.

They went deep into the cave trying to escape the cold and snow that was pouring in.

Finally they stopped after having walked a good while.

All there wands were on Lumos so they could see properly.

"Where they heck are we?" Sirius yelled.

"In a cave genius," Severus replied

"I mean where are we exactly," Sirius said getting fed up with Snapes rude remarks.

"I haven't the foggiest," Hermione replied not knowing where they were at all.

"Great," Sirius said taking off his gloves.

"I am glad we wore warm clothes aren't you?" Jena asked

"Yes," replied all three.

"Lets start a fire and get out things to wait out the snow storm. Does anyone know what time it is?"

"I think it is around 1 or so we walked for at least an hour," Severus said taking out his wand and a few pieces of paper and starting a fire.

"I agree," replied Jena taking out a very large blanket and placing in on the ground.

"Hiking threw all that snow was very tiring could anyone else do with a nap while we wait out this storm?" Hermione was feeling very tired and wanted to sleep now.

All three nodded and got out what they wanted to take a nap.

Hermione was out before she realized that Severus had cast a warming spell on her and was sitting next to her falling asleep as well.

_

* * *

_

_Hermione awoke and left the cave she walked around the outside land and saw the snow was all gone and it was all green. _

"_Beautiful!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air and running forward._

_Severus and Sirius were both there also standing in front of her._

"_Severus! Sirius!" Hermione yelled waving at them. _

_Suddenly all went dark and they were gone._

"_Hermione," said a cold male voice from behind her._

"_Yes?" she said turning towards the voice._

_There was a terrible sound as the vampire bit into Hermiones neck. She screamed loudly and tried to get the vampire off of her but she couldn't move her arms._

_The Severus was there driving a stake threw its heart._

"_Hermione? Are you alright?"_

_Hermione nodded and ran towards him biting deep into his neck._

* * *

A blood-curdling scream awoke the whole of the cave as they all sat up and looked to who screamed.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Severus yelled shaking the girl.

She was ghostly white and tears where coming down her face. She was also breathing heavy.

"Wake up!" yelled Sirius concern all over his face.

Hermione awoke and looked around realizing it had just been a crazy nightmare.

She blinked twice and got to her feet. The others were staring at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled

"Nightmare?" asked Jena.

"Yeah," she replied gathering her stuff

No one said a word about it as they left the cave hoping the snow had stopped.

"Tonight's a full moon…" Sirius commented

"Yes it is… Does anyone know the time?" Hermione asked wondering how long they had been sleeping.

"3:00" Severus said leaving the cave.

"The snow has thankfully stopped," replied Jena exiting the cave as well.

As they looked around they wondered how far away the mountain was.

It had looked a lot closer when they had first arrived.

"Looks about over a three hours walk," Sirius said looking at the mountain.

Hermione nodded.

"Lets get started then," Jena said stepping towards the mountain.

"Going to take forever to climb it once we get there," Severus said following Jena.

"Yes, it is" Sirius commented.

* * *

They walked for about 30 minutes without anyone speaking until they reach a large body of water frozen from the storm.

"Is that a lake?" Sirius asked looking at it.

"A river I think," replied Hermione noticing there was no way around it.

"I wish I had brought my broom," Sirius said touching the ice.

"It looks safe o walk across," Jena said walking out onto the river.

"Looks can be deceiving," Severus said before following the girl.

Hermione followed Severus and Sirius followed Hermione.

* * *

About half way onto the river the ice began to crack.

"No body move!" Hermione screamed

Everyone froze as he ice cracked.

A huge line was forming around the group and between the groups.

Severus and Jena who were farther out on the lake were divided from Hermione and Sirius who weren't as far out.

The crack spread and spread and then it went between Jenas feet.

In a blink of an eye the spot were Jena stood sank between here feet from her weight and flipped.

"Jena!" Hermione yelled starting to run forward

Sirius grabbed her arm and stopped her," You will crack the ice!"

"She will die if she stays down there!"

As they argued Severus pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled levitating the pieces of ice that had Jena under them.

Hermione and Sirius both heard him and followed his lead.

Hermione being faster pulled out her wand screaming the same incantation and levitated the blue Jena out of the water.

She dropped Jena in the snow on the other side of the river. The snow stuck to her blue still form while Hermione gathered a plan.

"Severus! Wingardium Leviosa!" She screamed levitating Severus and landing him by Jena.

Then repeating the same thing with Sirius.

Now Hermione was the only one stuck on the lake.

* * *

Sirius and Severus were casting warming spells on Jena and trying to get the water out of her. Soon she sputtered up water and her color came back from all the heating spells.

"Thank you," the eleven-year old girl said coughing more.

Sirius smiled and Severus nodded.

They both turned back to the lake, "Okay Hermione we are going to levitate you over…"

Severus stopped in mid sentence as he and Sirius took in the same sight, an empty lake with no Hermione Granger to be found.

* * *

Ooooo Cliffhanger! You all better review if you want another chapter lol THANKS! KEEP ON READINGH AND REVIEW ME PLEASE! I have like a tone of people reading but only a few reviews so come on please REVIEW me! THANKS! 


	11. Chapter 11

I swear if you all don't start reviewing I will stop writing -.- I am getting mad this is for my 4 faithful reviewers! You know who you are! YAY! FOR! YOU!

I want to know what people think of this!

* * *

Hermione stood on the lake waiting to be levitated over to her team. 

Suddenly she felt something behind her and smelled a very sweet spicy smell. Within a blink of an eye a hand went over her mouth. She could see the pale skin it had to be a male from the size of it. It's long black nails rested on her shoulder.

As everything went black Hermione thought of the vampire from her dream.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sirius yelled 

"I don't know," replied Severus looking up and down the ice

Jena still sitting on the ground stood and looked to where the boys were looking, "Did the ice flip on her?"

Sirius got a horrible feeling as he looked over the ice. She would have screamed wouldn't she?

"We would have heard the ice flip the water would have splashed up," Severus said scanning the ice once more for any sign of Hermione.

Sirius took a daring step on the ice, "Levitate me back if the ice cracks more I'm going to see if I can see anything from out there." He walked out onto the ice more until he reached the spot Hermione had been.

As much as Severus and Sirius hated each other they both put differences aside to help Hermione, they both cared about her.

"Could something have carried her off?" asked Jena looking horrified, "Remember the creatures that are out here?"

Sirius was to far away to hear Jena speaking so Severus quietly pondered this. What creature could fly? What was strong enough to lift a girl? What could go out in the daytime?

The answer came to him in a rush of emotions. He had remembered his master speaking of such a beast. He had called in a royal vampire. They could take the form of a human looking normal to those they wanted. They glided in vampire form not bat. They were so strong they could go out in the daytime. They have a strange power that is why his master had recruited the vampires and the royal vampires to his ranks. Had a royal vampire carried Hermione off?

Sirius was walking towards them again no doubt done looking on the ice.

"No sign of her the only thing in that spot was a strange smell of something spicy like mustard," Sirius stood next to Jena looking down at the girl, "Hermione has our portkey…"

"A royal vampire," Severus said at the puzzled look on Sirius face he continued, "that's what carried her off."

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard right.

"It's the only thing they spell very spicy. It has to be a royal vampire."

"But what's a royal vampire," asked Jena looking around as if one would attack them at any minute.

Severus explained briefly to the two about what a royal vampire was. He left out exactly how he knew though.

"Alright… so if it is a royal vampire how do we get Hermione back?" Sirius asked speaking in a concerned voice.

"Royal vampires like girls… they will be in their human form and try to gain another queen for their family," Severus knew a lot about these vampires after hearing his master speak of them he had learned all he could.

"But how do we get her back?" Sirius asked once again sounding annoyed.

"They usually have some sort of home nearby usually a castle… but since we don't know where we are…" Severus stopped as Jena interrupted him

"Can't we just search the area?" she asked still shaken by her dip in the lake and by the disappearance.

"Royal Vampire can fly no telling how faraway it could be."

"Oh.."

"I have an idea," Sirius said taking out his wand.

Black has an idea? Severus thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we call the portkey then we can see how long it takes to get here and in what direction it came from."

Oddly enough Severus agreed that it was a good idea.

"Shouldn't we wait till the vampire is at his home yet? What if he's in the sky or something?" Jena asked looking into the sky.

"We have to do it now or he could charm her," Severus said not liking to think of a vampire charming Hermione…or anyone else charming her.

"Accidio Hermiones' portkey!" Sirius yelled thrusting his wand up in the air like a flag

"Now we wait…" Severus said.

10 minutes later a portkey came crashing threw the trees

"That way maybe about 10 minutes or more? It came from the north," Jena said stating the obvious. Neither boy commented on this however as they started off into the forest in search of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was very groggy as she awoke to the wonderful smell of sweet spices. She wondered where she was and then she remembered what had happened the hand going over her mouth… she was a captive for someone but who? 

She cracked her eyes a little hoping her captive would not see the movement. Her hopes were killed when she heard footsteps coming closer. Knowing it was stupid to try and fake sleep she sat up and looked at the man approaching.

He was gorgeous! He had wavy red hair down to his shoulders that fell in locks around his face. Beautiful blue eyes sparkling like the stars at night. He was tall but not to tall just the perfect height the same height as Severus… Severus? She thought… but no this boy was the most wonderful think she had ever seen. Something at the back of her mind told her he was not and someone else was someone who liked to wear black…. He was wearing a lose white shirt that was long sleeved with two drawstrings coming from the neckline. He was wearing blue trousers rolled up a little bit, with brown boots. He looked to be a few years older than herself, maybe in his mid twenties? 25 perhaps?

"I'm glad to see your awake," he said smiling showing off wonderful pearl white teeth. The sweet spicy smell was coming from him. Something told her she had smelled it before but all thoughts other than him were fading from her mind.

"Thank you," she breathed not sure why she was thanking him.

"I found you near the river you were unconscious I brought you here to warm you up."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed again this time knowing why she was thanking him. Something in the back of her mind told her to run but she couldn't leave this man.

"My name is Blake Renrovey (ren-ro-vae)," he extended his hand locking eyes with Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she smiled back giving him her hand.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips kissing it. Hermiones' breath hitched at the feeling of his skin on her hand.

He smiled again helping her up off the bed she had been sleeping on.

"Hermione…." He purred pulling her forward.

"Yes?" she asked anticipating what he would say

"Be mine" he said bringing her into his arms and kissing her full on the mouth.

Something was screaming in Hermiones mind to run to run to… what was that name? Severus! Severus! Severus! Severus! Her mind screamed telling her to get away from this man. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

* * *

"Is it the vampires home?" Jena whispered pointing at the small cottage near the river. They had been walking for about 20 minutes looking here and there when they had finally seen smoke near the river. The vampire's home was farther up the river then where they had been. They hoped this was the house. Severus knew that vampires liked castles and wondered why this was just a small cottage. He figured it was so the vampire could be secluded to lure the women in and then strike. 

"I think it may be," Sirius whispered back to Jena

"Jena stay close to him," Severus said nodding towards Black. He may not be making remarks to him but he sure as heck wasn't going to use his given name! That was something he couldn't do.

Jena nodded taking a step towards Sirius

"Hermione should be in there no doubt under his spell I do not think she is in love with anyone else so she will not break out of it," Severus said the last part very bitterly.

"And how do you suppose the three of us are going to fight off a royal vampire?" Sirius asked realizing something the others hadn't wanted to say.

"She needed to stay hidden," Severus said looking at Jena.

Jena looked horrified at being left alone.

"Give Jena the portkey incase," Sirius said.

Severus handed the portkey to the small girl. He hoped the vampire wouldn't want this black haired, brown-eyed girl. True the little girl was no women or beauty but she was still a female.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked Sirius.

"Yes time to get her back," Sirius said starting towards the cottage wand out.

Severus followed

Jena went into some nearby trees and did her best to hide still clutching the portkey tightly.

* * *

Sirius and Severus didn't speak at all as they inched towards the cottage they tried to keep as silent as possible. 

Then they reached it. What they were about to do was the most idiotic thing in the world take on a royal vampire with wands! They would surely be killed but all for her…

They inched towards the door.

Sirius looked at Severus and Severus nodded.

As much as they hated each other neither were willing to let Hermione die so they worked together. This however was not the way Severus wanted to die next to Black! I think not.

They cast a silencing charm on the door hoping it would cause it not to be heard

They opened in quietly their charm having worked.

"Be mine" they heard from another room.

From the outside it had looked like only one room now looking around they saw that there must have been some kind of charm on the outside… no doubt a concealing charm. But that was wizard magic? Not vampire? So who was helping this vampire? Only one man would help this creature and Severus knew the answer all to well. His master.

They walked silently towards the room where they had heard the words.

Severus knew they were close, as he smelled the spicy smell. Sirius had caught it also.

It was time to barge in on Hermione and the royal vampire time to see if they could survive. Time to put everything up against fate.

"Bombardo!"(it's something like that…) Sirius shouted aiming his wand at the door

They barged in Hermione had no heard the blast and oddly enough neither had the vampire or he just chose to ignore it.

The sight that met them made Severus' blood boil as did it make Sirius'. The vampire was kissing Hermione holding her close. Already he was transforming back into his vampire self.

Suddenly something odd happened Hermiones eyes shot open. She had broken through his spell? But… that meant she was… in love?

Sirius hadn't seemed to notice his rage had consumed him into doing another idiotic thing. There was a growl and then Sirius leapt at the vampire in his animagus form.

The vampire pulled back from Hermione as the dog ripped into his back. He let out an ear-piercing howl and turned on the dog. He left Hermione to fight with the dog that had hurt him. Severus knew that Sirius would be killed if a stake did not kill the vampire soon.

Severus wondered how long Sirius could keep this up he was most concerned about Hermione. She was ghostly pale and looked about ready to faint.

Luckily the vampire had not noticed him as he moved forward towards Hermione.

He made eye contact with her huge scared eyes then turned towards the fight. As much as he hated to he had to help Sirius. He muttered a few words then conjured a stake with his wand and plowed forward into the fight.

An ear-piercing howl, louder and longer than the first, filled the room as Severus stabbed the stake into the vampire's heart. Sirius was thrown off and the vampire turned his actions towards Severus. Before the vampire turned to ash he had enough time to slash a huge bloody gash into Severus stomach making him fall back to the ground in pain as the vampire turned to ash and was no more.

Severus was at first in shock at being slashed he hadn't even seen in coming and now he was laying here like this blood pouring from his stomach. He could vaguely hear to voices from far off one pleading and crying the other tired and feeble. His eyes were unfocused and all he could see was blurred lights very bright. His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was if Hermione was alright….

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Your punishment bad people! Who do not review! BAD BAD BAD! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YAY! THANKS! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hehe three in one day yay for me! Please review or else… grr grr grr! I am very hyper at the moment so deal with me! REVIEW! THANKS!

* * *

"Severus!" Hermione pleaded trying to wake him up

Sirius was bad off but at least he was still conscious. Severus was bleeding from the stomach more than he had been so long ago when Hermione had found him in the library.

His color was fading fast but his eyes were open, unfocused and darting around the room. Then they closed.

As much as Hermione wanted to go onto the next challenge they knew they would have to press the portkey. It was growing dark and soon more creatures would be out and about… then Hermione realized something. She knew it was a full moon but she hadn't until just now thought of Remus he was going to be out with his team who had no idea of what he was tonight the night of the moon. The darkness was closing in on Hermione. Severus had to get a hospital wing and so did Sirius.

"Where is the portkey?" Hermione asked looking over to Sirius.

"With Jena outside," he said taking an unsteady step towards the door.

"Sirius there is a full moon out now hurry and get Jena back in here."

Sirius eyes widened as he hurried out the door.

"Severus… wake up please wake up" Hermione pleaded shaking Severus shoulder a little bit.

Hermione didn't know many healing spells for cuts… or gashes like what Severus had. She only knew a little mending spell and it was nothing very good. She had no time to spare as she cast it three times upon Severus.

He stopped bleeding a bit but not much to matter. Hermione noticed that she was kneeling in blood Severus blood…there was a large pool around the two of them and Hermione felt her heart stop as she looked at his face.

He had been trying to protect her but because of her he was going to die… There would be no feared potions master in the future. No Severus Snape.

* * *

Sirius ran as fast as he could realizing that Remus was most likely out here with his team turning into a werewolf. His secret would be revealed and then what? What would happen to Remus? And to the ones that were unlucky enough to be with him?

Sirius ran outside calling Jenas name. He was bleeding badly himself and needed to go. He also had to tell the headmaster that Remus was out here… and what Remus was. Although he had a feeling the headmaster already knew.

"Jena!" he stopped in his tracks as he saw something approaching him a creature no doubt having smelled his blood. But was that… with the oddest coincidence in the world the creature approaching was in fact a werewolf but not just any werewolf it was Remus. He must have known his transformation was coming and gotten far enough away from his team. But where was Jena? He had to go now before Remus tried to kill him. He couldn't fight like this. Not now anyway, and Snape was bleeding badly in there. He wasn't going to have Snape's blood on his hands.

He couldn't risk calling Jenas name anymore for fear Remus would attack him.

He either had to say still and hope he lost his sent something he knew wasn't going to happen. Or he could transform and run to get Jena putting both of them in danger.

He knew he shouldn't put the eleven-year-old girl in danger but having no choice he did. Transforming he ran as fast as he could to the spot where Jena had hidden. He near Remus was right behind him as he heard his heavy breathing. He barked loudly to warn Jena of his approach. He knew she would know who he was she didn't know he was an animagus and sadly to protect her he was going to have to reveal his own secret to her.

Faster and faster he ran until he could see Jena watching him a look of horror in her eyes. He transformed in mid run, standing up and running hard and fast. She blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes.

"Jena get up hurry we have to run there's a werewolf behind me!"

"A werewolf?" she breathed standing up as Sirius reached her grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

It was a lucky thing Remus was big and bulky as a werewolf. The trees were slender and not spaced very far easy enough for Jena and Sirius to run threw but very hard for Remus to chase them threw.

They reached the cottage and Sirius hurled Jena inside. Slamming the door behind him.

They ran into the room that held Severus and Hermione a deep crimson pool around then. Jena gasped.

"Hurry! Werewolf!" Sirius shouted touching hands with Hermione.

Jena squeezed the portkey and they were all transported back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Apparently they had been in a different time zone because here the school was lit up with sunlight and people were eating dinner. To these people they had only been gone a few hours truly they had only been gone a few hours more to then than to the ones eating now but still.

They landed on a large platform that apparently had been set up for the arrival of the players.

Sirius landed on the ground hard his cuts hurting from the fall.

Jena landed in his lap looking still horrified.

Hermione and Severus landed together softly on the ground. Which was luck for Severus who was still in horrible condition.

All heads turned towards them and many people gasped.

Teachers rushed towards them. Cries filled the air in the great hall as everyone talked about what they saw.

"What happened to them?"

"Who is that one bleeding?"

"Is he dead?"

"What team is that?"

And many more of the same nature.

The teachers conjured blankets and such as Madam Pomfrey rushed towards Severus.

"Good heaven! What happened to you four?" she screamed looking at Severus who was even paler than back at the cottage.

Madame Pomfrey rushed the four up into the hospital wing.

They were not the only ones who arrived back.

James was in a bed farther down from them with blankets raped around him. He was shivering violently and coughing.

Aiden Erwin had a bandage around his shoulder and right arm and was sleeping soundly.

His sister, Alice Erwin, was sleeping in the next bed with what looked like a bandage around her leg and foot.

Lucius Malfoy the last of team 1 was farther down in the room with a bandage around his head and what looked like a black eye, James doing no doubt.

The second team had mostly arrived back. Narcissa Black was beside Lucius and had a cast on her hand and some of her arm, and large claw marks on her face.

Anna Tabory looked frozen and was in the same state as James rapped in blankets and coughing.

Gregory Tidds was sleeping in one of the beds as well. He had broken three fingers, and had a large bite mark in his shoulder.

Remus Lupin was the only member missing from team 2….

Team three was also in the hospital wing. Bellitrix Black was in the bed next to her sister Narcissa and looked like she had a sprained wrist.

William Bolum was in a bed closest to Severus and looked half frozen and was suffering from a mild fractured leg.

Lily was in the bed beside James and was sleeping nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Although James kept looking at her like he was afraid she would suddenly burst into a million pieces.

Ben Manson was also unhurt.

Team 4 of course looked the worst out of anyone here. They apparently were the last team to arrive. It looked as thought they would be going onto the next round after all.

Remus was what concerned Sirius the most he was still out there and would be frightened when he woke up and found he was all alone and in a strange place.

Madame Pomfrey had stitched Severus up and given Hermione and Jena heavy sleeping potions. Now she made her way over to himself. He waited as she checked him out and fixed the spots that now had dried blood on them.

"What on earth happened to you four? I couldn't get the girls to tell me to shook up you know." Madame Pomfrey asked trying to make small talk as she fixed him up.

"Jena fell in a river. A vampire kidnapped Hermione. The vampire slashed Snape. And I got into a fight with the vampire. Then Jena and I ran from a werewolf and got back to Hermione and Snape and got here. Oh that was after the snowstorm." As Sirius finished he couldn't believe everything that had happened between lunch and dinner.

Madame Pomfrey stared at him mouth open.

"Well…" she said finishing up and standing, "it looks as though your friend Mr. Lupin has gotten eaten by a werewolf… His team says he left and then a werewolf attacked them. They had to leave without him. I thought you should know." She turned and left. After giving him a heavy sleeping potion.

Little did she know…

* * *

Hermione awoke in the late afternoon the next day the hospital wing was full of people all of whom were from the quad house events. Even Remus was in the hospital wing now. Hermiones head was spinning from the day before everything that had happened and then the vampire Blake…

Hermione was very upset to know that once again Severus had tried to protect her and had gotten hurt. She could see him from her bed. She had woken up seeing him actually. She hadn't moved just kept looking at him in the next bed. She hoped he would be okay

She remembered Sirius and the rest of her team she hoped they would also be alright. She hoped everyone in the hospital wing would be okay.

Hermione could pick up bits and pieces of separate conversations as she lay gazing at Severus.

"Lupin didn't die, no he is over there."

"Who will be in the next events?"

"Hope it's not me!"

"The only ones still asleep are?"

"The granger girl Snape and Sirius Black"

"I hear they met a vampire"

"Wicked!"

"The thing almost killed the Slytherin looks like he may not come out of it alive."

"Good riddance"

"A Slytherin?"

"Yes"

Hermione tuned out the conversation and focused once again on Severus. He had beaten the odds before when Voldemort had tried to punish him but he was worse off this time than the last. Vampire nails hold an ancient magic and are very hard to heal. It will be a miracle if he were to survive. Hermione prayed he would live.

Hermione didn't think it was possible for someone to wake up in only a day of rest from a vampire gash not even Severus Snape, but yet again she had been proven wrong. She watched in amazement as his eyes fluttered open and locked with her own. No one around them seemed to notice that they both were awake. He looked groggy and ill but he managed a genuine smile the first smile Hermione had ever seen on his lips. He stared at her some more then seeming to realize that he was not having a dream his eyes became focused and he closed them again, his smile gone.

"Severus?" she whispered wishing that no one else were in the room. S fate would have it the dinner bell rang and the ones who could walk left the room or helped the ones who couldn't leave the room. Leaving Hermione Severus and a sleeping Sirius.

"Severus?" she said more loudly hoping that it hadn't been some sort of allusion.

"My spell worked… I cast a spell on myself to ward off bad poison before conjuring the stake."

Hermione was thankful that he thought to protect himself in a bad situation. She was glad he was okay. Madame Pomfrey had mended his gash and it would heal nicely.

There was only one think on Severus mind as he awoke from his sleep and that was how had Hermione broken free of the spell.

"Hermione who do you love?" he asked it was blunt and to the point and he didn't have the energy to fight right now.

Hermione was taken aback as Severus said this eyes still closed and face looking nonchalant.

"What?" she asked confused as to why he would ask this

"You broke free of the royal vampires curse you must love someone or else you would not have broken free," he said as if stating the obvious

"I…," Hermione was glad his eyes were closed as she blushed deeper and deeper

"Yes?" he asked awaiting the answer

"I didn't know I was under a spell… but I only thought of.. of,"

"Yes Hermione?" Severus said opening his eyes.

* * *

Okay hehe is this one hope you liked it better review me or else! THANKS REVIEW THANKS! Does she tell him or not? 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back back b-a-c-k! YAY! Okay then PLEASE REIVIEW KEEP ON READING! THANKS!

* * *

"Hermione just tell me who your in love with it does not concern me much I am just curious," Severus said slipping into his cold demeanor.

"Well… Severus I don't think you truly want to know so just forget about it please," she wanted to tell him that she was apparently in love with him but she wasn't even sure if she thought she was.

"Can't even say the name Hermione how sad," he said rolling his eyes

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Yes I do my curiosity is getting the better of me now please pray tell who did you think of?"

"Well if you must know!" Hermione stood out of the bed and started walking to the door her voice a yell and most likely about to wake Sirius, "I thought of you!" she all but screamed as she slammed the hospital door shut and headed towards the great hall.

She was bloody sick of his mood swings! She knew who he was but why couldn't he just be nice all the time! Hermione stomped down to the great hall only then realizing that her pants and sleeves were covered in blood.

Severus blood…. She hadn't even asked if he was okay.. Her heart got the better of her as she headed back up to the hospital wing. Wanting to make sure the one her heart desired was all right. He may be a bloody fool but he was her friend and the one she loved…

* * *

Severus stared after her the door having just slammed.

What had she said? Had he heard correctly? She couldn't have said…

No.. Who could love him? A death eater, and she was muggle born. No… he had misheard. But he was so sure she had said that she had thought of him.

Memories came flooding back to him. Their first kiss shared out of fear. Her wanting to go to his master to protect him. Her sitting in a chair as he awoke only for his eyes to meet her, the first sight he had seen upon waking from his masters attack. Madame Pomfrey saying she had been there ever day, barely leaving. Her eyes flying open as the vampire kissed her. Her frightened eyes locking with his as he went to attack the vampire. Her face being the first he saw when he awoke only a few moments ago. He had thought her some sort of dream. The shock in her eyes upon seeing him smile. The first time he had seen her…. And many many more.

Was it possible that somewhere along the line she had developed feeling of _love _for him? He knew it was possible for him to have fallen in love with her…for he had. But did she share the same feelings? Or had she lied to save her face? Maybe she loved Black or someone worse? Was it possible for her to love him? Was this only fate? Fate leading the two of them together? Fate? Was it fated to be? Could it be?

He was lost in his own thoughts when the door opening roused him from his mind. He wasn't sure how long he had thought. Somehow Black had managed to say asleep even through Hermione yelling.

Severus looked up and at the door. Surprised to see Hermione standing there, coming towards him as if nothing had happened.

She sat down in a chair near him drawing the curtain around his bed and the chair she sat in. It was as if the outside world didn't exist.

"How do you feel?" she asked looking as the curtains instead at him.

"How do I feel?" he repeated confused as to why she was back.

"Your wound"

"Oh.. I feel fine.."

"That is good I was.. worried about you."

"I see?"

"Yes, I got down to the great hall and saw your… saw my robes were stained."

"Yes.."

"Thank you"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked confused at why she was thanking him

"For saving me… for helping Sirius save me that is."

"I.. Your welcome"

There was an awkward silence for a moment

Hermione trying to break the silence spoke the first thing that came into her mind.

"The vampires name was Blake…"

"Oh?"

"Yes …he spoke to me for a moment before trying to…I'm not sure what he was trying to do."

"Bewitch you and marry you… To make you become one of his many queens…"

"Oh… well I am glad you came.. or else I would have become a vampire queens.." Hermione laughed at the idea of herself as a queen let alone a vampire one.

"No, you broke the spell he couldn't have had you as his queen after that."

"Oh.. Well I understand I guess," Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"Did you… I mean.. what you said?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I did…"

Hermione and Severus were both 18 almost 19. They should have had a lot of experience with this type of thing but they had not. Hermione being the bookworm she was had only had one boyfriend, Victor Krum and that hadn't been all too serious. Severus Snape being the Slytherin he was had never bothered with girls. He had preferred quiet to girls, and now he found himself feeling nervous and flustered something he was not used to. He liked to be in control not to being nervous. But now Hermione and Severus were on equal playing field.

"Hermione I like you to.." Severus said looking to the floor as Hermiones eyes sought his.

"What?" she asked not sure if she understood.

"Do you like me? I mean as more than a friend?"

"I.." Gryffindor courage took over, "I do Severus very much.."

"I lo…. like you to," he had almost said love! What was wrong with him!

Hermione cleared her throat not sure what to say.

"So?" she asked hoping he would take over the topic at hand.

"So? So what?"

"So what about this.." she said blushing crimson.

"Well if we like each other we should enjoy each other's company," he said nodding his head.

Hermione knew this was his way of making whatever they had official. But what were they? Boyfriend girlfriend? No Severus Snape was no ones boyfriend, he would have to have to be called something else. Not a lover that sounded too serious. So what was he? She would have to figure it out later; at the moment she had a conversation to get back to.

Severus waited desperately for Hermiones response she seemed to be lost in her own mind. He feared a response would never come and then it did…

"I agree," she said locking eyes with him and smiling a timid smile.

"Hermione.."

"Yes?"

"I am tired now if you don't mind," he said yawning

"No of course not," she was glad he had said that kind and hadn't had a mood swing. She would have to learn to put up with his mood swings if she… they were going to make this work.

She smiled and stood

"Good night Hermione," he said closing his eyes.

"Good night Severus," she turned to go but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"I told Lucius I performed a memory charm on you. We can't be seen in public together. Do you understand?"

Hermione had forgotten about their predicament. She wondered how this would affect the two of them.

"I.. understand"

"Good, then I will meet you in our room once I'm out of the hospital. No one has to know we are still friends. But we had a fight that's why we are no longer friends. That should keep _him_ away from you," by him Hermione knew he meant Voldemort.

"I hope so. Severus I will miss you. I wish you a speedy recovery be safe. Bye" Hermione turned and only barely heard him as she left. "Good bye Hermione."

* * *

It was four days later that Severus was out of the hospital and back into Hermiones life. They had met as planned the moment he was free of Madame Pomfrey.

"I am glad you are out of the hospital," Hermione said taking a seat on the couch after choosing a book.

"So am I," he replied gathering the ingredients he needed for the potion he was making, "What happened while I was in the hospital?"

"Nothing really only a few things. Dumbledore announced the next even is in a few days. We will be making a potion. He wouldn't say which one. The ones in the next even are our team and then James Potter, Lucius, Aiden, and Alice Erwin."

"The task should be an easy one for me I am rather gifted at the art of potions."

"Yes, I think I will do well also. I have been helping Jena prepare for the competition so far. She doesn't know many potions."

"Yes, but I think she will do fine."

"I missed not sitting with you this week.."

"Yes, I know I was stuck in the hospital wing. No one came to see me not since you left."

"I would have but you know I couldn't… I am sorry."

"Not your fault Hermione. So who have you been sitting with? The Ravenclaws? Jena?"

"No…I have been sitting with the Gryffindors."

"Oh?" he said not taking his eyes off his potion.

"Yes.. I have made great friends with Remus and Lily. James and Sirius are also my friends."

The potion vial smashed in Severus hand

"Severus are you okay?" Hermione asked getting to her feet to help pick up the glass

"_Sirius_ and _James_? Are your friends?" he all but yelled as Hermione bent to pick the glass shards with him

"Yes, Severus they are. James is a very nice boy and Sirius is… also nice"

"I see," Severus slipped back into his cold demeanor as he stood and let Hermione pick the rest of the shards

"Well I hope you have enjoyed spending time with Black and Potter."

Severus cast a cleaning charm and restarted the ruined potion.

"What are you saying Severus? I can't spend time with them why? Because they are in Gryffindor? What is it!" Hermiones anger was rising she didn't like the idea of Severus hating them because they were Gryffindors… she was a Gryffindor.

"No Hermione! Because they touched me and made my world a living heck for the past six years!"

"They have changed they have matured we all have, Severus, you grew out of the _"I hate mudbloods" _thingand they grew out of the _"lets kill Snape"_ idea."

"Hermione… why would you even want to befriend people like that! And you know that Black likes you!"

"Yes, Severus me and every other girl in the world!"

"Hermione… why?"

"You are just **_JELOUS!_" **Hermione walked back over and sat down on the couch

"No, I am worried Black will hurt you…" Severus whispered coming over to sit by Hermione.

"He won't I know him. He is loyal, kind, brave, and a good man." Severus stiffened

"I see"

"Severus… he's nothing compared to you" Severus relaxed

"I am sorry Hermione"

"Apology accepted. What were you working on anyway?"

"Oh a new potion the _Corso del Tempo_ potion."

Hermiones heart stopped. The potion that she had been working on before she fell off the stairs before she fell into this time. The potion that had changed her life. Corso del Tempo was back.

"Hermione are you alright?" she hadn't realized but her mouth had dropped open and she had gone very pale.

"I…y,yes I'm okay.."

"Well anyway this potion is suppose to be a time traveling potion or something if brewed properly it could sent you back as far as a week."

"Wow.." she couldn't say anything else but that.

"What time is it?"

"I am guessing around time to go to dinner."

"Yes, I should go you should not be seen with me the stairs can take you down in an hour alright?"

"No… I don't want you to leave just yet."

"What?"

"Severus I need to talk to you…"

Hermiones heart screamed for her to tell Severus who she was exactly and where she was from, but her mind screamed for her to shut up and to ignore the heart.

Severus didn't like the sound of those words. What if she told him she truly loved Black? Or something equally horrible…no nothing was as bad as that.

"Severus…I…" NO NO NO NO! Screamed Hermiones head.

"I…" YES YES YES YES! Yelled Hermiones heart.

"Yes?" Severus asked dreading the answer

"I need to know what you know about the Corso del Tempo potion…" It had been the first thing to pop into her head and in the end her head had won over her heart.

"Oh is that all well of course I will tell you everything I know"

"You have my full attention."

"It's a time traveling potion, hard to make, the ingredients are rare, and the maker of the potion is Eliza Withworthy."

Hermiones eyes became as big as saucers. Eliza was the maker of the potion. She hadn't found that anywhere in any book at all. For once books had failed her.

"Hermione?"

"Eliza Withworthy?" she asked

"Yes, a female in he hmm.. let me see ah.. yes in her late 30's"

Eliza was alive?

"Eliza Withworthy is alive?" she squeaked

"Well of course she is"

"Yes, yes…tell me more about her."

"Well she is a leading expert on time travel. She is a bit insane. Married a William Withworthy. Hmm…that's about all I know of her. Dumbledore could help you out though if you want more information they are friends it seems. Actually the reason I was trying to make it was because I over heard Dumbledore talking to Madame Pomfrey about the next challenge. I believe that's the potion we will be making."

"Oh.."

"Dinner is almost on I will see you down there." Severus got up and left the room Hermione followed they took the stairs down and went separate ways to the great hall.

* * *

Hermione sat eating between Remus and Sirius. Lily, James, and Peter across from her. _So much for staying away from them_ she thought.

She was still thinking about Eliza when Dumbledore took the podium.

"Hello and welcome back to all the players! I have an announcement concerning them to make! The second event is at hand! All players will be required to make the Corso del Tempo potion and go back one day! The ingredients are rare and all players will have to look hard to find them, some you will have to buy. Now then the judge of the potions and the one you may go to for questions will be my good friend, Eliza Withworthy!"

A tall blonde haired woman rose from down the staff table and nodded to the group. She was a very pretty woman. She had blue eyes with spectacular glasses. Her blonde hair was in a peculiar state. It was piled high on her head jetting from the top and then draping down the sides. The best way to describe it was that she had two ponytails on her head that fell on either side of her face making her look like a creature with long ears. She was dressed in purple robes with stars on them. She sat back down and Dumbledore continued to speak.

"The potion will be due in one week Eliza will be back then she will stay here for two days for any questions the players may have."

The great hall applauded as Dumbledore finished.

Hermione could have sworn that Dumbledore had been looking directly at her while saying "any questions." Hermione wondered again if in all his knowledge the headmaster had once again found out the impossible and now knew Hermione for what she was. Or rather where she was from. Hermione missed the smile Dumbledore sent her as she became lost in her thoughts and staring at Eliza Withworthy.

* * *

HAHAHAH! I told you she would come in sooner or later she is very odd though… Anyway I have premiere tickets to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! YAY I am about to leave and go see it now just had to finish writing this last chapter ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay I am back I got to see HGF as I am sure many others did… Hope you all liked it …

* * *

Hermione was lost in staring at Eliza Withworthy

(If anyone noticed I might have called Eliza "Wirthworthy" I am keeping it Withworthy but they are the same person sorry for any confusion)

Hermione just kept on staring at the woman sitting at the staff table.

* * *

Eliza was looking all around the Great hall when she caught sight of a girl staring at her.

It was making her very uncomfortable. Turning to the teacher on her left she asked who the girl was.

"Oh that girl there? Sitting at Ravenclaw? Oh that's Hermione Granger she is one of the players…Hasn't attended a day of school so far she came in late and then the QHE started I am wondering why the hat chose her and not a bright student. I can't wait to see what she is capable of."

"Quite" was her response to the teachers' words.

_So this girl is a player in the events, Hermione. I expect I will be seeing this girl fairly soon then. She has to get the ingredients and all of course.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Darn it! I used up all my ingredients last night on trying to make that foolish potion I will have to get more now. It took me forever to get those ingredients last time. _Thought Severus Snape.

* * *

Dinner was over and Hermione was on her way to speak with Eliza just like all the other players.

"How hard do you think the ingredients will be to get?" Sirius asked Hermione as they walked together a little farther ahead of the group.

"No idea I except it can't be to hard…" Hermione was recalling that Severus had made the potion the night before he had gotten the ingredients so it couldn't be to hard to get them.

"Well don't worry Hermione you and I can work together and get the ingredients easily enough…as long as you don't threaten me to get away from you darling friend, Severus"

Sirius was recalling what had happened before the QHE had started. When Hermione had threaten him when she found him and Severus.

"Oh I am sorry for that Sirius…but Severus and I aren't friends we had a fight that's why I haven't been sitting with him."

"Oh? Well yes I guess that makes sense although I thought maybe you just wanted to sit with me instead," Sirius shoot Hermione a grin as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

Hermione laughed as Sirius did this and responded to his words, "Yes of course," she said still laughing. In a joking manner

* * *

"All look at them they look like a real couple don't you think?" Jena said while talking to Severus farther back from Hermione and Sirius.

"Perhaps," replied Severus as he stared in shock as Sirius put his arm around Hermione and she laughed. He wanted to rip Blacks arm off but of course he couldn't because of their plan. They had had an argument of course…

"What happened between Hermione and you?" Jena asked again

"We had a fight Jena"

"Oh… I know Hermione would want to make up why don't you just talk to her?"

Lucius Malfoy was in hearing distance so Severus said the only thing he could.

"No Jena Hermione is a Mudblood and plus she hasn't come near me since are fight I don't think it would be logical to just go up and talk to her."

Out of the corner of his eye Severus saw Lucius smirk.

Jena stopped in her tracks "You called her a…a I'm not aloud to say that word!"

"Come on Jena you are falling behind"

Jena and Severus didn't talk at all the rest of the way to Eliza's corridors.

Severus had his focus on Hermione and the way Sirius arm had snaked around her waist.

Jena was still in shock at how Severus had called Hermione a…. _the bad word_.

* * *

The players reached their destination. Sirius let go of Hermione and they entered through the door.

"Hello! Hello children, players!" Eliza said as she walked towards them to shake their hands.

"You must be?" She asked shaking Sirius hand

"Sirius," replied Sirius

"Ah yes hello Sirius"

"Hello"

Eliza let go of his hand and moved on.

"Ah and you must be Hermione"

"Well yes…how did you know?"

"Ah I knew it of course" Was Eliza's strange response as she moved on.

"And you are?"

"Lucius"

"And you?"

"Severus"

"Who might you be?"

"Jena"

"Oh and who is this striking young man?"

"James"

"And you two? You look like twins"

"Brother and sister I am Aiden"

"I'm Alice"

"Good good now then on to the ingredients of the potion!"

Everyone took out a piece of parchment and a quill

"Now then there are 10 ingredients less complicated than most but very hard to find. The first ingredient is a Whomping Willow branch, very hard to get."

Hermione recalled her third year and shuddered

"The second ingredient is hair from the enemy."

Everyone looked puzzled as Eliza went on to explain

"Hair from the enemy means you get some hair from a person you hate and add it to the potion."

It sounded a little like polijuice potion to Hermione.

"Now then the third ingredient is clothes of the friend. Yes I know a very odd potion. The forth ingredient is a leaf from a Hobpox tree. The tree can only be found in the middle of a forest. Mush like the forbidden forest here."

Hermione didn't like to think about going into the forbidden forest…again

"The fifth ingredient is a muggles favorite toy. This one shouldn't be to hard for you who are muggle born. The sixth ingredient is something from the past. What I mean is something very old or other."

Hermione had no idea what she could use.

"The seventh ingredient is dust from somewhere new to you and old to others."

Hermione knew where she could get that. Severus and hers room.

"The eighth ingredient is water from the bottom of a lake."

Hermione didn't want to think about going into the lake yet again.

"The ninth ingredient is a rag from a house elf."

Eliza paused as her eyes went downcast. She was looking at the floor a sad expression on her face.

"The last ingredient is… love. You must have love from the one you love. Or else the potion will not work."

Hermione had all the ingredients on her paper.

"Now then that is the last you need to know from me I will be back towards the end of the year. I know Dumbledore said in a week but he has miscalculated. I will be back towards the end of the year it takes months for the potion to be finished so good luck to you all and goodbye!"

With that she walked quickly out of the room.

"Well that was odd," commented Sirius. Everyone agreed

Hermione was upset though…she had missed her chance to get back home but in another way she was relieved.

* * *

It was almost curfew and Hermione was running to get to their room where she would stay until late into the night, reading or talking to Severus. After Eliza had fled the castle Dumbledore had come to talk to them. He had told them classes would start up again. The rest of the castle had been informed by their prefects. Hermione was looking forward to getting back to her class work. Of course she knew it all already but it was still nice to be in class. Sirius had told her that everyone was mad at Dumbledore. Hermione couldn't blame them Dumbledore had said that classes were off until the QHE was over and then in the middle of the second event he told them classes were back on.

Hermione was on the stairs that were now going up it was 9 and curfew but at least she had made it in time for the stairs.

After Dumbledores little speech Sirius had dragged Hermione off to talk. She had finally gotten away from him and was now almost to Severus.

Sirius had wanted to talk about the tenth ingredient. Hermione had told him he had better find someone else. Although Hermione loved Sirius like an uncle she didn't think that would be enough for the potion.

Hermione opened the door and walked in hoping that Severus would still be there.

As she walked into the room luck was not on her side. She looked around and did not see Severus anywhere.

Sighing she went to sit on the couch.

"You killed my brother…"

Hermione froze as she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. A figure that resembled one of his brother…a royal vampire.

Hermione wondered for a moment how he had gotten into the castle until he turned back into his human form.

It was a form she was used to seeing a form she knew. This form was in her year this form was in her house. This form she had thought was a little bit of a friend.

"Aiden?"

Aiden smiled as he moved towards her in human form.

"Hermione why did you have to kill my brother? All he wanted was a wife not to harm you."

Aiden sat down beside Hermione grasping her wrists.

"Your sister?" was all Hermione could ask was Alice a vampire also?

"No she is not one of the nights although mother and father are. She is still too young to be bitten I myself was only bitten this year. Alice will find out next year when I bite her."

Hermione didn't know what to stay as Aiden came closer to her pulling her onto his lap and stroking her hair.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked trying to ignore her position.

"Ah I followed Severus up here after you left with Sirius. Severus left a little before you arrived I waited until I saw him leave to come up."

So Severus had waited for her and left.

"Hermione are you afraid?"

* * *

Severus was on his way back to his room when he ran into Sirius.

"Black why are you here?'

"Well Snape I just left Hermione and I forgot to tell her something. I was looking for her although it is none of your business."

"Right," Severus turned walking back in the direction he had come going back to their room.

If she had left Black she must be on her way to him. Or so he hoped.

* * *

He reached the stairs as they were going up. He guessed Hermione was on them.

He walked up to the 6th floor and did the only thing he could thing of to get into the room.

"Accidio!" he yelled casting it at the spot were the door should be.

The next moment he was thrown though the air and hit the ground.

Dusting his robes off he looked at where he was. Perfect he was at their rooms.

Opening the door he walked in

* * *

"I am not afraid of you," Hermione replied trying to get out of his grip.

"Well darling if my brother didn't get you as his queen perhaps I will?"

"I do not think so."

"Say yes"

"No"

"Say yes," this time he pulled on Hermiones hair until it was painful.

"Say you will be mine Hermione."

"I will be yours," Hermione said as she heard the door open.

* * *

"I will be yours"

Severus walked through the door to see a sight. Aiden Erwin had Hermione sitting on his lap.

Severus cleared his throat to make his presence known.

* * *

"Oh! Severus is it? Well yes I suppose I should be going then. Sorry Severus. Hermione I will meet you later then," Aiden stood and hugged Hermione. Whispering in her ear only something she could hear. "Wonder why you can't speak or move? It is another kind of magic, have fun. I control you this point on."

Aiden released Hermione and walked past Severus to the door.

"Hermione I am so glad you met me here tonight." Using his hand he made a downward motion. Hermione nodded in response to the spell.

"Good bye Severus"

Aiden shut the door. Casting another spell on it he made it possible for him to see threw it and control Hermione.

* * *

Severus didn't speak at all just stood their staring at her. Finally he walked towards his potion lab.

"Well … Hermione that was interesting"

"Yes it was," Aiden mouthed and his words came from Hermiones mouth in her voice.

Aiden made another motion and Hermione sat down.

"Care to explain Aiden to me?" Severus refused to let Hermione see the hurt in his eyes or in his voice.

"Aiden is of course the one I love. What did you think?" Aiden mouthed again and Hermione spoke.

"I see… Hermione…"

"Did you think I loved you?" Aiden mouthed again.

Severus walked back over to the couch and sat down beside Hermione

"Did you?" Aiden mouthed again and Hermione spoke

"I…Hermione?"

Inside Hermiones head she could hear Aidens thoughts. _I shall bite half the school and then leave and no one will ever know who did it…shall I start with him Hermione? Or yourself? I will of course let you pick._

"Severus…" Hermione was trying to warn him but would it help? Aiden regained control once again

"Severus I think it is time I told you the truth"

"And he truth is?"

"I have been lying to you I have only ever loved Aiden. It's not like we were a couple"

Severus narrowed his eyes. They had been a couple but was it Hermione who was truly talking?

"Yes that is true. It isn't like we ever kissed."

Severus hoped to see if Hermione was truly out of control of her own voice.

"Yes that's right it isn't like we have ever kissed and we will never kiss because tonight I am leaving with Aiden."

"I see" It had worked someone was indeed controlling Hermione.

"Aiden I think you should come back in." Hermiones voice raised louder as if calling someone back in.

In Severus mind everything clicked it as Aiden controlling Hermione but why? And better yet how? How could Aiden Erwin the Ravenclaw be controlling her? He was a normal student no genius. But how then was he in control of her?

"Hermione my sweet shall we go now or…should I _talk_ to Severus?"

"No Aiden I think we should go now," Hermione had control again over her voice. If she chose to stay Aiden would bite or kill Severus. They last time he had fought to protect her he had been in the hospital for over 4 days. Aiden had said he was smarter than his brother and Hermione believed him. The Aiden that had showed himself to her was more likely to join Voldemort…if he hadn't already. Than his older brother the one who chose to live alone and in the forest. Hermione chose the only think she could. She had to protect Severus so she sacrificed herself.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Aiden asked taking hold of her hand.

"I am"

Severus knew that Hermione was in control considering one cannot talk as two. Aiden was speaking to Hermione. He couldn't be in control of her while speaking to her. But why then was Hermione saying they should go? What magic could allow you to control another's voice and movements? He had never heard of a spell like that. Surely his master would have used it all the time. The only curse similar to that was the imperial curse, but that showed signs and Hermione hadn't shown any of the signs. So what was Aiden Erwin to be controlling Hermione?

"Let us go then…I have to go to Ravenclaw common room first. Then we will go together and leave the school," Aiden smiled a bright white smile.

Severus saw Aiden smile. Was Aiden a vampire? He would have to be a royal vampire to have the kind of magic he was showing. But that would mean he would have to be related to the vampire he had killed in the forest. And also that Alice his sister was a vampire. Nothing made sense. But he was almost positive Aiden Erwin was a royal vampire.

"Come Hermione," Aiden pulled on her hand and lead her towards the door.

"Goodbye Severus," Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Hermione," Severus replied trying to figure out a way to attack Aiden without Hermione getting hurt. But the moment was lost. The only thing waking Severus from his thoughts was the sound of the door closing.

* * *

Well guess what! Aiden is Blake's younger brother shocking isn't it! The reason their last names are different is because Erwin was the families original name until they were bitten by the King vampire almost a century ago. After that they took on the name Renrovey. They were made royal by blood…or there lack of. After the Kind married the daughter of Mr. Eriwn. The King took her and made her his only Queen and they had children. And that is how Blake, Alice, and Aiden come into play. Their mother is blood..or no blood related to the King and Queen. She is the queen and because their father married her he is King. They both can be in human form because they are royal. So there is the history lesson on the Eriwns/Renroveys Alice is still to young to be bitten so she is at the moment a full human.

Okay hoped you like it Bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay another chapter YAY! OKAY! WHAT ELSE RHYTHMS WITH YAY! OKAY! FAY! MAY! BAY! LAY! CRA-ZAY!

* * *

"Hurry up Hermione," Aiden said pulling Hermione into his arms and transforming into his royal vampire self. He glided easily down to the first floor without anyone seeing him. Then turning back into his human form, Aiden.

"Aiden where are you going to take me," Hermione asked hoping to keep talking and somehow find a way to escape.

"I told you we are going to our common room," he dragged Hermione all the way to the second floor and to the common room.

"After you Hermione…and not a word to anyone or else dear Severus might have a run in with my parents," Aiden said taking her by the hand

Hermione nodded and allowed Aiden to hold her hand and lead her into the room. Only a few people were still in the common room. Others had already gone up to bed or still hadn't come back even though curfew was past.

"Hermione sweet wait here for me," Aiden let go of Hermiones hand and headed up the boys stairs.

_And don't even think of running or talking I have control once more over you. _Aiden thought to her from half way up the stairs then turning to face her he smirked then continued the rest of the way up. The magic still on Hermione.

_Aiden what are you going to do? _Hermione thought to Aiden

_I am going to get you a gift my sweet. _Aiden thought back

_Are we leaving or not? Oh and how did you know Severus and I were speaking, you said you followed him and then waited for me. _

_Well of course your performance did not fool me, although it did fool Sirius and the death eaters. Oh yes Hermione I know about the death eaters. I also know what would happen to Severus if say… someone told the dark lord that he was in love with a muggleborn._

_You wouldn't!_

_Test me my love_

_I thought we were leaving? _

_I lie sometimes I was just scaring you my love_

_What is it you want me to do?_

_Keep my secret for now if you don't Severus may have a run in with the dark lord or my parents your choice._

_Are you coming back down I look like a fool standing here making mean faces at the boys stairs._

_Tut tut my love making faces at me were you? That will cost you…I am coming down now._

Aiden emerged from his dorm room and headed down the stairs. Breaking the spell from Hermione once he reached her.

"Hold out your hand," Aiden replied

Hermione did as she was told and held out her hand

Aiden dropped a necklace into her open hand

"What is it?" Hermione asked looking at the necklace

"A necklace now turn around let me put it on you," Aiden took the necklace back and turned Hermione around placing the necklace on her.

"This will make sure you are always in my control," Aiden said taking Hermione by the hand and leading her to a chair, "Oh and don't think you can tell anyone what I am there is a spell so you can't."

Hermione did not like being captured by a vampire…. Again… She had planned on escaping but now knew she could not. He was in Adiens power

There were only a few first years in the common room now.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed?" Aiden yelled giving the kids a piercing look. The first years look at each other and then scrambled up the stairs.

Now it was only Aiden and Hermione

"Well Hermione you know that Christmas is coming up what do you want?" Aiden pulled Hermione by his side and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione would have pulled back but the necklace she wore would not let her struggle against Aiden.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked

"Well love I am just going to get my sweet a gift for Christmas, of course"

"I am not your sweet!" Hermione yelled

"Love I told you earlier I desired a queen you're a smart girl I am a nice guy I will take care of you. Now then what do you desire as a gift," Aiden said brushing his lips against her cheek

"I desire to be let go so I can tell everyone what you are and get to be with the one I love not you!"

"I suggest you lower your voice wouldn't want to wake the younger ones would you love?"

"Seeing as how I am in _your power _I can not escape you but we do have classes may I please be able to go to bed?" Hermione put on the angriest look she could as Aiden let her go.

"Alright love, but first…." Aiden put his arms on the back of Hermione head and back and dipped her backwards. While in that position he kissed her.

Hermione felt extremely dizzy once Aiden let her go. She was wobbling from how hard he had kissed her and from being swung so fast.

"Good night love," Aiden said walking up the boy's stairs leaving Hermione to look after him.

(I personally like Aiden I think he has a certain class lol anyway I don't think I have said what he looks like. He is tall and thin with black hair and blue eyes in human form. Vampire form is the same only with a vampire body. Okay then more about him he is popular and known for being very nice; he is smart, and really perfect. Aside from being a crazed lunatic who is trying to marry Hermione and of course aside from being a vampire.)

* * *

Severus was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the door close.

Was Aiden a vampire, a royal vampire? (I have a friend who is a vampire just thought you might want to know )

Was it possible it was the only logical reasoning but if that was so then that meant Hermione was in grave danger.

Severus knew the only think he could do. He would put his plan into action as soon as he chased down Hermione and Aiden. (HEHE you all don't get to know yet!)

He knew Aiden was a smart guy and that he wouldn't leave the castle….yet

Severus headed back to his dorm room and got ready to put his plan into action in the morning.

(That seems wimpy… but hey! He can't do it now he can't get into their common room and he can't tell anyone because it will get Voldemort back on his and Hermiones butts!)

* * *

Hermione awoke early in the morning got dressed in her Ravenclaw school robe and headed downstairs. It was the first day of classes and she was excited. It was also the first day she would try to tell Severus.

When Hermione got downstairs Aiden was standing their waiting for her.

He took her hand in his and headed out the door.

"Don't you sleep?" Hermione asked annoyed that she couldn't even have a moment to try and tell Severus

"No sweet I am the undead and plus I can't have you trying to tell Severus can I?"

"Why do you keep holding my hand?" Hermione asked trying to will her hand to leave his. Of course thanks to the necklace that she couldn't get off her hand stayed in place.

"Because I told you. You are the one who will be my queen so of course now you are my girlfriend." Hermione about fainted at hearing the dreaded word.

"I most certainly am not!" Hermione yelled

"I control you and I say you are my girlfriend now… repeat after me. You are my girlfriend,"

The necklace would not let Hermione disobey Aiden and so she repeated him

"I am your girlfriend."

"Very good my love now then if others ask that is what you say."

Hermione wasn't thinking about what other people would think only what one would think, Severus. What would he say when he heard that Hermione was Aidens girlfriend?

"You know you told Severus we were leaving tonight"

"A way to scare you and plus it isn't like you two are friends in the open," Aiden smiled and stopped

They had reached the great hall now and it was time for breakfast

"Ready love?"

"Yes…"

Aiden squeezed Hermione hand and walked threw the doors.

Aiden lead Hermione over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside his sister still holding Hermiones hand

Whispers broke out through the great hall Hermione was able to catch a few of them

"The Granger girl again? She got him! No way!"

"I thought she was with Snape?"

"I thought she was with Sirius!"

"What do you think?"

"I think she is trashy and going from guy to guy."

Hermione stopped listening as she heard that comment

"Hello Alice do you know Hermione?" Aiden asked talking to his sister.

"Hello Aiden yes I know her not much but I know she is in the Quad House Event. Hello Hermione"

"Hello Alice," Hermione replied pitting the poor girl who still had not found out that she soon would be bitten and turned to evil

"I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend last night she said yes isn't that wonderful," Aiden said directing his comment towards his sister.

"Yes it is!" Alice said

"Alice why aren't you sitting with your own table?" Hermione asked not trying to be rude

"Oh I always sit with my brother," Alice replied smiling up at Aiden

"Oh…"

At that moment whispers broke out again as Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily walked into the great hall. All eyes were on Sirius to see what his reaction would be.

Sirius and the rest sat down unaware that everyone was staring at them.

Sirius finally caught on that all eyes were on him and looked at the people staring at him. The whole of the great hall in turn turned their eyes on Hermione.

Sirius followed there gazed. Looking puzzled at first until a flash of anger went through his features as his eyes rested upon Hermiones and Aidens linked hands.

Sirius' nostrils flared as he stood up from the table and stormed out of the great hall. Followed by James and Lily.

Remus sat staring between the place where Sirius had just exited and the place where Hermione and Aiden sat.

He shot Hermione a questioning gaze before rising and following his friends. Followed by an anxious looking Peter.

* * *

Hermione went through the rest of breakfast without seeing Severus.

"Good bye my love hopefully we have some classes together. Until then," Aiden took Hermiones hand and kissed the top of it before leaving the great hall.

Hermione having received her schedule a few days before headed to her first class, Transfigurations.

* * *

Hermione walked up the flights of stairs going to that class.

When she was almost there something happened that would make her late for her first class.

A hand flew out of a nearby broom closet and pulled her in. A hand over her mouth stifled her scream.

* * *

Oooooo! Okay I am a bit hyper at the moment that's why I had so many comments! Review! THANKS! Okay anyway I ended with an actual cliffhanger for now Mwhahaha it wasn't that exciting but hey I am sorry! All those who are sad about Aiden taking Hermione away from Severus Sorry but he shall triumph in the end no worries! He shall be back with his plan to get rid of Aiden next chapter! YAY THANKS! 


	16. Chapter 16

**A HUGE MEMO OF APOLOGY: **I am very mad at the moment. Let me explain why my update took so long! I was planning on writing more the day after I posted last then I went to the library. I had put my entire story on a disc. I didn't get a chance to type any more but then I left to go to the store. I handed the disc to be held while I got out my pictures to look at them. I left the store. My disc is completely gone! I thought okay no big deal I will get a new disc so I went home planning to write more I got to my computer to write and opened up my file. I was missing two chapters! I had saved both onto that disc! So I was missing two chapters on my computer. Luckily I had a back up of the already posted chapter. But I lost about 3-6 pages of the chapter I was going to post next! So that is one reason why I have not posted in awhile. The next is I got extremely sick and almost had to go to the hospital but my breathing finally went up after I ate some soup (soup is very good!) So I just got better and I was still looking for that disc. But today I gave up and am just going to type like 6 more pages…. again so here is my work I have worked at for all this Please Review! (Now if I can only remember what I had typed…. It was really good -.- grrrr….)

* * *

(I can't remember my opening line!) (Walks away from computer to tear house apart for that stupid disc!) (House explodes) (Writer sits down and thinks unable to find disc)

I JUST FOUND TWO DISCS! THEY LOOK LIKE MINE! (Tries disc) AHHHHHHHHH! NOT MINE! TWO! GRRRRRRR!

Moving on…..(this is the original I have the disc now thank goodness!)

* * *

A hand flew out of a nearby broom closet and pulled her in. A hand over her mouth stifled her scream.

She was pressed up against the chest of a boy, one taller than herself. It was completely dark in the closet, her capturer having closed the door as he had pulled her into the closet. His arms were firmly wrapped around her middle, his head leaning on hers. She dare not make a sound for fear of whom it might be. She could only think of one person she wanted it to be, Severus. And dozens of people she hoped it wasn't. She felt the boy shift as he tightened his grip on her back and tilted his head down to meet her lips. She tried to pull away but the firm hands around her middle would not let her. She tried to scream but it was muffled against his lips. He stopped kissing her backing her up towards the wall.

Hugging her all the while.

(Uh-Oh! What if the guy is bad! Danger Danger!)

* * *

Remus was on his way to his first class of the day Transfigurations. Sirius had long since given up on Transfigurations, after learning how to transform in fifth year, and had barely made it past his OWLs let alone his NEWTs (is the s capitalized? SsSs w/e) James to had long since quit Transfigurations. Lily was his only friend who had made it up to 7th year, but sadly she had her class towards the end of the day. The tag along Peter had also failed long ago and so he had this class alone from his friends.

He unlike James, Sirius, and Lily did not have many friends other than them. He had become friend with Hermione but he didn't know if she took the class or not. So he headed up towards his first class of the day.

The long trudge up the many stairs was making him weary. He still had a full ten minutes till class but was nowhere near the room yet.

Stopping in his tracks as he heard noise coming from the left of him. Turning he only saw a broom closet. He heard the noise again and walked towards the close. Hearing the noise a third time he put his hand to the doorknob preparing to open it.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe what he had seen. First Hermione was mad at Snape, who could blame her his own parents should have been mad at his for being born. Then she had flirted with him more or less…Well to be honest he had flirted with her and she had gone along with it. But still! Then he walked in and she was holding _Aiden Erwin's_ hand! When had that happened? He had found out from a few first years' chatterings that she was actually dating the boy! What was wrong with her! First Snape! Then him! Now Aiden! Who was next Peter! He shuddered at the thought.

He was choosing to ignore his first class as he journeyed up to the Transfiguration room to catch Remus before his class to borrow his homework for his next three classes. He had… _forgotten_… about it the night before. Choosing instead to do a few late night rounds around the school with James.

He had just caught sight of Remus when he rounded a corner. Jogging to catch up with him he came around the corner seeing Remus reaching for a doorknob.

* * *

Severus had decided to skip breakfast. He had decided to skip the rest of the meals already as well. He didn't want to see Hermione and the evil that was Aiden. His plan had not gone as he had expected. Now he only wished to get Hermione alone to speak with her…to help her. If only he could find her. His first class was a study period so he chose to go and find Hermione. He knew that her first class was Transfigurations; she had shown him her schedule before all the Aiden business had started.

He was going down the stairs having already gone to the Transfiguration room and having not seen her. He expected that she was on her way to the room. Following the path downwards towards the Great Hall, he knew he would run into her sooner or later.

Going down the steps he saw Remus with Sirius approaching him stopping on the bottom stair, he watched as Remus withdrew his hand from a broom closet doorknob. Continuing towards the two he stopped a few feet away.

* * *

Jena was upset to hear that Hermione was going out with Aiden. Of course Aiden was a terrific guy he was popular and kind. But she was still upset with Hermiones choice in boys. Why had she chosen Aiden and not Sirius? Or even Severus even if he had called her that fowl name she could tell he was just mad and wanted her back as a friend. She had missed breakfast hearing the news from the halls instead. Walking downwards from where she had been, the Owlery having sent off letters earlier, she saw Severus stop on a step then continue. She hurried to catch up with him as she stopped behind him. He was standing in front of Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Severus? She thought. This cannot be good.

* * *

Aiden was on his way to his starting class when he got a searing pain in his stomach. It was the necklaces protection spell warning him. It meant Hermione was in danger. Seeking her out in his mind he saw she was near him.

He started down the hall in a run hoping to protect her from harm. No one would hurt his future bride while he was alive…or dead whatever the case may be. He ran into an odd group stopping in the midst of Remus, Sirius, Severus, and another player the youngest girl, Jena.

* * *

Remus had his hand on the knob when he sensed Sirius smell behind him. Turning letting go of the knob he saw Sirius approaching him.

"Hello Sirius," he greeted seeing another approaching.

"Hello Remus I was…" Sirius voice trailed off as he caught sight of the approaching Snape.

"Black, Lupin," Severus said stopping in front of them.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius snarled out.

Before Severus had the chance to answer he felt a hand on his elbow. Looking behind him he saw Jena.

"Hello Remus, Sirius, Severus," she said smiling letting her hand fall.

Severus nodded

Sirius smiled at the young girl then scowled at Snape

Remus said hello back to Jena

All four turned hearing running footsteps.

Aiden ran into the middle of them, the four on lookers staring at him.

Aiden smiled quickly before looking widely around.

"What on earth?" Remus asked looking at Aiden.

"I am looking for……" Aiden stopped short in his answer his eyes resting on the broom closet. He took one large footstep towards it and swung back the door. Revealing what none of them were prepared to see.

* * *

Hermiones capturer had stopped kissing her after backing her up against the wall. She guessed he had heard something. She could hear loud voices coming from beyond the door. Her capturer put his hands back around her waist pulling her under what she guessed to be an invisibility cloak. She knew they were rare and knew only two people who had them, James or rather Harry and Severus.

The cloth slipped off as the door was swung open and many gasps were heard. The small closet was filled with light as Hermione saw the face of her capturer. Not a boy as she had first thought but a man. She gasped loudly from sheer shock as the others ran towards her.

* * *

The door was swung open revealing a man holding Hermione in his arms. She had a look a dazzled confusion and sheer fear on her face. She looked up at the man doing a double take then gasped loudly.

Aiden was the first to realize what was going on.

He pulled out his wand pointing it at the man.

Sirius, Remus, and Jena, followed his lead.

Severus on the other hand stepped forward taking in the mans face again. Then pulling out his wand.

"Who are you?" Aiden demanded (he is sweet he does care about her!)

The man said nothing only picked Hermione up in his arms cradling her baby style. Hermione was to shocked at the man's face to say a word.

"Unhand her!" Sirius said also taking a step forward.

"Who are you?" was Severus question

"Unhand Hermione now!" Remus also demanded

All ignoring Severus question

"Let go of Hermione," Jena said looking to the form of Hermione.

Aiden stepped forward sticking his wand into the mans neck, "Unhand my girlfriend or face my wrath," he said making the man scowl he still however did not let go of Hermione.

Hermiones head swayed. Her head shot up looking at the man who was holding her. She looked widely around at the others with their wands out.

The man sat Hermione down on her feet

"Lower your wands!" Hermione almost screamed throwing her arms around the mans neck and hugging him. Whispering something only he could hear.

The man before her gave her a sad look and then began to bleed from all over.

Hermiones screams flooded the hallway as she cried.

Realizing what was going on Severus stepped forward trying to block Hermione. But he wasn't the only one who realized what was happening Sirius had beaten him standing in front of her raising his wand to the think changing into his worst fear. "Riddiculos!" Sirius shouted watching as the boggart turned into a small puppy away from the large wolf it had been. (what would Sirius be afraid of now? Not dementors not yet…)

Sirius picked up the weeping Hermione and moved away from the boggart that was going back into the closet. He gave the others a hurried look then turned went down the stairs towards the hospital. Followed by Jena, Remus, and Aiden.

* * *

Sirius carried Hermione to the hospital telling Madame Pompfrey what had happened with the boggart.

Hermione had been left there in her care for the rest of the day crying her eyes out and sleeping.

* * *

Severus knew he had to speak with Hermione and soon, late into the night under his own invisibility cloak he headed into the hospital room seeing the sleeping form of Hermione.

"Hermione," he said trying to wake her

"Severussss…?" she yawned looking up

He saw her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Do not cry," he said taking her hand in his she jerked back hard hitting the headboard

Severus turned hurt eyes on her. She showed sadness in her eyes as well.

"Hermione…?" he knew he should probably not ask this of her now but he had to, "Hermione what exactly did that boggart turn into?"

She paled slightly

"Hermione…the man looked like…?"

"No one!" Hermione shouted

Severus quieted her trying not to wake the nurse

"Hermione do not lie to me now who was the boggart?"

"I…"

"Hermione…he had black hair and black eyes. He looked a lot like me… only a lot older?"

"I suppose…"

"Then what is your worst fear?"

"My worst fear is… going back to you and you hating me or dyeing…" She said truthfully. She had been shocked when the closet door had opened to see Professor Snape, having it only be a boggart made her very sad and of course the image of the one she loved dieing like that was shocking to her mind.

"Why is that your worst fear?" he asked quietly

"I can't answer you…" she said truthfully, she couldn't with the necklace on.

"Answer me Hermione," Severus said firmly

Hermione didn't think that the necklace would allow her to say what she wanted but she tried anyway.

"I like….y….Aiden a lot"

"What?" Severus asked

"I like," Hermione stopped in the middle instead trying to point at Severus, "a lot"

Severus said nothing for a moment trying to realize what was being said to him.

"Hermione…. What did Aiden do to you?"

Hermione wanted to answer but couldn't

"My boyfriend is kind," her mouth said

"Hermione… who gave you that necklace?" Severus asked seeing the necklace for the first time

"Aiden did," Hermione said hoping that Severus would take a hint he did.

"Can I take it off?"

Hermione didn't say anything but pleaded wit her eyes

Severus reached up taking hold of the necklace trying to pull it off of Hermiones neck. Finally Severus was able to get it off. It turned bright red burning Severus hands. He dropped the necklace as it cooled off on the floor.

"Thank you!" Hermione said loudly

"Aiden is a vampire isn't he?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I saw him smile."

"Do we tell Dumbledore?"

"Yes, but in the morning Aiden can't do anything yet and plus I need for you to give me some answers."

"Yes?"

"Do you like Aiden?"

"No"

"Who do you like?"

"You"

Severus breathed a sigh of relief

"So are we," Severus cleared his throat, "you know... seeing each other?"

"Yes"

Severus smiled inside still showing his cold demeanor outside.

"Now getting back to the boggart why was I so old?"

"Do you trust me Severus?"

"Yes Hermione"

"Then trust I can't answer"

"Alright…" Severus truly wanted an answer but he trusted in Hermione and if she asked him not to ask he would respect her wishes and not ask.

"Friday starts Christmas break," Hermione said trying to change the subject

"Yes it does I was wondering Hermione if you would like to come with me to my home for Christmas?" Severus had been battling with himself for along time now whether to ask her to come with him or not. But he felt it was best. He knew Voldemort wouldn't find out if he didn't tell anyone. Only his mother would know, she would be so delighted that he had someone with him that she wouldn't tell. She herself had never been fond of the Dark Lord, not since his father had left her for him. His father being muggle had had to beg and prove his loyalties by muggle murders in the end Voldemort had allowed him into his death eater group. He knew if he explained what was going on to his mother that it would be all right and safe. He also knew if Hermione stayed here it would give Aiden Erwin a chance to attack her while she was alone from all her friends. Aiden would be most likely mad and dangerous once Hermione told the Headmaster in the morning.

"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked fearing that Severus might be killed

"I have thought about it. It will be safe do not worry at all, trust in me."

"I trust you. I can tell everyone I am going home to my family. Then I will just leave at the station with you under your cloak?"

"Yes, now as for the present go to Dumbledore in the morning telling him that Aiden is what he is and what has been going on. I can't come with you for fear of people knowing that we are friends and not enemies. It will all be fine."

"I said I trust you and if you say it is alright I know it will be."

Both Hermione and Severus heard footsteps in the nurse's office coming closer.

"Good night Hermione," Severus said hastily pulling on his cloak, preparing to stay the whole night to watch over Hermione in fear that Aiden might come sometime during the night once he knew his necklace had been removed.

"Good night Severus," Hermione replied closing her eyes hoping that all would go well in the morning.

* * *

Well then there you go sorry it took so long getting out REVIEW! PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING! SMILES NICELY TO ALL THE PEOPLE! 


	17. Chapter 17

I am watching the extended version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone there are even more Snape parts! Oh know what! Severus Snape was in my dream last night lol a very odd dream in fact but very cool. He had a wife though…. made me mad (but they were separated I believe he had two kids as well lol). But still cool he was there although he had a country accent (and I mean hickish!)… quite odd really. Anyway here is the next one ENJOY!

* * *

Morning arrived and with it Severus awoke.

Severus stood from his spot in the corner. He had spent the whole night under the invisibility cloak. Aiden hadn't come at all during the night. Severus walked closer to Hermiones bed still under his cloak.

She was sleeping peacefully. Severus saw how the sun was coming up and guessed it was just a little past 6. He had classes today as did Hermione it being a Tuesday. (I actually lost track of the days so I am making it be a Tuesday they leave Friday so there we go!)

Hermione rolled over in her sleep towards Severus. Severus saw how wonderful she looked in her sleep and smiled. Severus knew that he had to wake her though and didn't like the thought of waking the angle that slept before him. But he had to so she could tell Dumbledore that Aiden was a vampire before Aiden awoke.

Taking another step forward Severus touched Hermiones face, his hand still covered with his cloak.

Hermione stirred and blinked open her eyes. Seeing no one she shut then tight again.

"Hermione," Severus whispered

Hermione heard her name and recognized Severus voice. Opening her eyes again she still saw nothing.

"Severus?" she asked looking around the room.

"Hermione get up I will follow you to the Headmasters office so you can tell him of what Aiden is."

Hermione still couldn't see Severus but nodded. She stood still dressed in her school robes from the previous day. She headed towards the door deciding not to wake Madame Popmfrey.

Reaching the door she opened it heading towards the Headmasters office. Severus followed her the whole time under the cloak.

* * *

Hermione reached the office statue trying to guess the password.

"Lollypop... lemon drop…chocolate frog… jelly bean…uhh," Hermione stopped trying to think of another sweet.

"Peppermints," Severus said naming his favorite sweet.

The statue opened revealing a large staircase. Hermione and Severus both got on riding it as it went upwards.

"Thank you for naming a sweet," Hermione said smiling.

"Your welcome it is my favorite"

They reached the door to Dumbledores office.

"He is probably asleep," Severus said

"We will see now be quiet," Hermione said opening the door.

They both entered the room closing the door behind them

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called out

When there was no response she called louder, "Professor Dumbledore?"

They both heard a door creek open from the back of the office and soft footsteps padding across the floor.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said entering the office.

"Professor sorry to come so early but I just woke up and I have something extremely important to say"

Dumbledore looked in Severus direction for a long time then nodded for Hermione to continue.

"Well you see sir… Aiden Erwin is a vampire…or rather a royal vampire."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Yes sir… you see he told me so when he put me under well… a spell… I know this all sounds preposterous but it is true sir."

"Miss Granger Mr. Erwin is one of our best students and I was under the impression that he was also your ah… boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed widely matching the shade of the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes sir but you see I never wanted to be his… I didn't want to see him," Hermione said unable to use the word girlfriend, "you see he put a necklace on me…"

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop her explanations, "Follow me please Miss Granger." Severus followed Hermione and Dumbledore into another room

"I just have to flu Minerva," Dumbledore threw some flu powder into the fireplace, "Minerva McGonagall,"

There was the sound of feet scurrying across the floor and McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes Albus what is it?" she asked looking around the room and seeing Hermione

"We seem to have a vampire in the school," Dumbledore said his twinkle in his eye

"What?" McGonagall said looking pale even in the flames.

"Mr. Erwin it seems"

"Why is Miss Granger standing here as well?"

"She was the one who informed me"

"I see, what do we do Albus?"

"Nothing yet, wait till he gets to breakfast then corner him before he can hurt someone or bite them. Oh and get his sister out of the way before we corner him. I will see you at breakfast in 30 minutes."

"Yes Albus. I will go on and inform the teachers."

"Yes, good bye Minerva."

Professor McGonagall's head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Miss Granger you heard pretend nothing has happened now go on, breakfast starts in 30 minutes. Gather your class things and be ready to react today."

Hermione nodded and left Dumbledores office heading towards the Ravenclaw dorms to gather her things.

* * *

It was half way through breakfast and nothing had happened yet. Aiden had Hermiones hand clasped in his own. He hadn't mentioned the necklace yet and Hermione was dreading when he would.

"Hermione?" Alice Erwin asked from across the table

"Yes Alice?" Hermione replied

"Where is that beautiful necklace of yours?"

Aidens hand squeezed tightly in Hermiones

"I…" It was at that moment Hermione noticed the teachers react.

Dumbledore had stood and was walking towards then followed by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Binns. Aiden also seeming to notice the group pressing towards them pulled Hermione a little closer. The whole great hall seemed to notice the group of teachers heading towards Ravenclaw table. Alice looked nervously towards the teachers.

"I hope they aren't mad I am sitting here, perhaps I ought to go?"

"No Alice you stay here," replied Aiden pulling Hermione even closer

The group of teachers stopped by the Ravenclaw table. Professors Flitwick and Binns were behind Alice and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were behind Aiden and Hermione.

"Mr. Erwin…" Dumbledore began. On the other side of the table Professor Binns was taking Alice from the table, his hand on her shoulder, Flitwick standing beside him unable to reach the girls shoulder.

Aiden seeing what was going on and placing everything in his mind looked towards Alice

"Unhand my sister Professors," Aiden said looking into the Professors eyes. Binns and Flitwick suddenly started to walk backwards away from Alice. Dumbledore seeing what Aiden was doing placed his hand on Aidens shoulder. But Aiden was to fast for any normal human.

Aiden hanging on to Hermiones hand and waist firmly made a great leap from the table into the air. Landing near the doors far away from the teachers. There were many screams heard as people scrambled away from the doors moving closer to the teachers remaining at the head table.

"Alice come here," Aiden said transforming into his vampire appearance

Alice was now behind Binns and Flitwick the spell having lifted from them now. Alice, from what Hermione could see of her face, looked horrified and tearful at seeing her brother as a vampire.

"Alice come here do not be afraid it is still Aiden now please come here," Aiden said stretching out the arm that was not around Hermiones waist.

Alice looked towards her brother and started shaking her head no and backed away.

Aiden let his arm fall looking angry, sad, disappointed, hurt, and a mixer of other emotions. "I am still your same brother Alice," Aiden said softly putting his other arm around Hermiones waist, his teeth closing in on her neck. "You will be with my always Hermione," Aiden said within an inch of her neck.

It was Dumbledore who reacted next. Raising his hand and pulling it back the great hall doors slammed shut behind Hermione and Aiden. It startled Aiden his head jerking up away from Hermiones neck.

"Give us Miss Granger Mr. Erwin," Dumbledore said still using his formalities.

"No! She belongs to me no matter what you do or say. I will have her in the end be it now or 100 years from now I won't rest until she belongs fully to me and in one motion I will make her mine," Again Aidens head bent down towards Hermiones neck.

It was not a teacher who reacted this time but a student. The doors to the great hall were opened and a boy ran into, full force, Hermione and Aiden. Neil Longbottom (I have no clue what Neville's fathers name is) a clumsy little Hufflepuff knocked Aiden and Hermione down. With a quiet sorry he scurried over to his table. Seeing everyone was looking at him he blushed scarlet and sat down burring his head in his hands.

Hermione hadn't wasted anytime at all as the boy knocked into her and Aiden. It had caught them both off guard but it seemed Hermione recovered the fastest getting to her feet and running full force forwards towards the teachers.

Aiden realizing what had happened let out a piercing growl and sprung into the air hovering there for a moment before he made his farewell speech.

"I shall not give up searching for you trying to get you. You will one day be mine and we shall rule together. Remember me as I am for I shall always be this way to you. Good bye Hermione I shall write to you." With that Aiden made a fancy flying dive towards the ground soaring up at the last minute and flying up towards the enchanted ceiling he pulled out his wand and shot a whole in it going through it with vows of returning.

As the headmaster told the students to go on to their classes only one thought occupied Hermiones mind.

_Aiden always did have style. _

* * *

Well well now then Aiden is gone and Hermione leaves with Severus in four days. Friday afternoon after classes! YAY well then will Aiden return? Hmmm…. Okay then next chapters will be Christmas time! How long is their break? Anyone know? I am going to say a week… 


	18. Chapter 18

Okay then I won't go into much detail about Hermiones last few days before Christmas break at Hogwarts, because you don't really need to know much about it except what I type. So please no one say that it looked like I rushed it because I didn't I don't think anyone wants me to go into great detail about Hermiones classes and how ….just read it.

* * *

The day Aiden left most of the people avoided her. Until Sirius took her under his wing seeing now that she hadn't really liked Aiden and hadn't done anything wrong. For this Hermione was grateful. The next few days passed fast with no visits from Severus. Her teachers soon saw why the hat had picked her for the QHE. Her teachers were greatly impressed at how well she knew the material. Soon Friday came and Hermione couldn't wait to leave. The morning classes went by slowly but finally it was lunchtime.

(So if anyone thinks I rushed it sorry but honestly there is no reason to tell you more than that. Now we will slow it down lol)

Hermione entered the great hall doors but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Sirius.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked confused as to why he had stopped her

Sirius pointed up. Looking up Hermione saw that they were both standing under the mistletoe. Sirius grinned and inwardly Hermione cringed.

Sirius put his hand on the small of Hermiones back as he stepped forward leaning down towards her lips. Hermione seeing she had no choice in the matter waited for his lips to crush down on hers. It seemed to her that for his lips to reach hers took an extremely long time. But finally they reached her own lips.

Hermione wanted to pull back to tell him to get away that she belonged to Severus but knew she couldn't She waited what seemed like an eternity for Sirius to pull back. Finally after trying twice to deepen the kiss both of which Hermione refused to open her mouth Sirius pulled back looking down upon her.

There was a slight clearing of the throat as they parted. Looking towards the person who had made the sound Hermiones eyes widened when she saw that the person in question was Severus. He walked briskly between the two and headed for the Slytherin table not even looking at Hermione as he went.

Hermione wanted to say something but couldn't as she walked with Sirius to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat once again between Remus and Sirius. Lily and James were talking about all their plans to be together over the break and meeting each other's parents.

"Hermione is that owl coming towards you?" Sirius asked pointing to a large tawny owl.

It was indeed coming straight towards her followed by another smaller bird both were holding letters. Two letters dropped in front of her.

"Who are they from?" Sirius asked looking at the letters not even commenting on the kiss

"I don't know," she replied holding up the first letter and looking at the familiar scrawl of her name. The first letter was from Severus. She put the letter on her lap looking at the second letter. This letter she did not recognize, however, and decided it was safe to open in front of Sirius.

She ripped open the letter without a clue as to whom it was from

_**My sweet,**_

_**I must ask you to wait for me a little longer than I had hoped. I have some business to take care of that will sadly take me away from you for a while. Although I will miss you I shall return after Christmas break to claim what is truly mine. I count the day till I see your smiling face again. **_

_**Your love,**_

_**Aiden**_

_**P.S enclosed is a picture you can keep of me till I return. Oh and tell my sister to look for me soon.**_

(I hope you all can read that, Anyway that's Aidens writing)

Hermione looked back into the letter and sure enough there was a picture of Aiden smiling, waving, and blowing kisses at her. Crumbling up the letter she stood carrying with her Severus' letter. It was going to be a shock to Aiden when he came back to find his sister gone having gone into hiding by orders of Dumbledore.

"Where are you going Hermione? We are leaving in only a few minutes for the train." Sirius called after her.

Turning she smiled and replied, "I have to get my bags but don't worry I will be back soon."

He nodded smiling as she left the Great Hall. It wasn't true but she had to see what Severus had written. Having not spoken with him since Aiden had left, and him only seeing her kissing Sirius, she was worried he might have changed his mind on taking her with him. She opened the letter after having walked somewhat down the hall away from prying eyes.

_Hermione,_

_I haven't talked to you in quite a while and I apologize. I owled my mother telling her the circumstances of your coming. She is excited for you to come and understands she isn't to tell anyone. Meet me on the train in the last compartment. I have a spell on it you must say the password to get in, "Slytherin" _

_S.S_

Typical password she said to herself heading back to the great hall. Sadly it was obvious that this letter had been written before Severus had seen them kissing. Hermione hoped again he hadn't changed his mind.

"Back so soon?" Sirius said as she reached the table trying to put his arm around her to which Hermione scooted closer to Remus.

"Yes," she replied

"Attention! Students who are leaving please head to the train!" Came Dumbledores voice over the chattering of the students.

There was a loud scrapping of benches and many people hurrying out the great hall door.

Hermione grabbed her luggage out of the pile that had accumulated by the entrance doors. She hurried fast trying to get away from Sirius without being too obvious.

She was one of the first one on the train, Severus had beaten her though, having particularly ran through Hogsmead. She hurried to the back of the train trying the door. It was locked pushing on it again she muttered the password and entered the door, closing it behind her.

Looking around she saw that she had beaten Severus to the compartment. Sitting down on a seat she hit something. Standing up quickly the person under her pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Severus!" she said shocked that he had hid under the cloak. He smirked at her moving over on the seat.

"The walls have a spell on them so no one can hear us we are completely safe."

"Where are your things?"

"I shrunk them of course"

"Oh," Hermione hadn't truly though of doing that, now that he had brought it up it did sound like a good idea.

"Are you ready to go to Snape Manor?"

"Yes I am," she replied smiling, "But Severus do tell me about your mother and father." If Severus didn't want to comment on the kiss she certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

Severus frowned at the word father

"My mother is a kind woman….my father left about a year ago to join the dark lord he was a muggle and didn't like his wife being a witch."

"I didn't think the dark lord let muggles join and why would your father want to join him if he didn't like that your mother was one."

"He usually doesn't let muggles join him my father is the only one I know of joining up. He is a horrible man and finds killing interesting. As to why it is simple. He like the dark lord wants to rid the wizarding world of muggle borns or half bloods. My father wants to rid the muggle would of wizards if he helps rids the wizarding world of muggles then it works the same way it rids his world of wizards and witches."

"But the dark lord kills plain muggles also."

"True but like I said my father finds killing interesting and of course in his mind it is a small price to pay"

"Severus lets not talk about the dark lord anymore," Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Alright then what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione thought for a moment then decided on what she wanted to know, "What is Snape Manor like?"

"Big"

"Elaborate Severus"

"We have around only 10 house elves because there is only my mother to attend to," Hermione frowned when he mentioned he had house elves, but didn't comment having given up on S.P.E.W the year before.

"What about the land?"

"There is a lot. We have a large hill from the back door that runs down a long way. Then we have a lot of flat land and a lake."

"That's perfect it means we can go ice skating and sledding"

"What?" Severus asked having never heard of anything like that before

"Ice skating and sledding," Hermione replied smiling

"Oh yes," Severus said acting as if he had a clue a to what she was talking about

"Severus… why are you not commenting on the kiss you saw this morning?" Hermione said not able to control the urge to apologize.

Severus was quiet for a moment then spoke, "It is clear we are only friends and that you do like Sirius. I personally do not want something that has touched that scum's lips," Severus replied coldly

"Severus…"

"No Hermione go on go to your Sirius I will be here when you return I understand."

"Severus!"

"Go!"

"But…I"

"What can you possible have to say?" Severus said cutting her off

"It was mistletoe I didn't even see it until he pointed and kissed me Severus please believe me"

"That kiss lasted a long time do not tell me you didn't love it"

"Severus I didn't please believe me I wouldn't even let him deepen that foul kiss please Severus you are the one I love!"

"What did you say?" Severus asked stunned

"You are the one I like not Sirius you know that."

"I see"

"Severus you said you trusted me once please trust that you're the one I care about not Sirius. Not in that way"

"But he cares for you in that way. What if you fall for him?" Severus said very quietly

"You have to trust I won't"

"I trust you"

"Are you alright now?"

"I suppose so…"

"Severus I know you hate Sirius but trust that I won't ever let him kiss me again. I promise even if there is a whole drove of mistletoe."

"It is alright I over reacted."

"I am afraid I have to go and talk with Sirius and the others for a moment or two"

"Oh yes we wouldn't want them to come looking for you and find you with the enemy," Severus said sarcastically

"You aren't the enemy," Hermione replied kissing him on the cheek, "I will be back as soon as I can. Are you alright?""

Severus didn't say anything, he just nodded, as he was to shocked by the kiss. It wasn't really a real kiss but she hadn't kissed him in a long time and it let him know they actually did have a relationship. He smiled to himself as she exited the door.

* * *

Hermione looked in compartment after compartment until finally 10 minutes after she had begun her search she found Sirius alone with Remus and entered the room.

"Hello Sirius hello Remus?" she said smiling

"Hello Hermione," Remus said without looking up from his book

"Hello," Sirius replied smiling brightly at her

"So what are you two going to be up to over the holidays?"

"I am going home to see my parents," Remus replied shutting the book

"I am going with James to his house for half the break then we are going to go to Lily's house the last part of the break," Sirius said still smiling

"Speaking of James and Lily were are they?" Hermione had tried her best to avoid Harry's parents but somehow ended up befriending the both of them through Sirius

"Lily dragged James off somewhere to say goodbye to her friends," Sirius said rolling his eyes

"Shouldn't expect him back for a while now," Remus added

"Oh well I am going to leave now. I have to get back to my roommates. See you after the holidays," Hermione said leaving quickly before they had a chance to stop her. She wanted to spend as less time with Sirius as possible and as much time with Severus as possible.

It hadn't been a complete lie, she thought, after all Severus was her _roommate_ in a sense they both knew of a room and they both stayed there. She had never said what room her roommate shared with her…

* * *

"Slytherin," Hermione said entering the room

"Back so soon?" Severus asked smiling at her. A true genuine smile, the first she had seen in a long time.

"Yes it only took about 20 minutes a lot shorter than I thought although I did run out on Sirius and Remus…"

"We still have a long trip ahead of us," Severus replied as Hermione said down beside him

"I am so tired. I was to excited to sleep much last night," Hermione said yawning and laying her head on Severus shoulder

"Then go to sleep. I will wake you before we arrive," Severus said pulling her closer

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek before sleep took over

"Your welcome," Severus replied kissing the top of the sleeping girls head

* * *

"Hermione wake up," Severus said gently shaking her awake.

"Mmm…." Hermione said slugging closer to Severus

"Hermione you have to wake up the train is stopping remember?"

"Severus?" Hermione asked sleepily

"Yes now wake up we have to get off the train to meet my mother," Severus said standing up causing Hermione to have to sit up. She had been leaning on his shoulder the majority of the train ride.

"Hermione give me your trunk I will shrink it and then get under my invisibility cloak so no one will see you going with me please stay close so I know you are there," Severus said shrinking Hermiones trunk

"Yes," Hermione replied trying to wake up

"Here take my cloak try and stay close to let me know you are there"

Hermione slipped the cloak over her head and headed out the door following Severus

Severus walked quickly from the train followed by Hermione. They reached the outside of the train as Severus looked around for his mother.

"Severus!" a female voice screamed waving at him from behind the other parents

The ends of Severus mouth turned up for a moment before he stated making his way through the crowd making sure to leave enough room for Hermione to follow him.

"Severus! You're here!" his mother shouted hugging him tightly

"Oh look at that how pathetic. Little Snivilus is hugging the only person in the world that loves him," Sirius yelled to James over the crowd.

Severus seemed to hear but his mother did not. Severus chose to ignore it as he hugged his mother back.

"We can see where he got those looks from," Sirius said louder to James

Severus tensed but said or did nothing as he pulled away from his mother

"We should go mother," Severus replied walking towards the brick wall followed by his mother and Hermione.

"I have missed you so much Severus," his mother replied as they walked out of the brick wall unknown to them but followed by the Marauders

"I have missed you to moth-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as he fell towards the ground and as the two boys behind him laughed.

"Merry Christmas Snape!" Sirius and James both shouted together as they laughed

Remus chose to say nothing looking away. Peter looked nervous but also said nothing

Severus picked himself up and walked briskly down the path followed by Hermione and his mother.

"Who were those boys Severus?" his mother asked looking back

"No one mother where did you place the portkey?" Severus asked glaring at the Marauders.

"Oh yes!" she said taking out the portkey, as old wallet, from her pocket

"Hermione?" Severus whispered looking around

Hermione stuck out her hand from the cloak touching the portkey followed by Severus and his mother.

There was a pulling behind her abdomen and a falling sensation as she came crashing down into the ground the cloak flying off her.

"Welcome to Snape Manor," Severus said assisting Hermione up

"Oh hello you must be Hermione Severus friend?" Asked Severus mother

"Yes I am hello Mrs. Snape," Hermione said shaking the woman's hand

She smiled, "I have never met one of Severus friends before I am delighted to meet you."

Hermione smiled looking as Severus mother closely. She did look a lot like Severus, Hermione thought, she had the same color skin as he did, pale, she also had the same color hair as he did and the same expressions. The only difference was that she looked happier than Severus did.

"Well my dear lets show you to your room. Hermione your room is right across from Severus room incase you need anything ask him," Severus mother said walking towards the house followed by Hermione and Severus.

"I like your mother," Hermione whispered leaning close to Severus.

"She likes you as well," he replied

"Hurry up you two!" Severus mother called from the front door

Hermione and Severus hurried to the house

"Your home is lovely Mrs. Snape" Hermione said looking around the mansion

"Oh dear call me Eileen"

"Umm…yes Eileen"

"Mother I will show her to her room and you can go on to dinner we will be there shortly," Severus said taking Hermiones elbow and steering her towards the stairs

"Yes I think I will thank you Severus"

"Your mother seems to really love you," Hermione said as Severus led her down hall after hall

"Yes she does she has become a lot happier since my father left"

"I see"

"Here is your room," Severus said stopping by a door after leading Hermione down about 5 different halls

"I don't think I will be able to get back," Hermione replied laughing opening the door

She stepped in and gazed at her new room

"It's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed gawking at the huge bed and everything else in the room.

Her bed was huge bigger than a car it seemed with rich blue blankets on the bed and royal blue pillows at the top. The walls were also a deep shade of blue. There was one window that had a balcony to walk out on. There were two large bookcases that were full of books she couldn't wait to read. There was even a large fireplace and a couch in front of the fireplace. It was an exquisite room one the likes of she had never seen.

"So you like it then?" Severus asked watching as Hermione smiled and her eyes gazed around the room

"Like it I love it! Thank you Severus!" Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck hugging him

"Your welcome but my mother did it not I," Severus said letting go of Hermione

"It is still wonderful!"

"Yes well leave your baggage here I will be across the hall as well putting away my baggage," Severus said walking out of the room and across the hall to his own room

Hermione tossed her shrunken luggage onto the floor and headed across the hall to Severus room

"Severus your room is wonderful!" Hermione said looking around the large room

"Yes…" Severus said unshrinking his bags

His room was a lush green color (typical Slytherin through and through) he had bookcases on ever inch of the wall filled with millions of books. In the far corner there was a laboratory. Filled with vials, potions, ingredients, and even more books on the floor. He to had a fireplace and a couch in front of it. His bed was also a lush green with green pillows and it also had books lying on it. Hermione had never seen so many books in one place in all her life. She bet that Severus had more books then the Hogwarts library.

"Where did you ever get all these books?" Hermione asked staring lovingly at them

"My mother gave me some and I collected a lot of them and then on various occasions I got more they just accumulated over the years."

"Wow.."

"We better get to dinner now," Severus replied walking out of the door

"Alright"

* * *

They finally reached the dining hall and so a feast set before them.

"Welcome home Severus!" Eileen called from were she was seated at the table

Severus nodded taking a seat at the large table followed by Hermione

Laid before them was mash potatoes, corn, green beans, hominy, rice, turkey, pork, ham, eggs, fish, coleslaw, stuffing, Yorkshire pudding, mincemeat pie, pot pie, cakes, apple pie, cherry pie, pumpkin pie, cakes, dumplings, apples, bananas, pears, salad, and a whole lot of other food (I ran out of food to think of so yeah the point is it is a feast!) oh and rolls and biscuits.

They ate and ate without much conversation until Eileen broke the silence

"So Hermione how close to my son are you?" This sentence caused Severus to sputter out his drink into his cup choking a little as he did so. Severus mother seemed to ignore him

"I well… we are" Hermione stopped looking to the pale Severus for help

"Mother she is the one I care for," Severus replied with his head held high

"Oh I see and Hermione who do you care for?"

"Him," Hermione said simply

"Good good I think we are all done with our food shall we all retire? Or would you like to see some pictures Hermione?"

Hermione nodded wearing a smile with pleasure in her eyes, as Severus looked horrified and shocked that his mother would show picture of him to Hermione.

Hermione followed Eileen into another room as Severus lagged behind

"Hmm… well I think I will show you Severus as a boy. We don't have many baby pictures but some are in thereto" Eileen said taking out a small photo album handing it to Hermione who was seated on a couch

Hermione opened the photo album looking at the baby Severus. He was in a green blanket and was crying loudly. He looked cute in Hermiones opinion. Turning the page she saw a boy of around 7 scowling at her dressed it what seemed to be a large dress to big for him.

"Why is he in a dress?" Hermione asked

"Because my mother thought it would be a _cute_ picture," replied a frowning Severus

Hermione smiled turning the page again. This time it was a boy of eleven receiving his Hogwarts letter. He was smiling and looking happy. A man walked into the picture and the boys smile vanished.

"Is that your father Severus?"

"Yes," replied Eileen sitting beside Hermione

Hermione turned the page and saw a tall boy of around 15 riding a broom in the air soaring in and out of the picture. On the next page was a family picture of Eileen, Severus, and Severus father. His father was frowning and looking angrily as his wife waved up at Hermione smiling a fearful smile. The 16-year-old Severus stood there his arms crossed trying to walk out of the picture but his father held him back by the neck of his shirt. There was only one more picture in the book. Turning the page Hermione saw a 17-year-old Severus holding the hand of a girl. Severus was smiling waving up at Hermione. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She to was smiling and waving pointing to something on her left hand. Looking closer Hermione saw it was a ring. Hermione looked back at the happy girls face and recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy or rather Black. It was the happiest Hermione had ever seen Severus looking. He looked happier then he ever had with her…

"Oh yes… I remember that day. Wasn't that the day you proposed to Narcissa Severus?" Eileen asked as the slamming of the doors made their heads turn to see Severus had left the room

* * *

Well then now you know the horrible truth! Severus proposed to Narcissa Black! Bum bum bum! Please Review and of course keep reading! I have already typed the next chapter but I won't post it till I get atleast 10 reviews so if you want another chapter REVIEW! THANKS! 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay I'm back again! Yay for the 10 reviews sorry this took so long it was typed already just couldn't get to a computer. Well or rather I haven't left my house in three days since I got a new book. Sorry but I have been reading from the moment I wake up to the time I go to bed…. I only have 200 pages left now! Oh look the books beside me….Sorry!

* * *

Hermione went to bed that night after being shown her room by Eileen. The door across the hall was shut and locked. Hermione finally fell asleep sometime in the night after having tossed and turned wondering why he had never told her and why he had never looked that happy before…

Hermione awoke that morning early. She looked out her window and saw the sun had not even came up yet. She dressed quickly having put her clothes and things away before she had went to bed. She dressed in the clothes McGonagall had bought her choosing to wear. She took the ugly red sweater and transformed it into a nice looking red sweater that didn't have all those horrible frills she did the same with her black skirt and put on her gray knee high socks and a par of black shoes. She let her now tame hair fall down her back and left her room.

She knocked on Severus door and finding no reply decided to try and find her way around to the dinning hall. Passing a window after about 10 minutes of wondering she saw that the sun had risen. She walked for about 30 more minutes before giving up and sitting down in the floor trying to think. It had now been an hour since she had left her room finally she heard a CRACK in front of her and looked up to see a small house elf.

"Misses wishes for yous to goes to breakfasts. Misses sent Jinxy to fetches yous," the little female house elf said bowing to Hermione.

"Thank you Jinxy," Hermione said following the small creature down the many halls.

Finally Jinxy led her to the dinning hall

"Thanks again Jinxy," Hermione said smiling at the little house elf

"Misses is most welcome!" it squeaked leaving with a CRACK

Hermione entered the dinning hall seeing that only Eileen was present.

"Hermione how good of you to make it I sent Jinxy to find you," Eileen replied

"Yes I got lost…. so where is Severus?"

"Oh dear I don't think he is feeling good today"

"I understand"

They ate their breakfast silently. At the end Eileen spoke

"Why don't you go outside? It snowed buckets last night."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you"

"No need dear but if you get lonely there is a muggle house down the way with a boy around your age his name is Nicholas and he is quite kind. I think it would be safe for you to speak with him. He knows we live here but his mother, father, and him never come up here. I believe it is Severus… something to do with a toad… Humph well anyway I think he would like to meet you. I am going to see if I can get Severus out of hid room to go outside with you. But you go on I will send him out when he gets up," she said smiling.

"Alright I think I will," Hermione said standing and leaving the dinning hall

She walked to the front door conjuring a coat, gloves, and a hat. She placed her wand in the inside pocket of her coat. She had no intension of going to visit this Nicholas person but as she left the house she found she was rather lonely for her muggle days.

(I like adding new characters now and then and since Severus won't come out why not a new guy? He can't be a girl because then there wouldn't be any drama!)

She walked towards the only house in sight guessing it was Nicholas' house. She got half way across the field seeing the lake when she stopped. After she had cast a warming spell on herself and placed her wand back inside her coat she continued. She reached the house and knocked on the front door.

A boy with messy curly brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. He was taller than her and wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Hello?" he said looking at her

"Oh hello I was wondering if you were Nicholas?"

"Nick"

"Yes well you see I'm staying up at that house," Hermione said pointing to the house

"And?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come out and fool around," after she had said it she blushed and tried to change her words, "I mean uhh.. play in the snow"

"I know what you mean," he said grinning just let me grab a coat and I will _fool around_ with you," he said grabbing a coat gloves and a scarf.

"I am Hermione," she said holding out her hand

"I'm Nick but you already know that," he replied shaking her hand

"So…"

"Yes so… you're staying at the old mansion up there?" he asked nodding towards the house

"Yes I am," Hermione replied walking towards the house followed by Nick

"Are you one of them?"

"No just a fried staying there but it seems the one I came with is angry…"

"Why?"

"Nothing really umm… so what do you want to do? I have no idea what to do here…"

"Can you skate?"

"Yes…"

"I have always wanted to try and skate in that lake on your friends property. Do you think they would mind?"

"No not at all do you have skates?"

"Yes but I will have to turn back to get them. Do you mind waiting?"

"No… I have some skates up at the lake for myself I will meet you there then?"

"Alright be right back Hermione," he said turning around to fetch his skates.

Hermione walked to the lake conjuring white skates once she got their slipping them one and putting away her wand.

She waited awhile before she saw Nick coming towards her his skates over his shoulder.

"Well Hermione when was the last time you skated?"

"When I was 7…" Hermione said laughing

"And how old are you now?"

"19 yourself?"

"20," he replied putting on his skates, "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for Hermione who took it.

"Alright"

Nick pulled Hermione onto the ice keeping her hand in his as he helped her to skate along. (he is just a random character lol)

* * *

"Severus please get up and go outside with Hermione. She is your guest," Eileen said knocking on Severus door having tried to get in but found wards all around his room

"Mother I am not coming out now I am working on a potion if you do not mind," Severus replied though the door

"Fine maybe Hermione will find better company than you then," Eileen replied slyly

"What do you mean by that?" Severus said scowling opening the door

"I thought you were working on a potion?" Eileen said walking away leaving Severus looking after her.

"What did you mean mother?" he called after her

"Just what I said!" she replied going out of sight

Severus growled apparating to the front door with a POP having learned to apparate the summer before. He left the house wearing his black pants his white under shirt and a black frock over it. Heading to where he could see Hermione and another person, the lake.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't skated since you were seven? You are awfully good," Nick said letting go of Hermiones hand

"I'm sure," Hermione said spinning. As she was spinning she saw a person coming towards the lake. Looking closer she saw it was Severus. She smiled waving at him.

"Who are you waving at?" Nick asked

"Severus," Hermione replied waving again. When she waved this last time it caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards hitting the ice hard.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked helping her up

"I told you I haven't skated in a while," Hermione replied standing

"I see," Nick said grinning

"Hermione?" called a voice near the edge of the lake

"Severus," Hermione said from the middle of the lake with Nick, "I see you decided to come out after all?"

"Yes," Severus replied eyeing Nick carefully

"Oh Severus this is Nick," Hermione said skating towards Severus, "Your mother told me to get him

"So that is what she meant…" Severus said

"What?"

"Nothing Hermione," Severus said

"Well I see your friend is out here now Hermione I guess I should be going then?" Nick asked looking at Hermione

"If you want to you can go," Hermione replied turning her attention back to Severus, "Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

"Well Hermione I guess I will be going then?" Nick said again

"Sure if you want," Hermione said looking at Severus, "Now tell me why you didn't answer?"

"Well Hermione I guess we shall fool around again later?" Nick said winking Hermiones direction.

Hermione who had her back turned didn't see this and replied with, "Sure…Now Severus… Severus what are you doing?" Hermione yelled as Severus took out his wand pointing it at the now pale Nick.

"Obliterate!" Severus yelled casting spell at Nick and placing his wand into his pocket

Nick stumbled backwards a moment then looked confused

"Hello?"

Hermione starred mouth open at Nick

"How did I get out here? Who are you two?" Nick asked looking at Hermione and Severus neither of which spoke.

"Well? I guess I am going them," Nick said turning and walking into the snow and then falling.

"How did these skates get on me?" Nick said taking off his skates.

"Goodbye then!" he called walking back towards his house leaving a triumphant Severus and a stunned Hermione.

"Severus!" Hermione yelled looking at the smirking Severus

"I recall doing this same thing on a similar occasion when I was 13. Had to obliterate him then to, he couldn't remember me turning him into a toad now could he?"

Hermione found herself laughing at Severus words without meaning to

"Severus would you please tell me what that picture was about?" Hermione said sobering up.

"Nothing at all," Severus said his smirk turning into a frown

"Severus please tell me," Hermione said

"Fine… If you must know. You see my mother arranged with Mr. Black when I was born for Narcissa and myself to be married. I proposed when I was 17 she accepted and the date was set. Then her father decided that A pureblood would make a better choice for his daughter and so now she is engaged to Lucius Malfoy," Severus said his face blank of emotions.

"Oh… Well Severus would you like to skate with me?" Hermione asked changing the subject and holding her hand out to him.

"Of course," Severus said conjuring the shoes that Hermione had on and placing them on his own feet.

"Can you skate?" Hermione asked

"Of course I can," Severus lied not wanting to sound foolish. After all if a muggle like Nick could do it how hard could it be?

Severus stepped out onto the ice his arms behind his back and watched as Hermione skated around the ice.

"Severus? Are you going to join me?" she asked looking at him

"Yes," Severus replied taking a step forward

Hermione glided on the ice like it was nothing. Severus tried to imitate her but found it harder than it looked.

He moved his right foot forward stepping like he would to walk his right foot made contact with the ice causing his right leg to go forward while his left leg went backwards resulting in a split position. He winced at the pain that was shooting through his lower body. Luckily Hermione was twirling and couldn't see his position. He moved his left leg backwards and did the same with his right leg. Now he was sitting on the ground with his legs in a good position that did not cause him any pain. He put his hands on the ground and tried to get up. He failed in his mission the first time only sliding further from his original spot. Again he placed his hands on the ground putting his feet under him and rose up slowly. He was now in an upright position. The ice was more slippery than he had thought. Suddenly his legs went out from under him. He hit the ground with his back hard with a long OMPH! He looked to see if Hermione had seen and luckily she had not. She was to busy dancing on the ice to notice his predicament. He saw that he was very close to the edge of the ice. He got on his hands and knees and crawled off the ice to the snow. Digging his feet into the snow he stood just in time for Hermione to turn around.

"How are you doing?" she asked looking at where he stood in the snow

"Oh I'm doing perfect," he replied smiling

"Had enough?"

"I think so"

"Alright. I didn't really get to see you skate but you look like you had fun"

"Oh I had an experience alright."

"Good"

"Shall we go back to the house?"

"Alright"

"Good," Severus said conjuring back his shoes and placing them on his feet getting rid of the skates that he had no intension of ever wearing again.

"Perhaps we could come back later?"

"No… I think once is all the fun I can take," he replied feeling the pain in his legs growing as they walked back to the house.

* * *

The night was finished with a meal and some talking. Hermione went to her bedroom that night walking with Severus but still felt like there was something she needed to know. Why was it that Severus had looked so happy with Narcissa? Did he still love her? And who did she love Malfoy or him? Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the one she was thinking about.

"Good night Hermione," Severus said smiling and dropping her hand that had been in his own.

"Good night Severus…" Hermione said the questions still in her mind

"We should start getting things for the QHE tomorrow."

"Alright…"

Severus turned and entered his room closing the door behind him. Leaving Hermione to wonder who Severus loved. Then another thought entered her mind at the word love. Severus didn't love her…. He had never said he did. But he had proposed to Narcissa so did that mean he loved her? Surely he loved her… he looked so happy in the picture. It wasn't that late. Hermione thought as she turned back down the corridor to find Eileen to ask her a few questions about Severus.

* * *

"Eileen?" she said coming into the woman's study after looking in room after room for a while.

"Yes Hermione?" she asked looking up from a mess of papers.

"I was wondering a few things…" Hermione said having second thoughts about talking to Eileen. What if she didn't like her talking about Severus personal life? What if Severus found out? What if….

"What things?"

"The picture," she blurted out

"Oh?"

"Yes I was wondering," she said seeing there was no way out of it now, "why Mr. Black choose Malfoy to be the one to wed his daughter," it wasn't truly what she wanted to know but she thought maybe she could ease into her question.

"Well…. You see…Mr. Black has always valued blood over love."

There was that word again… so Severus had loved her. But did he still?

"But why did he agree to marry them in the first place?"

"It was his best option at the time. You see Lucius parents saw what a lovely young lady Narcissa was becoming and decided that she would make a better match for Lucius than for Severus. Also because they are both purebloods it made more sense."

"But didn't Narcissa have a say in it?"

"No dear. The eldest man in a pureblood home is the ruler of the rest. The master."

"So does Narcissa still love Severus?" she was getting closer to her question

"Only Narcissa knows, dear, she may but she will obey her father no matter what."

"So does Severus still love Narcissa?" There was her question she had asked it

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Eileen said nodding towards the door. Turning Hermione saw that Severus had been standing there. Hermione went pale afraid at what he would think.

"Do you still love Narcissa?" Hermione asked feeling her mouth go dry

Severus stared at her his face concealing any emotion he might be feeling

* * *

(Time: 9:30 pm Place: Malfoy Manor Setting: Living room)

"What are you doing you dragged me all the way down here so what now?"

"Well you see my parents are asleep now"

"So…what do you have in mind?"

"Anything you want to do my love"

"I want to kiss you Lucius"

"Master is calling!" Lucius said grabbing a hold of his arm

"I feel it to"

"Let us hurry Narcissa!"

"Coming… wait kiss me first before we apparate"

Lucius swung Narcissa into his arms kissing her passionately

"I love you Lucius," Narcissa said truthfully apparating away.

* * *

(9:30 Snape Manor Study)

Severus let out a gasp clutching his arm

"Mother I will be back later," Severus said apparating away not answering Hermiones question.

* * *

Sorry lol but I didn't want him to answer just yet. What do you all think? Doe she love Hermione or Narcissa? I will only update when **I get 10 reviews**! THANKS REVIEW! Soooo... 


	20. Chapter 20

Okay here we are back again thanks for the reviews! I liked them all if I haven't replied to you sorry about that I should get to it soon…. Do the replies even work? Has anyone got any of my replies? Time to CELEBRATE it is # 20! YAY

* * *

Hermione stayed up waiting for some sign that Severus was home. She was worried that he would be hurt from the meeting. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices outside her room.

"Severus are you sure you are alright?" said a female voice Hermione recognized as Eileen

"Mother I am fine go to bed do not worry," Severus replied opening the door to his room

"Alright…" Hermione heard footsteps retreating from across the hall and knew Eileen was gone. Looking at the clock she saw it was three in the morning.

_What could Severus have been doing until three in the morning? _Hermione thought

She got up out of bed already wearing her nightclothes and walked to the door. She hadn't heard a door close yet so she knew Severus must still be out there.

She opened the door and looked out seeing Severus leaning against the wall his eyes closed.

"Severus?" she asked hoping he was conscious

His eyes snapped open and he looked around widely

"Severus?" she repeated

"Hermione?" he asked looking at her

"What took you so long?"

"We had a raid on a muggle house. My father was with us and helped…"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I"

"Did anyone die…?"

"It was a family of four… yes someone died"

"Who all died?"

"The whole family…"

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes"

Hermione and Severus walked to a couch in his room closing the door behind them as they went. Hermione sat tucking her legs under her. Severus sat staring into the fireplace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked touching his shoulder

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but you don't want to know about things like this"

"I do you can tell me if you need to"

"Fine I will then"

"Alright"

"We killed a mother and father in their late forties. We killed their 15 year old son and their seven year old daughter"

"That's horrible!"

"I'm sorry," Severus said resting his head in his hands

"You couldn't help it…"

"You know as well as I do I could have"

"At least they are all together…"

"At least"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Not at all"

"Did you kill one of them?"

"Yes," he muttered into his hands

"Oh…"

"I was ordered to I had to.."

"I don't blame you Severus"

"I blame me. Can you please go this isn't your business?" he said snapping his head up

"If that's what you want"

"That is what I want. Now please get out"

"Alright then. I will be back in the morning so we can begin gathering ingredients for the potion."

"Fine"

"Goodnight Severus," Hermione said kissing his cheek

"Good night," he said starring into the fireplace once more.

* * *

Severus Snape was not the Professor Snape Hermione was used to knowing. She had expected him to be that way in class because of all he had see as a Death Eater, but the young Severus across the hall had already seen horrible things. They were completely different men. Young Severus still trusted in some and was kind. Professor Snape was cruel and mean nothing like this Severus. What had happened to change him so drastically?

Hermiones thoughts lulled her to sleep that night

* * *

A pounding on his door woke him up. He looked around and stood glancing at the clock not even 7 yet! He hadn't got more than 4 hours sleep! He walked to the door throwing it open.

"What!" he barked when the door was open

"Well Severus it was your idea to look for the ingredients today. With that attitude perhaps I shall look for myself," Hermione said glaring

"I didn't know it was you. Hold on a moment," he closed the door backing into his room. He threw on his black pants and reached for his black top.

"Wear some color you git!" Hermione called through the closed door

Severus scowled but grabbed a green shirt and put it on. He grabbed his robe putting it on overtop his clothes and opened the door.

Hermione seeing past the robe looked to his shirt

"Is that all you own? Black and green?"

"Yes now what are we looking for first?"

"I have my list here of all the ingredients. A whomping willow branch, hair from the enemy, clothes of the friend, a leaf from a hobpox tree, a muggles favorite toy, something from the past, dust from somewhere new to you and old to others, water from the bottom of a lake, a rag from a house elf, and love from the one you love"

"Well we can't get the hopox leaf or the whomping willow branch anywhere except Hogwarts."

"The dust could come from our room so we can't get that yet either."

"Hair of the enemy… I suppose mine would be Lucius your?"

"Lucius as well," stated Hermione

"I believe he will soon be bald."

"So we can't get the hair yet"

"Clothes of the friend we can get that now easy enough."

"So we already have one…"

"A muggles favorite toy? What kind of ingredient is that?"

"Not sure but you do live fairly close to a muggle…"

"So another ingredient we can get what's left?"

"Something from the past, love, a rag, and water" Hermione said looking at her list

"Jinxy can give us the rags. Love I think we have…."

Hermione smiled, "Then we need something from the past and water from a lake"

"Water can come from my lake and I think I may have something from the past for both of us."

"So we are going to try and get water from your _frozen_ lake?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow

"Use your head Hermione or rather your wand. Come on now," Severus said walking down the hall

* * *

"We are going into the freezing lake water…" Hermione questioned looking at Severus' frosen lake

"Well of course not we are going into the warm lake water," Severus said something under his breath casting his wand at the lake.

"The ice is melting!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the ice melting

"Feel the water now"

Hermione felt the water and in shock she said, "It's like tropical water!"

"You doubted me?"

Hermione grinned taking off her shoes

"So how are we getting to the bottom?" Hermione asked removing her left shoe

"I have gillyweed you know," Severus said rolling his eyes

"Do you now?" Hermione said grinning recalling her fourth year

"Here," Severus said handing a chunk to her taking it out from his pocket

Hermione finished with her shoes and socks and took the gillyweed. She rolled up her jeans some and buttoned her shirts top button. Throwing her coat to the side.

"Are you taking anything off?" Hermione asked looking at the cross armed Severus.

He sighed bending down to his shoes. After Severus had taken off his shoes, socks, and his robe they were ready.

"I am warning you that my lake is extremely deep if you start to run out of gillyweed tell me I have more in an inside pocket"

"Okay," Hermione said biting down on the gillyweed and jumping into the water

She felt her neck grow gills and her lungs disappear. Her feet grew into flippers and her hands grew webbed.

She looked beside her and saw Severus looked the same

Hermione followed Severus swimming down into the dark part of the lake

* * *

She wished that they could talk to one another swimming like this was beginning to give her the creeps. She could barely see where she was going and the water was getting colder the farther they went.

Severus pulled out his wand casting the lumos spell in his head making parts of the water visible.

Hermione had forgotten that Severus could cast nonverbal spells. She was glad of it though

_Hermione? _Came a voice in her head. Her first thoughts were of Aiden. She began to panic looking to Severus who was looking at her.

_It's Severus, Hermione_

_But how? _she asked within her mind hoping he could hear her

_I cast a spell joining our minds for a while so now we can speak to one another while we travel downward_

_I see_

_Can you see? I can't my wand barely gives off a spark_

_I will cast my wand "Lumos!" _

_Thank you I can see better at least_

_How far does this go down Severus?_

_I have no idea I didn't think it went this far down…_

_Do you have a vial? Or something in which to hold the water_

_No… but I will summon a vial once we get to the bottom how long have we been under?_

_Nearly an hour now_

_That can't be… _his words were cut off as he suddenly jerked backwards and out of Hermiones sight, his wand dropping in the process. Hermione watched as the light of the wand sank lower and lower.

_Severus?_

No answer

_Severus?_

Silence

_Where are you?_

Blackness

_Severus Snape answer me!_

Still no answer

Hermione panicking swam towards where she had last saw him holding her wand out in front of her for light. She couldn't see him anywhere that touched the light. Again and again she tried to reach him through her mind but still there was no answer.

Hermione had no other choice but to either look for him or to swim back to the top and get help. Knowing the later was out of the question for if she chose to swim back for help it would take over an hour to swim to the top and even longer to find Eileen. The only thing she could do if she wanted to find him was to search or…let whatever had grabbed him grab her as well…

* * *

She had been searching for over twenty minutes and the gillyweed was wearing off. Either she found him now or they both would die in the lake.

She searched furiously but still she couldn't find him. She was losing her gills now and her lungs were returning. She knew she couldn't hold her breath long and she would never make it to the surface. She took in a deep breath as he gills left her. She spun heatedly trying to find him.

She was feeling lightheaded…

* * *

Something had grabbed him and was holding him pulling him into a gathering of weeds. He had lost his wand and couldn't see well. What he could see of the thing pulling at him were their green hands the long fingers clutching to his shirt. He knew of only one beast like that, the grindylow.

Without his wand he knew he was defenseless. The link between Hermione and himself had broken the moment his wand had fallen.

He fought kicking and throwing his arms about trying to free himself of the grindylow on his back. It kept holding tightly pulling him farther into the weeds.

Since when did his lake have a grindylow? He wondered vaguely

The only thing spurring him on to keep fighting was that of Hermione. In a mere twenty-two minutes the gillyweed would wear off and she would drown. He had more in his pocket and could sustain himself for a few hours longer but Hermione would drown.

Drown! His mind screamed causing his legs and arms to flail more.

Severus Snape was not going to let his, dare he say it, _girlfriend_ drown!

He threw his head backwards trying to escape the grindylow. He was luck as his head struck hard into the grindylows nose making, even under water, a loud crunching noise.

The grindylow dropped him letting out a loud shrill howl clutching his nose and diving into the weeds.

Severus had no time to spare as he made his way out of the weeds and in the search of Hermione. He only hoped he could find her before it was to late…

* * *

Darkness was closing in… she couldn't take it anymore she had to open her mouth. She did so sucking in the water around her.

Darkness…Black…Water…

* * *

He swam looking for her everywhere he could already feel his gills leaving him and his lungs returning. He knew if it was happening to him it must be happening to her. He took out a chunk a gillyweed thrusting it in his mouth swallowing it swimming even harder to find her.

Was luck on his side?

Would fate protect or destroy him?

Would he find her in time?

* * *

Her last thought as everything faded before her was of him the one she loved… Severus

* * *

He saw something a faint light going downwards.

He swam towards it, his webbed feet and hands going as fast as they could go.

It was her wand but where was she? Had it slipped from her fingers?

He knew if it had she must be directly over it. Swimming fast upward he held they wand out in front of him. He caught sight of her form.

Mouth open, eyes closed, hair spreading all over the water, body limp. He took out another chunk of gillyweed grabbing her still body and shoving it down her open mouth and throat.

He wasn't sure if it would help her or not he was to far under water to bring her to the surface if the gillyweed proved useless…

Her hands and feet transformed. Her neck began to grow gills. A rush of water came out of her gills into the lake. The water that had been in her lungs Severus realized.

Her eyes shot open and she took in a great gully of water through her gills breathing in the water that moments ago had almost killed her.

Severus smiled glad she was alright. She looked at him frightened and then grabbed her wand. Casting the spell to connect their minds once more.

_Severus? _

_Are you all right?_

_I drowned!_

_You almost did…not all the way anyway_

_What happened to you?_

_Grindylow…_

_It feels good to breath again even if it is water and not air_

_We need to hurry and find the bottom of the lake and get out of this water_

_This place is too precarious _

_I agree let us hurry to the bottom_

* * *

They swam for a half an hour until they reached the bottom their hands locked as to stay together.

_I will conjure the vials since you have lost your wand _Hermione said conjuring two vials handing one to Severus

Severus scowled _I will have to try and get my wand back threw summoning it and a few other things until it is back with me. I don't want that grindylow to find it._

_I don't want that grindylow to find us we have the water let's go,_ she said, or rather thought, filling up the bottle and swimming towards the top still clutching Severus hand.

_Summon my wand Hermione _

_How?_

_Summon Severus Snapes wand it may work and we can get out of here sooner if you do_

_Accidio Severus Snapes wand! _She thought not thinking it would work

A whoosh of water coming from their right side made them both turn seeing Severus wand rushing towards them. Severus caught it in mid flight as it rushed towards Hermione.

_Give me your wand we can join them and Rictoempera (Sp?) out of here. _He said hanging onto Hermione from around the waist

_On the count of three… one…two…three!  
_

_Rictoempera!_

_Rictoempera! _

They both thought at the same time raising their wands upwards. A gush of water pulled them quickly upwards though the lake water into the air making them both come back down into the water with a slash. They struggled over to the snow getting out of the water and laying on the snow panting.

"Well two wands lets us do what one could not," Severus said standing up taking his cloak from the ground and placing it around him putting on his shoes as well. Hermione followed his lead not commenting on his words.

* * *

They walked back to the house entering and heading to the fire to get warm.

They found Eileen sitting in front of it reading a book. As they entered she looked up

"What on earth! Go to your rooms and change now!" she shrieked noticing their wet clothes and their shivering appearances.

Neither of them had to think twice before hurrying to change their clothes.

Hermione reentered the room dressed in pajamas and slippers. Her hair dried and braided after several warming charms.

"Are you cold?" Eileen asked

"Not so much," Hermione replied sitting in front of the fire on the couch. Eileen was sitting in a large chair off to the side.

Severus reentered the room wearing another black shirt, pants, and robe. He stopped stunned seeing Hermiones appearance.

_How can she be so comfortable here to wear only her nightclothes? _

"Severus grab a blanket from the broom closet for yourself and Hermione," Eileen said smiling

Hermione had to admit Eileen was a cunning woman

Severus nodded returning moments later with a large blanket.

"Not that old thing Severus. It is much to big let me do it sit down dear," Eileen left taking with her the monstrous blanket Severus had dragged in.

She returned with a much, much, smaller quilt handing it to Severus who was still standing by the couch.

Eileen returned to her chair sitting and looking at her son quizzically

"Don't just stand there, Severus, sit down beside Hermione," Eileen smiled devilishly as he son sat next to Hermione handing her the quilt.

Hermione placed it over the both of them it wouldn't even reach Severus as far away as he was sitting

"Severus get under the quilt you must be frozen solid you have to move closer to Hermione dear," Eileen said watching her son stiffen

Severus tensely moved close enough to were a piece of the quilt touched his lap

"Severus," Eileen said standing, "Get up," Severus stood scowling as his mother moved him closer than necessary to Hermione sitting him back in place. She took the quilt from Hermione and placed it over the both of them.

Severus was now close enough to Hermione that their shoulders touched. He was stiff and tense while she was laughing inside about what had just occurred.

Severus was still glaring and scowling at his mother.

Eileen went back to her book muttering something that sounded a lot like "Your face might freeze like that," under her breath.

Hermione grabbed Severus hand under the quilt squeezing it. Severus eyebrows rose as he faced her. Hermione smiled as she let go of his hand.

"I think I will make some tea!" Eileen said shutting her book and leaving the room.

"Severus?" Hermione asked

"Hmm?"

"Can you get a book for me to read please?" Hermione asked having an idea

Severus nodded standing and getting a book off a nearby shelf.

"Take off your robe," Hermione said as Severus walked towards her. He stopped removing his robe as she had asked throwing it over the chair Eileen had been occupying.

Severus returned to Hermione book in hand minus the robe.

"Will you read with me?" Hermione asked taking the book from his hand

"Of course," Severus replied sitting

"Good," Hermione said standing pulling Severus up just as he sat.

"What?"

"Sit here," she said sitting him with his back resting on the arm and his legs stretched out over the couch. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Hermione sat moving a leg on either side of her leaning back against his chest. Covering them both with the cover.

"Read with me," she said again opening the book as he pulled her higher onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist breathing in her scent. She opened the book so they both could see leaning once again on his chest.

Eileen walked back into the room with a tray with three teas on it and stopped. She saw their position and how they were reading. She smirked to herself backing out of the room.

* * *

Well there you have it! **_10 reviews_** for the next one! Tea for everyone! What did you thing? They finally are acting like a couple! YAY! Well Eileen helped them out a lot I like her don't you all? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS! Time to sleep it is 3:30 am! 


	21. Chapter 21

WOW I got the reviews really fast this time thanks all of you who read and reviewed! Ok well here is the next one! Thanks again. Oh and sorry this took so long no excuse…but I do have a few! 1. to much work 2.sore throat 3. I was reading a book that I'm still not done with 4. A bit of a writers block… This chapter is a little ify but I didn't know what else to do… 5 Oh. And I am trying to write my own book so I am a little swamped but I will do better!

Finally I got this up!

* * *

Hermione snuggled closer into the warmth of her dreams. Sadly though her mind would not let her sleep and was waking her from her wondrous dream. She laid there for several moments her back stiff and hurting. She was laying in a sloped position her body slanted downwards but her shoulders and head up. She wondered what was wrong when she felt arms tighten around her.

Hermiones mind started to panic as if there was danger. When the events of last night flooded back into her head. The last thing she had remembered was reading a book with Severus beside her. Had she fallen asleep? If so that meant…

She felt the arms shift as the person under her turned on his side. Had she truly fallen asleep in the arms of her future potions master? She felt heat rushing to her face and new that her face was as red as Ron's hair. What would they have thought if she ever told them of this? Harry would stare shocked while Ron would rant and yell like mad most likely. She opened her eyes a little to take in her surroundings. Her head lay on Severus chest his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her from falling. There was a blanket draped over them, no doubt the small quilt Eileen had given them the night before. The small couch made it so that if she moved a great deal she would send Severus and herself tumbling off and into the floor.

She carefully turned so she could see his face and smiled. His eyes were closed with a small smile at the upturned corners of his lips. She wondered why he hadn't woken her and instead allowed her to sleep through the night.

Hermione laid there for several more minutes closing her eyes again her ear over his chest listening to the stead beat of his heart. She only opened her eyes again when she felt his arms loosen and his body stiffen. She turned her head so she could see his face. His eyes were opened and looking at her with a mixture of confusion and something else Hermione couldn't place.

"Good morning I guess we fell asleep last night reading," Hermione said looking at his from atop his chest.

"Indeed," he replied not coldly.

"Would you like to get up?" Hermione asked content to just continue staying were she was, but to her disappointment he did not feel the same way.

"Alright then," he replied a little cold but not so much

"Just a second," Hermione said getting off him and standing her back cracking in the process.

Severus stood a moment later staring at her, "What time is it?" he asked glancing around the room

Hermione looked at the clock on the far wall and answered him, "Noon"

"How late were we up reading?" he asked shocked that he hadn't risen earlier

"I don't know"

"I wonder where mother is…"

"Right here!" came a female voice as Eileen entered the room carrying a tray of food with her, "I thought you two might want some lunch."

"Thank you," Hermione said as Severus took the tray from his mother. Eileen left quickly shutting the double doors as she did so. Leaving behind Severus and Hermione an awkward tension in the air.

Hermione sat on the couch still wearing her pajamas from the last night taking up a sandwich and chewing on the corner of it.

Severus followed suit also still wearing his black outfit from last night taking up a sandwich as well. Neither one of them spoke.

Finally it being too much for Hermione to bear she broke the silence, "Do you think we could go into town today?" she blurted out not sure what town she had even meant

"_Town_?" Severus asked eyeing her

"Yes…a town I'm not sure were but I think it would be nice to get out we could go to a muggle one so no one we know would see us."

"Perhaps if mother agrees," Severus said taking up a drink.

The tension left the air as Hermione spoke again. "Have you ever heard of America?"

"Of course. I may be an English Wizard but I still know Geography!" Severus said loudly

"Oh…well I apparated their once to a muggle town they had they stores all packed together they called it a mall and other people our age shopped there would you like to go to a mall?"

"A _mall_," he said thinking the word to be absurd

"Yes it would be an experience for you to come with me of course only if Eileen agrees."

"If I agree to what?" Eileen said throwing open the doors

"To take us to a mall," Hermione said smiling

"What?"

"It is a muggle American thing," Hermione explained

"Well…you both have your apparation license so of course we can go if you two are sure?"

"Yes!" Hermione said happy to be going somewhere where others her age would be

"What time shall we leave?" Eileen asked she herself a little excited about apparating so far and overseas to a place called Mall.

"In 30 minutes?" Hermione asked eagerly

"Alright both of you get ready then," Eileen left quickly to adorn herself with muggle clothes.

Severus got up reluctantly followed by an excited Hermione. They reached the door to their rooms and parted Hermione quickly running to the shower.

She was in and out within 15 minutes with only a few to spare if she was to make it in 30 minutes. She pulled out the ugly skirt and shirt she had been given and transformed them into something more muggle appropriate. She cast a drying spell on her hair brushed it out and threw on some socks and shoes. With only 2 minutes to spare she cast a look into the mirror. She was wearing a tight fitting sweater that was a light and dark blue with jeans and a pair of running shoes. She placed her wand into her inner pocket letting her hair fall down freely behind her shoulders. She walked out of her room after the quick transformation and waited for Severus.

When he did not come out and it had been 30 minutes since they had left Eileen she knocked.

"What?" he growled

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have no clothes for muggle use"

"I'm coming in," she said opening the door and walking into the room and walking to wear he stood at the closet, "let me see…"

"I told you I have nothing muggle like"

"Well…your black shirt and black pants will do but don't wear your cloak."

He nodded silently taking off his cloak and walking to the door followed by Hermione.

* * *

"Are we ready to go then?" Eileen asked as they stood outside the house. She was dressed in what she thought muggle appropriate a sweater and a skirt going down to her knees and high heeled shoes. The sweater was a bright vivid orange the skirt a deep shade of blue covered in stars that occasionally would shoot by one another to let the viewer see a shooting star. Her shoes were purple and tall making her height taller than that of her sons whom was normally a few inches taller. Her hair was pilled high on her head in a beehive look. And she was wearing makeup as she had seen the muggles wear once or twice. A bright red lipstick and high blue eye shadow. With a mixture of jewelry big silver hoops and a pearl necklace with a brass bracelet.

"Yes," Hermione replied, not commenting on the woman's choice of clothes. It was obvious she hadn't been out to a muggle affair in….ever. She looked around once more leaving with a CRACK followed closely by two more CRACKS

Hermione arrived on the ground of another land taking in the sight before her. The apparation point was an old abandoned house that no one went into and was safe for the wizarding kind to apparate without being seen by muggles. She heard the two CRACKS and looked beside her to see Eileen and Severus.

"Oh are we in the Mall?" Eileen asked looking around the cobwebbed house

"No," Hermione laughed, "follow me the mall is nearby about a block or two up."

They walked out of the house and into the bustling streets. It hadn't snowed here and her sweater was looking ridiculous with the other t-shirts and strapless shirts. There was no snow and she wished she had considered the climate before she had dressed.

They walked up the streets until they reached a large mall.

"That is the mall," Hermione said

"Wow how many people live in the Mall?" Eileen asked

"It isn't a title to a house it is the name of what these places are called people don't live her only come to shop here," Hermione said entering the mall

"Well…" Eileen said, "I don't know how to use muggle money well I only have some because of Severus father Tobias.."

Severus scowled at the mention of his father.

They walked in with several people staring at Eileen and her appearance. Large eyes of children looked up to her one even whispering to her mother that she wanted to see the clown.

"You will do fine," Hermione said trying to get away from he peoples stares, "lets meet back here at seven?"

"Alright," Eileen said happily strolling off to wonder around looking at various items. The stares continued until she was out of sight from Severus and Hermione.

"My mother over dressed I believe…" Severus said looking around

"I agree…"

"So what do we do now? Came all the way to peaceful England to this _place_"

"Come with me I want to show you the an arcade"

"A what?"

"You'll see"

They walked to a map and Hermione spotted out the arcade leading Severus there by the hand.

He walked into the room full of all sorts of machines and bright lights.

"This is an arcade," she said waving her hand at the menagerie

"When do we leave?" He asked scowling at all the muggles their age walking around and talking and pushing buttons on machines. He saw a vulgar sight before him in the form of two teenagers snogging their heads off no one seeming to be paying much attention.

"Severus…fine we can leave the mall and where do you want to go?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"Florida, there are beaches and whatnots all over as long as we meet Eileen back here seven"

"As long as we leave this rat hole," he said taking another look at the two snogging teens frowning and leaving the room.

* * *

They were on the beach sitting. Or rather Hermione was sitting while Severus stood his arms crossed dressed in black scowling at the people.

"Do you not like it here either?" Hermione asked seeing him staring straight ahead

"It is indecent girls are walking around in their undergarments"

Hermione laughed loudly putting a hand over her mouth to calm herself. "They are bathing suits they swim in them they are perfectly normal here in the muggle world."

"Muggles take bathe together?" He asked as one eyebrow rose

Hermione sighed seeing she was not going to be able to convince him this was a good idea.

"So do we leave here…"

Hermione caught sight of Severus face looking up and seeing him with a slight blush, his mouth opened a little bit, and his eyes large. Following his gaze she saw he was staring at a woman in her early twenties in a small bikini no bigger than a handkerchief.

She stood taking him by the hand and leaving muttering as she went, "Well if you're sure you want to leave…"

He didn't say a word and the blush didn't leave his face until they were far away from the beach now standing on a street not sure which way to go.

"Now what?" he asked straightening and getting his composer back.

"I don't know why not a…." There were many loud screams that filled the air and a loud rumbling noise to their left. Severus instinctively reached for his wand Hermione stopping him.

"It's an amusement park," she said staying his hand

"Screams, snogging sessions, and nudity. I am going back to England! America is no place to ever be!" He looked around grabbed Hermione by the hand pulling her towards him

"We will come back for mother and hope she is alive!" With a light CRACK Severus apparted both of them back to his home and to safety in his mind.

* * *

Hermione sighed annoyed as Severus sighed relieved

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked seeing the snow all around them once again

"I don't know…"

"We still have five hours, it's only two, not what?"

"What would you like to spend your time doing now Hermione? We could work on the potion…no we need the rest of the ingredients from Hogwarts… We could go…"

"See a movie!"

"Another muggle ideal?"

"Yes but its lovely my parents and I always go when I'm home and Ron…" She stopped dead in her sentence about to say, "_Ron and_ _Harry had gone once and loved it_."

"Ron? Who is that?"

Oh no… she had done it slipped up told him something to much she new changing the subject was the only thing she could do. Just to forget the whole movie idea and go inside and do a bit of reading or something that would keep his mind off of Ron like a potion or something.

"No one of any importance forget the muggle ideas let's go inside and read a book or two while we wait to go get Eileen."

She walked quickly into the house followed by Severus whose brow was furrowed trying to recall anyone named Ron.

* * *

She scanned a few books picking up one she had read before and sat on the couch waiting for him to join her.

"Hermione put the book down who is this Ron?"

"Nothing at all Severus by the way how is Narcissa?"

He scowled and she frowned. She knew it had been cold but hoped he would drop the subject.

"Alright I will drop the matter completely."

They sat there Hermione frowning her arms crossed at her own stupidity. Severus scowling thinking of what this Ron person could be to _his_ Hermione.

"I'm sorry Severus it was stupid of me to yell at you," she said breaking the tension

"Apology accepted"

"Severus?"

"What exactly are we?" he demanded facing her fully

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean what are we to each other?"

"A couple"

"Who is this Ron fellow?"

"A friend," she said honestly

"I see," he said turning away from her

She looked at him sadly feeling guilty for slipping up and hurting him. She placed a hand on his shoulder his eyes snapping back towards hers. His face unguarded and hurt clearly in the depths of his eyes.

"Severus I didn't mean to hurt you," she said lifting his hand and holding it, their fingers intertwined, within her own.

"But who is this person? You would tell me unless you were hiding something"

"You don't trust me do you?" she asked hurt also in her eyes

It was true he had a hard time trusting people that being in his Slytherin nature. He only trusted two people completely his mother and her.

"I do trust you but you keep secrets don't you?"

"So do you Severus you know you do."

"Yes…"

"Can we do something better than making each other upset or angry?" she asked laughing trying to lighten the mood in return Severus gave her a small smile.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. It was the first time he had initiated the kiss and it left Hermione smiling at the small gesture. Severus cleared his throat and picked up the book.

"Well… what is it you wanted to read "The…" he never finish his sentence his lips captured up in Hermiones as she leaned towards him kissing him full on the mouth her arms wrapping around him. He kissed her back with just as much force yet gentle. He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss deepened as his hands went up and down her spine hers moving from him shoulders to around his neck.

* * *

It was now 3 in the afternoon their snogging session lasting only an hour. They sat there now holding hands and trying to thing of something to do.

"Hmmm," Hermione thought

"Why not go outside, Severus?" she asked getting to her feet. He stood and they walked out of the door after putting on their cloaks.

Now in the cold snow they stood looking over at of the white. Hermione smiled dropping Severus hand heading towards a tree. Severus looked after her and smiled again. He hadn't smiled this much in a very long time. He was lost in his own thoughts until the voice of his angle called him back.

"Severus…" Hermione said

Severus looked up towards her the next thing he knew a white blur flew towards him and hit him in the face the cold spreading the wild fire. Had _she_ just thrown a snowball at _him_? He could here her laughing as another one hit him in the chest.

He smiled also picking up a hand full and beginning to throw it at her. Before he could do so, however, Hermione hit him with another one this time on his arm. He hurled the snowball at her but she ran behind the tree and it missed.

Hermione laughed more as Severus came after her advancing on the tree.

She threw three more at him before he reached her.

"I have you now Hermione Granger!" he shouted half laughing half teasing and ran after her. She shrieked and ran away towards the big field behind the house.

"Try and catch me Severus Snape and you will unleash my snowball wrath!" she yelled stopping and picking up a chunk of snow.

He stopped standing there laughing and smiling a Severus Hermione had only glimpsed at now fully out in the open light shining in his eyes.

"I think I will take upon your wrath dear one," he said coming towards her as Hermione hit him with a snowball. He caught hold of her pulling her towards him.

"I've caught you," he said triumphantly

"And now that you have what are you going to do with me?" she asked still laughing.

"Never let you go," he whispered

Hermione kissed him quick on the lips and then ran off again after his guard was let down.

He laughed resuming the chase once more as Hermione threw a few more snowballs at him.

He caught her again this time hugging her to him wrapping his arms about her waist.

She laughed leaning into his embrace.

It began to snow and they both looked up into the sky.

Hermione smiled kissing Severus once more on the lips this time not pulling away but staying. He kissed her back, and Hermione felt him smile against her lips.

* * *

It was now finally seven and Severus and Hermione were freezing as they apparated back to the mall heading to get Eileen. They had spent the last 3 hours in the snow and in the final hour they had went inside trying to get warm but they were still freezing as they entered the mall looking for Eileen.

Hermione and Severus spotted Eileen carrying about 10 large bags in her hands. As she reached them Severus took most of them asking her what they were.

"Well gifts of course! For Hermione and yourself," Eileen said smiling brightly adjusting her orange sweater.

"Is there anything else here we need to get?" Hermione asked before they started the journey home.

"No, but by the way do you like to bake?" Eileen asked Hermione

"It's alright why do you ask?"

"I picked up some cookie batter did you know these muggles make it themselves from scratch!" Eileen said nodding, "I've never tried baking and hoped you could do it with me?"

"That would be great," Hermione replied taking a bag out of Eileen's hand.

"Can you imagine scratch!" Eileen said scratching her hand looking at it them shaking her head muttering again can you imagine.

* * *

They arrived back home Hermione and Eileen going into the kitchen while Severus went to work on a few potions he said he wanted to start

"So Hermione dear how do we start this?" Eileen asked taking out five cookie boxes.

"Well we read the directions," Hermione said washing her hands.

"Alright then!" Eileen said looking at the box, "it says ingredients needed are flour, eggs, milk, and chocolate chips." Eileen frowned and put the box down, "Hermione I don't think we will be able to make these there aren't any flowers outside…I will just do it the magic way," Eileen waved her wand and about 3 trays full of cookies appeared, "there it's done!"

Hermione smiled at Eileen inwardly laughing at the women's mistakes. Eileen left the room smiling followed by Hermione with her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

* * *

Eliza Withworthy sat staring into the fire a glass of firewhisky clasped in her hand. She was due to return to Hogwarts right after the Christmas holidays were over. She was surprised to have been called back so early but once was more than enough. She had only been there a brief moment last time and never wanted to return. It had brought back painful memories of the past or the future whichever one it was…

She stare deep into the fire her blonde hair falling around her long and wavy. Her icy blue gaze went deep within the fire her glasses and notes left forgotten on a desk beside her. The room was dark and perfect for a widower as herself. She was still young in years only a ripe 36 but she had aged in her heart, mind, and soul from all the hardship she had endured. She wondered what would have become of herself if she hadn't tangoed with fate or had it been fate to tango with her? She took another drink of firewhisky draining the glass.

She walked to the three portraits that sat over the fireplace. One of herself as a young girl of 19. To the right of her portrait was that of another older looking man in years. The picture having been taken later on in his life. It portrayed her late husband William his figure standing proud and tall waving at her and bowing. She looked back to her 19 year old self and saw it was staring at the man in the portrait to it's left her late love, Orion. It had been taken the same day and the boy of 19 grinned and waved glancing in to his right at the young girl and winking making the girl giggle and laugh. The figure of William seeing and frowning looking at the girl with a protective gaze.

Eliza smiled meekly at her young self's innocents dreading when that lively thing would now they horrors of her life in later years. She stood leaning on the mantle staring up at Orion. Wishing that he had not died so young. He had only been 24 at the time of his death. She knew it was her fault entirely having killed him with the first "I do."

She had luckily gotten to stay with him for five years within the past. Only to return at the age of 23 to the future or her present. It had taken three years of research and another year of dreading before she told him where she had come from and left him to return knowing she had to. It killed both their hearts but she knew she must. Only to discover a month later that he to had found a way to follow her journeying more than 200 years into the future and meeting her betrothed, William.

He had begged her not to marry him but she had refused saying she knew it was fate that she had to. He had stayed more than a year after her marriage at 23 only 2 months after returning to vows a happiness and people saying they had thought her to be dead. She had told them she had had a charm on her that had only lifted some crazy story she had thought up. To her horror she had to make up another one to explain Orion. But as she was married he stood in the back watching her with pleading and somber eyes. It was with a sob that she kissed William not from happiness but from despair. A year Orion stayed and she loved him deeply and met with him frequently to talk, but they never kissed or told one another again they loved they other. For she couldn't and wouldn't cheat on her husband.

And so at Orion's death at 24 she had cried and cried knowing it was her own fault for leaving him. William told her he was sorry over and over saying that he was a good friend. Only once he found out about the truth of Eliza's love he had drunk himself to death 2 years prior. Again another death to be attributed to herself.

Soon she would return to Hogwarts and talk with the young girl again. For she had not forgotten Hermione one of the players and a girl who had caught her interest in something deep within her. Could it be the same thing once within Eliza? Fate?

* * *

It was now Christmas Eve the break passing fast with Severus and Hermione spending all the time they could together. Kisses her and hugs there. She had gotten him the perfect Christmas gift (the only one she could think to get him) a potion kit large and full or rare ingredients and blue and red vials. The case was even engraved with his initials S.S.

She was standing next to Severus he was dressed in a green baggy shirt and black pants. She herself wore a beautiful blue grown an early Christmas gift from Eileen. Eileen also was wearing a gown except it was simple and discreet a lush green matching her sons' shirt.

Hermione had talked Severus into going to a Midnight Mass at a Catholic church. She had even chosen Eileen's gown herself as to not have a repeat of the mall incident. It was 11:30 and they were going to church, two witches and a wizard. Severus looked nervous about another muggle engagement but had agreed as a present to Hermione. His mother had also agreed delighted to meet the muggles again. Hermione loved Eileen now like a second mother and was glad that the woman was having a good time with the muggles. After the Mass they were all going to a Christmas party that started at 1 in the morning.

They entered the church people looking at the two teenagers and the older mother looking at them and asking their neighbors if they had ever seen them before. The preacher started out welcoming all the people to celebrate the birth of Christ. They had a few people act out a manger scene about the birth of Jesus Christ the Lord and Savior. Eileen looked interested and watched intently. Severus also was watching with an expression of curiosity. Finally the scene ended with Mary and Joseph carrying the baby Jesus away followed by the three kings and the animals (a live donkey and two sheep's). The preacher took to his stand again and asked everyone to pray.

Hermione bent her head down seeing Severus and Eileen looking around at the bent heads and finale bent them their selves. Eileen looked as though she had taken the sermon to heart and was praying earnestly to God. Severus to had his eyes closed though he didn't have his mother's earnestness.

Hermione closed her eyes again and began to pray blessing all the ones she loved in this time and in the time to come. Hoping that her parents were having a happy Christmas. Again the preacher stood and dismissed them with a Happy Christmas! And they headed out into the bitter cold again.

"Are we going to the party now?" Eileen asked seeing it was already two in the morning

"Yes I think it's down the street," Hermione replied leading the way following many other groups from the church.

* * *

They entered the large building handing their coats to a man standing to take them and headed into the gigantic room filled with food laughter and dancing.

Severus stopped, whispering something in his mother's ear and turned to Hermione offering her his hand. She took it and they walked out onto the dance floor to the beat of a slow song.

"Dance with me," he whispered pulling her close to him.

She laid her head on his should two arms wrapped around his neck while he had his wrapped around her waist. She felt content and safe as they danced holding each other.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you having a good Christmas so far?"

"I am now," she said wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She could fell him smiling.

"And what about you Severus? Are you having a good Christmas so far?" Hermione asked kissing his cheek

"Of course"

Hermione closed her eyes slipping into her own world while they danced. Not known to Hermione but Severus also had his eyes closed and he was also in another world where only he and Hermione existed.

"Severus…"

"Yes Hermione?"

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had and it only just begun"

"I agree"

"So tell me what you want for Christmas so I know if I got a good gift or not"

"I can't tell you but whatever it is you got me I know I will love it"

"What did you get me?"

"I can't tell you now it would ruin it"

"But…"

"No I can't"

"I wish we were alone," Hermione said dropping the subject"

"We are," he whispered into her ear kissing it as he said so

Hermione smiled sighing contently

"Severus how long have when been here?"

"Only a minute"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked for a muggle clock spotting one she gasped seeing it was now 4 in the morning had Severus and her truly been dancing for almost two hours?

"What is it?" he asked hearing her gasp

"We have been dancing for almost 2 hours"

_Wow we were really gone from the world…_ they both thought

"Where is your mother?" Hermione asked reluctantly pulling away from Severus

Severus looked around and spotting his mother dancing with a muggle man to the music. He nodded to his mother and Hermione smiled seeing what she was doing.

"Want to get something to eat?" Hermione asked feeling very hungry all of the sudden

"Of course," Severus said taking Hermiones hand in his and walking, smiling, over to the table of food and punch.

Hermione grabbed a little sandwich and a glass of punch and began eating Severus smiling at her also picking up a few more sandwiches and following her over to a little table.

"When do you think you'll want to go home?" Severus asked her filling tired.

"Anytime but I think Eileen is having a good time"

"I am getting a bit tired and we still have a full day of Christmas in front of us…"

"We can all sleep then wake up and open presents"

"Yes your…." Severus sucked in a deep breath rising to his feet

"Severus?"

"I have to go," he said clutching his arm and heading for the door.

Hermione stood found Eileen and told her that Severus had been called away. They both went home to get some sleep and wait for Severus return.

Hermione sat on her bed worried what would happen to Severus on Christmas day at only 4 in the morning. What could be so important he would have to call the Death Eaters in at 4? Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open and reluctantly fell into a fitful sleep with nightmares of what would and could happen to Severus.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get out I was a bit crushed by a review and sad so I didn't write for a few days then I sucked it up and wrote! Thanks for reading and please review! 10 please and I will get the next one up (the next ones going to be good!) THANKS 


	22. Chapter 22

Okay time to break out the tissues!

* * *

Hermione awoke to a hand on arm going towards her shoulder. She smiled thinking it was Severus.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured remembering they had not yet finished the day. He must have gotten back and decided to wake her.

"Merry Christmas," said an unfamiliar voice.

Hermione eyes shot open. She jerked back and blinked at the tall muscular man in front of her. Where was her wand? She looked around the room searching.

"I broke it," the man said seeing her searching. He went to the door closed it and locked it then came back by her where she sat on the bed trying to think of a way to get free,

"Well I see my son has good taste," he said licking his lips and giving her an evil smile.

"Your…Tobias Snape?" Hermione asked as she jumped out of the bed.

"Correct you little witch," he said coming towards her.

Hermiones eyes were large in horror. She sucked in a deep breath preparing to scream. Just as she began to let it out he rushed at her covering her mouth.

"No need to scream. I came only to find my son and wife. Surprising that I should find a little witch across from my sons room"

Did that mean he hadn't found Eileen? Maybe she still had a chance

"What is your name witch?" he asked his eyes going up and down her

She stayed silent.

"I said what is your name!" he snarled grabbing and twisting at her arm.

She still stayed quiet as he flung her onto the bed.

"Answer me witch!"

She stared horrified at the towering man above her.

"Fine if you won't tell me I'll force it out of you," he said coming closer and smiling an evil grin.

* * *

He was before the Dark Lord now waiting to kiss his feet. He bent low kissing the hem of his robe.

"Rissse Ssseverusss" he hissed

Severus backed back into the crowd looking around at all the masked faces.

He saw they were one short.

"Where is Tobiasss?" The Dark Lord questioned looking at Severus

"I do not know my Lord," he replied wondering where his traitorous father was.

It was true that Voldemort had almost outgrown Tobias but Severus didn't think his father stupid enough to not come on his call.

"The muggle will be punissshed!" he hissed again getting loud cheers of approval.

Of course no one like his father since he was muggle born but they tolerated the corrupted man thinking it was all for the cause. The exact think his father also thought of them.

Severus eyes went back to the Dark Lord as he began to speak.

* * *

Hermione shrieked loud jumping off the bed and running to the closet and slamming the door.

The closet and holding the door closed was the only defense she had against him.

She heard feet moving quickly and she could feel him pulling at the door. She held on with all her might. If she couldn't hold the door shut he would get in and she would be done for.

She screamed again and again while he tried to brake inside the door. By now Hermione was sweating with the force of holding the doorknob shut. She was losing her grip from the sweat. She screamed one last time, as the door was pulled open. She held on to the knob and went hurdling out of the closet and landing in a heap on the floor.

He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her back onto her feet. He glowered at her as he grabbed hold of the front of her shirt pulling her towards him.

She clawed at his hand and chest knowing she was powerless against his without her wand.

He picked her up by the neck closing off the air into her lungs. With one swift movement he threw her once again onto the bed. She grasped sucking air back into her lungs.

Was this the end of her?

* * *

The meeting had lasted two hours and now Severus was apparating home it was now noon and he hoped to crawl into bed and sleep for a while before getting up and opening gifts. He arrived walking into the strangely quiet house.

* * *

Hermione could see the headlines. Witch killed by Muggle time of death 11:50 am. She won't let that happen.

She screamed as he piled on top of her covering her mouth and forcing her down. Somewhere in all the mayhem she had started crying and now felt the tears as she struggled to get free.

She heard running feet a crash of wood she smelt fire.

And then all at once Eileen's figure had come running into the room wand in hand looking around alarmed. She lunged towards her husband as he turned to face her catching her wand in one hand and throwing it back into the hall.

Eileen stood defenseless and all at once she made a run for the door to get her wand. He was up and had grabbed her throwing her against the wall causing her to hit he head. Eileen was silent, unconscious.

He went back to Hermione grabbing at her shirt once more. She screamed as he covered her mouth.

Then all at once Eileen was up again and on Tobias' back choking him with her bare hands. Wand gone human instincts had taken over and Eileen was fighting for Hermiones and no doubt her own life.

Tobias choked trying to pry the woman off his neck. It happed so fast Hermione couldn't be sure that it really had happened. Tobias had twisted grabbing hold of Eileen's waist and had thrown her against the wall. Her head and neck hit the wall with a defining crunch.

Tobias turned back to her and laughed. Then all at once there was the face of Severus in the doorway and the raising of his wand. He yelled loudly as he pointed his wand at his father. A look of hatred and contempt crossed his face.

"**_Avada Kedavra_**!"

And then all at once it was over and he was crumpled on the floor motionless.

* * *

The last day of Christmas break was spent in the graveyard. It was the day of Eileen's funeral and both Severus and Hermione looked sober and sad.

Hermione had tears sliding down her face as the minister began talking about what a wonderful person Eileen had been.

It was a very small funeral only a handful were there. Severus, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was so covered in black it was impossible to tell who she was. Lucius looked on with a look of pity and sadness both she knew were for Severus.

Hermione cried more as the minister spoke. Eileen was gone and because of her. OF course she knew it wasn't her fault but if she hadn't been in the past it wouldn't have happened. She knew she had to get home if only to protect the rest of them.

The minister finished asking Severus to say a few words. He walked slowly up to the casket his head held high and his face concealed under his mask of coolness.

"My mother," he began his voice cracking. He cleared his throat. "My mother was wonderful," he stepped down placing a rose on the top of the casket.

He hadn't said much but he in one word had said it all. Eileen had been wonderful.

Severus went back beside her as the casket was magically lowered into the grave. She saw a solitary tear make its way down Severus face as the first shovel of dirt covered his mother.

It was then Hermione knew the awful truth. The boy she had loved was gone and Severus Snape future Potion Master stood there now. He would never again let himself get close to another.

Hermione knew now the reason he had changed. It had been his mother's death.

Severus walked away from the grave without a second glance back or even a word to anyone. He walked off leaving behind the once happy boy and becoming the ill-tempered man of the dungeons.

* * *

I'm sorry I killed her off but now you know what happened to him! Did you cry? I did while typing it. :'( I know it was short but it had to be done… 


	23. Chapter 23

Okay back to the story now. Thank for reviewing and for reading! Sorry I have been away so long! But …. No excuse sorry!

* * *

Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table staring into her mug pumpkin juice. It was dinnertime and Severus hadn't spoken a word to her since they had arrived back that morning. Hermione knew he was upset he felt the same way she did. She had lost a dear friend and was very saddened. Severus had lost a mother and of course he was in mourning, although it didn't show on the outside. He refused to let anyone see him upset or weak.

Dumbledore had announced early on in the meal that Eliza was coming by floo-powder in a few hours. Hermione was determined to speak with her before she had to go back to the Ravenclaw dorm rooms. If she didn't leave this time or soon who knew what else would happen? She had already cost the life of one woman she didn't want to endanger her friends any longer.

She was afraid of corrupting the course of time and also she was deathly afraid that Severus would remember her in the future. Then a thought came to her… What if he had already remembered her? What if the way he had treated her was because of what was occurring now? What if Severus wasn't going to speak with her anymore because his mother was gone? What if Harry and Ron hated her for kissing Severus Snape, the dreaded bat of the dungeons?

There were so many questions going threw her head she didn't even see the tall lean figure of Eliza Withworthy walk into the room and speak with Dumbledore. Hermione would have missed her completely, as she left with a nod heading towards the door, if not for the loud noises coming from Gryffindor table that aroused her from her thoughts.

She looked up just seeing the woman walking out of the staff door. She stood hurrying towards the door hoping to catch her before it was too late. She got out into the hall just as Eliza was rounding a corner. She started after her.

* * *

Remus sat watching as James and Sirius set off firecrackers making the girls around them scream and the boys cheer with delight.

It was then that he saw a wild looking Hermione hurrying out the door into the hall. He seemed to have been the only one to notice as Sirius and James continued with their firecrackers. He wondered what she was so upset and wild looking about and decided to follow her out of both concern and curiosity.

No one noticed as he slipped away and out the door. He saw her speeding around a corner and sped up to catch her.

Remus had a certain fondness for the bookwormish girl who was so much like himself. She was the only female friend he had other than Lily. As such Remus was a little protective over her and had a sort of admiration for her. Of course no one knew of his feeling towards her be they friendly or more so. Sirius had claimed her and Remus respected that. It was more of a sisterly feeling he had for her anyways.

He stopped, hearing voices. He was about to go on when the voices said something that caught him off guard.

* * *

"Miss. Withworthy!" Hermione called

Eliza stopped turning around looking at her quizzically.

Hermione now that she had finally caught her didn't know exactly what to say.

"I think that once this may have happened to you but I'm not entirely sure and well it had happened to me," she knew from Eliza's expression she hadn't the foggiest idea of what she was talking about. She decided to start over and sighing she decided to be like Ron and be blunt about the whole ordeal.

"I'm not from here I am from more than twenty years into the future." She sighed relieved to finally have it over and done with.

Eliza seemed to stagger back a few feet and all the color in her face drained as she rasped her throat dry, "Come with me to my office."

* * *

Remus turned quickly before he was discovered and headed back to the dinning room. Shocked and confused about what exactly he had heard. He almost ran to James and Sirius determined to ask Hermione about it later if he had the chance.

* * *

Hermione sat down into one of the soft chairs as Eliza grabbed a glass of water and drank down the contents within a blink of an eye.

"Start from the beginning don't leave anything out," she said pouring another glass of water and draining it.

"I was working on a potion, the Corso del Tempo, for my class. I had chosen the potion because I was fascinated with the idea of time traveling back as far as 100 years. I left the library realizing I was going to miss curfew. While I was hurrying back I ran into my potions professor he deducted a few points as the clock signaled I had missed curfew. I left him in a hurry and ended up falling off the stairs the next thing I knew was waking up to my professor only… younger. And I have been living in the past for about 5 months."

"Did you keep in contact with this future professor in this time?"

"Yes…"

"What is your relationship with him?"

Hermione was silently cursing herself for ever falling in love with Professor Snape.

"I have been dating him for about 4 or the 5 months," she said quietly

"Does this boy know of your origin?"

"No…" _Had she really lied that much to Severus? _

"How many others did you come in contact with that you know in the future?"

"Around six that I have met I mostly know there children then there are three that I've heard though reputation."

"What I'm doing now… does this change the time line?"

"You can't everything here has already happened in the time line I found that out myself I also worried about that, but I suppose you already knew I had an accident with fate."

"Yes… I had a few strange dreams about you I suppose they were leading me to you"

"Everyone you knew here will remember you once you return to the future…Just to be clear with you."

Hermione paled thinking instantly that Severus Snape had known her all along.

"It's just the matter of if these people do _remember_ you and think you're the same person they met so long ago… Who else knows? Myself I'm sure you know… When this happened I told one person she ended up trying to destroy me and was in the end the reason I left that time."

"I haven't told anyone. But how do I get home?"

"A simple spell I perfected long ago you will have to chose when you want to leave though."

Hermione thought for a moment wanting to leave then but decided she had to speak with Severus first

"What about the people who know me now and in the future?"

"Well you could tell them… You ultimately decide"

"Should I tell the Headmaster?"

"I advise against it he tends to medal but perhaps another teacher you find trustworthy? This same teacher will have to have a trusting relationship with Dumbledore. She or he will have to explain why one student is missing in the future. You will need an explanation to everyone once you return, the ones who don't know like your friends."

"So they will know I've been gone?"

"Yes while you have been here the time line has still been going on you will return on the same day and time as you leave just a different year. But what teacher would you like to tell?"

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione answered immediately. She hadn't truly spoken much with her since she had been in the past but she was still someone Hermione trusted past, present, or future.

"Alright then anyone else you need to tell?"

"Yes… Could I leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes take what you want with you but know I'm not quite sure where you will land… I left from outside and landed in the middle of the Great Hall when I did it. Oh and it wouldn't work if fate doesn't want you to leave yet."

"What?" Hermione asked confused

"Fate has a great deal to do with why you are in the past"

"Alright… But what about my friends who wonder what happened to me?"

"Tell them you moved or you died or nothing at all"

"I think I will not tell them anything…"

"I will have Minerva and anyone else you like meet us here tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Okay I will be ready."

"I think you better leave now it's almost time for curfew"

"See you at nine then," Hermione said leaving in a state of turmoil was this a good thing or a bad thing?

Eliza sat there staring after the young girl who had first caught her eye as one of the players. She had never thought in a million years that anyone would have asked her to help them. Let alone someone who shared her own fate…

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed her roommates once again out of the room. What should she take with her? She looked threw all her things deciding on taking all the Christmas photos of Severus, Eileen, and herself. She took everything that Sirius had ever written her or given her for Harry. Decided to take the one photo of Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, and herself, also for Harry, it had been taken that day at Hogsmead so long ago. She took a few more things with her and laid down to sleep.

She wanted to get up early to meet Severus before she had to leave…

* * *

Hermione woke later than she had expected. As it was there was still no classes scheduled until the following Monday. Hermione found herself waking up at 7:00 she still had two hours before she had to leave. She dressed quickly and headed for the great hall. She spotted Severus the moment she walked into the room. They made eye contact as Hermione turned out of the room hoping Severus got her message that she wanted him to follow her.

Severus stood seeing Hermione and followed her out into the hall maintaining distance between them. Hermione stopped stepping into a broom closet. Severus opened the door a few seconds later.

"So why are we in a broom closet?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

Hermione lift her wand transfiguring the room into a larger one with a couch and lights. She also performed a few silencing charms around the room along with a locking spell.

"Severus I'm leaving at nine"

"Come again?'

"Severus remember how you found me in that Gryffindor uniform?"

"I remember your uncle had made you wear it."

"I'm a Gryffindor"

"What are you talking about? I know you're a Ravenclaw?"

"I am in this time…"

"Hermione you're not making any sense?"

"Severus I fell through some type of time gap or something. Where I'm from you're my teacher. Didn't you wonder why I came a few days late into the year?"

"Hermione you're making no sense how can this be true? If your trying to break up with me go ahead," Severus said coldly.

"Severus! I'm not but I am telling you the truth can't you see it all fits please trust me"

"Does this have something to do with that Ron fellow?"

"Severus Snape believe me this instant!"

Severus starred at her angry and confused.

"Severus in about 20 or less years I will show up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You will be my teacher! And I will be sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Calm yourself woman!"

"I am leaving soon and I would prefer to spend our last hour without fighting!"

"Hermione I trust you, but this sounds crazy…"

"I know"

* * *

Hermione and Severus arrived at Eliza's rooms at nine. They entered and spotted Professor McGonagall and Eliza sitting down. Professor McGonagall obviously had no idea why she was there and was looking very annoyed.

"There you are" Eliza said standing

"Miss Granger, Mister Snape," McGonagall acknowledged with a nod

"Shall we explain all this to Professor McGonagall?"

A small knock was heard on the door a moment later, Hermione opened the door surprised to see Remus Lupin starring her back in the face.

"I need to talk with you…" he said stopping when he saw the two adults and Severus starring at him

"Is this another friend we are to inform?" Eliza asked.

"No I believe not," Hermione said looking at Remus

"What is going on I heard you speaking with her," he nodded at Eliza, "yesterday and I…"

"He heard well we will let him listen as well then," Eliza said interrupting Remus and summoning him up a chair.

Remus hesitated and then sat in the chair beside Eliza

"Well then shall we start Hermione?" Eliza asked once more.

Hermione nodded knowing she was going to sound like someone who should be locked up in St. Mungoes (sp? Sorry I don't have the right book to look up the sp)

"Well, I wasn't born in this decade…"

As all of them minus Eliza and Severus looked at her questioningly, she sighed and started over.

"Where I was born the year I mean most of you are twenty years my senior…"

McGonagall began to open her mouth but Eliza jumped in before she could recommend a trip to the infirmary.

"Believe her or not but she is leaving within five minutes for her own time. So if anyone has doubts please hold them and wish her goodbye."

"I believe you Hermione," Remus said standing and walking towards her

"Thank you Remus," Hermione stood hugging the tall boy in front of her.

"Oh we almost forgot Minerva tell the Headmaster why Hermione is gone in twenty years." Eliza said smiling

McGonagall looked at her like she was crazy. Well at least she won't think I'm crazy in twenty years or so… Hermione thought walking towards Severus

"Severus can I speak to you a moment?" she asked looking at the others.

"Everyone out give them a time alone," Eliza said shooing everyone out of the room leaving an embarrassed Hermione.

"I thought we already said everything to each other?" Severus asked looking at her strangely

"Severus…"

"Yes?" he said shielding his face with his mask of indifference.

"Severus the next time I see you I know you will hate me…"

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"You will…"

"Hermione Granger I will love you always," he said letting his emotions show on his face.

Hermione grinned realizing it was the first time either of them had used the word _love_

"I will always love you as well… but if you do love me once I get back meet me in our room… If you aren't there I understand. For me no time will pass from this moment until I see you next. For you almost 20 years will go by…"

"If this is real Hermione I will be there that day waiting for you"

"You still don't think I am leaving do you?"

"No I think you are a little ill"

Hermione scowled cutting him off

"I am leaving Severus and when I see you you'll hate me and I know it…"

He leaned foreword placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will not," he said smiling down.

Hermione rushed forwards closing the little space between them and hugging him tightly. She was crying now not wanting to leave this wonderful man behind. She was afraid that he would turn her away once she returned. She knew that if he did he would break her heart. Fate was a cruel thing.

Hermione drew away telling the others to come back into the room. Out of all the people there she knew that only Eliza truly thought she was from the future.

Eliza pointed her wand at the wall muttering something under her breath.

A large golden gate grew with a swirl of colors inside it.

"If fate will let you you can enter but if not… Go on and see…" Eliza said stepping away from the gate.

"No student of mine will enter that thing sending her of to who knows where!" McGonagall yelled trying to grab Hermiones shoulder to hold her back. She missed as Eliza held her back.

Hermione stepped up to the gate facing into the swirl of color.

She never turned back as she said so quietly only one could hear, "I love you Severus Snape and I always will."

She stepped threw the gate and into fates hands.

* * *

She's going back! Bum Bum Bum but will he love her when she returns? Aw poor girl she didn't get to finish the QHE… but oh well Severuswon because only he had the love of the one he loved.

Thanks so much for reading my little story (little? What am I saying on my comp. It's 176 pages!) I hope you will review! Please I need to know how you al liked it before I can get up the next one! Well then here is the next update I know it's a bit shortish but I'm starting Sevies pov right now for the next one!

* * *

Okay here we are the next one!

* * *

No one truly believed that Hermione was really leaving them for 20 years aside from Eliza. Severus was devastated when a month had passed without a single word from Hermione. McGonagall had threatened to have Eliza's wand for murdering her student. Eliza had cast a strong spell that if McGonagall told anyone the spell would cause the entire student body, aside from Severus and Remus, and all the teachers to brake out in measles.

Sirius had been on a rampage since Hermiones disappearance. Remus hadn't told anyone and it seemed that Sirius wouldn't rest until he knew what had happened to his _girl_.

Most of the students thought it had something to do with Severus and he was being tortured even more so by the Marauders.

Severus turned himself in to Dumbledore and became a spy for the order. Severus knew, however, that the older man thought the same as the students. That he, Severus Snape, had murdered Hermione Granger.

* * *

Years passed in a blur for Severus as he did horrible things for the Dark Lord and then told Dumbledore of what the Death eaters did. On order from the Dark Lord he took up a job at the school to watch Dumbledore. On order from Dumbledore he became a teacher to report more often on the Death Eaters.

Then only a year after he had been working at Hogwarts he got the news that Peter Petigrew was a Death Eater and had betrayed James and Lily Potter. Severus himself had been the one to tell Voldemort about the Prophecy on order from Dumbledore. But once the Dark Lord had found out where Lily and James Potter were Severus knew that the only way for the two of them to live would be for him to tell Dumbledore. No one other than Dumbledore knew of his alliance to the order. So it was on this night that Severus started back towards Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore of Peters betrayal.

Severus entered the castle running as fast as he could not bothering to stop as he passed teacher after teacher. He came to the gargoyle out of breath. He was doubled over in pain with a loss of words. He didn't know the password.

"Sherbet Lemon!" he yelled the gargoyle didn't budge. And then all at once his left arm burned with an intensity that sent him into unconsciousness and he knew all at once that he was too late to save Lily and James Potter.

* * *

Severus awoke in the school infirmary two weeks later to learn that Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. He on the other hand knew that the Dark Lord was still out there somewhere. The only proof he had was that his left arm still bore the Dark Lords insignia.

He learned that his conclusion two weeks ago had been correct Lily and James Potter were no more. But something he hadn't realized would happen unfolded. Sirius Black was in Azkaban? The entire Wizarding world thought Black was the Potters secret keeper. It was only he, Severus Snape, who had the key to free Black. But alas, sadly for Sirius Severus was having…trouble… remembering that Petigrew had been the secret keeper. And who was Severus to dishonor the death of poor pathetic Peter Petigrew? So Sirius Black stayed in Azkaban.

It was true revenge was indeed sweet.

* * *

Another 10 years passed quickly for Severus. But this year was the year he had been waiting so long for. This was the year Hermione Granger would return. The girl would only be 12 but Severus couldn't wait to see her.

Severus had waited all day until finally the train had arrived. He lurked in the shadows as he heard Hagrid knock three times on the large door. As the door swung open Severus waited breathlessly until he spotted Hermione.

He watched as McGonagall lead the first years into the room. As McGonagall left the room that the first years where waiting in Severus slipped in silently under his invisibility cloak. He spotted the James look a like immediately standing next to what could only be a Weasley. He spotted Hermione talking fast about all the spells she had learned.

He smiled his first smile in a long time. So she actually had been from the future he expected McGonagall had gone through the same thought when she had first spotted the girl. He broke out of his trance as people screamed seeing the ghosts floating in. McGonagall had come back now. Severus knew he had to get back to his place at the head table. In all the excitement over the ghosts Severus was able to slip out of the room without anyone noticing.

He reentered the Great Hall and took his seat just as the first years were lead in. Dumbledore looked at him with a wink that caused Severus to roll his eyes. He saw Hermione enter the room again and had his eyes on her once again. She was saying something about the ceiling and he could only guess that the students where fascinated with the night sky.

He watched Hermione nervously as the Sorting Hat sang its song. Would she be sorted into Gryffindor like she had said so many years ago? Or would she somehow miraculously be put into his house of Slytherin? If she was could he perhaps speak with her?

"Granger, Hermione!"

He watched as Hermione ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. He laughed at the girl inwardly as he waited anxiously for the hat to tell which house she would be in.

So she had been a Gryffindor after all and she had fallen in love with a _Slytherin_? Had it been some cruel joke? Severus shook his head as he heard Harry Potters name called. No doubt the boy would get sorted into his father's house. When the hat shouted Gryffindor it was no shock to him.

Severus was once again lost in his thoughts until he heard a name called that he remembered.

"Weasley, Ronald"

Ronald? Severus thought, Ron? He looked up to see the tall red headed boy sorted into Gryffindor. Was this the boy Hermione had mentioned? What was this boy to her? This Ron Weasley. Severus made a point to watch Ronald Weasley.

Severus eyes roamed the Gryffindor table until he spotted Hermione once again. She was talking to another Weasley, Percy the Prefect. She also sat close to Harry Potter and the other Weasley. His stomach flipped as he wondered if Hermione and Ron Weasley had been a couple in her own time.

Then Quirrlle broke through his thoughts as he started babbling about something. Severus shook his head pretending to listen. Then Severus spotted Harry Potter staring at him. Severus watched as the Potter boy clapped a hand to his forehead. Severus looked back at Quirrlle and then to his turban. Could this bumbling fool possible be hiding...? No it was impossible.

* * *

Severus woke early the next morning and checked his schedule. He had the Gryffindors! That meant he would get to see his Hermione. He skipped breakfast in order to prepare and get himself ready for her. He had to remember not to show her any favoritism. He was of course a spy and couldn't let the Slytherins, who incidentally had class with the Gryffindors that day; see him showing Hermione anything but cruelty.

And then it was finally time his class with his own house and Hermione.

He took roll quickly enough like he did every lesson then he got to Hermiones name.

"Hermione Granger," he said feeling his throat go dry.

"Here!" the girl answered throwing her hand up into the air. Severus continued not daring to look at her.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new-- _celebrity."_

He continued quickly and finished within the minute. Then he began his speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," he stopped satisfied with his usual speech. He looked around the classroom and spotted Hermione on the edge of her seat. The poor girl looked desperate to start proving herself this moment.

Then he saw Potter and Weasley raising their eyebrows at each other.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He saw Hermiones hand shoot up into the air. Severus smiled inwardly

"I don't know sir," he heard Potter say

"Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything." He knew he had to put on this act at least now after all Harry was the one who _killed_ Voldemort.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He saw his beloveds hand stretch farther into the air.

"I don't know, sir."

Poor boy he thought, "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" What a monster Hermione must think he was her hand was still sticking in the air now quivering.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He saw Hermione stand up her hand stretching as high as possible.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

So this boy had the cheek of his father? He would have loved to let Hermione shine if not for the fact that he was a dirt death eater spy. He did something he hated to do he snapped at Hermione.

"Sit down!" The person he loved looked at him hurt and like she was going to cry.

* * *

The rest of the lesson after that was torture for him.

After that he had taken to hiding out in his chambers at meals. He never got to speak more than a word to his Hermione. Then after coaxing from Dumbledore he journeyed to the Great Hall for Halloween.

Hermione was not at Gryffindor table? Where was she? Then Quirrell ran in screaming troll.

Was the idiot going after Fluffy? Surely not, then a thought struck him Hermione was somewhere in the castle without the knowledge that a troll was about. As the teachers left to find the troll he slipped away to check on Fluffy and find Hermione.

As he opened the door to Fluffy the three-headed dog bit him on the leg. He slammed the door cursing his luck as he limped away to find Hermione. He heard screams and hurried towards them joining up with McGonagall and Quirelle.

McGonagall rushed into the girl's bathroom. He followed close behind her. Severus almost had a heart attack as he spotted the troll and the three Gryffindors nearby. Hermione was covered in dirt and dust was looking pale.

He was in a daze as he check to see if the troll was dead. It was alive… McGonagall was yelling something. But Severus was to busy looking at Potter. The boy could have gotten Hermione killed!

"Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me." Severus eyes looked towards the young form of Hermione. What had she been thinking!

As he listened to her story he knew she was lying through her teeth. But at least she was safe for the time being.

* * *

Next Potter caught him as his leg was being healed. He knew the boy and soon Hermione and _Ron_ would all think he was up to no good.

Then Quirelle had tried to kill Potter at the Quidditch match. He knew Hermione was the one who had set his leg on fire. Who could miss that bush of hair retreating even if your leg was on fire? So he had refereed at the next match to try and protect Hermiones friend.

The year was passing Severus by in a blur. He yelled at the Ron boy time and time again. He made Hermione look like an idiot over and over. He deducted points from Potter more and more. Then it was the end of the year.

Potter was in the hospital wing and Voldemort was back. The Potter boy was going to get Hermione killed she had suffered sufficient wounds from their excursion towards the Stone. Then Gryffindor beat Slytherin he was proud to say the least that Hermione had helped win the House Cup. McGonagall the only other person at Hogwarts who remembered Hermione shook his hand as the colors changed. At least he was sure of this Minerva would watch over the girl.

The year ended to quickly for him he was sad to see Hermione go as he watched her board her train with Weasley and Potter from the shadows. And so another year would begin soon with he, Severus, pretending to hate the girl he loved.

* * *

Okay then first year for Hermione!

Second years this way!

_A/N: This chapter in taken from memory of the 2nd movie. And a little make-believe!_

* * *

Severus waited breathlessly as he saw the second years enter and take their seats. He saw Hermione looking sad take her seat alone. Where were Potter and Weasley? Severus left his place at the head table to get to the bottom of the missing Potter and Weasley.

As he paced a window he saw a flying car crash into the Whomping Willow. He shook his head knowing that this was Weasley and Potters handiwork.

He waited as Filch on his order brought the two idiot boys to his office. As he sat behind his desk he laughed openly at the boy's crash. His laughter subsided quickly as he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

Filch led Ron and Harry into his office and left. Severus snarled at the boys keeping his laughter out of his face.

"You were seen! By at least nine muggles! If you two were in my house you would be expelled this instant!"

"As it is they are not in your house so the punishment in up to Professor McGonagall," An old voice said.

Severus straightened as McGonagall and Dumbledore entered his office.

"We'll go get are bags…" Ron said hanging his head.

"Your bags?" McGonagall asked

"We're being expelled aren't we?" he asked

"Not today," McGonagall replied.

Severus had to hold back rolling his eyes as Potter and Weasley smiled happily at each other.

* * *

With the first message of the Chamber of Secrets being opened Severus feared for Hermione. The heir of Slytherin would go for the muggleborn and Hermione of course was muggleborn.

His fears were realized when the first of the muggles were petrified. As more were petrified his fears increased. His anger also increased as he heard Lockheart claiming to know where the entrance to the chamber was. His hatred for Lockheart grew as he saw the way all of the girls including Hermione drooled over him.

Then his chance came to get back at Lockheart and perhaps show off in front of Hermione when Lockheart asked him to help in his dueling club. Severus came willingly on Lockhearts orders.

When Lockheart asked him to duel Severus was happy to show off in front of Hermione.

"Don't worry you will have you Potions teacher back in one piece," Lockheart said.

Severus was disgusted to see Hermione and the other girls sighing at his every word.

As Severus cast the spell that sent him flying into the air and landing hard on the other side of the dueling court he was happy to add his sarcasm.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students how to first disarm their opponent?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Then Potter called the snake in Parsletongue. Was Potter heir to Slytherin? No couldn't be…

* * *

Severus worst fears happened as he watched Hermione Granger being carried into the hospital wing after being petrified.

He watched from under his invisibility cloak as Harry and Ron saw her. He knew then that Hermione couldn't have picked better friends then these two.

He visited Hermione every night from 2 till 4 in the morning. He talked with her told her how he missed her and talked about their time together in the past. He even dared so far as to kiss the girl on one of his many meetings with her in the hospital wing.

The year ended happily for him as he saw Hermione once again alive and with her two friends. He was shocked to learn that his old friend Lucius had been the one to implant Tom Riddles diary on the young Weasley girl. It had been his old friend to almost get Hermione Granger killed for a second time.

He repeated his tradition of watching Hermione board the train from the shadows. Again another year had passed him by and with another year brought another summer which took Hermione away from him for a few months. He awaited her return once again.

* * *

Second years away!

Third years follow me please! (back to the book!)

**

* * *

**

**Sirius Black Escapes!**

_The infamous Sirius Black, long supporter of You-Know-Who, has done the impossible, the unthinkable. Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban Prison! Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has only one comment to offer on this subject. "This mad man will soon be sent back to Azkaban. We have already received leads as to where he is heading." Dementors offer no comment on the news._

_Sources say that Sirius Black disappeared sometime during the night. When Sirius Blacks' guard, Donald Winnet, appeared outside his cell for the morning rounds the man was gone. There is no trace of any magical entrance or any sign of an escape route._

_All Aurous advise people to stay inside or in crowded areas. If anyone has any information please owl Aurous immediately. _

Severus read the Prophet article over and over. It seemed Sirius Black the man Severus had left to rot in Azkaban 12 years ago was coming back to haunt him. Severus was worried for his own safety if Black had even an inkling that he had left him in jail. Another thought came to into Severus head. What if Black came to Hogwarts and saw Hermione? Black had had a strange passion for the girl all those years ago what if it had never went out? What if Black found Hermione and took her?

Severus was lost in his thought staring straight ahead at the faculty bulletin board when something new appeared. He stopped his racing mind and steadied his beating heart. Standing he walked towards the board were a new notice had appeared.

_This years Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_teacher will be Remus Lupin._

Albus Dumbledore

_Headmaster_

"THE WEREWOLF!" Severus screamed

* * *

"Albus you must be mad! Black escaped and you know the two were both friends while attending here! Lupin only came to help Black get into the school!"

"I assure you Severus that Mr. Lupin only has the best intentions. He to has read the Daily Prophets article. He wishes only to keep an old promise to Lily and James to keep their son safe."

"Mark my words that werewolf will kill us all!"

"Severus I won't have that kind of prejudice in my school," Dumbledore said rising from his seat

Severus eyes flashed with furry as he left the Headmasters office.

**

* * *

**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

_Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, it still eluding capture, the Minister of Magic confirmed today._

"_We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

"_Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it—who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that if twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Severus thudded back into his chair after finishing the article for the fifth time. If Black came to Hogwarts he would surely take Hermione…

* * *

Remus Lupin sat listening to three young children after pretending to be asleep for the duration of the train ride. If his ears were correct he was sitting next to Hermione Granger. Her voice had changed little from the last time he had heard it. He had fought with himself ever since that morning in Eliza's office. He had been worried for years that he had let his friend, Hermione, walk into a portal of death. But here she was young and alive she hadn't even met him yet, yet he had met her so many years ago. He knew that Harry Potter was also in the car his voice was unmistakably James. Another voice also set in the train car he knew from what the others called him his name was Ron.

It was true what he had told Dumbledore that he wanted to be at Hogwarts to protect Harry but he had also wanted to be there to protect Hermione. The next time he opened his eyes he would see the face of his beloved friend of more than 16 years ago.

He was suddenly jerked forward as the train came to a halt. Two more people entered, from the conversation he knew them to be Ginny and Neville. Lupins werewolf senses sensed fear and death.

"Quiet!" he conjured a flame held in his hand to light the dark compartment. "Stay where you are."

* * *

I'll stop here because the third book is going to take a few chapters. Thanks so much! and also I ran out of time to type now that I'm at the library. Did you really want to wait another month? 


	24. Chapter 24

Here is where we left off sorry for the wait

* * *

"Quiet!" he conjured a flame holding it in his hand to light the dark compartment. "Stay where you are."

Remus watched as the door slid open an icy coldness enveloping them all. Remus knew immediately it could only be one thing, a Dementor. He had to get the great hooded creature away from the children who were in the compartment with him. He had to get it out!

The Dementor drew a long, slow, rattling breath. Remus knew it was trying to suck more of the fear, which his own werewolf senses were taking in, that was rolling off the children.

Remus saw that Harry was directly in front of the Dementor that was coming to close to Harry for Remus' liking . Remus knew only one thing to do as Harry Potter collapsed to the floor.

"Harry!" the numerous children screamed.

Remus stepped in front of Harry standing in the Dementors path.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks now go!" he said forcefully.

The Dementor stood still

Remus pulled out his wand

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered

* * *

Severus sat stock still in his place at the head table his attention towards Lupin. He knew that he was giving him a death glare, he also knew the whole school knew. But he didn't care the only thought that was in his head, repeating over and over, was that he knew Lupin would befriend Hermione. Something he had been dieing to do for years.

Only three people knew that Hermione had went back to the past Minerva McGonagall, who had already befriended the girl as her mentor. Remus Lupin, who being a Gryffindor would be able to befriend her without anyone's head turning. And him, Severus Snape, if he was even nice to the girl for the briefest of moments the whole school would be in an uproar.

His attention was taken from Lupin as he observed McGonagall, Potter, and Hermione coming into the feast. He noticed Potter looking saddened but of course he thought nothing of that. Then he noticed a beaming Hermione. What was she so happy about? His attention turned to the smug look on McGonagalls face. What had that woman done now?

The feast progressed with the introduction of both Lupin and the announcement of Hagrids teaching position. Then when the feast was complete Severus sat there waiting for Dumbledore to give the okay for the teachers to leave when he saw three approaching Gryffindor students.

"Congratulations Hagrid!" Hermione squealed.

Severus was lost in his memories from that point on staring at the young girl who stood so close to him congratulating the half giant. The next thing he knew the three students were gone and McGonagall was giving him a strange look, obviously having caught his eyes on Hermione. She nodded at him obviously knowing what he was thinking, he in turn scowled at the woman and left his seat heading for the Dungeon. Dumbledores permission or not he was not going to wait around for the old man to finish while McGonagall stared at him like that!

* * *

The year progressed quickly for Severus as it did every year. With the exception of his tiresome evade from McGonagall and Lupin. He knew both of them wanted to speak with him about Hermione and he wasn't going to let them. He had taken to having meals in his room just to avoid the two meddling Gryffindors.

As he was sitting at his desk after a particularly irritating lesson where he had found a rude drawing of himself in women's clothes. The news of the Boggart that Longbottom had produced had been circling the school for the better of two months now and he had been the target for most of the students and teachers jokes. While he sat there he heard a small knock on his door. He looked up at the door not sure if he had truly heard a knock or not. When he heard it a second time he knew he wasn't imagining it.

His first thoughts were of McGonagall and Lupin, when he heard a female voice call his name.

"Professor Snape?"

He stared blankly at the door. Had that voice been…?

"Enter!" he called out immediately after he had recognized the voice.

Hermione Granger entered his classroom.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Severus asked his heart beating faster as he spoke directly to the girl

"I was wondering about our homework today you see I wasn't sure on this one bit?" Hermione said uncertainly

Severus looked at her for a long time. Hermione Granger needed help on a homework assignment? He had noticed that she had been showing up in class unexpectedly but had thought he had merely over looked her. He also noticed that she was looking less rested and her hair was growing entirely to fast. If her two dimwitted friends had ever taken time to notice their friend's quiet deterioration he might have sent the girl off with a biting remark. As it was they hadn't noticed and now Severus allowed the girl to see him without his mask of indifference if only for this one time.

"Miss Granger have you seen Madame Pompfrey lately?" he asked letting the concern he had for her show on his face.

Hermiones face turned red her eyes clouded in anger, "I have not Professor"

Severus was surprised at her outburst of anger but guessed that it was due to whatever was causing her to be ill.

"Well Miss Granger I suggest you go see her"

Hermione looked at him, exhaled a breath through her teeth, then turned and left his classroom. Severus looked at the door to his classroom for several minutes before realizing Hermione had taken his words as a sarcastic comment or a rude one. He guessed she hadn't even noticed the concern in his voice or on his face.

What was wrong with Hermione Granger to cause her to not know _homework_ of all things?

* * *

Severus worst fears were realized when he was called to search the school with the other teachers. Sirius Black was at Hogwarts. After searching the castle twice over he returned to the Great Hall to see Dumbledore and to make sure _one_ student was still safe.

Everything went back to normal for the rest of the staff and students in a few days that is everyone accept him. If it wasn't bad enough Sirius Black was in the picture, Severus had received a letter from an old _friend_. He had received countless letters from this person over the years all to Hermione, but it was the first time any of these letters had been addressed to him.

**To Severus Snape**

**Potion Master of Hogwarts,**

**Hello old friend. I am guessing this letter will find you in bad temper? As you know I am looking for my Hermione. I have been searching for her for these past years since we last saw one another. I have searched all the records ,in the magical world, about every two years for this girl but every time I come up empty handed. I finally brought my search into the muggle world and discovered a birth certificate for a Miss Hermione Jane Granger. I knew then that her name was not an alias and decided to search Hogwarts records once more. Only one thing did not fit into place the date of birth on the record. I found something you may find interesting it seems there is a Hermione Granger at Hogwarts as you read this. I am guessing she is a student of yours? So it seems this girl that we both knew is only 13 or 14 years of age. Did you really thing that I would over look this detail for so long? I assure you that once Hermione Granger turns 18 she can be expecting a return from her old love, me. So it seems my sweet was in the possession of a powerful time turner? Or some other form of time travel. Ado Severus Snape but do remember this letter is your threat for once Hermione goes back into the past she will not return to you but perhaps your double? I do hope your hair will taste better than muggle hair does.**

**Until then, **

**Aiden **

Severus closed his eyes throwing the letter into the fire. And so the vampire was back in the picture, as well?

* * *

Severus listened as Black rambled on about the Weasley boys' rat being Peter Petigrew.

Severus watched as Hermione took in every word. While Potter looked angry and Weasley looked outraged.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you he thought you were in on the joke?" Harry said slowly

"That's right," he answered taking off the cloak knowing it was time to be seen and heard.

He heard Hermione scream and he almost winced. "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow very useful, Potter, I thank you," Severus said throwing Harrys cloak to the side. His own cloak safely in his quarters. Severus went on to tell how he had known they were there as his words were interrupted by Lupin.

"Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" Remus said.

Severus rage boiled as he bound Lupin with his wand, the spell tying ropes around him, he then turned his attention on Black as he charged at him.

"Give me a reason, give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." He said surprised at the truth in his words as he pointed his wand at Blacks neck.

Severus saw out of the corner of his eye as Hermione took a step towards him. "Professor Snape…it…it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to saw w..would it?"

"Miss Granger you are already facing suspension from this school. You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"But if..if there was a mistake.."

"KEEP QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Severus faced Black again proclaiming everything he knew that a deatheater would.

The next thing he knew the tables had turned as he became unarmed and was being propelled backwards. His head hit the back of a wall hard as everything around him went black.

Severus awoke to find an empty room before him. Where had they gone?

He hurriedly ran down the tunnel leading from the shrieking shack to the Whomping Willow. He emerged to find the three students staring in horror at something he suspected it was himself.

"You three!" he seethed

A howl from behind him chilled him to the bone. He turned swiftly seeing the transformed Remus Lupin and a black dog. His one mistake as a spy was what he did next. He shielded the three students behind him protecting them if Lupin chose to attack.

As the dog and werewolf fought he could only stare on, without his wand he was defenseless.

The dog was thrown faraway, into the bushes. As Lupin decided to give chase Severus sighed knowing they were safe.

"Sirius!" he heard Potter yell as he broke free of his arms and ran towards where Lupin had disappeared.

"Harry!" Hermione called trying to brake free of Severus' iron grip with no avail.

_He had to get these two to safety before going after Potter_, he thought.

"You two," he said turning to face Hermione and Weasley, "Miss Granger my wand if you would," he said extending his hand to the young girl before him. He then conjured a stretcher for the red headed boy at her side.

"Miss Granger get him to the infirmary this instant! Alert the Headmaster of this now!"

"But Professor Harry…."

"Miss Granger if you would stop arguing this then I could go find _Potter_!" Severus spat

"_Him_! He'll likely kill Harry," Ron muttered

"Miss Granger what are you waiting on? A written invitation?"

"Yes sir…" Hermione said helping Ron onto the bewitched stretcher.

"Keep your hand on the handle of the stretcher," Severus directed as he sealed Hermiones hand to the floating stretcher, "Now neither of you can go after Potter, leave that to _me_."'

As the stretcher started off towards the school Severus turned, "Oh yes, and Mr. Weasley 10 points from Gryffindor for your remark,"

Severus hurried into the bushes keeping his ears and eyes on alert for anything. It was then Severus felt it….. cold death.

_Dementors… _

He hurried towards the feeling of the Dementors. He then saw the limp form of Harry Potter and Sirius Black lying by the river. Above him he saw hundreds of Dementors were being propelled into the air by a white light coming from the other side of the lake.

Severus reached the two conjuring stretchers, choosing to ignore the white light that was blinding him.

Black would surely get the kiss if anything happened to Potter.

As Severus stormed towards the infirmary, after only delivering Potter there an hour or two ago, his eyes were burning with rage. Sirius Black had escaped once again, but this time he knew it was with the help of Hermione and Potter. Dumbledore stopped Severus in his tracks with his smiling voice.

"Severus dear boy what on earth is the matter?"

"Blacks gone!" he yelled knowing the man knew already and with his twinkle Severus didn't have to guess twice that Dumbledore had had some part in it.

"Oh again?" Dumbledore said shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave humming a happy tune as he went.

Severus stared after the man heaving a sigh. Black gone again…

Only one thought plagued him. _Had he remembered?_

It looked like Black hadn't remembered Hermione … or had chosen not to remember her? He suspected that he was still under the influence that he had killed the girl so long ago.

As the year ended for the school Severus knew he had something to look forward to… with the golden trio at school he was assured in his thoughts that the next year would be… interesting.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: The saying goes you cannot die by a broken heart…this statement is vastly misunderstood**_

* * *

Severus stood before his bathroom mirror…or what was left of it. After years of trying to avoid his reflection he was finally staring into his own eyes.

His eyes were not what he remembered them to be. Once the young black eyes of a boy now they were hardened and old, the eyes of a man who had endured so much. Severus remembered a time when he was young when his eyes had even had a joy in them a love of everything magical.

Those eyes had be destroyed by his father as he first witnessed, at the age of 10, his mothers beaten form lying unconscious on the floor the man supposed to love her standing over her cursing her very life.

People say the path to the soul lies within the depths of the eyes. What was his soul then?

Hatred? Pain? Betrayal?

As Severus lifted his wand he destroyed what was left of the mirror.

There was a reason he had not faced his reflection for so long

* * *

He watched as four muggles were hurled into the air screaming at the top of their lungs. His masked companions laughed harder as the female tried desperately to keep her dress from falling over her head.

It was something Severus had hoped never to do again.

He heard the terrified screams of the witches and wizards around them as they ran into the darkened forest. The smell of smoke was thick in the air adding to the terror of the fleeing people. Severus heard crackling noises all around him and knew that most of the tents were on fire he hoped that the owners were lucky enough to had been woken and escaped the fire…

Then Severus saw it as the sky illuminated in green.

The Dark Mark

* * *

As Severus waited for the three names to be drawn from the Goblet of Fire he thought about all that had happened before the two schools had came to Hogwarts. Was there to be yet another attack on the school? Like the previous three years.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Severus listened as the name was read from the paper, "Viktor Krum!"

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delecour!"

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The goblet caught Severus attention, as it turned red for a _fourth_ time?

Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the paper.

"Harry Potter!"

Inside Severus mind a bomb went off had he just said _Harry Potter_?

* * *

Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close

friend, Colin Creevey, says Harry is rarely seen

out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a

stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry,

is one of the top students in the school.

Severus studied the passage on "The Four Champions" in Rita Skeeters article. So Hermione fancied Harry Potter or was it he who fancied her?

* * *

Severus watched from afar as Hermione entered the room holding onto Victor Krums arm. He wondered where Weasley was for a moment until he spotted the boy, mouth agape and glaring daggers at Krum.

So it had been true all those years ago Weasley was something to Hermione?

As he watched her dance he thought back to the time they had danced… Black may have been trying to play a cruel joke on him but at least he had gotten to dance with Hermione because of it.

As he looked up startled from his thoughts by loud voices. He saw Hermione and Weasley yelling.

Hermiones cheeks were as red as an inferno and Weasley was looking angrier than he had ever seen the temperamental boy look.

"_Don't call him Vicky!" _

As he watched Hermione stalk off he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

* * *

Voldemort was back…

Severus had felt a burning sensation on his arm as Voldemort had become stronger. He had also felt power coursing through him as he knew Voldemort was angry. He had immediately alerted Dumbledore, to late to save the Diggory boy. With Voldemort back… this could be his last day at Hogwarts his last time seeing anyone again.

Severus Snape was once again a full time spy.

_

* * *

_

_A/N I do not own the fifth book and do not remember it very well I also do not want to make up a sixth year so just dream one up in your imagination so I take you directly into the seventh year. Sorry to all of those who liked the fifth and sixth book. About Sirius death Severus was surprisingly sad._

Year Seven

* * *

This was the year Severus had been waiting for. For so long he had wondered the outcome of Hermiones return and the circumstances of her departure. He recalled that she had appeared at the bottom of the stairs on this day years ago. He knew that this was the year all his questions would finally be answered.

It was now around 8:58 as Severus patrolled the halls of the school. Then he saw her, she was hurrying down the hall, he quickly caught up to her. Soon she would be back in time and realize all that had happened to him so many years ago. In a way he wished he could journey with her to relive the time before that horrible Christmas when everything changed.

"Miss Granger I was unaware that rules did not apply to you?" he said into her ear causing her to jump.

"Professor Snape, sir, I do not believe curfew is time yet" Hermione replied.

At that moment however luck was not with the girl before Severus, as the clock struck nine signaling it was curfew.

Smirking he spoke, "10 points from Gryffindor and I will see you in detention Saturday morning Miss Granger." He would in fact be seeing her Saturday just not this Saturday a Saturday somewhere in the past.

"Sir…. It's not even one minute past nine!" the outraged Gryffindor all but yelled.

"Shall we make it two Saturdays?" Severus said knowing full well it would be more than two Saturdays with his younger self.

"I will see you Saturday, sir," Hermione replied.

"I suggest Miss Granger you go to your common room this instant," he said striding off down the corridor. Anytime now she would turn back the springs of time and be waking up to his teenager self.

* * *

Severus Snape walked away from Hermione Granger heading in the direction of his own private chambers. He was half way there when he heard a blood-curdling scream. Coming from the direction he had just left.

Running back down towards the corridor he had just come through Severus ran to see what had happened, along with half the other professors near by. Severus was the first to arrive and what he saw made his blood run cold.

There lying in a heap at the bottom of the staircase was Hermione Granger's book bag her books scattered everywhere, but there was no Hermione Granger. She was finally in the past, he knew.

As other teachers arrived McGonagall was one of the first to speak.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked seeing the bag and books at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione Granger is missing," he replied staring into the eyes of the elder woman.

She sucked in a breath and then nodded.

As the other professors stared at the two Severus and Minerva both knew what they had to do.

* * *

"Remus Lupins home!" Severus said as he stuck his head into the fireplace.

"Lupin!" he called

"Severus?" Remus asked coming into the room seeing Severus head in the fire, "What is it?"

"She's gone now, we have to inform the Headmaster"

"I'm going through the flu," Remus replied stepping into the fireplace as Severus pulled back his head.

"How long has she been gone?" Remus asked dusting himself off

"An hour," a voice to Remus left replied turning Remus saw McGonagall there.

"What are the professors doing about her being gone?" Remus asked

"They think it is some kind of attack on the school and have secured Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in their room. The two do not know yet that Miss Granger is gone," Minerva said

"We need to speak with Dumbledore right away," Remus replied as the three vacated the room heading towards Dumbledores office.

* * *

"What is this about?" Professor Dumbledore asked surveying the three in front of him.

"Albus the three of us have shared a secret about the missing Hermione Granger for quite sometime now," McGonagall said looking at Severus and Remus

"Professor we know the whereabouts of Hermione," Remus said leaning forward.

Severus had been silent through the whole of the conversation but now he knew he must speak, "Do you not remember her?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the older man.

Dumbledore looked to be in deep thought for a few minutes until a look of understanding flickered across his face, his twinkle sparked into his eyes, "You don't mean…"

"Yes Albus Hermione Granger is in the past," McGonagall said nodding.

Severus wondered fleetingly if Eliza's spell was still in place…

* * *

After a long discussion with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin they had finally agreed to tell no one of where Hermione was. Should Potter or Weasley ask they would tell them that Hermione would explain once she returned.

As Severus collapsed onto his bed he was glad to have the weight lifted off him. Soon Hermione would be back and he could speak to her.

_

* * *

_

_Lots of Spots!_

_It has come to the attention that the entire student body and the Professors of Hogwarts all have the measles. This reporter now asks what happened in Hogwarts? Some claim it was a strike from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Others say it was the work of a new intelligence group. What is the cause of all these spots? After interviewing many parents they say that not everyone has this curse one, Severus Snape Potion Master of Hogwarts, has not gotten this splotchy curse. "He is healthy as a horse," say one parent when asked on his thoughts about the mans health. Now we ask you was he the doing of all the rashes? Is this even potion related? Has the, as the students call him, "bat of the dungeons" finally had enough of the students? We ask anyone with information to please contact us and don't forget to leave colorful interviews!_

_As reported in the Daily Prophet Reporter: M. Dots _

"Minerva they are blaming me for your doing!" Severus seethed as he sat next to the sick woman lying in bed.

"I hadn't even remembered Eliza's spell…" she said coughing into a tissue her voice scratchy from the measles, "How long will this dreadful red last?"

"I do not know only Eliza could answer that hopefully it will be gone in a month…or two I believe she would want you to surfer for giving Hermiones secret away. Until the students and teachers are better classes have been postponed. I will have an assortment of free time on my hands. They had to call St. Mungos into Hogwarts, even Pomppy has the illness. The St Mungos staff is taking extra precautions they're afraid they will get them… Minerva?"

_She's asleep…_

Severus stood exiting the room quietly

* * *

Four months pasted with no improvement in any of the students or teachers. It was another two months before a single student was well. The first was Maria Watts, from Hufflepuff; soon more students followed her though they were still to weak to leave their beds for long periods of time.

On the seventh month the entire school was finally functioning, classes had once again started and everything was going back to normal.

As Severus and Minerva talked one day Severus couldn't help but notice the woman's extreme dislike for the color red.

"Honestly 10 months! What was Eliza thinking was she trying to kill the entire school?"

"I suspect with that threat she didn't think you would tell but I believe she wanted you to pay double if you did tell by making you and the ones you protect ill."

* * *

"Have you heard from Hermione?" Ron asked Harry one evening as they were sitting in their common room

"No I thought she would have contacted us by now"

"The teachers won't tell us a thing! It's not right we're her friends!"

"Maybe they don't know…?"

"What! Do you think she's missing and they don't want to alarm anyone?"

"Ron I honestly don't know maybe she is in trouble and doesn't want to talk to us or something"

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to me…"

Harry had tried to avoid this conversation from happening knowing Ron was going to bring up his feeling for Hermione.

"Come on mate you know that's not it," Harry said awkwardly

"Maybe if I had told her how I felt and asked if she fancied me then she would have written us"

"Ron she hasn't written because she can't you know Hermione she would have written us by now if she was able to"

"Then Harry what's wrong with her? Where is she?"

"I don't know Ron, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me he just said she was safe"

"Do you think it has something to do with the war?"

"I'm not sure, if it did wouldn't they tell us? I mean like you said we are her friends"

"Maybe they didn't want us going after her…"

"You can't be saying you think Voldemort has her?"

"Not so loud Harry!" Ron whispered as all heads turned at the mention of Voldemorts name.

"I don't know what I think anymore without Hermione here," Ron said shrugging, "But I do know we have to find her"

* * *

There was less then ten days until Hermione would return to Hogwarts. Severus was looking forwards to Hermiones return until he received a left from an _old friend_

_**To Severus Snape,**_

_**I believe it is approaching the time when Hermione will return. I will arrive soon, as you know from my previous letters. Do not worry about your precious Hermione I will take care of her. **_

_**With sincerest regards,**_

**_Aiden _**

* * *

With less than a night remaining Severus was afraid that Aiden would arrive and try to capture Hermione.

As he walked past a mirror he turned not meaning to do what he did. Looking into a mirror in the professor's lounge he took in the sight before him.

He was in his forties and was waiting on an eighteen-year-old girl!

Why would she want him? She would have just left his younger self

She would be expecting to see that Severus not the one before the mirror.

What was he doing? Destroying her future to gain a better one for himself?

How could he do that to her? The man before him was old she was so young

He couldn't be with her. What would everyone think? How could he explain it?  
Voldemort would kill him for marrying a Mudblood, Harry Potters best friend, a Gryffindor! This would mean putting her in danger. This would mean putting her _life_ in danger! How could he do that? She was young he was old. She could marry another what was _he_ to _her_…

He was her teacher! She was his student!

* * *

Cliffhanger next chapter Hermione is back! Has anyone ever seen Sense and Sensibility? Allen Rickman is in it and awesome I loved the movie he was excellent also I suggest you see Pride and Prejudice it is bewitching, in the words of Mathew Macfayden who is also excellent. A salute to Jane Austen for all of her written masterpieces! 


	25. Chapter 25

Okay so this is the chapter Hermione comes back. Note to the readers in the last chapter McGonagall said "10 months…." She was suppose to have said 7 months I had originally had it as 10 months then thought about it for a moment and realized that they aren't in school that long so sorry for the confusion but this is the seven month! So there you go.

* * *

Severus lay tossing and turning on his mattress a million thoughts swimming in his head. Sometime in the near morning Hermione would be coming back to the present time.

Glancing at the timepiece that sat beside his bed he noted that it was only two in the morning. Deciding that at this point sleep was useless. He stood from his bed and dressed quickly.

Severus left the dungeon feeling trapped within the confines of the school as he made his way up the steep steps towards the large double doors of the school.

As he flung the doors wide he saw exactly why he couldn't sleep, the rain.

Scowling he walked forward closing the doors behind him as he left the castle.

_Why is it I cannot sleep when it rains!_

Severus took off across the pathways that lead to the extensive grounds of Hogwarts.

As he walked across the green grass that covered the land he actually felt free, if only for a moment, as the rain cascaded down his being.

* * *

By the time he returned to his room and had used a drying charm on his clothes and a warming spell on himself it was seven and the students were starting to wake and begin their long Saturday morning.

Severus started up towards his seat at the staff table when he noticed two pairs of eyes on his form.

_Potter and Weasley _his mind spat

_**

* * *

**_

_**The previous afternoon**_

"Ron? What are you doing in the library?" Harry asked as he found his friend hunched over numerous books.

"I had to come in here to find a book to help me with Potions when I came across a few dusty books. Look at these Harry," Ron said extending a large book towards Harry.

"What are they?"

"I think they are some sort of yearbooks there's a whole mass of them behind this shelf."

Harry looked down at the cover of the book Ron had handed him _1948_

"Did you find any around the time my parents went here?" he asked not being able to hold back the question.

"I didn't really look yet I had only just found them when you found me."

Harry placed the older book down and began to search through the books Ron had already pulled out from behind the shelf.

When he came across the one he was looking for a smile lit his face. He settled down in the floor next to Ron and began to flip through the book.

There were many photos in the book most belonging to people Harry couldn't identify. Then a picture of his parents caught his eye.

His mother and father were sitting at Gryffindor table along with Sirius, Remus, and Petigrew the last of the group made rage bubble through him before he focused on the smiling faces of his mother and father again.

They were waving and laughing like mad at something that was not in the photo. Sirius had his wand pointed at something and was laughing the hardest out of the group. As Harry read the caption he couldn't help but join in his parent's laughter.

_Sirius Black makes Severus Snape tango picture on page 14_

Harry laughed harder causing Ron to look at the picture and caption as well.

"Sirius made _Snape_ tango?" Ron said his voice going up an octave at the word _tango _

Harry laughed nodding and turned to page 14

There was a picture of Snape alright, he was dancing over towards a Ravenclaw table and grabbing a girls hand, her face was not facing the picture. The two of them were dancing around the picture with the others at the tables laughing and even some applauding Sirius.

"I wish I could have seen that. Who do you think the girl is?" Ron asked as the girl was dipped her face still not being revealed.

The two boys starred at the couple dancing Snapes face showing a smile every now and then, as the girls back seemed to shake from laughter.

"They look like they're having fun!" Ron yelled causing many people to shush him.

As the photo Snape dipped the girl once more her face was shown, her head was upside-down a large smile on it. Both Harry and Ron gasped at the face of the girl

"Hermione!" Ron yelled jumping to his feet. Only Harry starred at her as she danced and danced with _Snape_?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Back to the present**_

Severus only raised an eyebrow as the two boys glared at him with a heated intensity.

Severus stood glaring back at the two Gryffindors, he exited the room through the staff door. Something about the boy's faces made his insides crawl. Was it the pure hatred in their eyes or was it something else?

As he walked away from the Great Hall he heard running feet catching up to him.

"Where is she!" Ron bellowed his face matching his hair.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Weasley?" Severus said raising an eyebrow

"Tell us what you have done to her!" Ron continued to rant.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your tone Weasley"

"Take 'em all you greasy bat!"

"50 points from Gryffindor and five detentions with Filch," Severus said smirking

Harry through all this had stayed silent but now it was to much. Drawing his wand he pointed it at Snape.

"Tell us where Hermione is or we'll report you to Dumbledore for abduction of female Gryffindors"

* * *

Severus cursed under his breath as he left Dumbledores office it was almost nine fifteen and Hermione was due back at any moment.

Severus cursed Potter and Weasley once more as he hurried towards the stairs that led to their room.

* * *

Hermione tumbled out of the large gate landing on the cold stone floor. She stood brushing herself off.

Was she in the right time?

She looked around for any sign that she was. As she realized she was in _Ravenclaw common room _she frowned hurriedly exiting the room.

Was this even the right time?

She was still wearing her Ravenclaw uniform her bag of things securely on her back.

Hermione knew only one way, or at least the only way she wanted to do, to tell if she was in the right time. She headed towards _their room _to see if he had in fact loved her for all these years.

Hermione nearly ran towards the stairs that had taken her to that room so long ago. When she reached them they took her up and up and up. She sucked in a breath and headed towards the door.

Whatever lies behind this door would change her future forever.

She laid a shaky hand on the knob turning it slowly.

As the door swung open she stepped into the darkened room looking around she saw no one. Then as she turned she saw a tall figure in the shadows, it was Severus.

He stepped out coming towards her, as Hermione stepped fully into the room closing the door behind her.

They stood looking at each other neither speaking only starring.

Severus stepped forward closing the distance between them. Hermione flung her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly.

He had come

He had never stopped loving her

He loved her, Hermione Granger

No, he _loves_ her, Hermione Granger.

While Hermione held tightly to the man in front of her she cried as she realized he truly had always loved her.

Severus' head rested next to hers on her shoulder she was only to happy to be here in Severus Snapes arms.

She knew life couldn't get any better than this.

As a sharp blow erupted in Hermiones neck she let out a yelp of pain.

Blood trickled from Hermiones neck drizzling down her chest and into her blouse.

* * *

Thoughts on this chapter? Anyone? Well next chapter shall explain all! Until then I bit you ado. 


	26. Chapter 26

Okay then we are back. Sorry it's short I'm sleepy night all!

* * *

Severus hurried into the room hoping he hadn't missed Hermione. He looked around the room and found it empty.

He guessed that it was about nine thirty, judging from the time it had taken for him to reach the room. He knew that it shouldn't have taken Hermione that long to return to the present and reach the room. So where was she?

Severus paced the room waiting for Hermione to come through the door. When she did not come, after 30 minutes of waiting, Severus knew something was wrong.

Where was she?

As Severus paced more trying to decide what he should do next his keen eyes noticed a dark stain on the floor. Severus hurried towards it examining it closely.

A drop of blood?

Severus stood and hurried out of the room. His mind only knew one possible reason as to explain why there was blood on the floor in that room. It meant Aiden had been there with Hermione. He only hoped Aiden hadn't bitten Hermione on the neck…

* * *

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley if you would care to follow me please," Minerva McGonagall said as she took Harry and Ron out of their common room and escorted them to the Headmasters office.

"Sherbet Lemmon," as the three went slowly up the spiraling stairs Minerva knew that the two boys suspected something horrible to be awaiting them.

When the three reached the landing Minerva knocked twice.

"Please enter," they heard the kind voice of Albus Dumbledore say as they opened the door.

Inside the room sat Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore along with assorted members of the Order.

"I believe, considering our earlier encounter here, that the two of you suspect that Professor Snape knows the whereabouts of Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked the two young men.

"Yes Professor," they both said nodding

"Well as to your assumption it has been correct. Professor Snape has known the whereabouts of Miss Granger for the past twenty years."

The two boys looked at each other confused before returning their attention to their Headmaster.

"Let me explain this to all of you, now. Earlier in the year Miss Granger went missing most of you did not know anything about this. The only ones who knew that she was missing were the teachers and the people Miss Granger left behind as friends. Harry and Ron noticed the absence of their friend and tried to find out answers. The teachers, most of who did not know this was not the truth, told Harry and Ron she had went home because of an emergency. Then yesterday Harry and Ron came across the schools old photo books. While looking at one they found a picture of Professor Snape and a young girl, Hermione Granger."

At this many of the people started whispering and talking.

"Please let me go on. When this came out in the open Harry and Ron brought Severus here to me. I sent the two boys off with another lie and let Severus go about his business. Now it is time for the truth of the matter to come out. When Miss Granger disappeared earlier this year Minerva, Severus, and Remus all came to me to explain her disappearance. It seems that Miss Granger had somehow, without the assistance of a time turner, landed herself in the past."

More talking and whispers followed this information.

"While back in the past I myself had contact with Miss Granger, having seen so many students in my years I did not recognize her when she arrived a second time at Hogwarts seven years ago. It was a young Severus Snape who first found the girl. I suppose he took an interest in her for they became friends"

"No! You can't be serious Hermione would never befriend _him_!"

"Mister Weasley please sit down"

"Thank you Minerva, now as I was saying the two became friends they stayed friends through out the year until Eliza Withworthy helped Hermione come back to our present time. Hermione chose to tell Severus and Minerva she was leaving. Mister Lupin overheard the conversation between Hermione and Eliza and was included in the farewell also. Miss Granger was due to arrive at Hogwarts on this day over two hours ago. She was suppose to meet Severus in a room only the two of them know of," At this it seemed the scowl on Severus' face was permanent as every eye in the room starred in shock at him, "Since Misters Weasley and Potter had Severus occupied in my office he was late to meet Hermione. When he arrived at the room it was empty. He waited thirty minutes before he spotted a small drop of blood on the floor. I have alerted the other Order members not present to the disappearance of Miss Granger and they have been looking for her ever since. But I am afraid she is missing at the present time."

Rons face was as red as his hair as he starred at Severus glaring. Harry was paler than Dumbledores hair and looking at the ground shaking his head.

It was Harry who spoke first, breaking the silence, "Professor who has Hermione?"

"I am afraid dear boy we do not know."

At this moment Ron decided to explode, "Just what were you going to do to her in that room! The one that only the two of you knew about! Where you dreaming of Hermione for all these years! She's young enough to be your daughter! You dirty old…!"

It took the help of Remus, Minerva, and Tonks to restrain the boy from Severus.

Severus stood glaring at the younger boy and made him way towards the door. Stopping he turned back towards the entire room addressing no one in particular, "I am the girls teacher. So all of you can stop thinking what you are thinking!" Tearing out of the room Severus slammed the door behind him shaking the whole office with the force.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since the disappearance of Hermione Granger and the search for her was coming to an end. Most of the Order had given her up for dead along with the newly graduated Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

At last Severus was coming to the conclusion that she was indeed gone. He looked upon the rest of the sorrowful faces as they watched the casket being buried.

The entire Order along with Hermiones' muggle parents had decided to bury the girl. Since there was no body the casket held only things that the others had put in. Most consisted of old school papers and book a few of the many treasured items of Hermione Granger.

The thing was finally in the ground with the last bit of dirt covering it. It was different from normal wizard funerals instead this was a muggle funeral her parents having been told of their daughters disappearance at last.

Severus starred for a moment at the stone that marked her grave. Most thought his cold stare to be only that, a cold stare, insinuating that he had not cared for the girl in the least. What others seemed to miss was what Severus cold stare truly meant. He was thinking of the last funeral he had attended, his mothers. Hermione had been there for him and now she was the one being buried.

He was still staring at the stone marker when a familiarly pain in his left arm called his attention away from the grave. Putting all that had happened out of his mind Severus turned leaving the cemetery quickly.

* * *

He was standing there looking around at the other death eaters. It had been awhile now since Voldemort had called a meeting Severus knew it only meant one thing. He was finally ready to take the wizarding community.

Severus was mistaken, however, on thinking this Voldemort had a seriously different reason for calling them there.

"Welcome my friendsssss," the creature in the center of the dark room hissed.

"This is a joyous occasion indeed. Today I bring you news of an alliance, an alliance that will help in the war to come."

At this there were many cheers from the others in the room

"I have been in constant communication with a young man these past months. A young man who might hold the power to our victory!"

"The key to our victory rests in the hands of the Vampires! These creatures can kill without being killed! The dead are on our side! Soon we will take the weak wizarding community and rip out the weak muggleborns from our future society! The dead are on our sssside!"

"We will now leave this place, the wards have just gone off. We will meet at Malfoy Manor," With that Voldemort was gone followed by the rest of his death eaters

As they all arrived in the spacious rooms of Malfoy Manor, Lucius was the first to take off his mask.

"Thank you master for choosing my house to come into to," he said kneeling and kissing Voldermorts feet

"That is enough Luciussss!"

"They will arrive shortly," Voldemort continued, "until then make sure this place is secure from intruders."

Who _they _were no one was sure but they did as they were told and secured the Manor

At this time Voldemort called back their attention, "They are on their way. There will be 25 in all 17 men and 8 women," after a pause he continued, "behave yourselfssss," he said laughing manically.

Many _cracks _sounded in the room as 25 vampires appeared.

Severus looked around the room seeing some of the other death eaters back away from the vampires. A few of the men in the room looked like they were under a spell from the female vampires in the room, along with a few of the females with the male vampires.

The Vampires were ranging in age from those who looked no older than fifteen to those who look to be in their late fifties with graying hair.

A tall Vampire walked towards Voldemort the two nodded at each other and Voldemort allowed the man to claim the center of the room and address the party.

The man stood in the center of the room his face covered in shadow. As he spoke Severus looked at the other Vampires. All the females had red hair except for one that was in the middle of the group instead she had long black hair.

Severus' attention went back to the vampire when he called forth his wife. This was very unusual for male vampires to do. Usually they tried to keep their wife away from potential suitors. In a room full of mostly male death eaters Severus was surprised any female vampire was here let alone the leaders wife.

The black haired vampire moved towards the center of the room all eyes following her. The male vampire stepped out of the shadow to take his wife's hand.

Severus starred directly into the face of Aiden Erwin. Aiden smiled his fangs showing in the room, a warning to all the men who had ideas about his wife. The couple turned facing the room. Voldemort rejoined them.

"These two, along with their clan, have pledged their loyalties to our cause. With the help of the Royal vampires we will concur the muggle lovers. Aiden Renrovey and his wife, a weapon to our dear Misssster Potter, Hermione Renrovey--"

At these words Severus eyes snapped back to the woman standing next to Aiden. Her head held high a wicked smile plaster across her face stood what was left of Hermione Granger. Aiden had indeed bitten her. She was now taller her brown bushy hair turning black and sleek, side effects from the bite. Her once soft hazel eyes now black with glints of red stared blankly at Voldemort.

It seemed Hermione Granger, no Hermione _Renrovey_, had joined Voldemort

* * *

"Hermione I am going to leave you in the care of Draco until I am done speaking with the others about our plans," Aiden said later on in the night when only Voldemort, Lucius, Severus, who was spending the summer with the Malfoys, and himself were left.

"Yes Aiden," she replied leaving with Draco Malfoy

Draco starred at the woman next to him recalling the day she had been brought to his home and what had occurred after that

_Flashback_

"_Father are you saying the Vampires have been in league with our Lord for these past months?" Draco asked after using a dark object to return home and speak with him father. _

"_Yes, Draco. The Dark Lord will announce it soon enough once his plan is put in order"_

"_What is his plan…." Draco was interrupted by the knock on the door. _

_A house elf immediately answered._

"_Who is it that wishes to call upon the Master Malfoys?" The old elf answered starring out into the pouring rain._

"_Tell Lucius it is Aiden Erwin an old friend"_

_Draco followed his father as he hurried into the front room kicking the house elf aside._

"_Aiden how did you manage to get her?"_

"_I should ask you the same question I see you have your son with you Lucius"_

"_That is besides the point Aiden come in you are dripping. Allow me to cast a drying charm."_

_As Aiden stepped threw the door Draco saw that he carried Hermione Granger. His mouth fell open at her black hair and changing features. Her bone structure was more angular and she looked much more attractive._

"_What have you done to her? Our Lord wanted her unharmed!" Lucius yelled taking in the girl's appearance as well_

"_Calm yourself I have done no real damage only bitten her in these first few hours of her bite she will not know who she is or where she came from. It is then that we will mold her mind as she sleeps. With her mind in our hands she will soon be one of Voldemorts loyalist followers, along with my wife."_

_End Flashback_

"My husband will not be pleased with the way you are looking at me," Hermione said startling Draco from his thoughts

"I apologize," He shuddered inwardly apologizing to a mudblood!

"I suggest we leave these halls we look as though we are spying. Do you think not?"

Even her speech had changed Draco realized for the first time. She was speaking much more like a Slytherin, a pureblood, a follower of his Lord.

Draco walked ahead of her feeling her eyes on his back.

"Draco why is it you never speak with me anymore? We were once the best of friends then I married Aiden and it seems the waters have deepened. What is this void I feel?"

Draco smiled the three of them, himself, Aiden, and his father had to provide a Hogwarts history for the girl. Draco and Hermione were said to have been the best of friends. Vivid details of their friendship had been added later allowing for her to trust in him where she did not in others. Aiden though he looked young knew that he could not have been her friend then for the girl was to clever and would see through that lie with no real memory of it. At least with Draco he had been at school with her.

"Hermione we are still the closest of friends. Was it not I who invited yourself along with Aiden to spend the summer here?"

"Yes, but I feel I am missing something…"

_What she was missing was her life_, thought Draco

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. Soory for the shortness but I had to close it in order to post today. Thanks and please review. 


	27. Chapter 27

Okay then, the one you have all been waiting for the _explanation! _I am going to try and update more frequently but I find myself getting very sidetracked when I sit down to write. Something always interrupts me. Sorry but bare with me and I will try to get these up more and more. Thank you for reading.

Happy Easter!

* * *

Severus, Lucius, Aiden, and Voldemort all sat in the large room no one speaking until Voldemort begun.

"Severusss you are the only one in this room who has not known of the alliance. As I am sure you are aware the girl went missing sometime ago. We did not involve you to protect you Severussss," Voldemort looked into the eyes of Severus then nodded for Aiden to continue.

"I have been keeping Hermione with me for the past months. After I bit the girl we…rearranged her mind a bit. We gave her a complete history. I left most of it to Lucius. But the parts during most of her summers were spent with me. I am not entirely sure what Lucius instilled in her memories so I will let him take the floor and give us Hermione's history"

As Aiden finished Severus stared at him. He knew Aiden had not told anyone of his involvement in Hermione's past. He was not sure why but he knew that Aiden had two cards to his advantage, Hermione, and their history. Both could be used against him at anytime.

"When Aiden brought her here Draco was already here…on family business. We took her into the house and began to mold her mind. First we gave her a family history. She was born to muggle parents who were both so disgusted with her powers that they left her to die in an alley. It was then my wife and myself tuned in on her powers and saved the child from death. This allows her to still keep her blood but she has gained a new hatred for all things muggle. She then grew up in our home until the age of eight. On her eighth birthday Aiden, her second guardian, took her for two years to live with his people. When she was 12 she started Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin, Draco and she were inseparable. This is how it has been for these years past. So in the girls mind she has a love for evil a hatred for Dumbledore and _Prince_ Potter. She also came to you, Severus, instead of McGonagall for advise. You are the girls' mentor. Every summer she stayed mostly with Aiden but still came home to see Narcissa and myself. Over the years the girl fell in love with Aiden and they are to be married within months."

Severus gave Lucius a quizzical look at the last piece of information.

"To be married? I thought they were already…?"

"No Severus, we are not married yet. I have just been telling my clan and everyone else we are. I also have told Hermione to call me her husband. You see…it keeps certain men away from her. After all I am the clan leader." Aiden flashed Severus a dangerous look at the words certain men.

"I see," was all Severus said. He still had time to save Hermione from Aiden.

"We have talked long enough! Aiden and myself are leaving now. We must make the alliance known to the rest of his clan." Voldemort stood along with Aiden both apparating away within seconds.

"Aiden won't be back to claim the girl until later this month. I suggest we go find my son and his _friend_."

Severus nodded following Lucius out of the room. At least Hermione had a knowledge of himself.

* * *

"Draco, it is getting late I think I should retire to my room," Hermione stood from were they sat.

"Retiring so soon Hermione?" A deep male voice asked from the door.

"Lucius I did not hear you approach us. Yes, I am afraid I must go I am very tired. Please Excuse me."

"Draco why don't you show Hermione to her room. I am sure after being with the vampires for so long she will be grateful to have her old room back."

"Yes father," Draco said also standing

"Allow me to show her to her room Lucius I believe I haven't seem Hermione since she graduated."

"Of course, you know were it is. Up the stairs in the west wing five doors down from Dracos."

"Lucius I spend almost every summer here I know the whole of the house."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said leaving the room followed by Severus.

"Miss Granger how have you been since you graduated?" Severus asked walking with Hermione towards the stairs.

"I have been well since I left school. I am engaged to be married to Aiden and I am to receive my mark of loyalty soon as well."

Severus tensed at hearing that Hermione was to soon be receiving the Dark Mark.

"Hermione…"

"Professor?"

Severus stared at the young girl at his side. Now in her human form Severus could tell she had not changed much he knew Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all was still in her somewhere.

"Have you been to the Malfoys library, yet, this summer?"

"No I only arrived today I have been with Aiden since I graduated."

"Would you care to read with me for a while before you retire? Or do you wish to return to your room now?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, "I'll go with you and read for a while Professor."

Severus nodded and steered the girl down another corridor to his own private library. Since Severus had made the Malfoys home a home away from home he had his own wing of the house, and his own library.

* * *

Severus sat down on his red chair after selecting a book. Hermione to sat down in another chair after selecting a large novel.

As they sat and read for a few minutes Hermione glanced over the top of her book at her Professor.

A young man sat there his nose in a book. She could hear her own laughter and the boy looked up and smiled at her. Then began his reading again.

Hermione shook her head and blinked a few times staring at were the young man had been instead she saw only her Professor.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do you wish to retire? You were just shaking your head and blinking."

"I guess I am a bit tired…"

A knock caused them both to stand

"Enter," Severus called out

"Hermione? I was looking for you is this were you've been?" Draco asked stepping into the room

"Yes," Hermione replied starring at Draco

"Filthy Mudblood!"

"You take that back!" the red headed boy to her left yelled

Hermione looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a red and gold uniform.

"Hermione?" Draco asked

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "I must be more tired than I thought. Good night Professor."

"Good night Miss Granger," Severus replied wondering if her strange behavior was from fatigue or… something else?

Draco and Hermione both left the room leaving Severus to his thoughts.

* * *

Severus awoke early the next morning with only one thought on his mind.

An antidote

He knew it had never been attempted before in the history of magic. Most vampires were bitten willingly only a very few were bitten without consent, Hermione being one of those few.

He had invented a number of charms, spells, and potions in his day. The question was could he save Hermione from the fate of a vampire?

He was a very esteemed potion master, and knew it.

But how to go about inventing a potion that had no research in the field what so ever? It would put him in a different situation, one he had never been in before. He had always had _some_ research to go on when inventing a potion.

He had no choice though. To save her _he_ must research this, invent a cure, he had to save Hermione from the fate of a vampire.

Little was known about vampires, as it was. Only a certain few had ever written about them most had been bitten or killed in the attempt. Suddenly an idea struck him

Who better to research a vampire than a vampire herself?

* * *

He knocked once on the door to Hermione's room and waited. Upon receiving no answer he was about to knock louder when the door was thrown back by the vampiress herself.

"Professor?" she asked.

Severus was pleased to see her in her human form and not in that of her other self.

"Miss Granger," he paused now the question was how to go about this? "Would you like to help me in some _delicate_ research?"

He saw her eyes light up and knew the bookworm of a girl was still inside there.

"Of course sir just let me change my attire."

For the first time Severus actually took in what Hermione was wearing, a black slinky nightgown that only barely fell below her knees.

He colored, stepping back from her, and nodded stiffly. As the door shut in front of him he vaguely wondered if she had worn such outfits before her bite.

Shaking the thought from his head he waited until the door was open once more. She again was wearing black.

Together they made there way down the numerous halls and towards his private library. He knew the two made a bleak couple both looking like they were heading towards a funeral rather than a library.

They entered his study without a word spoken between them the entire way. Finally upon entry Hermione broke the silence with a shattering question.

"What is it you wish me to help you research?" She asked taking a seat on the couch, Severus had, incidentally, transformed his many chairs into one couch before he had left.

"I need your help in researching vampires."

"But why myself? Does Aiden know of this? Why do you want to research us? What are you playing at _sir_?"

_Still the inquisitive Gryffindor I see _

"Do not be alarmed I assure you it is all for our cause. I need to know how to build up the protection for all Vampires. I wish to keep everyone of your clan well protected in battle," he said lying quickly, a trait that had come in hand on many occasions.

"We can protect ourselves Professor," Hermione replied stubbornly

"I know that Miss Granger but I wish to ensure the utmost protection in all of our ranks."

"What is it you wish to know?"

"Your strengths, weaknesses, and any additional information you wish to supply."

"I do not think I am at liberty to give so much information to a person outside of our clan without the permission of our clan leader, Aiden."

"I have been your Professor for many years, Hermione. Your mentor, please trust me when I say I only wish to help."

"You may have been my mentor during school, but you are still a Slytherin as am myself."

"Enough of this, Miss Granger, do you wish to help me in my research or not?"

"I will help you," She wasn't sure where it had come from but something told her she could trust him.

"Shall we begin then?"

"I can only tell you as much as the clan leader will allow we are under strict rules in our clan."

"What is the name of your clan? Just out of curiosity, of course."

"Ah, and that is one thing I can not tell you."

"What can you tell me?"

"I am under a vow all I can truly say is that all the myths of are strengths and weakness are true."

"I understand, we will drop the subject. I do not think I will need your help on anything else concerning vampires."

"Thank you."

Severus now saw that a vampire was not the way to get answers if he wanted to save her he must depend wholly on himself. But as to the matter of her mind… he could easily confuse and manipulate her into remembering some hidden memories from her true past. If he believed what he saw last night to be what he suspected it of being he knew she was already remembering the truth and with a little help she would surely remember more.

"I believe _Malfoy_ will be looking for you by now, Miss Granger."

She blinked and starred at him, "Malfoy?" she asked confused

Severus gave her a quizzical look, "I said I believe Draco will be looking for you by now."

"Oh," was all she said standing she started towards the door.

Severus wondered what would happen if he actually touched the girl.

"Allow me to help you find Draco, Hermione," he said laying a hand on her shoulder as he went past her.

* * *

It was like a bolt of lightening had gone through her entire body.

What was wrong with her? She felt strange

Perhaps premarital jitters? Her mind concluded

Though Hermione agreed with her mind she knew it was not true. Besides the strange feelings surrounding her she was finding it harder to concentrate on Aiden her thoughts were far, far away from him.

She watched as Severus Snape open the door for her and knew where her thoughts were being drawn.

* * *

Severus and Hermione came across Lucius and Draco eating brunch in the massive dinning room. Upon their entry Draco and his father looked up at them.

"Severus," Lucius began, "I had hoped, perhaps today, that you would escort Draco and Hermione to London to bring back a few things. The children haven't left the house since summer began I myself am busy today but I do not believe you are previously engaged?"

"I will of course escort them to London, but Lucius, you must remember it may not be safe for them in that part of the country."

Severus wondered why Lucius would allow Hermione to leave the manor after all if anyone from the light side saw he they would surely attack… Ah, his mind came to a conclusion that is exactly why Lucius would want her to go. By being attacked her hatred for the other side would grow deeper. Severus finally understood Lucius' game.

"I assure you they both will be perfectly safe in your company."

"Of course," Severus replied with a slight smirk.

An hour later the party was ready to apparate to London.

Severus and Draco, followed by Hermione apparated away an arrived a few minutes later in the muggle part of London.

As it was the three could not apparate straight into Diagon Alley due to the new wards now protecting the community from attackers.

The three walked quickly towards the building only they could see.

As they were all in cloaks many heads were turning towards the three. Severus scowled at anyone who dared to look at him causing one man to go ash white. Hermione, on the other hand, had her head held high and was nodding at anyone who stopped to look at their party. Draco only stared with a stern expression towards their destination.

The black, blue, and green cloaked people stopped before a door only they could see.

Entering the bar the three exchanged looks before advancing towards the back door and into the alleyway. Once inside Diagon Alley, after having taped the bricks, the three headed for a secluded spot off to one side of the street.

Severus addressed them first, "We need to visit an apothecary, for I am low on potion vials. Draco your father wished you to buy new robes for yourself and Miss Granger correct?"

"Yes, he also wanted us to buy a few other trifles."

"I would also like to visit the bookstore to buy a few items," Hermione added

"We will all stay together for now and first go to buy new robes for the two of you, follow me," Severus and the two others walked forth into the street causing a few heads to turn and look at them.

As it was an article had come out a few days prior discussing the newly pledge loyalties of the youngest Malfoy member to the Dark Lord. Draco, Severus realized, was now attracting attention like Potter used too, only this was all negative attention.

Hermione and Draco both walked instep with Severus on either side of him, it was then that Hermione begun to speak.

"Professor why is it we are attracting so much attention?" she asked looking to the taller man.

"I see Miss Granger you are not accustom to reading the Daily Prophet?"

"I read it every now and then but I have not thought of reading it lately."

"It seems you missed an interesting article on our friends. Dracos name was mentioned quite a few times, though."

"Certain people are trying to blame my family for the war," Draco added as they entered the shop.

"We would like two dress robes," Severus said approaching Madam Malkin

She began measuring at once asking the two what colors they were thinking of.

"I wanted something a bit blue to match my cloak," Hermione said gesturing to the hanging cloak.

"Blue? Not gold or red? I thought you would always sport your houses colors like young Mr. Malfoy there a fitting green. I believe it has been sometime since I last saw you Hermione tell me where have you been hiding?" in a whisper she added so only Hermione could hear, "and how ever did you end up with these two?"

Hermione looked at the woman questioningly before replying, "I do not know what you are speaking of I would never wear _Gryffindor_ colors as you should well know I would most likely sport Slytherin colors it just happens I wanted a royal blue to go with my cloak. Also I have know Draco since I was an infant and Professor Snape has always been a very close friend of the family."

Madame Malkin looked at her and then back at the two Slytherins who were watching at her daring her to say more.

She nodded becoming pale at the looks the two men were giving her. "Of course my dear I had you confused with someone else, I beg your pardon," she then bustled away into the back room.

"To think, Draco, I confused with a Gryffindor! How repulsing…"

"Indeed," was all Severus said to her comment.

* * *

After the two were done being fitted the trio headed towards the apothecary to buy vials.

As it was to get to the apothecary from their position they walked pass a popular pub that was alike to the Three Broomsticks. Two pairs of eyes caught sight of them and they were soon not alone in the street.

The first fire of a wand sent people scrambling to get away. Only the man who had been hit and the two flanging his sides stood there, along with the ones who had fired.

Severus stood turning to see who had stunned him. Why did enemies always aim at him? He swore it was like his black robe was a huge bull's-eye.

Nine Gryffindors, all with wands drawn stood there pointing at the two Slytherin men. Potter, Weasley, Lupin, the Weasley twins, Minerva, Arthur, Molly, and the youngest Weasley, all stared at them anger, shock, and disbelieve on their faces.

Draco along with Severus and Hermione quickly drew their wands, both men simultaneously stepping in front of the girl. All twelve people stood there, wand arms raised with no one speaking or moving.

"Hermione!" a cracked voice finally called out, with Ron stepping forward only to be held back by Remus.

Hermione pushed between the two men as to get a clear view of all the people.

"Let her go Snape, Malfoy!" Harry screamed furry raging within him at what they had all endured during her disappearance.

It was Remus who finally spoke, the voice of reason. "Hermione are you hurt?" the question everyone most wanted to know.

When the girl did not answer most assumed she had a silencing charm on her so she could not scream.

"Hermione nod if you are alright," Remus replied

"You fools do you not see the girls wand is pointed at you not us?" Severus screeched

Many people in the group looked at her raised wand their wand arms swaying a bit as if not sure to aim or to drop their wands.

"Silencio!" The infuriated red head yelled stepping out of Remus' hold and aiming at Snape.

Severus easily deflected the curse.

"Hermione do you not know who we are?" Minerva asked looking at the girl's stern face

"I know you are against me!" Hermione yelled casting a curse under her breath pointing her wand at the red head that had tried to curse Severus.

Ron was caught off guard and thrown a few feet into the air before landing on his back with a defining crunch, groaning as he tried to sit up.

Again Hermione struck binding him in a position, which it was obviously painful.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed eyes blazing

"Hermione!" Harry yelled stepping forward, "What have they done to you? We are the best of friends Ron, the one you bond, and yourself are friends! Hermione!"

"Stop your lying Potter!" Draco yelled stepping in front of Hermione

"Malfoy I should have known her disappearance had something to do with you!"

"Enough!" Severus yelled stepping in front of both Hermione and Draco coming closer to the nine-armed Order members than anyone else had dared to get.

"Potter?" Hermione questioned looking at the black haired boy in front of her, "he is Harry Potter? We must destroy the boy who destroyed our leader for so long!"

"Hermione think what you are saying! How can you not know who I am if you were a death eater! Think! They did something to your mind! Everyone knows who I am! Think Hermione!" Harry screamed, as sparks flew out of the end of his wand at all the emotion he was feeling.

Memories were flooding Hermiones head memories she knew not to believe it had to be some kind of trick of the enemy.

"Draco take Hermione back to safety, it is her they want not you or I. Take her and go!" Severus said sending a few curses at the enraged Order members.

"No! I won't leave you," Hermione said laying a hand to rest on his shoulder.

At that moment Severus did something no one, not even himself, expected him to do. Turning he grabbed Hermione by the nape of the neck swinging her into his arms kissing her ferociously.

To many years of pent up emotion all coming into that one kiss. All his worries, all his thoughts of her. If she had ever truly been if she would ever truly be. Dreaming of seeing her face once more for more than twenty years. Fighting his inner demons. Hoping they could one day be together. Knowing they could never be. All those years of worry, of love, of hope, of giving up on anything else but fighting. All those years and years of emotion fuelling this one kiss. The first time he had felt her lips against his in twenty years. The first time he had felt her hair in his fingers once more.

He let her go and watched as she staggered backwards, "Go!" he said hoarsely knowing that he would never kiss her again.

He watched as Draco dragged her away from his sight and felt the blow of the first cure in his side. Turning once more he faced the nine people and knew hope for him and Hermione was lost forever.

The battle with nine enraged Gryffindors versus one heartbroken Slytherin, Severus Snape, was about to begin. If they didn't kill him first Aiden would if not Aiden someone else. He would never live to the end of the war, not the death eater spy.

He would never be free.

* * *

Okay then what will the outcome of that kiss be? And what will happen to him? No idea! Read the next one to see…… Thanks!

_A/N:_ _I am also asking all you out there for a good Snape and Hermione fic. If anyone knows one please tell me. Two I have been reading just ended so I am looking for another one to replace them. If anyone knows a good one or has one please tell me. Thank you all._


	28. Chapter 28

Okay then here is the next one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hermione and Draco hurriedly made their way into the muggle part of London. Hermione was too much in shock of what had just happened to notice what Draco was saying. 

Draco turned her towards him when they had finally made it safely into muggle London, "He kissed you?" Draco hissed confused and disgusted.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath before Draco could react.

Hermione had a feeling it was the right thing to do, and so Draco now had no memory of the kiss.

"We have to apparate quickly," Draco said taking hold of Hermiones arm.

Together they left London and Severus behind.

* * *

Upon their return to the house they were met by Lucius. 

"Where is Severus?" he asked looking between the two.

"We were attacked, father"

"Were you?" Lucius asked a slight smirk on his face

"Professor Snape is still there fighting them we have to go back!" Hermione yelled worry written all over her face.

"Calm yourself Hermione Severus can fend for himself. Draco take Hermione inside and both of you get cleaned up, I believe Aiden will be dining with us tonight."

"But Sir! He could be _killed_! There were nine of them all armed! One of them was our Lords enemy, Harry Potter. We cannot stand here we must help him."

"Both of you go into the house I will go and bring Severus back," Lucius said. If the girl was angry with him for not going and something happened to Severus she would surely never cooperate with him again.

Lucius apparated away having no intention of going to Severus but to another certain dark haired man.

* * *

Hermione paced her room waiting for news of either her Professor or Lucius. When no news of either came she began to become frantic. 

What could have happened to them?

She quickly left her rooms in search for Draco

She found him sitting in a room near the entrance to the house reading a book.

"Draco! How can you read at a time like this? Professor Snape and your father are both missing!"

"I have no other engagements and I am sure father and our Professor can take care of themselves."

"Draco it has been nearly two hours since we returned something has happened to them! They would have been back by now."

As if an odd twist of fate at her words the front door was thrown open.

Draco nodded to the door going back to his book. Hermione left the room to see who was in the doorway. Her eyes met those of Severus Snape

She breathed a sigh of relief before taking in his appearance

_Blood_

* * *

"You kissed her! You dirty old man!" Ron Weasley screamed, as he was unbound by now. Everyone else was too much in shock to cast a spell or comment on what they had just witnessed. Only Remus and Minerva looked unabashed by the occurrence. 

"Very observant Weasley," Severus retorted readying himself for battle.

They all stood there no one moving all wands aiming at one another.

"Snape what have you done to her?" Harry asked stepping closer to the older man

"I have done nothing to the girl Potter."

"Why have you not contacted us Severus we have all been worried about her," Remus asked beginning to doubt the mans loyalties to Dumbledore. Luckily for all of them, the streets had been deserted and no one could possibly over hear the statement.

"This is not the time nor the place Lupin"

Again it was Ron who fired the first spell aimed towards Severus

He easily dodged the spell and fired a warning shot above the boys head

"Do not play with me boy," he growled before an enraged mother shot a fierce hex at him, hitting him full on in the chest leaving a deep gash

"Do not threaten my son Snape," Molly Weasley screeched

The duel began first with one hex then two then ten. The whole street was glowing with curses. Severus could only defend himself the best he could as first one then another curse hit him.

Suddenly a curse hit him his wand flying out of his hand. He was defenseless now.

The others advanced Ginny Weasley picking his wand up off the ground and handing it to her father.

"Where are you hiding her!"? Harry hissed his wand pressing into Snapes throat.

"Do you really think I am going to put her at risk? I will not tell you where she is"

"Tell us or it will be you at risk!" Ron yelled pouncing forward

Severus remained quiet.

"Filth," Ron hissed kicking Severus in the leg.

Severus finally reacted to the boy. When Ron went to kick him a second time Severus instinctively grabbed his foot twisting it to the side causing the boy to fall.

As Ron was falling all eyes went towards his, and away from Severus. He quickly pulled the boy close.

"Mr.Weasley my wand please," he hissed. Standing up with his hands around Rons throat.

Severus retoke his wand from Mr. Weasley, "I suggest that if you want the boy alive you all back away this instant!" he said pointing the wand at the boy's neck.

Everyone slowly backed away from Severus and his hostage.

"Good. Now that we understand one another I suggest you all drop your wands."

They did as he told them.

Ron meanwhile was trying, with no avail, to brake free of the mans iron grip

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you stop struggling"

"Let me go you slimy git!"

'Manners boy! Did no one ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Don't worry about respect Snape, I will have all the respect I need once I kill you!"

"Tisk tisk Weasley I expected better from you"

Severus was now at the place he wanted to be at all he had to do was step through the door and into muggle London and apparate.

"You'll never have her," Ron hissed, "She loves _me_ not _you_"

Severus growled deep in his throat

Turning he shoved the boy into the brick wall pushing him into it hard. He lifted him up off the ground scrapping his back up the wall, making a sickening sound.

"Do not talk of things you know nothing about," he breathed his face only inches from the red headed boys flushed one.

"I know she could never love you," Ron hissed back.

Severus suddenly dropped the boy and opened the door.

His jaw set in a thin line, he turned once more his robes billowing behind him. Looking at the boy who stood behind him, eyes blazing he reeled his fist back striking hard into Ron's nose.

He raised an eyebrow at the now unconscious boys form and turned smirking to himself as he left.

* * *

"Do not worry over the blood Miss Granger," Severus said taking a step forward, "It isn't my own," he finished head bowed before leaving the room. 

Hermione quickly followed him.

"Whose blood is it?" she asked wondering which of the nine people had been hurt or killed

"Let's say Ron Weasley has learnt not to underestimate me. His face will also never be the same…." Severus finished, shrugging with a smirk.

"Professor may I speak with you?"

"Miss Granger what happened earlier was a very accidental thing, you see it should not have happened."

"Yes, I see _Professor_ it was an accident what did you just trip and my lips break your fall?" Hermiones face flushed at what he was saying. Was he serious had I meant nothing to him? "I erased Draco memory of it…"

"I believe your fiancée will be wishing a letter from you no doubt? Good evening _Miss Granger_," Severus said coldly, turning he headed back to his private chambers with only one intention

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

"Professor?" Hermione asked knocking on his door

When there was no answer she entered his study.

"Professor?" she called out again this time louder

Still there was no answer

"Severus?" she called, the man was no where to be found

As she was able to leave the room something silver caught her eye. She turned and walked towards where she thought the silver glow had come from. On an upper shelf were ten vials of silvery substance, no doubt memories.

But why would Severus place so many of his memories out in the open where anyone could take them?

She scanned the room once more, her curiosity getting to her, when she saw no trace of the dark man she began to place the vials one by one into her pocket, after shrinking them of course.

Now…where would he store a Pensieve?

After opening a few closets and doors she finally found what she was looking for.

Taking the stone basin from its high shelf she placed it in the middle of the room emptying the vials contents into it one by one. Leaning closer Hermione prepared herself for what the mans memories may hold.

When she felt her feet leave the ground she knew there was no going back

* * *

Hermione was at Hogwarts she, looked around trying to find any sign of her Professor. What she saw, instead of the tall man, was a younger replica of the Slytherin. 

The boy was walking down the stairs one by one slowly obviously lost in thought. They walked though the halls until the young Snape's head turned with a snap to the left.

H rushed down the stairs that were directly in front of him.

"Whathappened" she heard someone slur

"I saw you fall are you alright?" He asked then sneered. "Gryffindor eh? Never mind then,"

"You…."

All this time Hermione had been staring at Severus's reactions finally she looked at the person on the ground she did a double take stepping back from the person. It was herself!

But she had no memory of this, none! What could this mean? Was this merely something her Professor had dreamed up?

No the person on the ground was defiantly her. She watched as Severus levitated her still form to the hospital wing and located the nurse.

But how could this be?

Suddenly she was in another memory gain it was herself and the young Severus Snape. Over and over she watched memory after memory with herself in them all.

She watched, as they became friends and then more. She watched as they danced the tango and the school laughed. She watched as they faced vampires together and more. She watched from the beginning of his memories of her till the memory of her telling him she was from the future and that she loved him. She watched as she went through the gate and Severus didn't see her again.

The next memory took her to her first year at Hogwarts. She watched as the grown Severus Snape watched from above the first years singling her out and watching for her first reactions to the school. She then saw herself sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. Again something else was amiss in his memories.

The more she watched the more she believed. Her friends had been Harry Potter and Ron Weasley not Draco Malfoy. She watched all her years at Hogwarts and began to believe in this life more and more. She watched as he anticipated her return and then saw him practically running to their room from the past.

But she had not been there? She stood while he sat waiting for her then when his keen eyes spotted a drop of red on the floor she spotted it as well. His lips formed one word, Aiden.

The next memory was of her funeral and her parents crying. She had parents?

The next she watched as Aiden, Lucius, and Voldemort revealed what they had done to her. When the memories were finally over she was sent back into her reality shaking.

Her knees hit the floor hard as she let out a shaky breath and a sob racked her body.

All that she had believed to be real was not everything they had instilled in her mind her memories were fake.

She had people who loved and cared about her and they had tried to take that away from her. She was now crying loudly on the floor sob after sob shaking her body.

She wasn't sure what to believe and what not to believe.

They had lied they had all lied.

"Hermione," a voice said softly

Hermione looked up seeing the figure of her potions master striding towards her. He stood above her as she stayed on the ground staring up at him.

"Severus?" she whispered not daring to believe him to be real.

"Hermione…" he said picking her up off the ground and sitting her on his couch

"I saw your memories…."

"I know"

"Were they real… or..?"

"They were real to me"

"Severus!" she said throwing herself into his arms, crying and soaking his robes with her tears.

"You know now, it is best that we take you to Dumbledore before anyone else finds out that you know."

"I don't even know what I know," she said her voice muffle against his shirt

"I think with the proper spells we can help you remember. But not here I have to take you to Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded raising her head off of him.

"I'm a vampire… I am dead aren't I?"

"I do not know, Hermione. You are a royal vampire so I do not think you are dead exactly."

"I want to go home. Where ever that is, please?"

"Home is with me"

* * *

Okay that was a little cheesy… I have to admit. I hope you liked it not much happened except Hermione found out and yeah that's about it…. Well the next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading! More Aiden in the next one! Hmm... some fights along the way as well. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ok onto the next one. A record breaking 35 pages!

* * *

"Hermione do you understand your role?" Severus asked after an hour had passed from her discovery. They now sat on his couch talking of what they would have to do.

Severus knew that he could not give her to Dumbledore without compromising his position. He also knew there was no way of contacting Dumbledore until summers end.

"Severus I understand what I should do, I just do not know what is right to do and wrong to do."

Of course Severus fully understood her words after all she had gone through two extremely different mind settings. One where Harry Potter and the Order were good and Voldemort was bad. The other where Voldemort was her ally and Dumbledore was the enemy. Her mind was still trying to sort through what was true and what was false. Severus knew all the consequences should her mind reject this new reality. He could only hope her brilliant mind could sort the good from the bad and the fiction from the facts.

"Hermione I don't know how else to help you I have a few mind potions and I know a few spells, but I have never tried to set someone's mind _right_ with these potions. And the spells I know could drive you mad if used incorrectly. We cannot risk that."

"I understand"

"Do you?"

"Severus I know that you care about me but my mind is a little foggy please give me time to sort out the memories from the mirages."

"Of course," he replied

"One thing I must question, though," Hermione paused, "The woman from your memories. The older one, the one who helped _me_ get back to the present…"

"Eliza…" Severus said sadly

"Yes her, what happened to her? If she was the first one to travel so far back in time don't you think she could help with my memory? After all a memory is like time itself-"

Severus cut her off, "She is dead,"

Hermiones hopes fell. She also felt something else sadness. She had liked the woman seeing her though Severus memories she seemed kind although she could not remember her personally she knew Eliza had been a part of her life and a great help. She felt sadness at hearing of the woman's death…

"What happened to her?"

"Seven years ago, she was found murdered in her study. The said it had been the works of Dark Wizards," Severus' eyes got dark, even darker than usual, "She had multiple stab wounds and was said to have died a slow painful death. They killed her in the muggle way and in the wizarding way, cursing her. They estimated that she had been tortured for nine hours before the one who killed her decided to end it stabbing her three times. Once to the chest, to the neck, and once to her right arm… her wand arm. She was then left to die, alone. They said she had sustained her injuries by 3 am they believed she died at 8 am. She suffered for five hours. It was a horrible death talked about for months. It was during the summer time…I had kept in contact with Eliza up until her death… She left me everything in her will." Severus stopped and looked away the conversation bring up horrible memories. He hadn't even bothered to attend her funeral…and she had left him everything she owned. He would never forgive himself for that.

He looked across at the silent girl staring at the floor her eyes misted and her mouth agape. She was not even filling the full blow of it yet. Once her memory regained and she realized what he had said she would be in a great sorrow.

He had not meant to tell her all of what had happened to Eliza. It had just come out and he could not stop it from following freely across his lips. He must have in stored horrible images in her mind.

"We have been here quite a long time I believe we should make an appearance at dinner," Severus changed the subject to take the young girls mind off of her…for lack of a better word _mind _and the death of Eliza Withworthy

Severus and Hermione both stood wearing their mask of indifference.

Should either be caught they both would fall.

* * *

"Ah, Lucius there they are. My love," Aiden said taking Hermiones hand in his, "Severus how are you doing this charming evening?"

"I am fine Aiden," Severus replied noticing the way Aidens eyes lingered on Hermiones eyes. Did he see something different in them? Severus hoped that the intelligent vampire would for once miss something.

"Aiden I did not know you would be joining us tonight?" Hermione said smiling at the vampire.

"Yes…"

"Come, come Draco and I are both ready to begin dinner," Lucius said taking his wife's hand in his and leading her to their respective spots.

And so the six sat Lucius at one end Narcissa at the other. Aiden and Hermione on one side of the table. Draco and Severus on the other. Four Slytherins, a Revenclaw, and a Gryffindor. Salazar Slytherin would be rolling over in his grave to have seen such a match, along with that of Godric Gryffindor.

All were cunning enough to play the others game. In a game of cat and mouse it always paid to be the mouse. While being chased you can easily set a trap for your predator unbeknownst to them.

As all six sat each was thinking along those lines.

"Severus, Draco tells me you had a run in with some of the Order?" Lucius asked

"Yes, Lucius I did. I can tell you, I left the Weasley boys face the same color as his hair."

"Did you?"

"I did indeed"

"Tell me _Hermione_ where did your parents find such an interesting name?" Narcissa asked. As she was rather dimwitted and sappy her husband had not informed her to Hermiones altered mind. As far as she was concerned the Mudblood was intruding on the noble house of Malfoy. She had also caught the looks Severus had given the girl, something Narcissa could not condone.

"Narcissa? You should know that I have no contact with my birth parents. I have been in your charge ever since I can remember." Hermione finished.

Narcissa at this point turned an accusing eye to her husband. Wondering why she had been left out of the loop, "Of course," she said trying to cover up her mistake.

In this dangerous game Hermione had saved herself from the cat's claws turning it's attention to the Rat that lurked in the corner.

"Lucius your wife's necklace is exquisite. Severus have you not noticed it yet? I would have thought such an interesting _piece_ would have caught your eye?" Aiden directed the fierce claws of Hermione Granger upon Severus. Of course Aiden had researched every fact on the dark man who said in front of him including that of his broken engagement to Narcissa Black.

"Indeed I had not noticed. One would presume since _you _noticed the… _piece _it would be your department not mine," The ever cunning Snape had directed his attack back upon his attacker. Now it was anyone's game.

"Lucius, my good friend, did you not go to Severus like I asked after you left Draco and myself?" Hermione questioned

"No, I did not I had to go and find Aiden first once we were done with our business we had planned to go and see how Severus was fending. But, once we were done it seems that Severus had finished when we arrived there was no trace of Severus," it seemed that two of the six had joined together.

"My love how was it you left _Severus_ in the first place? It must have been difficult for you to leave one of your friends in danger?" Aiden asked curiously eyeing his fiancée

Severus had seen one mistake Hermione had appeared to make in her ruse she had used his given name and as it was only Aiden and himself to have caught her slip. Only Aiden now doubted her new mindset.

"Draco dragged me off of course. I would have liked to have stay and helped but he was to worried for Draco and my safety."

"I see"

There was a lapse in conversation in which the ever-silent Draco finally chose to speak.

"Father should we tell Hermione now?" Draco asked dieing to tell everyone the good news.

"Draco I told you to remain quiet about it until my say so," Lucius said giving his son a stern and reproachful look.

"What is it you wish to fill me in on? You might as well tell me now, before long I will know anyway," Hermione said wondering and dreading what the news could be.

"Indeed Lucius I myself would like to be informed," Severus questioned raising a brow at his friend, after all he was not accustomed to be left out of the loop

"Yes, yes of course I should tell you all now. In a matter of minutes the Dark Lord will arrive to give the mark to Hermione and Draco," Lucius said smirking satisfactorily at the shock and surprise the whole table, minus Aiden, felt at the news.

Severus glanced at Hermione who was pale. Aiden looked triumphant. Draco, meanwhile, looked jubilant. While his mother looked both happy and alarmed.

"That is news indeed," Severus said wondering what to do.

He had two choices let her be branded and share his fait….or he could protect her.

He had one, and only one, way of getting to Dumbledore. He had carried on his person, ever since he had joined as a spy, an emergency portkey that would take him to Dumbledore. The only choice he had was to get the portkey to Hermione before the Dark Lord got to her.

All heads turned as a POP was heard from the doorway.

"Greetingsss"

All five stood in the presence of evil

"I believe we will be receiving two new members before the night is over," Voldemort said looking into the eyes of both.

"My Lord," Severus said bowing, "when will we initiate the two?" he asked his eyes on the floor.

"Soon Severussss"

"Yes, my Lord" Severus said once again bowing

"Draco, Hermione, you will find two cloaks and two masks in the two rooms down the hall. Dracos in on the right, Hermione on the left, once you have dressed come to the meeting room. It is there you will join into me _forever_."

They both bowed and headed from the room.

"It is hard to believe this is finally happening is it not?" Draco asked smirking with pride

"Yes, Draco it is," Hermiones words held a double meaning for herself, of course. Whether the first memories or the second memories were true Hermione felt a connection with the young Malfoy. She knew he could be faking his kindness to herself but something about him reminded her of another Slytherin. She did not want him to take the mark. If he did…he would never be free. Surely he saw that? He was cunning and brilliant, he had to see it.

But did she dare to risk everything by telling him what she knew.

She did not, and at the end of the hall they separated.

* * *

"My followers go and get dressed for our ceremony"

Aiden, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa all exited the room to prepare for the events to come.

Once they were into the halls Narcissa took Severus to the side.

"Severus, please do not let Draco go through with this. He is only a boy! Severus please save him. I know the mistake I made long ago, now. Please save him Severus!"

"Narcissa, you know what you say is treason against our Lord"

"Severus I cannot have my son witness the things you and I have seen! Please for goodness sake protect him!"

"Narcissa….."

"Severus! He would have been yours! Please say you will protect Draco, please?"

Severus looked at the women in front of him and nodded

"Thank you"

"Do not tell anyone of this conversation. It could kill us both." 

"Yes"

"Goodbye Cissa…"

"Thank you"

* * *

Severus knocked twice on Hermiones door, finally she answered.

"Severus what are we to do?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"One moment," crossing the hall he knocked twice on Draco's door.

"Professor?" Draco asked coming into the hallway wearing his robes minus the mask.

"Both of you come here"

"What is this about?"

With that instances Severus thrust the portkey into Hermiones hand activating it while shoving Draco into her. In a matter of seconds both were gone from sight.

He would hate to be the one to tell Lucius his son had been…_kidnapped_.

"Severus!" A voice hissed behind him.

Severus quickly turned drawing his wand

"Aiden?"

"Where is she!" he roared drawing his own wand and advancing upon him

"She is gone"

"Bring her back, or so help me!"

"I believe dueling is futile we are expected soon anyway," Severus said trying to step past Aiden and succeeding.

He quickly dodged into an adjoining room. Putting numerous silencing spells on the room and clearing the room of any furnishings.

He knew the enraged vampire would let the whole manor hear him if Severus did not contain him.

"Severus! I said nothing in the beginning but you have gone to far this time!" Aiden said throwing the door closed as he entered the large, empty, room.

"I also silenced myself from telling Dumbledore so save Hermione from you."

"So you admit that you are one of the light?"

"Aiden I do not deny it and I do not admit it, it is clear you know all my secrets and I know yours"

"You cannot even begin to understand _my_ secrets!"

"Enlighten me"

_"Crucio!"_

Severus dodged the light before him casting a powerful shield charm as he avoided the painful spell.

"An unforgivable? Aiden how little you have learned? It is more taunting to not start with an unforgivable but rather _end_ with one."

"And how much I have to teach you. This will be over soon enough"

"Begin the lesson, Aiden"

"What do you think will happen when the Dark Lord realizes Hermione is gone?"

"He will assume the truth, she is with Dumbledore."

"What do you believe is keeping me from telling him of your disloyalties?"

"_Expeliarmus!"_

Aiden quickly sidestepped the spell throwing one of his own at his opponent

"Do not mock me! I know that, by now, you would have told of your knowledge if you had planned on telling him."

"I could have simply been waiting for the best moment to tell him"

"We both know the reasons why neither of us has ever told of the other."

"By all means fill me in. Is it because I love Hermione and know it would hurt her?"

Severus scoffed, "No, you wouldn't care of her feelings, this duel proves my point, you fear her wrath."

"_Incarcerous!" _

"I am guessing I am correct to assume my words hold truth." Severus said dodging the spell

"By now they will be looking for us"

"Luckily they will not find us until one of two things happen."

"What are those things?"

"One you are dead, two I am dead. I believe the first will be true in this instance."

"My clan would not rest until thy killed you. We both know with my demise you will have no peace."

"From what I hear _your_ clan would thank me."

"_Petrificus totalus" _Aiden screeched

_"Protego!" _Severus yelled casting a shielding charm

"No matter what you do I will not stop until I have Hermione" Aiden hissed showing his fangs

"Then no this, you will not leave this room alive."

Aidens laughter filled the room bouncing off the walls and piercing Severus ears.

"I am the undead! How do you suppose to kill me?"

_"Engorgio!" _Severus yelled casting the spell towards Aidens face missing because of the vampires speed at dodging the enlargment spell

"There is more than one way for a vampire to die," Severus said trying to think of one

"Unless you have a stake on you I do not believe you will get rid of me that easy."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "How little you know…"

_"Entrialus!"_ (A form of the entrial spell causing the victims inside to come out...) Aiden yelled intending for the spell to finish Severus.

Severus luckily dodged the spell...other wise there would have been quite a mess...

"Would you like to hear of how Hermione excepted my proposal?" Aiden asked smirking

"Not at this precise moment, no. But perhaps I can fill you in on the girls feelings for you now?"

As they had been circling the room during their duel the two had finally come within feet of each other. Severus glarestarred into Aidens' icy eyes, while Aiden stared into Severus' unfathomable pools.

"What would a young intelligent girl such as Hermione want with an old man like you?" Aiden hissed leveling his wand to Severus' raised one.

"At least I am younger than _you_," Severus spat back venomously

_"Fingerlius!" (_Form of the finger removing spell as talked about in book ?...but it was talked about!) Severus spat

_"Finite!" _Aiden shot back ending the spell

"Yes, but I look good."

"From your point of view, perhaps"

"I have not aged a day since last we saw one another in the past. Or have you forgotten are last encounter?"

Severus cringed, it was something he had never told Hermione after Aidens departure from the school.

_Flashback_

_Severus was walking down the dark corridor, after leaving Hermione in the infirmary, heading towards the Slytherin dorms._

_He had neglected to put his invisibility cloak back on. Knowing that it was to late for any teacher, even the ones who had be on patrol, to be up. _

_He was still pondering why the boggart had looked like an aged virsion of himself and why Hermione couldn't tell him the answer, when he heard a sound infront of him._

_Stopping he was in the process of throwing his cloak around him when he saw a blur coming at him._

_Within a moment he was shoved up against the cold stone wall, a wand in his neck. _

_Severus blinked trying to see the form of the person in the darkness. _

_**"Silencio"**_

"_I was following you, I also know of your talk with Hermione."_

_Severus tried to distinguish a voice when he realized it was Aiden who was speaking. If he had heard he knew they were going to tell Dumbledore of what he was._

"_You best watch that pretty little neck of hers," Aiden said shoving the wand deeper into Severus throat._

"_For all you know your plan could go wrong and she will end up with me not you."_

"_No matter what you do, I will find her in the end. I will make her mine. I will never allow you to have her. Remember this, Snape, I am your worst fears come true. I am the man Hermione will one day love."_

_Aiden cast one last glare at Severus before pushing away from him._

_In a flash Aiden was gone leaving behind a speechless Severus. As the counterspell was said, from somewhere in the castle, Severus let out a growl of abhorrence. _

_From this day on Severus Snape was going to get rid of Aiden Erwin. _

_No matter what_

_End flashback_

"I have perfected Hermiones necklace, by the way, all those years ago I did not think you would ever notice. How wrong I was."

"No matter what," Severus repeated looking at Aiden.

_"Flargo!"_

_"Jelly Legs!"_

_"Jelly Brain!"_Severus hissed throwing three spells that would weaken his opponent. The last hit its mark.

Aiden was knocked backwards. Standing, looking confused,he cast a simple spell at Severus

_"Accio..." _Of course nothing happened. Luckily the last spell Severus had cast had caused his opponent to be mentaly retarded for awhile...sadly it wore off to soon.

"Did you never thing to look under her robes?" he asked showing his fangs as he smirked, "Of course you did, but rather I was referring to the piece of jewelry that hangs from her neck tucked under her robes."

Severus said nothing inwardly kicking himself for not remembering the necklace sooner

"Of course I have not had Hermione in my power, yet. But now that you have taken her I believe it is time to control her once more. By all means Severus kill me," Aiden said pocketing his wand, "But know in the time the spell takes to get to me Hermione will be dead by my command."

"We both know you will not kill her," Severus said, although he had his doubts it was the only thing he could do other than let the man go.

"Care to test it?" Aiden asked raising an eyebrow, "It, of course, would be a pity to let such a pretty neck go to waste but there are many other fish in the sea, or rather necks"

"If I lower my wand you will kill me," Severus stated his hand not moving

"Yes, but if you do not. I will kill her," Aiden smirked his fangs glistening

Severus hand faltered. If he did not do as Aiden said Hermione would die because of him.

Severus knew he could only do one thing.

Lowering his wand hand he looked at Aiden in defeat.

Aidens lightening reflexes drew his wand casting the final spell

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

* * *

Hermione and Draco landed in a heap on a hard floor both too dazed to realize what had happened.

It was Draco who stood first, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Where are we?" he asked taking in his surroundings with a scrutinizing eye.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied her memories still to muddled to recollect any places.

"Who's there? I felt the wards go off!" A male voice said his wand pointing at the pair along with two other males.

"H-Hermione?" another voice asked

Draco and Hermione turned to face the voices that were behind them.

The red head…. And Harry Potter.

Though she could not remember exactly who these two had been to her she knew both were familiar. Even after seeing Severus memories her mind was still to erotiec to discern the right memories from the wrong

"Malfoy!" Harry Potter spat

"Potter," Draco replied putting his arm around Hermiones waist.

"Remus get the rest in here," Harry shouted trying to watch both Hermione and Dracos movements at the same time.

In a moment the older male who had first spoken was back with more people than Hermione could count.

An elderly man made his way through the crowd

"Draco, Hermione," Dumbledore said smiling at the pair

Dracos hold on Hermione tightened

"What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked his twinkling eyes brighter than ever

"That is what I would like to know," Draco muttered into Hermiones ear.

For the first time, since entering the room, Dumbledores eyes took in what Draco and Hermione were wearing, ceremonial Death Eater robes, his eyes darkened

"Where did you two come from?" By now many others had also seen the pairs clothes and had drawn their wands

Draco refused to speak and Hermione, even if she had wanted to, couldn't at that moment, her mind in overdrive.

"I am truly sorry for my next course of action," Dumbledore said advancing on the two.

He quickly had both their wands in his hands, the two now laying on the floor, both having been put in a body bind.

From where Hermione lay, under Draco, she could hear voices whispering concern, threats, and others comments.

Since Draco had fallen on top of her she no longer had the means of seeing the people in the room. The next voice she heard, though, she knew it belonged to the one who had put them on the floor.

"Bring the Vertaserum," the headmaster spoke looking sadly on the two still bodies, their wands still clutched in his hand.

* * *

"I only want Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in the room while I administrate the potion if the rest of you would be so kind as to leave us for a while. Harry Ron if you would," Dumbledore finished gesturing for the two to walk through the open door.

"Is vertaserum really necessary, Professor?" Harry asked not wanting to force his friend to speak.

"Harry," the Headmasters quiet voice alerted Harry that something bad was coming, "their robes, you see, they are what death eaters being recruited wear for their ceremony. Since both Draco and Hermione are wearing them I can only assume someone sent them away to either protect them or to have them perform an initiation test."

Harry grimaced, he looked down on the still form of his friend and scowled once more at her black robes. Surely Hermione couldn't be a Death Eater? She was muggleborn for goodness sakes! Why, of all people, would Hermione Granger, best friend to himself, muggleborn, house-elf activist, enemy to Draco Malfoy and all Death Eaters alike be initiated to join them? It just didn't add up! What had they done to her?

"Harry I must ask that you and Ron sit down and do not say a word until I say you may speak," Dumbledore looked beside him at the pale red head and gestured for the boys to sit down before he revived their friend and enemy.

Silently he lifted the spell both children waking up and looking around the room.

"Sit down," he said conjuring two more chairs. Hermione sat obediently looking still more dazed then he had seen her look before. Draco stood refusing to sit.

"Mr. Malfoy please sit," Dumbledore directed. The boy finally sitting after seeing the two other boys wands drawn, both glaring at him as if waiting for a reason to hex him.

"If you would please take a dosage of this," he said feeding both a good amount full.

"Now if you both would please state your name"

"Hermione Jane Granger"

"DracoAbraxas Malfoy" (does he have a middle name?)

"Well lets start with a question, I believe, we are all looking forward to. Hermione were have you been these past few months."

"I stayed a few months with vampires and the rest of the time I have been with the Malfoys."

"Vampires?"

"Yes"

"What connection do you have to any vampire?"

"Aiden, my fiancée is one, as am I"

Harry and Ron gasped

_Aiden…_ A long forgotten memory seemed to come back to him at this point.

"Well that will be discussed later, privately," he said glancing at the two boys open mouths and ashen faces.

"How did the two of you come to be here?"

"I for one have no idea," Draco replied scowling at the regained twinkle in the Headmasters eyes.

"I am not sure either" Hermione replied

"Who was the last person you came in contact with?"

"Severus"

"Professor Snape"

"I see," he quickly ended his line of questions. He didn't want to incriminate Severus anymore than he had to for fear of making his dual role as a spy known to Draco.

If Severus had done what he suspected, using his portkey on the two children, it left him defenseless. He would be completely vulnerable. If worst came to worst he would be stuck.

He could only hope that he had another plan. That he had not acted rashly by sending the two away.

* * *

Severus saw the green light coming towards him.

He heard the crazed laughter of Aiden.

He knew he could not flee. He had no portkey and the wards surrounding the house would not permit him to apparate.

He had only one chance to escape the killing curse

Within a blink of an eye, Severus Snape was spared the effects of the lethal curse.

The green light, instead, merely hitting the back wall.

Severus could still hear Aidens laughter as he left the room, thinking that he had been killed and that most of his problems were over.

(I bet you are all wondering what happened?)

* * *

"Remus," Dumbledore called, "Please take Draco out of this room and into another I will be there soon to interrogate him,"

"Albus, is Hermione alright?" Remus asked eyeing the young girl that was seated just behind his leader

"Hermione will be fine as soon as Draco is taken out of here and we can move on," he said handing Remus Draco's wand

Dumbledore shut the door behind Draco and Remus and returned back to the three waiting in the room.

"Now that we can speak openly, Miss Granger, please tell us what has happened to you."

"I do not know exactly, Severus said that my memories had been tampered with, but I do not really know what else has happened that you do not know about or that wasn't suppose to happen."

Dumbledore looked down upon the girl, no the young woman who was seated in front of him. Her eyes showed so much confusion and frustration. They also depicted great ordeals. She had been through a lot in the past year even more so than her seven year friendship with Harry Potter had endured.

Although he did not know how to counter most of what had happened to her he did know how to fix her memory problem. It was something he had come across in the first War. After many had lost their memory due o torture. Although the ancient spell could not be used on all, the Longbottoms came to mind; it could be used on Hermione.

_"Frayclear" _

As the blue light left his wand and struck the girl he knew that the spell had already begun to take effect. Although it would send her into a sleep for a few hours, to allow her mind to sort everything out. He knew that it would be a well disserved rest for her. Once she awoke he would question her about the events of the past months until then they could only wait.

* * *

Severus stood in the empty room contemplating his next move. He could do one of two things. Aiden thought him dead and soon everyone else would. But if he left his position it would mean that Dumbledore would have no spy and valuable information would be lost. He also knew that he could not sit by and watch as the war took place and do nothing.

He left the room quietly and headed towards the room were the Dark Lord, Death Eaters, Vampires, and, worst of all, an angry Malfoy waited.

He slipped into the room unnoticed by all but one, Aiden. His eyes first showed surprise then fright then anger. Then the vampires' eyes turned red and his black hair assumed a reddish tint. Severus only looked on, raising on brow, and smirking.

"Where are they!" Voldemort screeched

"My Lord," Aiden began, "they have gone, Severus…"

"Severussss!" he hissed turning on the tall man

"My Lord," Severus bowed, "I was going to bring them back when I heard voices coming from inside one of their rooms. I tried to open the door and found it locked. Once I had opened it with my wand I only saw the two children, accompanied by an adult portkeying from the house."

"Impossible I did not feel the wards go off!" Lucius yelled

"Perhaps, if I may suggest, the portkey was untraceable? And somehow did not register on the wards," Severus suggested looking at Lucius with a presuming demeanor. (Or rather, if anyone has seen HCS the way Severus looked when he said perhaps the boys were in the wrong place, when Mrs. Norris got petrified.)

"Did you see who took they went with?" Voldemort asked his eyes slits as he stared at Severus

"I am not sure who they left with but I believe it was one of Dumbledores men. I did not know them."

"My son would not have left! He is to loyal to you, My Lord."

"Lucius, I am not suggesting Draco went willingly rather I am presuming he was taken."

Lucius' nostrils flared and his face turned red, "My son was _taken_ by a filthy muggle-lover," he said anger clear in his face and body.

"Luciusss, my friend we will get the boy back do not dear. If Dumbledore has taken them, let us hope, when we get them back we will have the location of their headquarters. Until then we will put their names down as Death Eaters once they are returned I will give them the mark." He paused

Voldemort turned smirking along with many of the others towards Severus, they all knew what was coming, Severus, seeing as how you should have easily gotten to them in time I believe you should be punished…."

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sun touching her face as someone threw back the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" A woman's voice called

_Mrs. Weasley? _

Hermiones eyes opened as she sat up. Taking in her surroundings she was not at the burrow, she must be at headquarters.

"How are you feeling dearie?"

"What am I doing here?" she asked

"You don't remember Albus was sure you would after he said the spell…" she mumbled on concern in her voice

Hermione suddenly remembered the events of the past months and now could recognize what had happened.

"Where is Dumbledore? I need to speak with him"

"He is at breakfast with the others I just came to fetch you and then we can all have a spot of tea to perk up"

Hermione was out of her bed before the older woman had finished her sentence. As she stood the blood rushed to her head causing her to groan and sit back down.

"Take your time, I will be waiting downstairs with your breakfast," the woman said bustling out of the room.

Hermione dressed quickly and was downstairs within 10 minutes.

"Ah, Miss Granger did you have a pleasant sleep?" Dumbledore asked smiling as she entered

"I need to speak with you, Professor"

"First, dear child, you must take a seat and eat something."

"It is important, please Pro-"

"It can wait for a few minutes I'm sure, now Hermione take a seat next to Ron. I dare say he missed you."

"Mum…" the read head muttered

Hermione sat down defeated her only concern on Severus. She now, thanks to the mind spell, could see what he had done for her and how he had no way out of danger thanks to her.

* * *

Severus awoke on the floor to his quarters after being dragged there and left to fall to the ground unconscious. He was bruised and battered his entire body protesting as he stood and made his way, slowly, towards his potions.

The punishment the night before had taken its toll on him. Luckily he had all the necessary potions to restore his exhausted body.

He downed one after the other finally collapsing into a chair as he waited for the potions to take effect.

As he waited he heard the turning of his doorknob. Because of his incapacitation the previous night the wards were not up on his rooms. Anyone could come in and do what they like to him while he sat there waiting for the potions to take effect.

As luck would have it, Aiden walked into the room.

_My lucky day…_

"How did you do it!" he hissed coming across the room and luring over Severus, "How did you survive it! I saw it you, I thought, were hit and gone!"

"There was no body," he stated as if it was the simplest answer

"Tell me how you did it?" Aiden asked his breath now tickling Severus nose

"Did what?"

"You survived you aren't bloody Harry Potter! No one would die for you! Tell me how you did it!"

"Aiden please get out I am in no mood to deal with you again."

"I can have you killed if I tell _him_ how you lied last night"

"I could have you killed by revealing the other information you with held from him"

"That information would only cause your death"

"Better to die and take along an enemy than to die alone"

Aiden paused

"One day we will be alone in a room like that again and you will not live through the killing curse again."

"We are alone now"

"Oh yes I attack you without a reason and suffer the wrath of Lucius Malfoy until Voldemort can deal with me? I don't think so"

"Then get out"

"Soon Severus we will have our final battle"

Aiden turned and left the room leaving Severus alone once again.

Severus stood in search for Lucius Malfoy, it was time Severus took his leave.

* * *

Three days passed for Hermione without word from Severus. Dumbledore had heard what she had to say and had disregarded it, he had already had the same thought. He had said it was nothing more than that, a thought, not a fact.

So the days had passed with everyone treating her as if she had never left. But she had left…

It was now that Hermione was so consumed in her thoughts that she did not see the furry animal ahead of her in the hall and nearly stepped on the poor creature until a snort of indignance brought her out of her thoughts.

Looking down she saw a black rabbit.

Looking at the still rabbit she bent and picked it up, holding it to her.

"Now where on earth did you come from?" she asked aloud petting the rabbit as she carried it back to her room.

"I wonder if you belong to one of the Weasleys?" she asked the rabbit she felt the thing bristle at her question, "Apparently not…"

"I believe I will keep you," Hermione decided conjuring a cage

The rabbit tried to jump away at the sight of the cage. However, Hermione was to quick for it and placed it into the large cage.

"There you go, you can even move around. What shall I call you?" Hermione mussed

"Coal? After all you are black…no. Perhaps… " Hermione tried to think of a name that would fit the rabbit but couldn't. In the end she ended up calling it nothing. Only directing things at it in place of a name.

"Dinner!"

Hermiones head turned towards the open door as she heard the sound of feet hurrying down to the meal.

"I will be back after dinner. Here have a carrot," she added conjuring a carrot for the rabbit.

Hermione made her way downstairs.

"Any word?" she asked looking at Dumbledore a silent message passing between them, she sighed.

Severus was still missing, suddenly she was not very hungry.

"Hermione who were you talking to awhile ago?" Ginny asked

"What do you mean?"

"I heard voiced in your room," she replied

"Oh, I was talking to a rabbit…"

Several people looked strangely at her before the conversation was dropped.

Hermione sighed excusing herself from the table. With no word from Severus she could not focus on the meal and wanted to be alone.

She made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom to find the rabbit cage tipped over.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at the struggling rabbit tipping his cage over to the correct side.

She shook her head at the ridiculous rabbit and decided that only sleep would make her feel better, At least in sleep she could not think.

As she prepared for bed, changing into her night gown she noticed the rabbit had turned around as if shielding it's eyes.

Hermione starred at the back of the rabbit curiously before opening the cage and pulling it out and holding it to her once again.

She got into bed, still holding the rabbit.

She sighed and looked down at the animal, "I do wonder where you came from," she said other things on her mind, namely where Severus was…

Sighing once more she kissed the creatures forehead only to see what she could only guess to be… the rabbit blushing?

Starring closer at the rabbit her eyes widened as she realized with a start that the rabbits eyes resembled that of another.

As the creature finally got lose of her grip it quickly jumped to the other side of the room, where there it transformed.

"Severus?" she asked seeing the dark man now in front of her.

Severus raised a brow at her before replying, "No, it's the Easter Bunny," he said his voice laced with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione did a double take, "You're an animagus?"

"A little unknown fact, all Hogwarts teachers are, there's something you don't find in Hogwarts a History. Didn't you ever wonder how I always seemed to appear from the shadows themselves?"

Hermione blinked, a grin breaking out across her face, "You're a _bunny-rabbit_?" she asked beginning to laugh.

Severus scowled, "Please, I am a hare."

Hermione was now laughing so hard Severus had to cast a silencing spell on the room.

"Rabbits are cunning and fast! You can not catch one!"

"I thought you were a _hare_ and I caught you"

"I let you catch me. Of course I had no idea you were going to put me in a cage and feed me carrots…"

"Oh…sorry"

"It is alright I didn't want to scare you by changing back to abruptly."

"I understand," Hermione blushed he had been the rabbit she had snuggled... she cleared her throat, "I thought you were hurt," she said the mirth leaving her eyes as she looked at him.

"No, I am quite alright."

"Where have you been?"

"At the Malfoys of course I left a few days ago and did not want anyone knowing I was here. It took me awhile to get in without any wards going off."

"I'm glad you are safe. I was so worried about you," she said taking a step forward.

"H- Miss Granger, I must ask you not to worry," he said his mask slipping on

Hermiones eyes darkened, "Miss Granger?"

"That is your name," Severus replied raising a brow

_Once again she was back to square one… _

"Severus what happened to you while I was gone?"

"Aiden tried to kill me, once again"

"What?" she asked startled

"A quick transformation and a simple cloaking charm prevented him from seeing me for a few moments. He thought I had been killed a big surprise to him when I showed up five minutes later. Funny I thought he would have noticed my body missing…"

_That did not sound like Aiden he was cunning and smart how could he overlook the missing body?_

Hermione frowned

"You're sure it was Aiden you were dealing with?"

"Yes, I saw him when I walked into the room, again, he looked shocked the Dark Lord himself was there he could not have mistaken Aiden…" Severus trailed off. Could he have mistaken Aiden? _My Lord _had Aiden ever called Voldemort that before… no. It was below Aiden to bow to anyone.

"Severus?"

"Although Aiden acted differently tonight I am sure it was him. While we were dueling certain topics came up. He had to much information not to be who he looked like. The man was Aiden."

"But why would Aiden not see you transform and use a cloaking charm?"

"It was rather quick and perhaps the green light blinded him?"

"No…Aiden would have known you were not dead when he left the room. He is a vampire, like me, we both have different senses. He would have smelt death."

"Then why would he let me go? Then the next day storm into my room ranting about?"

"Aiden must still need you…"

"But for what?"

"I do not know"

Severus frowned not liking where this path was heading he suddenly switched the subject, "Miss Granger I do not wish to make my presence known."

"Why?"

"I will be leaving soon, the Malfoys think I am at Hogwarts while Dumbledore thinks I am at the Malfoys. I am leaving for the rest of the summer."

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked wondering what he could have planned

"I will be living in one of my families many estates. While there I will be working on a new potion."

"What potion"

Severus was silent

"Severus?"

"Miss Granger I must leave soon I want this potion done by the end of summer if not sooner," Severus turned

"_Severus_," Hermione said accenting Severus, "stop calling me Miss Granger like I am one of your students, or have for forgotten I have graduated?"

Severus looked towards the floor. Of course he had not forgotten, it was something he had been wishing for years. Although Hermione Granger was fair game, she was not.

Aidens words had stricken truth. While Aiden had not aged since his youth, he had. He had aged drastically. Why would the young witch want _him_? It was obvious so many others wanted _her_.

It was not fair to hold her on her promise so long ago. Yes, he loved her, even now. But he would never know if she truly loved him back. Although she acted and said she did he wondered if it was in remembrance of his younger self.

He had to distance himself from the girl. Every moment he spent around her he felt his resolve weakening. He knew he was confusing the girl, but in time she would come to see the logic in what he did. If people found out about this she would be ruined. It was best to pretend it had never happened.

Although many Order members had seen him kiss her. He knew they thought him in the wrong. They would never have suspected Hermione had enjoyed the kiss. By now he knew Dumbledore was informed of the events from that day.

That was another reason for Severus wanting to leave, he did not want to face Dumbledore.

"Severus?"

"No, Miss Granger I have not forgotten"

"I see…"

"I am leaving now, goodbye"

"Severus… please take me with you."

"Miss Granger it would hardly be appropriate"

"Professor," Hermione said reverting back to their school time together knowing he would not give into calling her Hermione, not now anyway, "What could be wrong about two grown adults working side by side?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying you wish to help me work on the potion?"

"Yes, if you will allow me?" Hermione asked hopefully her eyes pleading with his

_I most certainly will not! _"Yes, Miss Granger you may come with me, tell them you are going to your relatives and will be back after summer, say you miss them and since recent events you need to get away."_ What was he saying? _He knew better than to have himself and the girl in a secluded area where they would see each other day in and day out. What was wrong with him? What spell had the young woman bewitched him with…

* * *

Hermione waited for his return for two long days, telling the house she was leaving soon to be with her relatives. They had believed her, no questions asked, they all knew she needed a break from the War.

She sat on her bed that night things packed waiting for Severus to come for her. He had told her he would come at midnight. It was 11:59 and Hermione was anxious for the clock to jump forward a few seconds. She could only hope he had not changed his mind.

At perciously midnight, an owl flew into her open window.

Scrambling across the room she took the letter and tore it open quickly reading the few lines that were scratched there,

H.G

Meet me on the corner of the lane.

Hurry, leave a note, and do not be seen.

I will be the first one to speak to you.

S.S

She supposed the third line was pointless, after all who else would be out at midnight. She did as she was told gathering her things and leaving a note taped to her door. Quickly she stole downstairs careful not to wake anyone. Opening the front door she left the house and hurried down the street.

She had taken only one truck, of course it had been charmed to fit anything she needed, and had been shrunken to beplaced in her pocket.

She made her way easily down the street seeing no one as she came to the corner.

She stood there waiting, looking in both directions for any sign of Severus. When none came she began to get worried. Then as panic was over taking her she heard a small cough.

Turning she looked about for the source of the noise.

Illuminated by a street lamp Hermione saw a young man stood there, dressed in muggle clothes, and smirking at her. If not for the smirk Hermione would not have known it was Severus, his taste in muggle clothes had a least improved.

"Sev-" she began to whisper but was cut off by the man covering her mouth

"Take hold of my arm," the man whispered his arm going around her waist as he apparated both himself and Hermione away.

* * *

When they landed and the rising dizziness had gone Hermione looked beside her to see not the man but Severus standing there holding onto her waist.

He pulled away and began to stride away from her. She trotted to keep up with his long strides and fast pace.

"Are we here then?" She asked looking around as she tried to keep up. Although it was very dark Hermione could make out the figures of trees.

"No, the estate is much farther. We will be apparating again in a moment. I only stopped here to cover our tracks."

"But why?"

Severus stopped, "I had an encounter with someone yesterday…"

"What?"

Severus frowned stopping to wait for the girl who was falling further behind him. He did not want to lose her in the pitch-blackness and he did not want anyone else to find her….

_Flashback_

_Severus awoke with a start. Looking around he felt that the wards had gone off. As no one knew he was here he suspected it was an intruder seeking some fortune from his mothers household items. _

_Quickly making his way out of his old bedroom Severus hurried to were he had felt someone apparate into the house. As he got closer to the intruder he began to here voices._

_Stopping he pulled out his wand. He stood waiting in the shadows, as the voices of men carried to his ear._

_He listened intently trying to discern how many men there were. At least five he decided hearing different voices whispering to each other. _

_This was not a robbery…someone was in his house but not to steal what were these men up to? It was then that he decided to take the risk of casting an eavesdropping spell. Muttering the spell he listened and hoped they would not feel the presence of magic._

"_I told you once!" the first man hissed in a low whisper, "We are here to find him and bring him back alive."_

"_Why alive, why not dead? It would be so much easier…" the second mans voice piped in_

"_Because you git **he **wants him alive" a third voice this one deeper than the first two sounded_

"_I still say we need the girl to bring him back, you heard the information he gave us. The girl would lure him in" Another voice this time thickly accented added_

_The last voice, however, was the one that sent shivers up his spine_

"_All of you stop this at once. The girl will be dead if the plan goes well. He wants him now not her. Search the house if you find him bring him to me. If he is not here our lives will be at stake so I suggest you bring him back alive or else. We have to find him tonight!" _

_Instead of a man speaking, however, it was the voice of a woman, a voice that had not changed in many, many years. Though the voice had never been so cruel as it had been just now, Severus recognized it nonetheless. _

_It seemed Eliza Withworthy was alive after all. _

_As he heard footsteps approaching he quickly fled his house._

_End Flashback_

Severus stopped. Grabbing hold of Hermiones shoulder as he heard a twig snap. He quickly apparated both of them to a different location before what ever it was that had made the noise decided to find them.

* * *

"Where are we now?" Hermione asked her other question already forgotten in the sudden apparation.

"My home," he said steering the girl towards the door of the small cabin.

As Hermiones eyes adjusted to the light she was shocked to see the small cabin and not a large mansion.

"It is a safe house," he told her as he saw her look of confusion

"Severus what is going on?" she asked following him as he opened the door

"Nothing that would concern you, do not worry about it," he said not wanting to worry her. Although he knew he needed to tell her he couldn't bare to tell her that her so-called _friend_ was… he didn't even want to think about it.

Severus entered the cabin followed by Hermione. Inside was a small room that was extremely bright.

"Spell," he muttered as he shut the door and his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hermione asked looking, but not seeing any doors that lead from the one room.

"It is designed to look like this, the actual house in underneath the cabin. We must go down to get to our location. There is where the mansion you were expecting will be."

Severus mutter a few words and a trap door appeared. They both went down in until they reached ground.

Hermione was surprised to see grass and a night sky instead of dirt.

"It is bewitched, much like the Hogwarts ceiling, to look like that," Severus added leading her to his families true estate.

Hermione smirked seeing the mansion she had expected sitting there.

Entering the house Hermione was glad to see many rooms to the mansion.

"I will show you to your room," Severus hesitated, "We will be sharing a room," At Hermiones surprised look Severus went on, "You will have half and I the other half your bed will be on the opposite side of the room. We will even have two separate bathrooms. It is safer to stay within the same room in these times."

"Severus what aren't you telling me?" Hermione asked

They entered the bedroom together both going to their respective beds.

"The bathroom is to your right, mine is to the left. I will allow you to change first and get ready. Once you are done get into your bed and tell me when I can come back into the room. I will be in the bathroom until you call," Severus said nodding at her as he left the room.

Because of his abrupt departure from his mothers home he had taken no clothes with him. He had gone to Hogwarts intending of grabbing anything he could before anyone found out he was there. fortunately he had gotten luck and the school had been completely empty the teaches either on holiday or at the Order. He had been able to take all of his potion stocks with him and many of his clothes. He had already been to the house earlier top put up a few more wards and had distributed his clothes and things in the house.

Now he stood in the bathroom, having placed his night things in there earlier, wearing his nightshirt, s silky black button up, and a pair of silky black pants. Like all of his outfits his nightclothes were black. He waited patiently till he heard Hermione telling him he could come out.

Expecting her to be under the covers with the lights out Severus was surprised to find the girl wearing her nightclothes, sitting on her bed, the lights on, and reading a book.

He quickly made his way over to the other side of the room and to his bed. Though the room was large the beds were fairly close, only about three feet from the foot of each bed.

Severus got into his bed and glanced a look at the girl across the room. She was wearing a long blue nightgown her hair brushed and running in smooth curls down her back. She looked beautiful.

Frowning at himself he turned his side of the rooms lights on. Although there was still enough light in the room to see the girl Severus refused to look at her again. Tuning over he pulled the covers up to him and closed his eyes, listening for sounds of Hermione.

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus hurried out of the bathroom and to his own bed. She put her eyes back on her page not reading a single line. Chancing a glance at him she peaked over her book to look at him.

He was wearing all black. Figures she thought smiling.

Although black got old after awhile on him it always looked good. His hair looked soft. He frowned suddenly and Hermione feared he had seen her looking at him. Her eyes shot back to her book as his lights went off.

He was so handsome, she only wished he could see that. She laid her book down; deciding she needed sleep, and turned off the lights.

* * *

Severus awoke at the crack of dawn. Though there were no windows in the room he knew the sun had just appeared. Looking across the room to the other bed he was alarmed to see Hermiones bed empty.

Standing he made his way to her bathroom nocking twice. When there was no answer he entered. The bathroom was empty. He made his way out of the bathroom quickly casting a spell to change his clothes, and a few other spells to make him hygienically sound.

Now in his black robes he went in search of Hermione.

Seeing as how there were only twenty rooms in the house, one of his family's smaller estates, he knew she could not be far.

His first thought was to check in the kitchen. When she was not found there be began to get worried. On further searching he found she was not in the dinning room either.

He continued to search the house his fears growing with every moment she was gone.

He opened another door seeing many books inside. Entering the room he look around for the witch. He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw her asleep in an armchair a book clutched in her hands.

Seeing as she was still in her nightgown and half way through the book Severus surmised she had left some time during the night.

Severus starred on undecided whether to wake her or to simply carry her back to the room. Deciding on the later he scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the smell of smoke. Looking around she found she was in her bed.

How had she gotten there? She wondered staring sleepily around. Inhaling again she smelled the smoke more so than at first.

What was burning?

She quickly got ready for the morning and made her way downstairs.

Once she reached the stairs she saw the whole downstairs level was filled with smoke. Quickly she made her way into the smoke looking for the source of the fire. Finding that the smoke was thickest in the kitchen, she headed there.

She entered looking around for the fire. Instead for a fire she found Severus Snape cursing.

"What are you doing?" she asked spelling away the smoke.

Severus froze. Having not heard her enter the sound of another voice had startled him and caught him off guard.

Hermione looked on at the shocked man. He was still wearing his black robes only the sleeves were rolled up and he had soot on the face. He was also wearing an apron with a bowl of doe in his arms.

"I was making breakfast," he stated simply, embarrassed by his appearance

"The muggle way?" Hermione asked shocked

Severus scowled, "I have never cooked."

"How is that possible?"

"I grew up with servants, then taught at Hogwarts where my meals are prepared."

"Why not cook by magic then?"

"I was never taught how"

"What were you trying to make?" Hermione asked moving towards the oven

"I was not entirely sure, I think it was toast, eggs, ham, and sort sort of batter…"

"Oh"

Severus stood there placing the bowl down on the table he watched as Hermione went around inspecting everything.

"Why don't I make us breakfast?"

Severus nodded stiffly leaving the room taking off the apron in the process.

Hermione smiled at the back of him. Shaking her head when he had left.

The poor man had tried to cook eggs _in_ the oven. Laughing she went about preparing breakfast feeling like Molly Weasley in the process.

In about ten minutes she had finished the whole meal. Bringing out the plates she found Severus sitting there drumming his fingers on the table scowling.

"Breakfast?" She asked handing him a plate

"Thank you," he replied in a clip tone, "Miss Granger, today we will begin research on this new potion."

"Please, call me Hermione at least while we are here?" she asked hating the way Miss Granger sounded from his mouth. Reminding her all the more of their prior relationship as teacher and student.

He nodded stiffly

"What exactly will we be trying to do with this potion?"

He hesitated, "It is a cure"

Hermiones eyebrows went up, "A cure for what?"

"You," ha stated simply leaving the table his breakfast barely touched.

Hermione followed spelling the dishes to the sink as she went, "Are your potions already here?"

"Yes"

"What exactly will we need to research? At the moment I am under an oath to not tell any mortal information about vampires."

"Was it an unbreakable vow?"

"No, a vampires oath. If I break it, however, it would have the same effects as the unbreakable vow"

"I see. Then we will need to start from scratch. Since you know most of the information on this topic I will leave it to you to retrieve the proper books. I believe you found the library last night?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I did. Thank you for taking me back to the room."

"Yes"

They entered the library both going around the shelves looking for anything slightly related to vampires.

In the end they ended up with only five books

"We will need to find more books. I believe there are a small amount of books on other darker bookshelves of the house. We will scourer for them later after we have absorbed all we can from these books."

One sitting on a blue armchair the other on a green, they set to the task of working on collecting any and all information they could find. Scribbling information down as they went.

At the end of four hours they had both gone over the five books. Any information they had collected piled up on a nearby table.

Both began to look over the notes finalizing them.

Another hour passed and they were finished.

"How many pages of information do you have?" Hermione asked glancing at Severus

"Ten…but it is not so much the amount of information as it is the helpfulness of the knowledge we have collected and sorting it from what can help to what is a waste of our time."

"I believe the information will do for now."

"What are the main points of your research?" Severus asked scanning over his once more

"Vampires fear light, with the exception of Royal vampires, that is. Vampires are the undead. And a lot of other information that I am sure you already know."

"I understand. What we have here is information that all know. Nothing of any consequence."

"Correct…"

"Perhaps it is not the vampire element we should be working on, but the bite?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked fingering her neck

"Since vampires are not created until they are bitten. Perhaps if we removed the bite we would remove the vampire as well?"

"What?"

"Think of it this way. To eliminate the problem you must eliminate the cause not the result. The result is a vampire the cause is the bite. Eliminate the bite not the vampire."

"But how do you get rid of a bite mark?"

"That is what we are going to find out…"

"Severus, in my vampire form you can not see the bite mark. It is…inside the skin. How could we eliminate that?"

"Perhaps…"

"What?"

"May I take a sample of your blood in this form and while in your vampire form?" Severus asked rising to his feet

"Yes, of course. But how will that help?"

"If I can find any difference in the blood it will help a lot, I will also compare it to my own."

"Very well…"

"Follow me to my lab"

* * *

Severus starred down examining the three blood samples. Comparing his own to Hermiones blood while she was in a human formed proved no difference except hers moves differently. Comparing his own to Hermione in her vampire form proved different results.

Instead of them being similar they were completely different.

It seemed while in her human, normal, form Hermiones blood suppressed the vampire resulting in only abnormal movements.

The potion then would have to alter her blood not just remove the bite. Although if the bite was removed…would the blood change?

There was only one was to test what would happen to her with different potions. He would have to have the girl ingest one potion ingredient at a time. Then while it was in her system he would have to examine her blood. If it showed even the slightest slow in movement it would prove the ingredient to be helpful.

The question was how long would this process take? Too long, was the answer. First Severus must narrow the ingredients down. Only testing, maybe, twenty.

What ingredients would he first examine? Of course he would have to first break down the properties and the helpfulness of each ingredient. Doing this, the only way he knew how, would take at least a month, and then another for him to put the right ingredients in the potion, and then perhaps another to test it and work the effectiveness.

Three months was something they did not have. With Dumbledore expecting them both back at the end of summer. Severus knew he would have to work fast if he wanted to cure her. During the school term he would not have time to work on testing potions. Another thing was he knew the Headmaster would want to keep her away from the him. That rash kiss, by now, must have called his attention.

He had to work fast. There was no telling how much longer either of them had. At least, he thought, as a vampire Hermione cannot be killed, but if his ideas were correct as a vampire the girl would die by Aidens plan.

What that plan was he still had no idea, but it was obviousAiden needed her.

He too needed her...(aww!)

* * *

Sorry for the typoes grammer w/e I am tired and I don't want to read the whole thing now. Sorry. Now then, I know what you are all thinking. It's about time! I just kept adding and adding sorry for such a wait. But here it is the longest chapter by me, yet! I haven't been able to get to a computer with Internet to post. So sorry but here it is! Thank you for reading! Please review! Thanks! 


	30. Chapter 30

Okay then

* * *

Hermione was sitting there not knowing what to do. At first when she had gotten her memory back she had not realized what had happened. But now she had remembered….

The necklace around her neck was burning hot and she was powerless to do anything about it. She had tried over and over to get the necklace off but it would not be moved.

She had banged on Severus' potions lab door for help but he did not come. A silencing spell could be very bad sometimes…

She had no doubt he was busy researching away to save her from the vampire bite. Little did he know that was the smallest of her problems. Now, here she sat staring into the fire the necklace around her neck.

Because the thing had been activated, for how long she had no idea, she could not tell anyone about it. How in the world could she forget something that hung around her neck!

She supposed since she was accustom to wearing it ever since Aiden had given it to her, again she now realized, it had become like a part of her and she had all but stopped noticing it. That was until it started thrumming with heat.

She wasn't sure what the heat around her neck meant but she knew it couldn't be good. How could she have forgotten! Of all the dimwitted things to forget!

It would be like going up to Voldemort himself and asking who he was! How could she have forgotten a piece of jewelry that had caused so many problems for her before, while in the past?

But no…she had forgotten, walking around with the necklace for four days after she had regained her right mind! Apparently her right mind was still elsewhere…

She was suppose to be a Gryffindor know-it-all not to mention she had also been a Ravenclaw know-it-all! Boy did she know it all now! She was an idiot! The old saying was right _you never know it all_. Although in her case she suspected she should be listening to another saying, _use common sense_!

The heat was rising, beating, now, in her ears.

What was she to do?

She couldn't remove the thing, she couldn't get to Severus, if she didn't act fast she had a feeling Aiden would be beating down the door.

How could she have forgotten?

* * *

Severus emerged from his lab frustrated beyond be belief. How was he to get the potion right in a matter of weeks?

Growling at any portrait that dared to look at him he made his way towards the parlor.

Sinking into a chair he began to scowl.

What was that note? He scowled even harder as he stood once more and made his way, in one stride, across the room to retrieve the note.

_Severus,_

_I have to leave before I give away this safe house. I will be fine don't worry. _

_Hermione_

How the bloody heck was he not suppose to worry!

The girl he was trying to protect had just left the safe house! That's why I was called a safe house! It was SAFE!

And here was the topper to the day from heck!

* * *

Scrambling through the forest blindly, not daring to cast a light for fear of some one seeing her, Hermione hoped Severus would not be to mad.

She ran, not sure where she would end up, crashing into branches, cutting her face, and tripping over the occasional root, she just ran.

She came colliding with the ground fast and hard. Sighing she pulled herself into a sitting position. Backing up against the tree that had tripped her.

What a stupid rash git she had turned out to be. When had that happened? She supposed Ron and Harry had finally rubbed off on her.

Sighing once more she stood and began her run once more.

* * *

Smirking to himself, Severus made his way into the forest.

At the time he had felt putting a tracker onto the girls wand was devilishly vindictive. Now, though, he was glad he had feared the girl's stupidity.

Apparating to where he knew the tracker was he heard a girl scream in alarm.

"Really, Miss Granger is my presence that frightening to you?" he asked smirking in the darkness

"No Professor," Hermione said not daring to call him by his given name she knew that would only set him off.

"Now, if you would please, enlighten me as to why you chose tonight to run through the forest?"

"I had to get away from the house. It was burning"

"What was burning girl? Speak up!"

"The…" once again that stupid necklace was affecting her speech. How many times must she go through this!

Severus' eyes snapped to her neck at her cut off words. How could he have forgotten! What was he a Hufflepuff!

Sighing at his own stupidity he looked to the girl's neck. Aiden might have perfected the thing but Severus was sure his intelligence far out ranked Aidens. It was only a matter of getting the thing off.

"Come on," he said gruffly grabbing the girls wrist and apparating them back to the house. Luckily the wards allowed him the privilege of apparating.

"Get in," he barked at the small frame

Once they were inside the house he began again.

"I will get the necklace off."

"Thank you," she said looking down

Oddly enough it was simple to get the piece of jewelry off.

_Now that seemed too easy… _His mind screamed.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked similar thoughts going through her mind

"It looks like it," Severus said quickly disposing of the trinket

"Peculiar…" Hermione muttered

"Quite"

* * *

When he had first heard about their kiss from the enraged Order members Albus had shook it off as what once was.

He of course knew Severus' attachment to the Granger girl in the past. Who was he to stop them from seeing one another, then?

Though the girl had raised many questions when she had first appeared at the school he had merely thought she was seeking protection or desperately wanted to be in the school. When the sorting hat had placed her into Ravenclaw he knew she truly belonged there.

Now almost twenty years later he had to question his judgment back then. Now what was he to do? He could not condone Severus ever being with Miss Granger while he was her student. Even when he had found out who she truly was and where she had been he had not once thought about them ever continuing their relationship in the present time.

After he had gotten the news of the kiss the man had given her before she had left he began to question it all. If Severus still had feeling for her had he ever reacted on them before?

On more than one occasion he had caught the shadowy man staring at the young girl. He had thought, perhaps, he was wondering why she was so smart. Although knowing Severus he had quickly condemned that thought. Choosing instead to believe that the man was merely looking at all three children and silently cursing them.

Now the question was what to do about this. He knew Severus still cared for the girl. He would never have kissed her if he had not. Since Hermione Granger was no longer a student he could not keep the two apart. But if Severus had acted on his feelings before she had graduated, it worried him.

When Hermione had come to him a few days ago and asked to visit her home for a while he had gladly agreed. The young Gryffindor had been though a lot lately and most likely needed to get back to her roots.

Then, the morning after she had vanished in the middle of the night, they had found a book of hers left in her empty room, under the bed. The boys had insisted on bring it to her personally. They, he was guessing, missed her. Of course she hadn't been gone more than 12 hours but they had not gotten to really see her in a long time. The change in the girl had come once she arrived to the house. She had moped around until, finally, her mood seemed to improve three days before she left. The boys were, obviously, hoping to see her in her good mood once again.

They had come back in an agitated state twenty minutes after they had left. They said that she had never showed up at her parent's house. Let alone writing them that she was coming. The Order members present at the house had immediately begun to search for her.

The apparation recorded were taken from the Ministry and were looked over. The recorded showed an apparation from the corner of the street at ten after midnight. Though the names of the apparters were with held they knew two people had apparated. Now the question was had Hermione been taken? Or had she left willingly with Severus?

He had not heard from Severus in a very long time and was worried about him, the both of them.

What was the man with all the answers suppose to tell the rest of them when they asked about her? That he didn't know? That he assumed she was living with their ex-professor?

Albus frowned, the twinkle leaving his eyes, if only he knew how long this had been going on. If Severus had ever acted on his feelings while Hermione was a student he would have to fire him.

What was the man with all the answers suppose to do…

* * *

"Have you found either of them?"

"No, sir, we believe the girl has left the safe house she shared with the Order members."

"We believe sir she is with him"

"You believe?" he barked his eyes flashing, "I don't want you to _believe _I want you to know!" he screeched throwing his glass against the wall

"I told you we would find them Aiden and we will," Eliza added taking a sip of her wine

"_Eliza_, once we find them, you will be the one to gain Hermiones trust"

"Of course, brother dearest."

"Since my servants," he turned a cold eye to the two men standing in the corner, "can't seem to find them I will have to get them myself. My necklace had already been removed we only have a few more minutes to wait until I can find them myself," Aiden turned, again, towards the two men, "I cannot stand incompetence… You are lucky I am a forgiving man. Henry, another cocktail."

"What will we do if _Hermione_," she said her name in disgust, "notices something off?"

"What we always do, darling, fix it," Aiden turned back towards the two men, "Henry, see to it these two are put with _the others_."

"Sir please no!"

"I beg of you anything but that!"

"My, my…aren't you lucky I am a forgiving man. Henry take them away," Aiden finished the screams of the two men being dragged out of the room reverberating off the walls. Smiling Aiden took along drink.

The two occupants, left in the room, began to laugh

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"In the parlor"

"Do you think we could go outside and do something? We have been locked in this house for nearly two weeks! The summer will be over in only a few days and then you will have to go back to school."

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that," Severus said laying down the notes he was writing. It had been awhile since the incident with the necklace and when nothing came of it the fears of both had died away. Now a few weeks since they had been living in the same house they were closer. Severus had resumed calling Hermione by her first name and although they had not kissed or really talked of their relationship they were both under a sort of understanding, "I was wondering if you would like to return to the school to be my apprentice? I would first have to approve it with Dumbledore, but I think he would take you on as one of his staff members."

Hermione smiled widely, "I would love to!" she said loudly

Severus stood abruptly coming across the room in only two strides and grabbing her by the wrist, "Do not say a word," he whispered drawing his wand.

Hermione nodded also drawing her wand

Walking slowly Severus made his way towards the stairs still holding onto Hermiones wrist.

"_Expeliarmus!" _

"Run," Severus yelled shoving her up the stairs, "to your bedroom!"

Hermione stood for a second unsure where to run or to help. As she thought out her dilemma a spell hit her in the back causing her to crumple to the floor.

Cursing Severus scooped Hermione up and ran upstairs darting into their shared room. Casting as many protective spells as he could think of he laid Hermione down on the closest bed.

Sighing in relief when he saw she had only been hit with a body-binding curse he muttered the counter curse.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked scrambling to her feet

"I am guessing they were sent by Aiden. I felt the wards go off at least five apparated into the house."

"How did they get past the wards?"

"I am guessing they same way they found us. Most likely the necklace."

"_Pack!" _Hermione yelled sending all of her things and Severus' things into a trunk, shrinking it she put it in her pocket.

"Shall we go then?" she asked noting the spells being fired at the door

"I will have to lower the wards, it will take a moment."

"Where will we apparate to?"

"Hogsmead, there it's finished quickly now."

With a CRACK the two were gone. The five people outside broke into the room to find them gone.

"Aiden will kill us for this…." One muttered raking a shaky hand threw his hair.

* * *

"Severus, Hermione, do you both know how worried we have been?" Albus said in a calm tone

"Headmaster, I assure you we did not mean to cause you stress," Severus said gripping the sides of his chair.

"Sir, are the boys alright?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I have informed them you are here. They should be arriving soon."

"Thank you"

"Albus, about the position as my apprentice I must ask that you let Hermione take the job. It is obvious that they want her. Here she will be safe."

"Hermione, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley are here I think they would want to talk to you alone first."

Standing Hermione nodded, not bothering to ask how he had known.

Once the door closed behind the girl Albus resumed speaking, "Severus, I cannot condone it. I would have never believed you still had feeling for her after all these years. I thought this was nothing more than helping her in appreciation of what once was. I have received numerous complaints about what some of the Order members saw in Diagon Alley. I must ask you now, Severus to please protocol, did you ever act on these feelings before then?"

"I assure you Albus my relationship has been strictly platonic with Miss Granger ever since she began as a student here. For you to even presume I would ever compromise my position over a student is outrageous! What is more I have done everything you have ever asked of me. Now I am asking you one thing, to protect Hermione Granger! And you refuse to do it why? Because you fear I slept with a student! How dare you Albus!"

"Severus…."

"No, you listen to me you meddling old fool. All those years age, in the past, you tried to pair us together! Trying to make me take the girl to Hogsmead! And now after what _you _did you have the gull to ask if I ever acted on my feelings towards a student! A student who is young enough to be my daughter! A student who I have known since she was twelve! A student who is mine to protect as a teacher! How dare you think I would ever take advantage of a student like that!"

"Severus, please-"

"That kiss, Albus, that your precious Order members were complaining about is none of your business! The girl had graduated and as such is fair game! Although because of your outlandish accusations I will stay away from the girl. Only to please _you_, Albus," turning Severus stormed out of the office

Sighing Albus gazed at where Severus had last stood, "When are you going to learn I trust you Severus? When?" Shaking his head he sat heavily back down.

* * *

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"How long are we going to keep the Malfoy boy?"

"Until Albus sees fit to let him go."

"How long do you think we will be keeping him? Many of the members are beginning to talk. Molly Weasley wants the boys parents informed. She says it if was one of her own she would want to be told."

"He is comfortable enough in the room he is in. He had regular meals and we will bring him whatever he asks for."

"That's another think he stopped eating a few days ago. Many members are saying it is time to let him go."

"How can we Remus? He knows who is holding him here he saw a lot of the members. By letting him go we are telling his father who is against him."

"When will Albus be back? I need to speak with him about this matter."

"He went to the school this morning after receiving an owl. I think he will be staying there until the school term resumes."

"That's another thing, will the boy go back to Hogwarts?"

"Remus, I do not know. Floo the school and speak with him."

"Thank you Minerva," Remus said leaving the room.

(I added this part in case any of you were wondering what happened to Draco, so here you are)

* * *

"Hermione!" both boys yelled when they saw her come out from behind the stone Gargoyle.

"Harry! Ron! I've missed you," Hermione said throwing her arms around the two. Making one smile and hug her back while the other flushed and tried to pull away.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked hugging her tightly

"We were worried about you. Then when you weren't at your parents…we began to think the worst," Ron added looking her in the eye

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry to both of you. I've just had other things to do. What have I missed?"

Harry's smile widened as he pulled away, "We've been offered jobs by the ministry as Aurors!"

"Congratulations!"

"Don't try and skirt the subject 'Mione I want to know where you have been," Ron said crossing his arms

"Honestly, Ronald, it's none of your concern. I have just been with Snape," she knew better than to call him Severus in front of the two, "while we worked on a potion."

Ron flushed his fists clenching at his sides, "You've been with him," he said through gritted teeth.

Harry to turned a stern eye on her, "Why did you go with him?"

"The potion we were working on was necessary," she had not yet told the two she had been bitten and she had no plans of telling them, either. "Stop looking at me like I've gone barmy! Snape is good!"

"Why did he kiss you?" Ron hissed out

"What?" Hermione faltered

"Why did he have his greasy lips on yours?" Ron said more firmly

"I-"

"Why did the greasy bat even touch you!" The red haired boy screamed

"Ron," Harry said seeing the explosion that was about to come from Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley! It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business!"

_Too late_

"My business! My business! He had his lips on yours and you say it is none of my business!"

"Correct! It isn't any of your business who kisses me!"

"Hermione!"

"Ronald!"

"Where have the two of you been all this time!" Ron screamed

"In a safe house!"

"What were the two of you doing shacked up together!"

"If you had listened you would have heard that we were working on a potion!"

"Likely!"

The slapping sound echoed throughout the corridor.

The stone gargoyle opened again, this time revealing Severus. He stopped short trying not to collide with Hermione

Ron stood there, mouth agape, his hand pressed to the handprint that was clearly on his cheek.

Hermiones head snapped back to Severus, the very sight of him calming her down. The two of them stood there scowling at Ron.

"Miss Granger, I am going to my chambers," Severus said stepping past the girl.

"Please, by all means take me with you, _Severus,_" Hermione said vindictively glaring at Ron.

Severus nodded taking her arm as the two went silently down the hallway, waves of anger rolling off both of them.

"That could have went better…" Harry admonished, shaking his head at the two retreating frames.

* * *

Okay then a lot of anger a few fights. Please review me! Thanks for reading! And please review! 


	31. Chapter 31

Okay we are back _A/N: When Remus says to McGonagall "Will the boy go back to Hogwarts?" Just to clarify Remus did not mean as a student since as we all know Draco has graduated already. All he meant was if he would be taken there instead of headquarters to be watched. _Sorry if it didn't make sense. Thank you.

* * *

One week had passed since they had arrived back at the school. In the time there many changes had already occurred. Severus' quarters had had another bedroom added to it for her uses. Seeing as she was now officially his apprentice they now shared his quarters. Dumbledore had been very specific on the conditions of her living there, though. He had gone on most about how important it was that she slept in her own bed. That particular conversation had caused Severus to scowl at the assumptions of the older wizard, seeing as how they were untrue.

Harry and Ron had also left. With many goodbyes and promises of writing between Harry and Hermione. Not a word passed, however, between Hermione and the idiotic red head, formerly known as Ron.

A few other surprises had come as well. Dumbledore had finally seen fit as to what to do with Draco. Seeing as how keeping him locked up was something that most Death Eaters resorted to Dumbledore had made a bargain with the boy. It had taken many days to agree upon a compromise but it had in the end been struck.

Draco was to enter into McGonagalls charge. He was now officially her apprentice. He was told to sever all ties with his father and Voldemort in turn gaining protection by Dumbledore from the Ministry. It seemed that a certain Order member, names had not been released, had seen fit to give all information concerning Draco Malfoys arrival to a rather loud-mouthed ministry official. By the end of the day the whole story had been so blown out of proportion the Ministry had Draco on two accounts of murder and on being a Death Eater.

Luckily Dumbledore had been able to catch the whole thing before it had come out into the news. So in turn for entering McGonagalls charge Draco got his freedom. But at a price it seemed Voldemort now thought of Draco as the enemy and had a price on his head. So now Dracohad even more reason for staying at the school, his own safety. It seemed things had defiantly taken a turn for the worse for the Malfoy boy. He had went from being one of Voldemorts soon to be right-hand man to being captured to becoming neutral in the War neither side trusting him.

Hermione did find one think ironic though. It seemed funny to her that Draco Malfoy had ended up being the apprentice of Hermiones mentor while Hermione had ended up being the apprentice to Dracos mentor. Yes it just seemed strange for Hermione Granger full-blown Gryffindor to be the apprentice of Severus Snape head of Slytherin. While Draco Malfoy full-blown Slytherin was the apprentice to Minerva McGonagall Gryffindors head.

Yes it seemed life always had a little quirk now and then.

Now it was the moment Hermione had been waiting for. Severus was finally done with all of his work. He was sitting there reading now. All she had to do was pluck up the courage.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he sad not looking up from his book

"I need to talk to you"

"What about?" he questioned his eyes moving to her face

"Us"

"Yes?" he asked quirking an eyebrow

"Is there an us?"

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" he asked smirking

"Alright _Professor_ l want to get a few things clear"

"Such as?" his brow rose higher

"Are we or are we not…"

"Go on" he showed his teeth grinning

"_Together_!" Goodness he could be the most exasperating man sometimes.

He smirked at her. She wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to wipe the smug look off his face.

"I suppose…" he said flippantly looking back to his book

"Severus Snape!"

"Yes?" he asked looking back up

"Stop being so insurable!"

"No that is you. You are the '_Insurable-Know-It-All'_" he smirked again

"Must you be so exasperating?"

"I must" he smiled

"Severus…" she frowned

"Stop. Yes we are together. Are you happy now?"

"Yes" she smiled

"Good"

_Now comes the hard part…_

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he said looking up from his book

"Are you willing to do anything for me?"

"Hermione"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"Well that is rather rude don't you think—"

He cut her off, "I know you and I know that you are beating around the bush so… _What do you want?"_

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Hermione"

"Severus"

His brow furrowed

"Please answer the question Severus"

"If this has anything to do with Potter or Weasley I'll hex you. Yes I will do anything for you."

"Good! Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Please tell me what I just agreed to before I loss what little sanity I have left"

"Well…."

Her mind went back to the events of that morning

_Flashback  
_

_Hermione sat trying to figure out Severus' lesson plan. He was in his lab making potions and had asked her to make a copy of his lesson plan for herself. Something didn't add up about his schedule. _

_How could he have double potions with the 5th years when in the last half of the class the 6th years were suppose to be having it?_

_She suppose it must be a type-o. Looking the parchment up and down reading it and re-reading it, she was startled to hear the flutter of wings. Looking up quickly she saw a small owl flying towards her a letter attached to its leg. _

_Knitting her brow together she wondered how it had possibly gotten into the room. Brushing the thought off she went the small bird and took the letter. She patted the owl distractedly as she opened the letter. Her eyes brows shot up in surprise._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so glad you are safe! After hearing you had been killed to burying you…to finding out you are alive I have been so upset. Your father and I miss you words cannot describe. I am using this little owl to send you this letter. I am so glad we had in on hand. Seems that Christmas gift of yours finally came in handy. Darling please come home soon. We had told the whole family that you had been killed. Then recently we tell them everything was a big mistake. We all need the reassurance of seeing you to put our fears to rest. Your uncles, aunts, and cousins are all coming up tomorrow. If you could please get away if only for a day it would be so appreciated. I have prepared a room for you for this weekend. At your funeral, the word still brings tears to my eyes please hurry home; I spoke with you two friends. Harry told me you had been seeing someone Ronald seemed to be angry at the words. Are you and he having a lovers quarrel? I know Ron and you used to be together but I thought those feelings had died away? Well no matter whichever one you bring I'm sure the family will love him. I look forward to seeing you both this weekend. _

_Love,_

_Mum _

_**Both?**_

_She had read that letter over and over. Her mother expected her to bring the person Harry had mentioned? No doubt he had been referring to Severus. Her mother had most likely overlooked the rudeness of his comment or Harry Potter actually held conversations where he chatted about Severus Snape. The latter was impossible she knew._

_How on Earth was she to convince Severus to meet her family? _

_End flashback _

"Well what?" Severus asked bring her back to the present

"Severus this weekend I believe you have nothing planned and since it is the last weekend before school starts I was hoping you would want to do something with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"You, me, spending the entire weekend together…"

"Yes?"

"With my family"

"What?" He shot out of his chair

"Honestly its not all that bad!"

"What on Earth are you talking about? I cannot meet your parents!"

"Severus! You are acting immature! You are behaving like Ron!"

He sat down silently scowling

"Severus?"

"Hermione it is Thursday night tomorrow begins the weekend and you are just now telling me this?"

"It wouldn't take you to long to pack we would only be there Friday afternoon, Saturday, and part of Sunday morning"

"Hermione…"

"Severus my mother is expecting you. Well not exactly you…she is most likely expecting some boy. But she is expecting the person I am 'with' to come with me tomorrow."

"How exactly do you think they will react when they see _me _and not this boy?"

Hermiones face paled

"Just exactly how much age difference is there between myself and your parents."

She mumbled her response, "My father is a year younger than you. My mother two years."

"What!" he stood up once more then sat back groaning, "I am such a—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"I am older than both your parents!"

"Not by much…just a year"

His eyes bulged, "I could have been your father! Heck I could be your fathers _older _brother!"

"Severus it isn't that horrible. Dumbledore is loads older than McGonagall and they—"

"I do not want to even think about them in that way. Besides it's different in the wizarding world we live longer. But your parents are muggles"

"Yes I know," she said quietly all the years of teasing coming back to her

"I'm sorry"

"Of course. Severus do not be so alarmed they will love you like I do"

His brow rose, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you"

"That is what I thought you said"

"Will you do this for me? Will you meet my family?"

"I suppose"

Smiling at himshe turned to leave the room. He caught her wristand turning her back towards him.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Where are the bags? Wands? What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the sight of you running around like your head is cut off. I really do not see why you are so unnerved. They are after all your parents?"

"I know that. But they will all be there"

"Tell me again who all will be there?" Severus asked trying to memorize her families names

"My uncle Henry he is my mothers older brother, his wife Alice, and their three children Jason he's 25 and like a brother to me he is extremely handsome, Angela she's 19 and very sweet don't worry about her, then there is Alice Grey she hates her name and wants to be called A.G. otherwise she won't acknowledge you she is 15 and going through a bit of a rebellious stage so don't upset her. That takes care of my mother's side. Where is my wand!"

"Where it always is. In your pocket."

"Right. Then there is my fathers side he had two younger sisters. First there is Madelyn don't call her Madeline she hates that. She is married to Richard we call him Rich or Richie for short. But let him tell you to call him that otherwise stick to Richard. They have one daughter Katie she's 9. Then we have my fathers' youngest sister. Aunt Melody she is the family eccentric. I think you will like her. Although she does say thinks that no one else is willing to say. So she might embarrass you. She is a bit like Luna Lovegood only…worse so in a quieter way. Have we got everything?"

"I believe so"

"Thank you for agreeing to this." She said placing a kiss on his cheek

"Let us go then before I change my mind"

Hermione smiled and took his hand together they stepped into the fireplace.

"Robert and Jane Grangers house!" Hermione shouted squeezing Severus' hand as they left

* * *

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. Severus easily caught her. They dusted themselves off looking around.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked until she heard running footsteps

"Hermione!" two excited girls yelled

"Angela! Katie!" Hermione screamed throwing her arms around the two girls

The cousins embraced giggling with happiness, until the youngest of the three noticed the dark haired man standing off to the side.

"Who is _that_?" she asked quietly tightening her grip on her cousins

Hermione pulled away smiling, walking over to Severus she took his hand in hers. He scowled causing the two girls to shrink away.

"Katie, Angela, this is Severus"

"Hello" Angela said coming forward to grasp his hand shaking it firmly.

"Hi" Katie said a little more timidly staying in her place with her hands behind her back.

"Hermione?" a woman's voice called from the other room, "I thought I had heard you!" she yelled throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Hi mum," Hermione replied hugging her mother dropping Severus' hand

The rest of the family entered the room each hugging Hermione as they went. Finally they noticed the tall man standing behind her.

Severus studied each face as they had hugged Hermione and she had said their name. He now knew who was who and whom it was that was staring at him at that moment.

Hermiones mothers family: Henry, Alice, Jason, Angela, and A.G all looked similar, mostly. While Alice had dirty-blonde almost brown hair and green eyes and her husband had brown hair and hazel eyes it was very clear whose family he was apart of. Like his John, their eldest, also had brown hair and hazel eyes. Hermione had been true when she said he was handsome. Angela bore a resemblance to her mother but a combination of both parents lay in her hair and eyes. While she had sandy-brown hair not brown but not blonde her eyes were definitely her own, blue. The youngest child, on the other hand, was a very different matter while her hair looked dyed she neither looked like her mother or her father. The youngest of the three said to be going through a difficult stage she had black hair and black eyes much like his own only her hair also had blue and red streaks. She clearly stuck out in the family of neat people. She was defiantly the most interesting relative in the room. Much like himself she wore a scowl.

Hermiones fathers family: Madelyn, Richard, Katie and Melody also looked similar with the exception of Melody. Richard and Madelyn both had brown eyes and brown hair. Their daughter had ended up with curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The youngest sister of Hermiones father, though, seemed to be a misfit in the family. Her bright blonde, almost white, hair glinted in the room full of dark haired people. Her eyes also stuck out she had icy blue eyes. If he hadn't known better she could defiantly have passed for a Malfoy if not for her eccentric clothes and her smile.

Hermiones parents looked like their daughter both brown haired and hazel eyed. All these people now stood staring at him. A tension had filled the room and he wondered when it would brake. He could tell her family was shocked and confused. Finally someone spoke.

"Hermione I thought Aunt Jane said you were bringing your boyfriend?" Jason asked his eyes locking with Hermiones

"I did," she stated

The room became quiet again, the tension thicker this time.

Then it erupted.

"WHAT?"

_I knew I shouldn't have came…_

* * *

What a horrible way to end…. Review me please!

Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed me throughout my chapters. I appreciate it.

**SeverusSnapePotionsMaster13, LunaLovegoss,** Raven55, MadAnge, Yusagi, KellyRoxton, Katyes, KieraLee, Katsy15, Natsuyori, Barb8, Hermes, HRInuyashaFan16, Venus pudica, Talinna, TierraL, Stashleigh, Nelygirl, Kraigon, Jacc, Atilea, SeverusSnapesLove, Agent715, Notoriousreviewer, How tempting, Fuuruma, Cheesekakke, XxHisDarkPrincessxx, Ctc, Dagworth, Undead Soldier Girl, Alexandra, DarkAngelLight, Alexia321, Brittaney Malfoy, Caeruleussum, Alkr, Darkforces, Disposable Tears, MyEmeraldEyes, Anarane Anwamane, AznbLuEbEaRgr, CrAzEdPoTtErFrEaK08, Foreverinlovewiththatboy, Grimelddaakadd, Habitat21, Exalt, Fire Snake, HPCISVU, Jamie, Jaren, Jennifer Carter, Juli, JustWriter2, Katie, Kimi kinz, La.femme.creative., Ladyphantom23, Lilliephoenix, Lizzieshere, MarauderinglyMagical, Mary, Me, Mekareami, Mel, Midnight Lilly, My 1-and-only, Mirlanthiriel, OnlyAtNight, Oo Soul of Fire oO, Puppet-cat, Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder, Roxxi-An-Ali, Sabiomasalladesusano, Selene Kikkawa, Septentrion, Shdwcat27, Sherryw, Sirius-sl, Snape14, Sodapop88, Ssenkradtsekrad, Sugar n spice 7493, Sweetmorningkisses, The Shadowy Phantom, XXXSilverFangXXX, ZeeBee, ZoZo19

* * *

"WHAT?"

"Dad!"

"Robert!"

"Hermione Jane Granger! A word if you please!"

"Robert perhaps we should speak in the kitchen" Hermiones mother muttered embarrassed

"Hermione would you please follow your mother and I to the kitchen"

"Dad really—"

"Hermione do as he says please, dear"

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled

Hermione, her mother, and father all went into the kitchen

After casting a hasty silencing spell on the room Hermione waited for the explosion from her father.

"How old is that man?" he asked through gritted teeth

"Dad I am old enough to make my own—"

"How old is he?"

"A year old than yourself"

"WHAT!"

"Robert please!"

"Jane she is with a man older than the both of us!"

"Dad it's not that bad"

"Not that bad! That man could be your father! He is even older than your father!"

"Well if you would listen to me! I would explain how it isn't that bad!"

"Listen to you! Its clearly obvious you have lost your mind!"

"I cannot believe you! I was at least hoping you would be supportive!"

"Supportive! I—"

"Both of you two sit down this instant!" Hermiones mother yelled causing both father and daughter to cross their arms and sit.

"Now then Hermione, dear, tell us about…What was his name?"

"Severus"

"Alright Hermione tell us about Severus. Robert not a word until she finishes"

"He is wonderful I know you both will like him if you give him a chance"

"Robert you may speak now but remember to keep your voice down I don't want the whole house to hear you"

"Hermione. How. I don't even know where to begin"

"How about this you two," Jane began, "We all go out there and get to know Severus? And only then, Robert, can you judge him"

"Very well"

"Good lets go out there then. The poor man is probably being bombarded with questions from the rest of the family"

Hermione paled

_Oh no…_

* * *

Severus stood there watching as Hermiones father exploded. He had expected as much.

Hermione smiled at him as she left the room. Now he stood there with the rest of her family staring at him like he was some kind of mutant.

No one spoke.

Severus still stood there staring at them while they stared at him. His arms were crossed and he was wearing a scowl. Most of the men in the room looked ready to kill him while the women were unsure how to act.

It was the eccentric Melody who spoke first, "What did Hermione say your name was?"

"Severus," he replied uncrossing his arms his scowl still in place

"And exactly how old are you?" she asked getting a few jabs with elbows

Severus remained quiet re-crossing his arms

"How did you meet my cousin?" Jason asked

"During her schooling"

"How is that possible? You couldn't have been a student there?" Her mothers' older brother, Henry asked

"I was not a student there," he replied simply, "I was her teacher"

His face along with Jason's and Richards, her fathers younger sisters husband, seemed to turn as red as the Weasley boys hair.

No one spoke again

"Severus," Hermione said coming back in the room and standing beside him

The males in the family all stood on one side of the room glaring while the female stood on the other some smiling others looking curious.

"Well," Jane said coming to the center of the room, "I will show you your rooms. Where are your bags?"

"We have them mum, they're shrunken"

"Oh, well let me show you were you will be sleeping. Oh, darling, I almost forgot to tell you, Peter and Emma will be coming over for dinner"

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, "I haven't seen them in a very long time. How old is little Emmy now?"

"She turned three last month"

Severus stayed quiet through out the whole conversation, as they were lead to their rooms. He dreaded more people coming it was bad enough with four men in the house he didn't want another coming.

"Well here we are Severus this is your room. Hermione you of course have your own room you know where it is. Once you two are done unpacking come downstairs to have a chat with us."

"Thank you Mum"

Jane nodded as she left the hall heading back towards the rest of her family

"Severus, I'm sorry"

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to come."

"It wasn't they haven't even gotten a chance to get to know you yet"

"Oh yes I'm sure they will change their minds then," Severus said rolling his eyes

"Severus," Hermione said swatting his arm, "Just let me put my trunk in my room and then I'll come back here and we can talk before going down there"

Severus grunted

Hermione came back a few minutes later

"Nothing had changed a bit," she said commenting on her room

"I see, where exactly is your room?"

"On the other side of my parents two doors down"

"I am beside your parents?"

"Yes"

"Wonderful it makes it easier for then to kill me"

Hermione rolled her eyes

"By the way, what did you say to my uncles and Jason? They looked ready to kill you when we came back"

"I told them how I had met you because I was your teacher"

Hermione snorted, "They must have taken that well"

"Completely," Severus said his words dripping with sarcasm, "Who are these people coming to dinner?"

"Peter and I grew up together before I left for Hogwarts he doesn't know I'm a witch so don't talk of anything magical in front of him. Emma is his daughter. His wife left him a year after she was born, he hasn't heard from her since. It wasn't easy for him, he is barely twenty and is now left to raise a three year old child on his own. They were married young, which is why we think Margaret, his wife, left. My parents basically adopted him as a son and Emma is like a grandchild to them."

"I see"

"Yes, well, we had better go down there and join them before they send a search party."

"Yes, I do not think I would want them finding you in this room alone with me"

Hermione laughed

* * *

Severus and Hermione made their way into the lion's den.

When they entered the sitting room they found the whole family gathered there. All were sitting down not saying a thing.

Hermione spoke first upon entering the room, "Well, we're back"

"Please both of you sit down," Hermiones mother offered, gesturing to a place between Jason and Henry. They both sat down still no one spoke.

Melody was the next to speak asking the question everyone was wondering, "Severus was it?" she asked after getting a nod she continued, "How is it you were allow to pursue a relationship with a student?"

Roberts face seemed to turn even redder after hearing the new news. Jane seemed to gasp but then was quiet.

"Yes, _Severus_, please tell us how this came about," Robert said gripping the side of his chair even tighter.

"I met Hermione when I was 17"

"That is impossible!" Robert stated getting many nods of agreement with him

"I believe you know what world we live in. Where often the impossible is possible. Your daughter ended up in the past and befriended myself."

"Severus never knew that I was from the present until I told him before I left"

Robert nodded not really seeming to understand but letting the subject drop

"What about after Hermione returned to the present?" Richard, her uncle, asked

"I believe Hermione should answer this question," Severus said, not being sure exactly what she wanted revealed.

"After I returned I did not see Severus or anyone I was close to for a few months. That is when they told you I was dead."

"Where were you during those months?" Madelyn, her aunt, asked

"I was with an unsavory bunch"

"What?" Her cousin, Angela, asked

"I don't wish to discuss it"

They were quiet for several seconds

"How did you get away from them?" Her mother asked

"Severus got me away from them"

Silence once again

"I have just recently became the apprentice for Severus," Hermione said breaking the silence

"That's good news, dear," Jane said smiling brightly

"What will you be studying?" Jason asked

"Potions"

"Oh"

It was then that they heard the knock on the door

"That must be Peter!" Jane exclaimed hurrying towards the door

Hermione along with most of the family followed. Only Alice Grey, A.G., and Severus remained sitting

"Never liked Peter," A.G stated

Severus nodded

"He's a goody goody. It gets old,"

Severus grunted. At the thought of 'goody goodies' Albus Dumbledore came to mind. He could relate, what she said made sense, it did get old.

In the next room they could hear the screams of excitement

"Peter!"

"Emmy!"

"Hermione? Hermione! I haven't seen you in nearly three years! Not since Emmy was born."

"Auntie Herm-I-knee!"

Severus could hear tiny feet running.

"Emmy! I haven't seen you since you were born how is it you remember me?"

"Pictures!"

Most of the people in the other room laughed

"Peter, Emma, I would like you to meet someone."

"Gladly"

They all made there way back into the other room

"Just wait till you meet him. You won't be able to stand him," A.G said before they entered the room

"Peter meet Severus," Hermione said carrying Emma into the room

"Hello Sev," Peter said extending his hand

It was true Severus didn't like him

"Severus, please," he said shaking the mans hand

"Sorry _Sev_," he said laughing, "Only joking with you," he said slapping Severus on the back.

Hermione started to cough trying to mask her laughter

Severus raised an eyebrow

"So how is it you know our Hermione here?" Peter asked pulling Hermione towards him

Severus did not respond

"Severus and I are seeing one another, Peter," Hermione said smiling at Severus

Peter blanched, "W-what?" he asked dumbfounded

The room went silent for a few seconds

"I'm sorry it's just.." Peter started, "Well…" he began to cough, "I just thought you were.." he stopped. When no one said anything it was clear he had to finish, "I only thought you were a lot older than Hermione," he finished his face becoming red

"He was her teacher," Hermiones father, Robert, ground out

Tension filled the room

"Mum, what time are we having dinner?" Hermione asked trying to lessen the mood

"Well now that Peter and Emma are her I suppose we could start to eat"

"Good, then lets all go to the kitchen?" Hermione suggested. Maybe taking their minds off of Severus and onto their meals would work to Hermiones advantage.

* * *

Dinner was a terse and tiring affair. It had not gone, as Hermione would have liked. Instead of taking their minds off of Severus it seemed they found a certain interest in talking to him throughout dinner.

Severus in the long run had taken in with little grace. After numerous questions from the room and a few mutterings of disapproval from her father Severus had stood abruptly from the table, his food not touch, and excused himself. Hermione had soon followed protesting when her family had asked her to "chat" with them after dinner.

Going upstairs Hermione had found Severus in her room reading a book waiting on her.

"I'm sorry," she said sitting beside him on her bed.

"Your family …"

"Again I'm sorry,"

"Your father and the rest of the males were all glaring at me. Not to mention the rude questions they asked."

"I didn't mean for you to end up sitting between my father and Jason it just happened."

"Yes"

"Not all the questions were bad"

"You think so?"

Hermione shrugged

"You think them asking me how old I was three times isn't impolite? Or what about the things they were muttering under their breath? Or the arrogant boy asking me if it was some sort of joke?"

"I said I was sorry what else can I say?"

"Hermione I told you this was a very bad idea"

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Alright then lets leave!" Hermione shouted throwing her arms in the air

Severus sighed, "We both know we can't leave now. I will finish out the weekend here but don't expect me to ever, I mean _ever_, do this again"

"Thank you, again"

Severus nodded, then stood

"I suppose if I am going to endure this tomorrow I should get some sleep."

"It is still early. And you didn't eat a thing. Aren't you hungry?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me, how about we go out to eat now?"

"How do you think we are going to get past _them_?"

"What's the point in being a witch if you don't use magic?"

* * *

Well that's it sorry it's so short. The next one will be up in a few days. Please review and thanks for reading. Looking for a beta! 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K Rowling

A special thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter: LunaLovegoss, Barb8, Habitat21, Pineapplecookies, Missblondie, and JustWriter2

Thank you to the 6 people out of the 208 who read the story for reviewing. I appreciate it.

* * *

The sun was setting on the quiet village of Tarling as Severus Snape and Hermione Granger made there way up the streets leading into the quiet town. Although the village was not completely magical the café they were going to was.

Severus and Hermione stepped into a building only they could see. The walls were covered in stars and the whole room was very dark. Occasionally a shooting star would shot by.

A waitress led the two to a table in one of the corners. Hermione looked around admiring the décor. It had been Severus' idea to come here. He had told her he was going to take her to a place he went to all the time. As Hermione looked around she some how couldn't place Severus Snape in this atmosphere.

It seemed to clash with him somehow. The small tables and tall stools along with the enchanted stars.

Severus sat across from her smirking watching her reaction.

"Not somewhere where you would expect to find the bat of the dungeons?" he asked still smirking

Hermione blushed, "I just wouldn't have thought"

"Yes not many people would not believe that yours truly loves stars"

"What is your favorite constellation?" Hermione asked trying to remember a few from the class she had taken at Hogwarts in her fifth year.

"My favorite constellation is Crux"

"What is Crux?"

"The brightest and therefore the most beautiful constellation," he said his smirk slipping into a smile as he saw Hermione catch the double meaning.

"Oh," Hermione said trying not to blush. Blushing was new to her.

"What would you like?" he asked breaking the silence

"Oh, I don't know. What do they have here"

"Will you allow me to order for you?"

"Of course"

Severus quickly wrote down what they would have and after a moment the food was in front of them magically.

Hermione had what looked like coffee and some sort of croissant Severus had the same.

"A light dinner?" he asked

"I think it looks delicious" Hermione said noticing the strange coloring of the food, it looked to be sparkling with a few stones in it.

"It's a spell to resemble star dust and moon rocks." Severus said noticing what she was looking at

They sat for a few minutes eating their food and drinking coffee neither speaking.

Although they were both quiet it was a comfortable silence. They both finished their food with Severus paying.

They sat there drinking their coffee neither knowing what to say until Hermione spoke.

"I believe this is one of the first times we have been alone. The last time we were truly alone was in that room."

It was true although they had been alone in other places it had always been interrupted by something or another. But now that they were alone neither knew what to say.

The comfortable silence they had found themselves in slowly began to be replaced with an uncomfortable one.

Severus cleared his throat and stood. Perhaps if they left this place they would be able to have something to say to one another. Although he wouldn't admit it he hadn't stepped foot in this place in a very long time and the darkness, even with the glow of the stars, was becoming unnatural to him. He was beginning to get a bad feeling one he did not like at all.

"Do you want to go for a walk before we apparate back to your home?" he asked helping her off the stool

"That sounds nice"

Hermione took Severus' arm as they made their way outside to be greeted with a nice twinkling sky, the moon casting a light on everything around them.

"Monday begins the term," Hermione stated

"Yes"

"What are we going to do then?"

"About what?"

"Us…do they allow for an apprentice to see her teacher?"

"No"

"Oh," Hermione said frowning

"That is why we are not telling Dumbledore"

"Oh," Hermione said smiling again

"Do you understand what you will be asked to do in this position?"

"I was going to ask you about that"

"Well you will be seeing over the classes with me, helping me brew potions, and helping me grade papers. You will also have to complete any criteria I ask of you. I have a list back at Hogwarts."

Neither truly wanted to talk about the new term. All it would mean would be less time together and more time in the publics eye.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think about the future? Our future?"

Severus remained quiet unsure of how to answer the question. Stopping her and turning her to face him he looked down at her, "Yes," he said looking at the thoughtful expression she wore

"And where do you see us in the future?" she asked looking up at him

"I don't know," he said quietly. Truth be told he didn't see himself making it out of the war. But how could he tell the young woman in front of him that. Frowning slightly he took her arm and resumed their walk.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think you will make it out of the war do you?" she asked a deadly silence rising in the air

"No"

They stopped again this time when Severus looked at her face he noticed her eyes were glassy.

"Hermione took his hand in hers lacing their fingers, "You'll make it"

There wasnot anythingelse that needed to be said as they walked down the streets of the village.

They remained quiet as they apparated home, both still holding each other's hand.

* * *

They landed hard into the middle of the street. Hermione stumbled a bit as she felt her knees buckle from the force of the landing. Severus easily caught her and helped her to stand.

Taking in their surroundings the two immediately pulled out their wands.

The smell of smoke was thick in the air and there were fires burning on many of the house on the street.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as she saw it.

The Dark Mark.

It was billowing over one of the houses on her street. Its sickening green glow bathing the street in an eerie light.

The street was destroyed and there was no sign of visible life. Hermione looked to one of the burning houses a nauseating feeling growing in her stomach as she recognized the house, or what was left of it, as her parents.

Hermiones heart began to pound and she could feel herself falling to the ground. She had left her family there. Her entire family. They had been in that house. The house that was now destroyed. Her family.

Severus caught Hermione as she fell towards the ground her wand dropping in the process. Severus' eyes were darting around quickly. The skull loomed over one house. All or most of the houses on the small block had been destroyed.

Severus' grasp on Hermione tightened as he visible paled. He had just caught sight of a cloak.

They hadn't left

* * *

Its short sorry but the next one will be up soon in a few days. Thank you 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: J.K Rowlings owns Harry Potter if you don't know that by now…. Wow.

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Missblondie and KellyRoxton! **

**Barb8 and Pineapplecookies!**

All of you were helpful!

* * *

Severus' grasp on Hermione tightened as he visible paled. He had just caught sight of a cloak.

They hadn't left

Severus quickly pulled Hermione up as he started hurrying towards the closest tree. Neither noticed that Hermiones wand lay in the street.

Severus hauled Hermione behind the large oak tree that sat in front of one of the burning buildings. To cause this much destruction Severus knew that the Death Eaters outnumbered them.

Hermione it seemed one in a state of shock. She was leaning on the tree with a dazed expression. Severus glanced at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione," he whispered

"Hermione," he said louder shaking her by the shoulder.

Still she did not answer. It seemed he would have to fight alone.

Wrapping his cloak around the shivering girl his eyes darted back and forth trying to find sign of any Death Eater.

He felt a chill in the air as he saw seven Death Eaters stepping into the rode. While six stopped one started down the road towards their tree.

"Well, well, well" the voice broke through the air, "Oh Severus," the man sang in a sign song voice, "Would you like to hear how the dear little Mudbloods parents screamed as we tortured them? Or perhaps how that little one begged for death? No? Then perhaps we shall show you."

Severus looked once more at the much paler form of Hermione before stepping out from behind the tree.

"There you are Severus"

"Lucius"

"Now which one did you pick?" Lucius asked smirking as he threw something towards Severus.

Severus felt sick as the thing hit the ground in front of him with a sickening moist sound. Severus felt the need to actually be sick as he realized that the thing was indeed a person or what was left of a very small child.

"Did you really thing that the Dark Lord would not see your betrayal? Did you actually thing you would get away with it? Tonight will be your last night, old friend," Lucius said his eyes glittering with malice.

The six Death Eaters that had been behind Lucius now stood to the side of him all their wands pointed at Severus. All of them were wearing masks, except Lucius, so Severus couldn't tell who he was about to fight but by the looks of it 3 were women.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan to the right," Lucius said to three of the Death Eaters. The Lestrange's made there way towards the right while Severus tried to keep everyone in his eyes sight.

"Dolohov, Hayden, Hayley to the left," Lucius said as two female Death Eaters and Dolohov made there way towards the left. Severus remembered Dumbledore telling him that Dolohov had almost killed Hermione at the Department of Ministries and took it as an even bigger threat.

Now Severus had three Death Eaters to his right and three to his left, which left one standing in front of him.

"Now that you are surrounded, Severus, lets make this interesting," Lucius said nodding his head in the direction of Bellatrix and Hayley.

"CRUCIO!" they both yelled at the same time sending two sets of light jetting from the right and the left of Severus. He was only able to block one as the other hit him full force.

Severus gritted his teeth and tried not to scream out in pain as he lost his concentration on holding back the other spell as both Crucios hit him.

Severus tried to stay standing as he felt the effects of Crucio with twice the pain.

Abruptly the spell stopped leaving Severus breathless

"Now Severus what shall we do?" Lucius asked in a mocking voice

Lucius nodded once again

"CRUCIO!"

Again the light came from his left and right side this time being sent by Hayden and Rabastan.

Knowing it was pointless to try and fight off the spell he prepared himself as the two jets of light. The jets both hit him full force and it took all his will power not to scream out in pain. This curse was held longer than the first pair.

Finally it ended leaving Severus on his knees.

Lucius smirked as he nodded once more to Dolohov and Rodophus.

"CRUCIO!"

Severus felt the spell before he even saw the jets of light. Everything was blurry as he tried to remain conscious. His body was screaming and he could distantly hear laughter. He had to fight back. He tried to remember who was using the spell on him. His mind was becoming cloudier by the minute. Rod…. Rodophus and… and another Dolo… Dolohov.

His mind suddenly flashback to a time a few years ago

_Severus sat waiting for Albus, after receiving his owl, to return from the ministry. Severus had been told to not leave his office until he returned. Severus cringed as he realized that he was, at the moment, sitting in Umbridges office. He expected that was all going to change in a matter of hours. _

_He had felt the Dark Mark burning on his arm a few hours ago, but had ignored it. He knew he would suffer the Dark Lords wrath once he came to him. He could only tell him that he could not go for fear of risking his cover. Now sitting here he wished he had gone. It would be better than wondering what was happening to his students. _

_Suddenly when Severus felt he could bear it no longer a tired Albus came into the room. He asked Severus to wait in his chambers while he spoke with Harry. Severus again sat waiting for the older man. _

_Again Albus entered looking even tired than he had a few moments ago._

"_Albus," he said standing_

"_Severus the students are in the hospital wing. They were lucky to escape with their lives. I recall hearing that Miss Granger had a nasty run in with a Death Eater by the name of Dolohov. Voldemort was there at the end he and Harry…"_

Dolohov

That name. It was the same. Severus's foggy mind worked to piece the information that the man who was attacking him had threatened Hermiones life once before. Severus felt rage building in him at the thought. He had tried to kill Hermione.

Hermione. She was still there behind the tree. They would kill her once they were though with him and as things were going it looked like that would only be a matter of minutes. He couldn't die. He had to fight back ignore the pain and fight. Do something. For Hermione.

Severus opened his closed eyes and stared at Lucius

Seconds ticked by and his stare was unbroken. He didn't even flinch at the pain as he stared Lucius down.

Again the spell ended. And again Severus was left gasping for breath. This time they came in ragged gasps as he stared at Lucius drawing in air. Although he was still on his knees and suffering from the after effects of the curse Severus was still quite menacing looking.

"Lucius," he breathed

Lucius stood staring at Severus not able to pull himself from his black holes that bore into him.

Suddenly Lucius blinked and escaped the fall into the dark orbs. With a look of utmost hatred he became to cast the final spell

"AVADA KED-"

There it was. With Severus' last strength he had broken past the barrier and into Lucius mind. And in an instant he was thrown from it. But it had been enough he had stopped the spell if only for a moment.

Lucius sneered, "That will cost you"

He nodded again this time at all six Death Eaters

"I always wondered what it was like to be driven mad by the Cruciatus curse. I never thought I would ever get to witness it. I guess some dreams do come true," Lucius whispered breaking into a large grin.

Lucius raised his wand along with the other six and where about to cast the curse when—

"NO!" A voice screeched cutting through the air as everyone, including Severus, turned to see a shaky and pale Hermione Granger standing beside the large oak tree.

Severus paled even more as he felt the strength leaving him as he watched her walk towards him. She was just walking not casting spell and fighting only walking towards him with a look of sheer terror on her face and…. something else.

Love

She reached him and bent down on her knees as she looked him in the eyes.

The Death Eaters stared for a moment wands still pointing at the two the beginnings of a curse on their lips. They were stunned.

"Well, well, well it looks like the little mudblood has decided to die with you, Severus," Lucius said breaking the silence, "For that oh so touching," he said in a sickening sweet voice, "we will end it for her quick and then finish with you Severus."

Severus looked at Hermione who met his gaze. They both knew they were outnumbers and even though Severus still had his wand they knew it would be no use they could not take on seven Death Eaters with one wand. They had resigned themselves to their fate. They knew what would come.

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him till her head lay on his chest. They both closer their eyes and waited for what they knew would come.

And in that instance two bodies fell to the ground limp and cold… two life's had ended.

* * *

Well thank you for reading the next chapter will be up soon! 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: why ask?

Thank you to

**Pineapplecookies! ****Barb8! **

**Missblondie! ****Silverbutterfly! **

**Alkr! ****Nina! **

**Natsuyori! ****JustWriter2! **

Now back to the evil cliffy

* * *

Severus pulled Hermione closer to him till her head lay on his chest. They both closer their eyes and waited for what they knew would come. 

And in that instance two bodies fell to the ground limp and cold… two life's had ended.

Severus snapped open his eyes upon hearing the two bodies fall. Laying on the ground was Hayley and Hayden two of the three female Death Eaters. The other five were trying to throw off curses as many Order members came out of nowhere.

Severus' mouth was slightly open with a look of surprise on his face, very un-Snape like of him.

Hermione also, by now, had opened her eyes looking around at the miracle. It seemed that ten Order members had come to rescue them. They were both in a slight daze as they saw the Order members dueling with the five remaining Death Eaters.

The Lastranges, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, all disapparated with a POP after throwing one last curse. Dolohov soon followed, leaving only Lucius to fight two of the Order members. Three had been hit with a bad curse and three were busy looking for survivors in the rubble of the house. Two male members quickly walked towards the two still stunned people.

"SEVERUS! Do not forget that you shall not get rid of me that easy! That little vampiress of yours shouldn't forget either," and with one last cackle Lucius apparated.

Severus went paler, if possible, at the mention of Hermione. He had forgotten somehow about the potion. With Lucius' words he knew the potions was even more important now than ever to change her back.

"You two are you alright?" one of the men called out as he reached the two helping Hermione up. The other man helped Severus.

Neither spoke until a call sounded

"We have survivors! Bring the Oblivator!" a female member yelled out from a smoking house.

Hermiones head snapped in the direction as she realized it was her home. Emerging from what looked to be a cellar door was Hermione father.

Before anyone could blink Hermione had ran across to her father throwing herself it his arms.

"Daddy!" she yelled braking down into uncontrollable sobs

Severus watched as the rest of her family emerged. Severus' eyes turned towards the bloody mass on the ground that had been thrown at him. The poor neighbors…

But as he watched the exchange between father and daughter Severus couldn't help but be thankful.

* * *

"Sir? Are you Mister Severus Snape?" asked one of the Order members. 

"Yes," Severus replied stiffening. He turned towards the Order member, taking his eyes away from Hermione, who looked to be in his mid twenties.

"We were told to take you and Miss Hermione Granger out of this area immediately," he replied waving over two other members.

"And whose orders are you following?" Asked Severus. He had no intention to leave Hermiones family unless the orders were from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore sir, he wants us to bring all of you back including the girls family"

Severus nodded.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Severus asked frowning

"Do you have any idea how many people lived on this street?"

"No I haven't. How many bodies did you find?"

"Ten sir, but we think that a few of the muggles ran when they heard the screams. A few of them called the muggle law enforcements. Luckily for us one of the men who answered the phones was a muggle husband of one of our witches. She was able to get a message to Dumbledore. That's what took us so long to get here we had to get to the muggles and divert their paths. Although we only did it so it will last a little over an hour. Then they will show up here and do what needs to be done."

"I see"

"Sir I'm one of the new members and I was entrusted to stay close to you. It seems no one else wanted the job. Will you please follow me to the girl?"

Severus lifted one eyebrow, "You follow me," he said as he strode towards where Hermione and her family were. Obviously this boy was not from England or else he would have known better.

* * *

"Shh…. Hush baby we're all right" Robert said trying to comfort his daughter, "No ones hurt just a little shaken up. As soon as we heard the screams and saw the men with their wands we ran to the cellar. No one hurt us." 

Hermione nodded through her sobbing

"Your mother even kept Peter under control. The poor lad didn't know what was happening. Then Emma was a perfect angel she listened to us and we got everyone down there and quiet before they came through the door."

"Will some one please tell me what all this is about! And why the neighborhood is destroyed!" Peter yelled picking up his daughter.

It was then that Severus reached them

"We will all be going back to Hogwarts," Severus said stopping beside Robert and Hermione, whose sobbing had turned into sniffs.

"What is Hogwarts?" Peter asked

Hermione pulled away from her father to look at Severus

"Does Dumbledore know what happened?" she asked stepping to stand beside him

"Yes the people here are all Order members"

"How many are here?"

"Only ten which is why we need to leave soon in case Lucius gets any bright ideas to come back here"

"Alright. How are we getting there?"

Severus turned to look at the young member who was standing off to the right

"Apparating. We are going in pairs"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Peter asked again

"We can explain everything to him at Hogwarts," Severus said to Hermione who had just opened her mouth to speak, "We need to get there quickly before anything else happens"

"Where is my wand?" Hermione suddenly asked

"_Accio Hermiones wand_" Severus called out. Hermione easily caught the oncoming wand

"W-what?" Peter asked looking to Severus and back to Hermione

"We had better leave now," the young member, said stepping closer to the group, "The Aurors will find out soon enough about this. We don't want our names dragged into it."

Hermione nodded in agreement while Severus scanned the grounds for any possible danger.

"Marie!" the young member called out to a near by lady, "We are ready to leave. We will let the Aurors clean this mess up we need to get them back now."

"Alright Greg!" she called back to the young member known as Greg,

The nine other members all gathered round the group of people.

"Who is in charge?" Severus asked looking around

"I am," Greg replied, "Dumbledore figured if I wanted to put up with you I should be in charge, "he said grinning

Severus scowled

"Alright Marie you are taking the little girl. Tom you take Henry," The family looked around confused as they found that the strangers knew their names, Greg looked at them apologetically, "Didn't mean to startle you. We all know a lot about the Granger family considering who Hermione Granger is. Same goes for the Weasleys," Hermiones family looked at Hermione as she blushed. She hadn't really mentioned anything about who Harry was or Voldemort to her family. She didn't want them worrying about her all the time. All they knew about this attack was that is was by wizards not who they were looking for, although she guessed they had already figured that out.

"Right then, Roger you're with Alice and Jason. I trust you can apparte two? Kate you're with Angela. Paul your with A.G," the family again looked shocked that these strangers even knew her nickname, "Susan you are taking Katie and her mother, Madelyn. John you take Richard. Then Patrick you are taking Melody and the one with all the questions. I believe his name is Peter. Aright James you take Robert and Jane. And that leaves Hermione and Severus for me."

Everyone positioned themselves beside the person or people they were taking. All the members laid a hand on the elbow of the family members.

"Apparate!" Greg called out and. Ten _POP's _were heard as the twenty-five people left the area.

* * *

Again 10 **_POP's_** were heard as the twenty-five people landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Hermiones family and Peter all fell to the ground once the members released them. Only Emma who had her arms wrapped around Marie didn't fall. 

"What the heck was that?" Peter breathed out as he lay sitting on the ground. Severus looked at his while raising an eyebrow and Hermione had to fight not to laugh at the scene in front of her. All her family was looking confused and sitting on the ground in various positions. While the Order members looked at them with odd expressions. She swore she heard someone mutter 'muggles'. The sight was a very funny one.

Hurrying towards the gates was Minerva McGonagall. The ones on the ground stood as she reached the gates. As soon as she had opened them the Order members hurried the Granger family inside. After that they left the gates and eight _Pop's_ were heard. Only Greg and Marie stayed inside the gates with the Deputy Headmistress and the family.

"Dumbledore is waiting in his office for you." Minerva said as they started the walk to the school.

"Hermione," Robert said taking putting his arm around his daughter, "I want you to know you can bring him back anytime."

Hermione laughed as her father said this. She supposed after tonight Severus would never get another strange look from her family again. He had saved all their life's while she had been in shock.

Hermione smiled as they entered the castle

Once they were through the doors Nearly Headless Nick appeared through a wall. Emma screamed and closed her eyes. The females in Hermiones family all let out little screams as well. The men including her father all stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Why hello Hermione. I haven't seen you at the school in sometime," he said stopping in front of Hermione

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Hermione replied smiling

"Professor Snape," he said nodding to the man as he made his way through the next wall

"Come along," Minerva said as they continued down the halls

As her family saw the pictures smiling and waving and talking they all stared in shock. Hermione couldn't really blame them. They didn't talk the whole way to the Gargoyle, most likely because even if the family had had something to say they couldn't speak.

"Peppermint drops," Minerva said as the Gargoyle jumped back for her. They all crowded onto the swirling stairs as they made their way to the office

Minerva knocked once and a cheerful "Enter" was called out

"Ah Minerva, Miss Granger, Severus, and you must be Miss Grangers family," Dumbledore said cheerfully

With a wave of his wand many chairs appeared. The dazed family each took a seat. Greg and Marie remained standing. Emma sat on her fathers lap looking scared. Severus, Minerva, and Hermione all stood close to where Dumbledore was seated

"Lemon drop?" Everyone shook their head 'no' except Emma who reached for one. Dumbledore seemed to light up at someone excepting one of his candies. It had been a very, very, long time since anyone had.

"Now then," Dumbledore began the twinkle leaving his eye as he became serious, "How many muggles were killed tonight Mr. Harold?"

"Ten sir," Greg began, "We believe that the street had twenty-one muggles living on it. A few families were on holiday and others were out. All of the houses on the street were destroyed. The Aurors should be there now repairing damages and wiping the memory clean of the muggles who saw anything.

"Alright, Severus who were the Death Eaters that attacked Miss Granger and you?"

"Lucius Malfoy was there. Along with the three Lestranges, Dolohov, and two female Death Eaters named Hayley and Hayden. I didn't know the last two the members of the Order killed them upon arrival."

Greg interrupted, "Sir we were trying to aim at Lucius and we hit the two."

"I understand Greg," Dumbledore nodded

Severus continued after sending a glare to Greg, "I have been found out, Sir."

"Yes Severus I suspected as much. We knew this day would come of course. Now you have a choice. You can continue and teach or you can go into hiding?"

"I will stay at Hogwarts where I can be of some if little help to the Order"

Dumbledore nodded smiling, "I thought as much. Now Miss Granger, I have already sent owls to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I have gotten also already gotten a reply back from both boys," Dumbledore handed her the letter

Hermione read it quickly

_We are coming_

Although it was only one line Hermione felt like it said everything.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore began, "Where would you and your family like to go? We can of course rebuild your home and move you back there. But I must warn you that once the Death Eaters realize you weren't one of the ones they killed they might come back. You can also go into hiding in a secluded area. Or you can remain at Hogwarts. Although the last is highly unusual, I can assure you, you would be very safe here."

Robert spoke first, "I believe we would all like to stay together including Peter and Emma."

"Yes of course. It wouldn't be odd at all for Emma to be here anyway since the child is a witch. But if you all wish to stay here I can put you all in nice rooms."

"Emma is a what?" Peter asked, "Will someone please explain where we are and what all is going on? Hermione?" Peter asked looking to Hermione for answers

"Peter, this is the school I went to. I'm a witch. You know magical ability. The people who attacked us were Death Eaters. They are evil wizards and witches. This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not sure what else you need for me to explain?"

"He said Emma is a witch?"

"Yes," Dumbledore responded, "she is. She would be attending Hogwarts in a few years."

"Is everyone here witches and wizards?"

"Well my family isn't," Hermione began, "Severus, Professor Dumbledore, Greg, and Marie are. Oh and Professor McGonagall."

"Right," Peter said sitting down with a thud.

Hermione thought he was taking this all pretty well. Although if Emma was a witch then Hermione could guess that he had experienced some odd things already.

"Where do you wish to go?" Dumbledore asked

"I believe my wife and I want to stay here to be with Hermione," Robert said

Henry spoke for his family, "I think my part of the family wish to stay in our own world. I want to be with the rest of the family of course but I don't think I could adjust to living here. Since it wasn't our home that was attacked I think we will be going home."

Richard nodded in agreement, "My family will also be returning home. Melody will join us." Melody nodded

"Alright, if that is what you want. I can put wards up on both your houses to protect you. I can also give you a portkey that will go off if you are in danger. I will ask that is stay with the heads of your houses at all time. If you need to activate it just squeeze it and speak the word that you will be picking once you leave. Greg if you will please take Henry and his family. Marie if you will please take Richard and his."

The family said quick goodbyes as the majority of the room left.

"Well that only leaves Peter and Emma," Dumbledore said, "Where are you going?"

"Peter I hope you will stay with us," Jane began, "You know you are like our son. We want to try to keep are part of the family together."

"Yes, I'll stay with you," Peter said still in a daze.

"Well then, Minerva will you please find a few rooms in the dungeon near Severus' and Hermiones' quarter?"

"Yes Albus. If you will please follow me."

Left in the room were Severus, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

"Severus, Miss Granger, I am afraid that the war is coming much quicker than I would have thought. Harry and Ron will be remaining here this year. It is getting very dangerous and I'm afraid that the attacks are getting worse and more often. The Weasleys and a select number of Order members will also be residing in the school. The coming students will not be aware of why the school has so many people in it. I assure you they will most likely figure it out. Hogwarts as of now is the only safe place left in the Wizarding world. Many people will be coming here through out the year seeking refuge. They school will fill up fast trust me. As of now I have added rooms to almost every part of the castle. Already parents are coming to stay here with their children. Mrs. Longbottom is already here with Neville. You know Draco is here now under Minerva's care. I must ask you to try and help us anyway you can. Miss Granger I believe you are the only one who has any insight into the vampires. You will need to help once called on. I am also afraid to say that the vampires are looking more to Aiden then to Tom. Tom is becoming angry at this and in the end we may have to fight to separate battles if they don't kill each other first. The war will end by the end of this year. Either Harry will win or Tom. I ask you now to please be careful."

Hermione and Severus both nodded. Without another word they left the office.

* * *

Okay remember this doesn't go along with HBP so there aren't any pieces of souls to destroy. Thank for reading! Please review! 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedicated to: **Kraigon** (Thanks)

Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:

**Barb8**

**Mrs. Touchstone**

**Sabiomasalladesusanos**

**Lilly Macfarley**

**Natsuyori**

**DarkFlame**

* * *

Severus and Hermione left Dumbledores office in silence. On the way towards the dungeons both had things on their minds.

While Hermione was busy thinking about the coming war and her parents, Peter, and Emma now living in Hogwarts. Severus was had other matters on his mind.

How to ask it…

With the war coming closer things are very uncertain, he thought, it is a little early to ask but we aren't sure if we will both make it to the end of this week let alone through the war.

Severus frowned contemplating a way to ask the question he had been thinking about since their date at the restaurant. Although they hadn't been dating long in the present time they had known each other for years. Although they hadn't really gotten to _know_ each other until this year. With a sigh Severus decided there was no time like the present.

"Hermione, I…"

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Severus both turned towards the sound of running feet. From around the corner came a sprinting Ronald Weasley. He froze his eyes looking from Hermione to Severus.

"Hermione," he began, "I wanted to—"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Ronald," Hermione said sharply cutting the boy off.

Ron glared at her for a moment and then turner his glare towards Severus, "Could you leave us alone," he said through clenched teeth.

Severus looked towards Hermione his expression blank

Hermione glared back at Ron and then nodded once. Severus raised an eyebrow but did not comment as he left the two together. His last thought as he went around the corner was

_This should be interesting…_

* * *

"Hermione…" Ron began looking at the floor

"What is it now Ronald? Come to accuse me of sleeping with someone else?"

"I'm sor—"

"Sorry isn't good enough. You accuse me of oh how did you put it… I believe the term was "shacking up" with the "greasy git" I don't think 'sorry' is enough"

"Hermione, listen, I… I suppose I overreacted a bit"

"Overreacted? You were screaming at me the whole castle could have heard you!"

"Will you let me finish and stop interrupting!" Ron yelled stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione gritted her teeth but remained silent.

"Now listen to me. I overreacted alright! I was upset. You had been missing and then I find out you were with him. You were with _him_."

"Yes, I think we all know who I was with Ronald"

"But Hermione you were with the man who forcible kissed you. The whole Order knows that he's still a Death Eater. After he forced himself on you that just showed to reinforce what we already knew."

Hermione took a deep breath knowing that what she was going to say would not turn out well. "Ron no one other then Harry and you think Severus is a Death Eater. And he did not 'force' himself on me. We are dating and have been you the better part of a year." _Well at least she had been with the other Severus in the past_….

Ron blanched, "W-what?" his voice came out raspy and dry.

"I am dating Severus Snape"

Something in his face seemed to darken, "I think my hearing is going."

"Ron I'm dating Severus"

He snapped, "WHAT! HOW CAN YOU BE DATING HIM!"

"Ron—"

"HERMIONE! What has he done to you are you under a hex? Spell? Is it one of those potions?"

"No Ron I'm perfectly fine"

Ron took another step forward backing her into a wall. Leaning on either side of her he looked into her eyes.

"Your pupils aren't dilated?"

"I'm not under a potion," Hermione said her patience waning

"But you have to be!"

"I'm not!"

"What do you mean your not!"

"I love him!" she hadn't planned on saying it, it had just slipped out through her frustration, seeing the look on Ron's face now she wished she hadn't said it. A mixture of shock, anger, and hurt had him staggering backwards.

The hall seemed to go deathly quietly

"What did you say?" he whispered

"I said…I love him"

"No…you can't

"I do Ron"

The hurt took over his face as he stared at her, "I love you"

Hermione paled. Of every reaction she had been expecting that had not been one. For him to yell and scream, yes, but for him to say that. Of course she had known during their school years he had had an infatuation for her but she had thoughts that he had lost all feelings after they had graduated and their lives had gone separate ways.

"Ron… I..I'm sorry," she wasn't sure what else she could say

"I don't even know you anymore!" he screeched turning and stomping down the hall.

Hermione stood there a moment before leaving and heading towards Severus' quarters, where her room had been added on. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Ron anytime soon if he could help it.

* * *

Aiden sat staring out at the night sky. Tonight had not gone as he had planned. The fool Lucius was suppose to have gotten rid of Hermiones family. But no! Incompetence! How was he expected to make his plan work with these fools messing it all up!

He let out a bark of laughter. The Death Eaters didn't even realize he had been playing them. Lucius Malfoy had no idea that by going to the muggles home he had been playing into Aidens plan. It was all too easy. If only they did things right!

But no matter, tonight he planned on enjoying himself.

"Sir," the tall blacked haired vampire called as he entered the small circular room

"What is it Stephen?" Aiden asked looking into the vampires pale face. The only difference between this younger vampire and the others were his ice. The piercing icy blue eyes stared back at him unblinking. They seemed alive.

Aiden sneered as he waited for the man to continue, "We've brought the Auror you asked for."

Aiden smiled, if one could called it a smile. "Bring in the girl"

Stephen nodded and appeared a moment later dragging an unconscious girl behind him.

"Revive her"

The small brown-headed girl was revived and blinked at them a moment later.

"W-what?" she stammered taking in her surroundings. When her large hazel eyes rested on Aidens fangs she paled.

"Welcome young Auror. Stephen bring her closer."

Stephen reached down and dragged the girl to her feet and pulled her towards Aiden. The girl's eyes were flashing from Aiden to Stephen to the door then back.

"Hello Alicia," Aiden smiled as he reached over to take her arm from Stephen.

Stephen hesitated a moment then pushed Alicia towards Aiden.

Aiden smiled sardonically, "Leave us. I have information to retrieve"

Stephen nodded once then quickly left the room.

The girls screams could be heard two halls down

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, Hermione found herself sitting at the head table between Severus and Professor McGonagall. The students, parents, and other Order members would be arriving on Monday and Hermione felt like an absolute wreck.

The war was coming. She was expected to be an Order member, now that she had graduated. She was also expected to be an apprentice to Severus. Not to mention that now that Harry and her parents were here she knew they would want her with them at least part of the time. Ron, she knew, was going to avoid her. Not to mention Draco was sitting across the table glaring at everyone!

Since most of the people in the school now weren't teachers Dumbledore had opted to for go the high table until Monday. In stead everyone found themselves sitting at a very large circular table. The occupants of the school consisted of: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Remus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Draco, Flitwick, Hagrid, her parents, Emma, Peter, and herself.

The rest of the teachers would be riding on the train to protect the students and the parents who would be coming with them along with members of the Order who would also be riding along. The normal Hogwarts express had had several carts added onto it and numerous enlarging charms cast on it to accommodate those who would be riding it.

The school hadn't seen this many people since Grindawalds time. And sadly Hermione had a sickening feeling that more people were seeking the schools safety now then during Grindawalds time.

Everyone in the wizarding world and muggle world knew something bad was coming soon. The mist had increased in London and now was there from daylight to nightfall. While in the muggle world it meant nothing but odd weather here they knew that the dementors were breeding and growing restless. Other strange things had also become to happen.

Hermione brought her attention back to the present as the doors opened. Harry and Ron walked in stopping when they saw Hermione. Harry shot Ron a look Hermione couldn't place and the two men resumed walking to sit near Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood, "Now that everyone is here lets us begin are breakfast," he finished and with a wave of his hand food appeared.

_What a drama queen… _

The seating arrangements weren't to the liking of everyone and tension was high. Dumbledore sat on end of the large round table, to his right was Harry, then Ron, Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Flitwick, Hagrid, Draco, Peter, Emma, Hermiones mother, her father, Remus, McGonagall, Hermione, Severus, and then back to Dumbledore.

Tension was _very_ high in the room. The normally talkative Flitwick was quiet his hands in his lap. He kept shooting Hagrid glances and then looking down at his fork. Draco was scowling at a nervous looking Peter. While Ron was looking miserable. Yes tension was very high in the room and no one, except Dumbledore and Emma, ate their food.

As the silence carried on Dumbledore decided to brake it, "Draco, how have your studies with Professor McGonagall been going?"

Draco frowned before answering, "Fine sir"

Obviously Draco was not the person who was going to help Albus brake the silence.

"Hermione how have your studies been going with Severus?"

A fork dropped the Ron's plate as Hermione answered, "Fine"

Albus frowned, "Minerva?"

Minerva looked up giving Albus an apologizing smile.

"Remus?" when he only looked up from his plate and then back down Albus sighed.

His gaze next landed on Emma who was chopping away at her eggs.

"How have you found are school so far Emma?"

She looked up shrugged and went back to munching on her food.

Albus frowned, "You can all be dismissed now… "

Everyone pushed back their chairs and practically ran to the doors only to find them locked. With perplexing looks they all turned back to Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eyes was practically indecent.

"I believe we should all have an intervention to clear the air. The war will be here soon and we, all of us, will have to work together. Now sit again please."

Everyone went back to their seats sitting all with frowns staring at the crazy old man.

"Hermione, dear what is on your mind?"

Hermione sighed, "I have a lot to do, Professor."

"I see, Severus you seem awfully quiet this morning?"

"Albus I do not think anyone in this room wishes to be here. We have better things to do then this _intervention_ of yours. Some of us have matters to attend to."

"Good, good. You may all leave if you wish. No, no one has to humor an old man. Go back to your lives and forget about the poor old Headmaster sitting here wondering why the people in his beloved school are angry at each other," Dumbledore gave an exaggerated sigh as he slumped back in his chair.

"Albus really," Minerva scolded

Surprisingly enough it was Draco who spoke next, "If this will get us out of here I'll tell you what is going on. Professor Flitwick is afraid Hagrid will stab him with a fork again. As for Hagrid, Lupin, and Professor McGonagall they are stressed out. Longbottom doesn't like having his granny here and Mrs. Longbottom wishes she wasn't here. Then the female Weasley is pinning over Potter. And as for Potter he's just upset because he's stuck in the love triangle between Weasley, Granger, and Professor Snape. While the four muggles are wondering what is going on." Draco finished with a smug look on his face.

Most of the people when he finished looked outraged while still others looked surprised at the boys' speech.

"Oh," Albus said looking between everyone, "I see"

* * *

"Severus," Dumbledore began, hours later in his office, "I have just been informed by one of our men has just told me that a young Auror has been taken by Aiden. He told me that he wanted some kind of information out of her. I can't be sure what it is but he says Aiden seemed very please when he brought her in."

"How does this concern me Albus?"

"I know you are working on a potion to help Hermione get back to normal. I am afraid that whatever information Aiden wants out of the girl will tie into that."

"Who was this girl?"

"Her name is Alicia. Her family has been vampire hunters for centuries. The knowledge has been passed down through the generations. We believe Aiden wants her to further his spells with his clan. Since Hermione is technically part of his clan. He might be able t call her like Voldemort and his Dark Mark. But since Hermiones blood and the rest of the blood of the people in his clan runs throw his veins. The clan may not have a choice but to come."

"So your saying this girl might have some sort of information that will help Aiden get to Hermione? But Albus how could a vampire _hunter_ have this kind of information?"

"Her family has used intricate spells to capture Vampires over the centuries. I believe that Aiden thinks that he could modify the spell to work to his advantage."

"Is there a rescue mission under way?"

"No"

Severus raised a questioning brow

"The young woman is being kept by Aidens side. We will not be able to reach her. As of now my contact is trying his best to watch out for the girl."

"I understand"

Severus knew now that the potion he was developing would have to be given all of his spare time. Without it Aiden would get Hermione. If Aiden had her then he had a key to Harry Potter. With a key to Potter Voldemort could win.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short but I thought you all might like something. So Sorry for the Long Wait. I had writers block. But luckily I got passed it thanks to a friends help! I'll update soon! Again I'm sorry! 


	37. Chapter 37

Okay I am finally back! (Again!) The breaks didn't work in this chapter so I added dashes hope they work! Also sorry for the mistakes but **I NEED A BETA**! Anyone?

**Thanks to**

**_Natsuyori and Sarah!_**

**_Alto-saxophonist35 and Lunchbox!_**

---------------------------

Monday came far to soon for Hermiones liking. She found herself sitting between Severus and Madam Houch at the sorting feast. Tomorrow after the children had had a good nights sleep she would begin helping Severus in the classroom. She wasn't sure how she would do but she planned to make the best of it.

"Zalius, Samantha!" McGonagall called out. The last of the students walked quickly up to the sorting hat

"Hufflepuff!"

And with that last name the sorting was over.

"I would like to welcome you to a new year here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began standing at the podium, "For those of you who are not new welcome back! All first years note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that many products are off limits you can find a list of those with him. I would also like to introduce to new members of the staff. Miss Hermione Granger!" At her name there was a loud cheer mostly coming from the older Gryffindors who had known her. Hermione stood blushing a little as she sat back down. "Yes, yes Miss Granger will be apprenticing with Professor Snape our current Potions master. I would also like to welcome Mister Draco Malfoy!" This time cheering came loudly from the Slytherin table. "Mister Malfoy will be apprenticing with Professor McGonagall. You will treat the two of them as if they were professors. I expect you to show them respect. Now as I am sure most of you have realized there are many older faces among you, and younger faces for that matter," he said winking at Emma, "We are all here seeking safety from the War. The new faces you see here are parents, siblings, relatives, friends, or Aurors. They will all be residing in the castle until further notice. I ask all students from this point forward to be in your dormitories by seven o'clock no later. Our visiting guests will also abide by these rules unless directed by me. Now, once again I welcome you all!" and with his speech complete Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared.

"Are you nervous Hermione?" Minerva asked from the other side of Severus

Hermione looked at her and gave her a week smile

"I remember my first day, dear, I was actually late getting to my first class. It seems I had gotten lost looking for my own classroom which was down the hall from my quarters!"

Hermione chuckled finding it hard to believe that the stern woman had ever gotten lost let alone having been late. Vaguely she remembered a time when the Deputy Headmistress had threatened to turn Harry and Ron into a map and pocket watch.

The rest of the meal passed in normalcy until the desert that is. While Hermione was enjoying a conversation with Severus about their upcoming classes tomorrow the Great Hall doors were thrown open.

Dumbledore immediately stood and hurried towards the person sprinting towards the Head table.

The two whispered something to each other and Dumbledore nodded, "Prefects will now escort their houses to their dormitories. If our guests would please go to their own room at this time. Teachers please come with me." Without a further word to anybody Dumbledore hurried through a side door.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned

"I don't know… Go back down to our quarters, love, I'll be there shortly." He too stood and followed the others our the side door.

"Granger"

Hermione turned towards the only person left at the Head table, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I figure we should at least be civil towards each other after all we were the best of friends. Don't you remember?"

Hermiones face turned red from anger, "Yes I remember how you and your twisted father raped my mind." She gritted out

He only smirked and stood up leaving a very mad Hermione behind

Once she was in control of her anger she too stood from the Head table and left the Great Hall.

As she passed through the door she felt something tug on her hair. Pulling out her wand she turned to face the person who had ripped out her hair. When she turned she found there was no one there.

Rubbing the back of her head she started down towards the dungeons. At the back of her mind she knew something was not right. She felt like she was being followed.

Turning once again she prepared to fight. Before she could even see who was following her a spell hit her and everything went black….

--------------------------

"Zalius, Samantha!"

"Hufflpuff!"

Ron watched as the sorting finished, clapping politely with the rest of the hall. His eyes turned towards the girl sitting at the Head table after Dumbledores speech was complete. She looked….happy. How could she be happy? He could not understand it. Something was not right. Hermione in love with Snape? No, that wasn't possible.

That was why he was setting his plan in action tonight. He smiled wistfully as he ate his food only looking up when a man ran through the Great Hall doors.

"….Teachers please come with me."

Ron watched as the rest of the people in the Great Hall made their way out.

"Ron are you coming?" Harry asked from beside him

"No, I'll be in the room later you go ahead."

Harry gave him a strange look, "Ron you're awfully pale. Are you alright? I know that things haven't been easy for you since what Hermione said….but I thought it would all turn out okay? You know?"

Ron nodded distractedly watching Hermione with his eyes. Harry followed his gaze. This time gripping his arm Harry turned him to face him. "Ron I know you love her. But you are acting like a stalker."

Ron let out a high-pitched laugh. He could feel beads of sweet starting to form on his brow. Harry could know…. could he?

"I'm fine Harry I just need sometime to be alone before I go back to the room."

Harry let his hand drop from Ron's arm, "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"Of course"

Reluctantly Harry nodded and left.

Ron let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and turned back to look at Hermione.

Quickly muttering a concealing charm he stepped back and waited.

"…twisted father raped my mind!"

Ron saw Draco smirk and then watched him make his way out of the Hall.

They were alone.

He waited until Hermione was close enough and then reached out and grabbed some of her hair. She let out a gasp and turned towards him. Luckily she could not see him and left. Ron stood there clutching a few strands of Hermiones hair in his hand.

Smiling broadly he heading in the opposite direction from Hermione.

His plan would be complete within hours. Ducking into the closest closet he pulled out the bottle of pollyjuice from inside his robes. He had bought it that morning before the students had started pouring in. He knew since it was pre-made and a little old that it would probably not last long. But he had decided that buying a bottle from the apothecary was better than waiting a month to brew his own.

He added Hermiones hair and after checking to see that no one was there snuck back into the Great Hall. He would have to wait here until the time came for him to drink the concoction.

---------------------

"I have just been informed that Voldemort will be here in the next few days. He is planning a major attack on Hogwarts. It seems the vampires are joining him in the last battle. They also have the forces of the Dementors and most of the giants. The ministry is sending as many Aruors here as they can. I want you all to keep this quiet. No one, especially the students, are to know that the War will be at our doorstep in the next few days. Only those that must be informed will be. We have to devise a plan to protect our students. That is why we are here, for now," Dumbledore ended looking very grave.

"The room of requirements," Remus said, having just entered the room, "James, Sirius, and I used to go there and duel. It would hold up against anything. But there will have to be teachers or Auruors to calm the students and keep them inside."

"Very well," We will be moving the students there in the morning after their classes are done. They need not be concerned till then. Severus have you gotten any work done on that potion?"

"I haven't been able to make much progress," Severus said with a scowl

"I see. We will be holding another meeting tomorrow at lunchtime to prepare. I'll make an announcement during dinnertime that the War is upon us. As for tomorrows classes I wish you all luck and I hope that the students will have a good day. I hope it will not be their last joyful day."

Severus scowled as he left the meeting. After the news that the War was coming sooner then expected he had lost the semi-good mood he had been in. Now as he made his way out of the Great Hall he was agitated. He had to fix that potion tonight. What should have been a years worth of research and brewing to find the correct antidote was turning into a rushed one-week affair. How in the world did they expect him to ever have it ready by tomorrow night?

As he turned the corner that would lead him down to the dungeons he almost missed the brown haired witch that was standing off to the side. Upon catching sight of her he stopped in his tracks.

"Hermione? What are you still doing up here?" he asked confused as to why she had not gone to wait on him as he had thought she would.

"I was waiting on you Sn-Severus" she said in a very high pitched voice

Severus raised an eyebrow. What on earth was wrong with her voice? And what was she wearing?

"You've changed your clothes?"

She blushed, "I spilt uhh… something on them"

Severs frowned, this was not normal, "What is wrong with you?" he asked crossing his arms

"Nothing, I was just waiting to ahh.. to see if you would walk with me?"

Severus brow furrowed even more as he watched her. She was definitely off.

"Where will you have us walk?"

"Outside! By the lake! Come Severus I will race you there!"

Before he could say another would she took off running out the front door leaving behind a very puzzled Severus. He reluctantly followed wondering if she had been slipped a potion.

By the time he reached her she was breathing deeply leaning against a tree

"She is not made for running…" he heard her mumble.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him her eyes cold, "I think we need to brake apart Snape"

Severus only raised an eyebrow his hand inching towards his wand. This was definitely not his Hermione.

"Oh," was his minimal reply

"Yes, it' over"

At this point his hand was on his wand. In one fluid movement he pulled it out and pointed it at the person in front of him

"Where is Hermione?" he growled

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied her voice going into another higher pitch.

"Tell me who you are or I'll force you to tell," he growled again stepping towards the imposter

"You would do that to her! I knew it! You lying coward you don't care a thing about her!" the person said the voice going into a deeper manlier sounding voice.

Severus clenched his jaw as he advanced on the 'girl' who was now backed up against a tree. His wand at her throat, "Weasley," he spat making the boy flinch.

"Get off!" he bellowed glaring daggers at the older man but not daring to move.

"How did you get a hold of her hair?"

"None of your business"

"Do you really thing that is the wise thing to say Weasley?" he asked pressing his wand deeper into his throat. By now he could see that the boy was returning to his normal form. Hermiones brown locks were becoming shorter and turning to a reddish color.

"I did not harm my _friend_ if that is what you mean!"

"You are no friend of hers to impersonate her. Did you honestly think I would fall for that? I know her boy! Better than you probably ever could if you think she will not be angry about this betrayal."

"Duel me!" he yelled pushing the wand away from his throat and stepping closer until they were nose to nose

"Duel me for Hermione!"

Severus looked at him with disgust, "She is not an object boy!"

Ron's faced turned even redder, "If you will not duel me then I will be forced to wish you had!"

Severus scoffed, "Who do you think you are boy? You are dealing with an ex-death eater. Do you truly think I would ever lose to the likes of you? I could wipe the floor with you a hundred times over!"

"PROVE IT!"

"Enough of these childish games! If you ever try and come near Hermione again you will wish Voldemort had you for what I will do to you!"

Severus turned and started off towards the castle

"IMPEDI-"

Severus whirled around eyes blazing. With a flick of his wand Ronald Weasley was upside down. He added to that curse another and had the boy go almost twenty feet up in the air still upside down.

"How dare you! _Never_ cast a curse while the others back is turned!" he seethed

Without another world he left the boy twenty feet in the air and strode off into the castle. For all he cared he could spend the night like that. The nerve of that idiotic boy! Thinking he had any right to impersonate Hermione! To try and curse him! That boy would _pay!_

Severus stormed into his quarters. In his anger he did not notice that a certain bushy haired female was nowhere to be found…

-------------------

The morning found Severus sitting at the Head table still seething from the nights occurrence.

He saw to his delight that the Weasley boy was not in the Great Hall this morning. He hoped that he was still outside and upside down.

"Severus would you happen to know where Mister Weasley is?" Dumbledore asked

"Why would I know where the dolt is?" he replied cheerfully

Dumbledore only shook his head sighing

On the other side of Severus Draco sat sulking

"I have to spend all day with McGonagall?" he whined sighing heavily, "She was bad enough as a teacher now I have to listen to the old bat again!"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco turned towards the older woman who now stood over him

"Hello Professor McGonagall," he replied cheerfully, "I simply can not wait till classes start!"

-----------------------------------

Severus found himself pacing after his first class. Hermione had never shown up. Where could she be? He had thought she was excited that she would be teaching along side him, nervous but excited none the less. Perhaps she had went to see Poppy? Yes that was it.

Unfortunately at that moment his second class started trickling in and he had no opportunity to check on Hermiones whereabouts.

It was lunch before he was able to search for the school nurse to see if Hermione had been with her. When he arrived at the meeting he approached her.

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No I have not. She is not with you?"

"No," turning he made his way over to Dumbledore, "Hermione is missing"

Dumbledore frowned, "Severus I am afraid that at this moment in time nothing can be done. Hermione can take care of herself for now. We **_must _**prepare before tonight. I am canceling classes for the rest of the afternoon. The students must be moved now. Voldemort is closer than ever. They have chosen to travel in a large mass together because the giants, dementors, and vampires cannot apparate. The lake is almost frozen Severus the mist is thicker. The Dementors are closer. Hermione will have to wait for the time being, as much as it hurts for me to say that."

Severus glowered at Dumbledore, "You will sacrifice her life?" he asked barely above a whisper

"Severus! I care greatly about Miss Granger. But we cannot do a thing now! She is most likely only a few miles away from Hogwarts with Aiden. Do not worry. Hermione is a powerful witch she _can_ hold her own."

Without another word he turned away.

Severus glared at his back. If he would not help him find her he would find her himself! He would not let her stay in the hands of that twisted monster a moment longer!

He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

When he reached the front doors he found they would not open.

"I am sorry Severus," an old voice whisper behind him

He turned betrayed eyes on Albus Dumbledore, "You shall let her die!"

"Severus I cannot let you go. When the time is right you will see her again."

"She could die Albus! Are you willing to let that hang over your head knowing you let an innocent die!"

Dumbledore seemed to stand taller as he responded, "If it means winning this War Severus. Do not let your love blind you! Hermione will be on the War front soon enough. We will get her back then not a moment sooner!"

Again Dumbledore turned away from him, "Do not try and leave Severus for I shall know."

Dumbledore left leaving behind a man who felt betrayed. A man who felt that he had somehow just lost everything.

-------------------------------

Again sorry for the long wait blame sickness or whatever. But I'm back on track and I know where this is going again. I will update most likely…. Friday? Or so. Thanks Read and review!


	38. Chapter 38

Here you go!

Thanks to:

**Natsuyori and Exlted**

**Barb8 and Whipapolooza**

**Plaidshorts and Mrs. Touchstone**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Hermione!" someone whispered urgently shaking the girl who lay on the stone floor of the cell.

Hermione mumbled something in return

"Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione blearily opened her eyes. "Waaa?" she asked sitting up

She immediately regretted sitting up as the room started to spin. Moaning she laid back down.

"Its only a side effect from the spell," the voice said still talking quietly.

"W-where am I?" Hermione asked clearing her throat. She felt like a ton of bricks had hit her.

"In a cell. You've been out since last night. Its Monday evening, you missed the meals they brought us."

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked up at the woman hovering over her.

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it. But even in the dim lighting of the cell she could see that it was Eliza.

"Eliza?"

The older woman smiled down at her, "Yes"

"But I thought….?"

"I've been held here for quite sometime they faked my death"

"But how?"

Eliza frowned, "I don't know"

(Note: Severus never got the chance to tell Hermione about Eliza being in his mansion trying to kill him)

Hermione knew that she should be more shocked to learn that someone who had been dead for _seven years_ was, in fact, alive. But to Hermione it seemed like she had only seen Eliza a few weeks ago.

"You've changed," Hermione said noticing that her light blonde hair had started to gray. Her eyes held a certain tiredness that had not been there twenty years before. She had also lost her outrageous clothing. She was clad in only a tan colored dress.

"Not really"

"Your hair, eyes, and dress have"

Eliza smiled, "Come we will be leaving soon"

"Where will we go?" Hermione asked, confused as to why they would be moved.

"Aiden has asked for you. I will stay here while you go to him"

"No"

"You have to!" Eliza said whirling around, "Aiden is in control here you must obey him"

Hermione looked at Eliza in surprise and shock. She took a step back to read the woman's face more clearly. What she saw in her eyes startled her more than she would ever admit. What she saw was…loyalty, trust, and something more fierce than anything she had seen before.

Hermione involuntarily shuddered

At the moment Eliza opened her mouth the doors also opened with a loud bang.

"Come," the vampire at the door said gruffly, unlocking the cell door.

Hermione stood her ground glaring at the vampire that had commanded her. "No"

The vampire sneered, "Come now or I'll make you come"

Reluctantly Hermione sighed, Eliza pushed her forward, and she was out of the cell.

"Follow"

Hermione nodded and followed. It was no use to try and escape now, without her wand, she could only watch where she was being lead so she would know her way around for a future escape she only hoped she got the chance to escape.

Hermione stared at the man who looked around twenty. He was a vampire but his eyes were an electric blue that stood out.

He suddenly stopped talking and turned to face her

She met his gaze with her own glare

"When you get the chance Dumbledore that the young Arour is still alive," he turned back around and started walking again.

Hermione stared after him with a dumbfounded expression. She hurried to catch up with him and gave him a penetrating look. He only shook his head and silently told her to not ask any questions.

Hermione wondered if this man was possibly a spy? Could there really be a vampire on the inside? She hoped so.

"In there," the man said pointing to a large door at the end of the hall.

Hermione made her way down towards it feeling like a dark aura was coming from it. She opened the door wide and stepped inside.

"My sweet" was what greeted her when she walked through the door. She cringed _he_ was back again. How many times was she going to get stuck with Aiden Erwin?

"You look happy to see me, love," Aiden said sarcastically throwing her a charming smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow; she had been spending to much time with Severus, "Do I?"

Aiden only smiled and crossed the room towards her. Hermione stiffened when he was mere inches from her.

"Now that is no way to greet your fiancée, love"

Hermione sneered

"I suppose holding them captive is a better way?" she asked

He laughed, "I have missed you"

"Why am I here?"

"You are here to bring Harryyy Potterr to meee," a new, much colder, voice said from the other side of the room.

"My sweet, we have company"

--------------------------------------------

"Harry?"

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked from he seat in the owlery.

"What are you doing up here?"

Harry did not reply but only trust a letter into Ron's hands

"What's this?"

"Read it"

Ron looked down at the letter and gasped

_Harry Potter_

_We have something that you will sorely miss. If you wish her to live then you better be at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. We will have people bring you to us and to her. If you fail to come her body will be dumped within the Forest. _

_Sincerely Aiden _

_With regards from Voldemort_

"Its written in blood," Harry sighed

"I- what are you going to do?" Ron asked his face pale

"What choice do I have? I can't let her die!"

"But Harry who does he have? No ones talked about anyone being taken"

"Ron, when was the last time you saw Hermione?"

"I saw her last night"

"I haven't seen her since then. I thinks it her who has been taken"

"What do we do now?"

"I think we should go to the one person we know will help us."

"Dumbledore"

"No Snape"

---------------------------------------------------

"Albus! You will let me out of this castle at once! I am going to find her!"

"Severus I will not let you leave. We have to make arrangements here for the war and the children. The best place you could be right now is brewing healing potions. We will need a large stock of them once the war starts."

"Albus! I will not sit in my lab while Hermione is out there being tortured," Severus gritted out

"She will not be tortured, Severus, Aiden would not like that. They are going to use her to bring Harry out. I need to make sure that Harry and the others are well protected until the war is at our doorstep."

"_Potter_"

"Yes, Harry, Hermione is one of his best friends and Voldemort knows it."

"Potter is why they have taken her"

"Yes Severus now if you will excuse me I have things to.., Severus?" but the younger wizard was already gone.

"Potter"

That family is cursed! Every time I am near a _Potter_ they end up messing my life up again! Oh, when I find you Potter you had better hope that there are witnesses!

"Professor!"

Severus stopped and spun around, "_Potter_"

"Read this," Harry said trusting a letter into his hands

"I will not be commanded from you Potter"

"Its about Hermione"

Severus looked down at the letter and back up, "Why are you here?" he asked his eyes narrowing

"Because we know that you will help us get her back," Harry said. Ron only stood there with an odd expression on his somewhere between hatred and hope.

For the first time in what seemed liked history Harry Potter and Severus Snape were working together

------------------------------------

"Bring her clossser Aiden"

"My sweet, I think it is time you be introduced to a friends of mine," Aiden said taking hold of Hermiones arm and pulling her towards the chair where a tall man sat.

"Hermioneee Grangeeer," he hissed reaching a hand out to her and grabbing her other arm to pull her closer.

Hermione only sneered upon the man.

"You are a mudblood, Harry Potterss best friend, and the thing that made Sseveruss betray meee. You will pay. Wormtail!"

"Yes master," a voice asked coming from the shadows

"You will take thiss girl and punish her ssufficently"

"I think not," this time it was Aiden who spoke, "She is still my fiancée and I wish to spend time with her."

"You dare defy mee!" Voldemort asked standing up, his grip on Hermiones' arm tightening painfully.

"Friend you know that I would never defy you, as you would never defy me. All I ask is that you give Hermione and I a few hours to ourselves."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed, "Very well you can have the girl for one hour and then Wormtail will deal her our punishment"

"Of course," Aiden said pulling Hermiones arm out of Voldemorts grasp, "Now if you will excuse us."

Voldemort only nodded and sat back down.

Aiden lead Hermione out of the room and into the hall before either had a chance to hear Voldemorts last words.

"Follow them Wormtail"

----------------------------------

"Hermione, love, we are going to go into my personal sitting room and talk about your disappearance. You cannot keep doing that people might get the wrong idea," Aiden said smirking as he pulled her into his sitting room.

"I do not disappear, I escape."

"Very well then stop escaping"

Unnoticed by both a large rat had slipped under the door and was currently hiding in the shadows.

Hermione only glared at the man in front of her and ripped her arm from his grasp.

Aiden let out a frustrated sigh, "He plans to have Harry Potter meet him tonight at midnight. He told the boy that he would be giving you back over to them if he comes. I on the other hand know for a fact that Voldemort plans to take Harry and kill him. But he wants everyone who has defied him to witness the boy's death. He will be killing him tomorrow at noon on the grounds of Hogwarts. That is his plan. Personally I think he should just get it over and down with but apparently he wants those people to watch the boy suffer. That is why when Harry is brought here I am going to take you with me and leave. He will have no other purpose for you, but I will."

"I would never go with you," Hermione spat.

"Yes love I'm fully aware of that. Which is why I plan on using my power over you. You'll find you will be most willing then. You see love I have finally gotten the information I wanted. I now no how to use my power over my clan."

Hermione stiffened

"Yes love I will be able to control you"

"I would never allow you to control me. Severus will not allow you."

"Ah yes, Severus. He will be but a distant memory soon enough. I know that Harry will ask him for help and when he does he will come with him to the meeting tonight at midnight and when I see him I will kill him the last thing Severus Snape will ever see will be my face as I watch him die."

-------------------------------------

Okay then this is the next chapter! Hope you all liked it. Please review! Thanks. Sorry its so short but the next one will be longer!


	39. Chapter 39

Right here is the next one!

So so so so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! But I'm back and ready to go again! I've been truely busy and forgot to update a time or ... ten.

Thanks to:

**Plaidshorts, Ohhdarkstonedone11, **

**Missblondie, Natsuyori, **

**Mrs. Touchstone, A Hermione without her Severus, **

**Syrus fanatic 4-ever, Samantha, **

**and ThePhantomsRedRose**

* * *

Severus stood staring at Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Their plan was absolutely idiotic but he had to admit that he could not come up with anything better. With Dumbledore having him on lockdown the only way he could leave the castle was in disguise. But having to be….he shivered at the thought…Potter to leave was enough to give him nightmares for years.

"Do you think the plan will work sir?" Harry asked bringing the older man out of his thoughts.

"The plan is ludicrous," he sneered

"But will it work?" Harry asked again not phased by the coldness sent his way.

"It might," Severus turned towards Weasley, "You, boy, will get more pollyjuice potion, as you did before, and bring it back here."

Ron nodded quickly and practically ran from the potions classroom relief apparent on his face.

"Alright Potter, Weasley and I will both be taking the potion. Once we all look alike I expect the two of you to follow me at an acceptable distance. Do not let the ones waiting for us see you but do not lose sight of me. Once they are in sight I expect the two of you to use a disillusionment charm and get within reach of the Death Eaters. Once they apparte me I want you and Weasley to grab a hold of their cloak and hang on for dear life. Once we get to where they are taking us you must get out of reach quickly. They will have felt the two of you grabbing a hold of them and know that something is not right. I expect Voldemort or Aiden to be waiting on _you_. Once you see one of the two stay covered. They will most likely not take me to Hermione. But if they mention anything about her to give either of you a clue as to where she is being held I want the both of you to try and find her. But remember neither of you will be visible to the other so you must keep in contact the whole time. Whatever appeals to you Potter tie a rope between the two of you or hold hands. Just do not lose contact with him. I expect Mr. Weasley to act rashly and you must keep him under control the plans successfulness depends on it. Understand?"

"I understand"

* * *

"M-master"

"Speak Wormtail"

"Erwin has told the mudblood of our plan. Erwin is saying that the traitor Snape will follow Harry Potter to save the girl. He is telling her he plans to kill him."

"So he is going against my orders?" A dangerous glint was in Voldemorts eye as he looked down at the groveling man on the floor.

"Y-yes m-master"

A sick expression appeared on the mans face as an idea came to him.

"We will let the vampire have his fun for now. Call the others!" he barked kicking the kneeling man.

With a squeak Petigrew jumped up bowed and repeated, "Yes master" until he finally exited the room leaving Tom Riddle alone in the room.

A smirk crossed his lips, "Yess…tonight will be marvelousss"

* * *

"It is nearing midnight, Weasley, give me the potion now. I assume you know that this potion, seeing as it is so weak, will where off in an hour."

"Yes sir," Ron mumbled hating this who idea entirely

"Potter I suspect that you have forgotten everything I told you?" Severus sneered

"No sir, I remember it all clearly," Harry said in a steely voice. He was in no mood for Snapes attitude, especially tonight. He was sick and tired of his friends being put in danger because of himself. Things would end soon, Harry promised himself.

"Potter," Severus said gruffly, "stay close behind me and have you wands at the ready," Severus nodded once and drank the potion in once large gulp. Cringing he felt the beginnings of the transformation.

A few seconds later Severus was walking through the front doors as one of the people he loathed most, Harry Potter.

* * *

"Master the others are here…" Peter said bowing low.

"Keep them in the meeting room," Voldemort barked.

"Y-yes master," Peter stuttered quickly exiting the room to follow out his master's orders.

Voldemort walked slowly out the door heading towards where he knew the Mudblood and his traitorous vampire leader would be. He opened the door and stood here staring at the scene before him.

He sneered and felt disgusted with his so-called ally. He had expected to walk in on something gruesome or perhaps sadistic, but no he had walked in on the most sickening display possible. Erwin was on the ground at the Mudbloods feet clasping her hands tightly in his.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a deathly whisper.

Aiden immediately stood his cool expression neutral.

"My friend," Aiden began dropping Hermiones hand, "I was merely speaking with my fiancée"

"On your knees?" Voldemort questioned revolt clearly written on his face.

"I am not you fiancée!" the girl yelled at the same time.

Two sets of eyes turned towards her. Voldemorts radiating fury while Aidens showed annoyance.

"Hush love I'll speak with you later," Aiden said his eyes narrowing.

"When will the traitor be brought to me?" Voldemort asked clearly ignoring the girl that he thought beneath him.

"Upon his arrival" Aiden answered smoothly

"Excellent…"

* * *

Severus walked slowly into the forest knowing that Potter and Weasley would be behind him under the cloak. He was trying to keep the sneer off of his face, or rather Potters face.

A twig snapped to his right. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the area.

"Harry Potter," An old man said coming out of the forest.

Severus narrowed his eyes. Why in the world would Aiden send one old man to bring him in? He stood pointing his wand at the old hunched man. He did not like this at all..

The man smiled at him and Severus knew why he was the only one collecting them. From the mans smile Severus could see his pointed teeth and while his appearance seemed fragile and innocent Severus knew that this man was viscous and powerful, clearly a relative of Aidens since the usual paleness associated with vampires was not present.

"My nephew is looking forward to seeing you…"

* * *

My goodness! Have I been gone that long? I completely lost track of time! I've been busy beyond belief. I am so sorry this took so long to get out! 


	40. Chapter 40

This is not a chapter

I can even begin to apologize for how long I've kept you waiting for my next chapter. Let me explain what happened. I had some computer problems awhile back that caused me to have to get a new computer. I had downloaded all of my information onto a CD including my story and the next chapter. Sadly my CD has been lost so I'm starting from scratch again. I know I told a few of you the next chapter would be up within the week. That was a few months ago I'm extremely sorry for telling you that. It was before I realized I didn't have my CD. So I'm going to start working on the next chapter so hopefully it WILL be up within the week or month depending on how things go. I'm sorry for the delay its was a mix of writers-block, accidents, and life.

Thanks for understanding.

So sorry to have kept you waiting. If you want to yell go ahead im open to flames at the moment!

-Izzaliza-


	41. Chapter 41

Well I'm finally posting a new chapter! Its about time. I completely understand if any of you are angry with me for being gone so long. I always hate it when my favorite stories just stop and then I have to wait to see if the author will post again or not. I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting a year to read a new chapter from my story.

I was asked to recap so here is what has been going on for those of you who have forgotten the story. If you are a new reader you can just skip this.

There are three of the recaps: One for earlier chapters, one for the basic plot of everything, and another for what happened last chapter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_RECAP of early chapters_**

Chapter one- Hermione ends up back in time after she falls off of a moving staircase. While back in the past the first person she meets is Severus Snape.

Cahpter 2- Severus brings Hermione to the hospital wing. Pomfry and Dumbledore are confused as to who she is. She tells Dumbledore that her father works at the ministry and got her access to the school. Hermione realizes she cant be sorted into Gryffindor because of the people she already know who are in there aka- James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter. She is sorted into Ravenclaw. Sirius introduces himself to her and she basically snubs his offer to take a tour of the school. This makes Sirius even more attracted to her. He loves a challenge and vows to find out more about the new girl.

Chapter- 3

Hermione goes to the library and find a book on "Corso del Tempo and the Potion Masters Words" and "Eliza J. Wirthworthys theory of CDT's" Hermione is trying to find a way back home. Severus talks to Hermione in the library asking what she is researching when Sirius yells at him for talking to Hermione. She flees the fight and while on the stairs she is taken up to a secret room. Severus, who has followed her, is also on the stairs as they move up and up. The room is perfect for both of them potions for Severus and books for Hermione. They spend some time together and talk a bit then Hermione for no reason asks Snape to show her around the castle. He tells her to call him Severus not Snape.

They spend the afternoon exploring the school then at dinner Hermione eats with the Slytherin to be with Severus all eyes are on them.

Sirius is angry because he saw Hermione and Severus touring the school. For revenge he places a spell on Snape to make him tango dance. Hermione is literally dragged into the dance by the bewitched Sevie. He leaves angry and embarrassed followed by Hermione.

_Okay at this point I don't want to keep going through all the chapters so Ill give you the gist_

**_THE GIST OF IT_ **

In the past Hermione meets another boy Aiden. Later you find out he is a Royal Vampire capable of retaining a human appearance and he can live in the sunlight.

On a side branch we have Eliza J. Wirthworthy. You find out that she was also sent back in time somehow. In the past she meets Orion but sadly for her she went back not 20 years but 100. In her time Orion is long dead and she is engaged to William. You find out that the room Hemione and Severus are using once was used by Orion and Eliza. Eliza comes to the school as a friend of Dumbledores and Hermione is surprised to know she is alive. Hermione makes up her mind to speak with her. Eliza explains that the people from this time will remember everything in the future. She tells her that she can send her home with a spell. Eliza tells her that Fate has a lot to do with everything and if it doesn't want you to leave yet then you wont. Hermione leaves the past after telling Remus, Severus, and McGonagall who she is.

Hermione returns to the future and Aiden kidnaps her. She has been brainwashed and believes she is in love with Aiden and they are to be married. She also is due to take the dark mark and Draco Malfoy is her best friend. But the spell isn't quite right she is having flashbacks. Hermione has been bitten and now due to her being the fiancé of Aiden she is a 'Royal Vampire' Severus is working to change her back to human.

When Draco, Hermione, and Severus are out one day they run into 9 Gryffindors who are determined to get Hermione back. It ends with Severus kissing Hermione in the heat of the moment and his thoughts that he won't live to see the end of the war.

Hermione falls into Severus' memories and remembers all about her past.

Eliza Wirthworthy is supposedly dead. Then she attacks Severus one day. Hermione is in a cell with Eliza. Hermione has no knowledge of the attack.

Aiden says he can control Hermione again.

_**MORE RECENT!**_

Aiden captures Hermione.

Severus wants her back.

Voldemort realizes Aiden is an enemy and is planning on killing Severus.

Voldemort by this point knows Severus is a traitor.

Voldemort has called in his followers and is planning something.

Severus is planning to polyjuice himself into Harry along with Ron.

Voldemort confronts Aiden and sees him holding Hermiones hands. Voldy is digusted. He askes when Severus will be brought to him and Aiden lies. Voldemort knows.

Severus is walking in the open as 'Harry' Ron and Harry are following behind him under the cloak. Severus meets Aidens Uncle and this is the end of chapter 39.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 40 or 41 whichever**_

Okay then here it is!

Severus nodded once and waited for the old man to make the next move

"Take hold of my arm, _boy_"

Severus stepped forward slowly thoughts going through his head at an alarming speed. So Aiden knew he was coming did he? The mans slight inflation of the word 'boy' had given that away completely. He only hope that they wouldn't be ambushed right away upon their arrival; even a second could save their lives.

He took hold of the old mans arm and felt the familiar sensation of being apparated. What he did not expect was the slight jerk they experienced in the middle of the apparation. Severus clenched his teeth and willed his stomach back down. Apparating one person was hard enough. Apparating three was unheard of, not to mention that the man didn't even know he was apparating three fully-grown men.

They landed with a soft crack. Severus breathed in deeply hoping to calm his stomach and the nauseating feeling. He saw that the old man was dealing with the same symptoms.

"Severus"

Severus lifted guarded eyes to see Aiden smiling at him.

"I know it is you Severus even if you look like that boy, Harry. No one else has that look that you do in your eyes."

Severus sneered but refused to speak

Aiden laughed, "Would you like me to take you to Hermione?"

"Yes," he said silkily

Aiden smiled sardonically, "Did you really think it would be so easy? That you could just come in here without a plan? That I'd just give you the key and a map to my fiancées room?"

Severus smile was a challenge, "Who's to say I came unprepared?"

"Whatever plan you have drawn up will fail miserably."

"Why is that?"

"Because my _dear_ friend Hermione is MINE!"

"I believe Hermione has to have a say in that"

"Oh but she does," Aiden grinned, "Hermione come pet!"

Hermione walked into the room in a trance like state, "Yes my love?"

"You see Severus she will always be mine. I have the power to control her now. I can control her every move. Even her thoughts."

Severus grimly looked at Aiden, "You might have her mind and body under your power but you will never have her love."

Aiden sneered, "And you do? Face it _Old Man_ what can you possibly have to offer her? A body riddled with age and scars? A job that consumes your time with little pay? Or were you planning on offering her up your heart? What's a heart to immortality and youthfulness? I also offer her up my heart! "

"You have no heart," he replied coldly

"Aiden," said a gruff voice from behind Severus.

"What do you want?" Aiden asked in irritation

"He wasn't alone when I brought him here I felt two hands grab me."

"You waited until now to tell me that, you fool!"

The elder vampire remained quiet looking around the room for signs of the intruders.

"Hermione, pet. Come to me this instant."

When Aiden turned to look at Hermione he was disturbed to find her gone. Whirling back around he withdrew his wand and pointed it at Severus, "Where is she!" he roared

"Perhaps it would be prudent Mr. Erwin to pay attention next time," Severus said coolly

Aiden Erwin was for once in his life losing his cool. Pointing his wand at Severus.

"Am I interrupting anything?" came the quiet voice of Voldemort himself, "Surely Aiden you are not intending to harm _my_ quarry?"

The heads of Aiden Erwin and Severus Snape both whipped around to the voice. Seeing that Voldemort has around 40 of his followers behind him was never a good sign.

As Aiden hissed something that didn't sound quite human around 100 bats flooded into the room all changing into vampires.

Aiden smiled evilly as he looked at the darkest wizard of the age, "It seems that are alliance is off my friend."

"AVADA…!"

* * *

Sorry this is so incredibly short I'm not quite sure whats going on in the story myself I need to go back and read a bunch. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long hopefully this will let those of you who have also forgotten get caught up with the story.

I'll try and post a new chapter next week. If I've left out something important in my overview please let me know because I've most likely forgotten. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 39 and my authors note for chapter 40.

Thanks you

Severus-is-innoccent, Secret-world

Natsuyori, Plaidshorts, Syrus-Fanatic-4-Ever

Pandor-4, A Hermione without her Severus

Lily1121, Missblondie, Barb8, Lunalovegoss

FryandLaurieFan, Heart of the Phoenix, and Hotkat144


	42. Chapter 42

...My deepest regrets on taking so incredibly long to post this next chapter. Heres hoping that I'm back!

_-Izza-_

* * *

_Chapter 42_

Severus Snape had always been a rather contemplating person. In his youth he had wondered at the extraordinary luck which had snagged him the most sought after witch of their year. To think that the beauty had turned down the dashing, Sirius Black in favor of the ugly, Severus Snape had been a mind boggling puzzle Severus was still unclear on. As Severus aged and knew he would not see the one person he truly loved for over twenty years he fancied that God had been playing a practical joke on him by dangling love in his grasp, only to snatch it away. When Hermione had finally entered Hogwarts as a buck toothed pre-pubescent Severus had finally admitted to himself that he had not imagined the girl who he had loved and who had loved him back. But now as Severus was finally on the cusp of having Hermione to himself to sort out any problems they might have, and lord they had a million conversations to sort through, God had plucked her out of his reach once again by the traitorous Aiden snatching her up.

God must truly have a fascinating sense of humor, that was the only conclusion Severus could draw. His life had brought him to this point, the place where in a matter of moments the Final Battle was likely to take place. Three men verses 140 devils, yes God had a funny sense of humor indeed.

For one eerie moment all was silent and then, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" broke the silence.

A flash of green hurtled threw the air from Voldemorts wand towards a smirking Aiden. It seemed funny that Voldemort had targeted Aiden instead of Severus, himself. But he wasn't about to be angry about the circumstance.

As the green light flew across the chamber Severus prayed that his three companions would not be in the way of the curse and so help him Potter had better have learned to stay under that damned cloak if he knew what was could for him. This battle needed to sacrificial 'hero.' Severus had only a moment longer before the green light would reach it's target and pandemonium would reign. He need to think quickly and seize the moment before it was lost. An escape? They couldn't possibly win against two separate forces. His only hope was to escape with his love and her moronic friends and hope that the two groups of enemies would make a substantial dent in each others forces. Yes, he needed an escape. But how was he to do anything when he had no idea where Potter had gotten to? A Slytherin would have left the antechamber the moment Voldemorts troops walked in but a Gryffindor? There was no telling where they would have gone. Hermione would have tried to stay close to Aiden, that much, although it pained him to admit, was true. Weasley would have been hell-bent on getting out of the room, Severus or no Severus. Noble Potter would have been stupid enough to think he could help and stay in the room. So that meant they must still be in the room, closer to the Vampires than the Death Eaters.

Aidens smirk only became more pronounced as the green light came closer towards him. Severus felt ice run down his spine as that smirk turned into an all out smile. Severus knew in his veins something was not right. As Aiden began to mutter something Severus's body seemed to be running on it's own accord towards the vampire, towards the sickly greenish light. Severus knew as if it was his own plan what Aiden must be doing. His feet pounding on the floor, his blood pounding in his ears, and all the time the green growing closer and closer to the smiling Aiden. A shout and a ripping sound caught Serverus's ears before he saw them, or more specifically her. Potter and Weasley were doing an amiable job fighting against the magic they could not see. Hermione, his Hermione, the girl he had loved for most of his life, was doing nothing to break the finger like grasps on her wrists pulling her in front of Aiden.

"A pity but all toys have their uses," was Aidens reply as the green soared towards him, Hermione being dragged in front of him to protect Aiden from death.

With one last thought of Hermione's face, Severus leapt and knew no more.


End file.
